Eve Of Destruction
by Brinatello
Summary: After a bomb destroys their home, the TMNT seek new lodging and discover a place full of unknown horror.
1. Prologue

Eve Prologue

Eve of Destruction  
Created on Saturday, September 25, 1999

_The eastern world, it is explodin'  
Violence flarin', bullets loadin'  
Your old enough to kill, but not for votin'  
You don't believe in war, but what's that gun you're totin'  
And even the Jordan river, has bodies floatin'  
But ya, tell me over and over and over again, my friend  
Aw, ya don't believe we're on the eve of destruction_

_Eve of Destruction by The Turtles_

_Prologue_

The streets of New York were empty. Signs of life consisted of the homeless or strays whom would wander aimlessly for shelter or scraps of food. The world had certainly reached it's end in terms of pollution, famine, crime, and garbage that has seemed to double over the past century. Even in the daytime, the skies had a blackened tinge from smog and factories that bellowed out the dangerous toxins into the once crisp, clean air. People were basically scared to walk on the sidewalks anymore. Rarely you'd see someone walking alone or ride a bicycle along the roads. Gangs rose up left and right in the defense of the wasteland of a city in hopes of restarting a new era of civilization. Politics? Ha! To them, it was mere child's play of dressing in business suits, have a cell phone stuck to their ear and ride around in fancy cars to get to important meetings. The SWAT Team was reformed with new heavy artillery. Buff 6'4 men wearing bullet-proof vests carried guns with barrels the size of watermelons would frequently roam the city in search for any unusual activities. Making sure there wasn't any trouble amongst the teens as well as business men fighting over a taxi cab. Little things make the difference. The arrests were another problem. A person would get cited for $1000 for dropping a gum wrapper if spotted. If the laws and protection were so high, why was the city falling apart? Politics. The nice, dressed men whom sat behind desks pretending to be doing hard work had given up on the city. They left the dirty work for the police and SWAT Team. Little did they know a small but effective clan was beginning underway to fight back the crime and reclaim the town that was once theirs. An unknown group that houses within the walls of the old police department building have been scheming and hiring youths of all ages to train and become soldiers to go out and end this constant war on the city. But something had been stirring deep within the stronghold of the building. Something out of the ordinary that could be heard or seen in the National Enquirer or such abhorred papers as that. The world may never discover this clan's secret nor ever wish to uncover the facts. For secrets, it is sometimes best to keep the unknown.....unknown.

Four brothers sat in a row across from their sensei. Four, mutant turtles and a gigantic rat were once a family down in the underground sewer. Now, with the future taking it's toll on the group as well as the city above, a heartfelt farewell was soon underway during their final conversation.

Leonardo, the loyal and devoted son, was almost in tears when his father departed from him and his brothers. Departed for home; back to his roots in Japan. His brothers had their reasons for staying in New York and decided to join him when they were good and ready.

"I can no longer stay in this city. I need some time alone. Alone to think." Their father spoke gravely to them.

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leo bowed to him.

"I leave you in charge as before, Leonardo, and trust that you will treat your brothers as I have. With kindness, respect and love."

Raphael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The hot-headed one, as he was sometimes called, disdained the fact that one of the four should be put in charge of anything.

The other two brothers, Donatello and Michaelangelo, listened in utter silence. Their father, as he became known to be, was leaving them alone for the first and longest time. He has left them in the past but always returned. This time, he was leaving for good. This meant they were growing up and no longer needed his parental supervision. Throughout the years of joy, happiness, pain, sorrow and redemption, it was at this point that the chapters were beyond the climax and that a brand new story was yet to unfold for the lives of these young adults.

"Will you write to us, sensei?" Mike's voice was weak with mournfulness.

"It is rather difficult to send mail to an unlisted address so I have contacted April and she will hold my letters for you. I have also informed her of my departure and she wishes me well. She also wishes you to come visit her at Casey's farmhouse for awhile. It has been months and she is longing to see you all. Please, tell her, Casey and Shadow that I love and will miss them all."

The tears finally fell down onto Mike's beak once the word 'love' was mentioned. The fun-loving brother of the group was also a sentimental at heart. He had grown so fond of his master, despite the grueling 7am workouts in the dojo and the strict orders that were thrown out to him. When rough times called for a quick joke, he'd have the last laugh. For the moment, no one felt like cracking a smile. Donatello sat next to him and patted his arm in condolence. He kept a straight face and would only respond with a few nods to Splinter. It's not that he wasn't a sentiment like his brother Mike. He could be just as bad as him if he wanted to. Don was considered shy, eccentric and kept more to himself within the den of his computer lab. His quietness frightened his brothers. At times, they wondered when he would go into another world, how much strength would it take to pull him back into reality.

The group joined again at the exit to the lair and stood by to watch Splinter walk out of the room and out of their lives. He hugged them all and turned to step out, never once looking back. Sniffs and sniffles were heard among them as they watched the rat slowly walk out; his patted feet lightly touching the floor in his path. Farewell, Splinter. Father.

It wasn't long before arguments flared, fist fights started and furniture was thrown around the lair. Raphael grew sick and tired of Leonardo telling him what to do. Leo constantly reminded him at the drop of a hat that he was put in charge by Splinter. Raph soon went off on his own to either smolder in his room or watch TV with his bud Mike. He seemed the only one who would understand. Donatello spent many hours in his lab to escape to the wonderful and infamous world wide web. A place where he ruled and answered to no one. He entered many different and new domains, chatting on message boards or talking with people in chat rooms of the mIRC. He chose the name Don-san with no questions asked and became a favorite among the other people he talked to. One girl in particular, whom he hoped was a girl, talked to him frequently. The two got to know each other by sharing the same interests and it got on the level of trading personal email to one another. Her name was Rachel, 17 years of age, just graduated from high school and was attending NYU.

"Your parents must have expensive tastes to send you to a school like that." Donatello's fingers sped across the keyboard. He sent the message.

"Actually, my parents have champagne tastes and beer pockets. My grandparents helped pay for my intuition. Fancy that!" Rachel replied.

Donatello felt it was too soon to pop the big question of meeting her in person just yet. Trapped behind the safety of his computer screen was a good enough shield for the time being. He also felt deep down she might reject him when she discovers he's not human. He so longed for companionship and yearned the chance to experience the real world. A chance to leave the dimly quarters of this underground lair. He had longed to see the world for what is was instead of looking out a window called Microsoft. It just wasn't the same. It would only be a matter of days before he knew he would be fighting for his life than the simple love interest of a cyber companion.

Raph and Leo have agreed to get along by not talking to one another unless if necessary. This took a breather for Mike and Don which were happy with the decision. It wasn't entirely over but was a start. The two remained separate aside from all sitting at the dinner table where comical pettiness would arouse between the two.

"Mike, tell Leo to pass the salt."

"Leo, Raph says-"

"I know what he said. Tell him to get it himself."

"Raph, Leo says-"

"And why the hell should I? It's sittin' right next to him! Is it such an effort to lift a hand and pass it?"

Don finally grabbed the salt and slammed it down in front of Raph; tiny grains of salt spilling out on the table.

"His Majesty's salt." He gritted his teeth to him.

"Shut up, Donny!"

The dinner went fairly well but the company had to go. Dessert was brought out by Mike with a death by chocolate 6 layer cake. This delicious, rich, little devil made in heaven brought a smile to everyone's face as he cut between the lush layers of frosting. The Got Milk? crave came up and Mike was one step ahead of them. He took out the plastic milk container and poured some into 4 cups to quench the thirst of his brothers. Poor actors had to suffer without it in those humorous commercials about eating pastries with nothing to gulp it down with.

Leo decided to call April that evening to tell her they would be coming to visit on the following Friday when she and Casey were home from work and Shadow from school. She was thrilled with the idea and made plans at what time to pick them up and bring them to a long-awaited family gathering. The others agreed and it was settled once Leo explained it. Being underground for too long can drive a person (or a turtle) to the nut house. The following Friday meant a whole week. Leo checked the calendar. 6 days left to go.

The group adjourned to the couch to watch TV and surprisingly, there wasn't much arguing to speak of on what to watch. It was mostly a 'I could care less' or 'whatever you want to watch is fine with me' attitude. Eventually, Don got up to catch a plane into Cyber World followed by Leo whom went to read quietly. It always seemed Raph and Mike were the last ones at the tube.

"They obviously have no culture."

Raphael frowned. "You mean TV has culture? And to think I was rotting my brain the whole time."

"How can you think if your brain is rotting?" A pillow was thrown at Mike. "Hey! I didn't have to make that chocolate cake for you ya know!"

"Thanks to you I have to workout more to burn off the extra calories."

A large explosion erupted above them that shook the entire room. Raph and Mike clung on to whatever they could find before the noise brought Leo and Don into the room.

"What the hell was that?" Leonardo stared upward; his brothers soon doing the same.

"Sorry, must have been the extra calories kicking in." Raphael rubbed his stomach.

"Sounded like an earthquake." Mike hoped.

"Earthquakes aren't explosive you dip!" Raph smacked him on the head.

"No, but they can cause explosions."

Donatello walked away toward the ladder and looked up. He wasn't one for hunches but one thing was for sure. Their night was going to be more than just watching TV. A small, metal sphere dropped from atop the ladder and Don caught it in a quick reflex. He stared down at it with a feeling of sudden terror.

"Oh, damn...."

Leonardo looked over with a frown. "What's wrong, Don? What is it?"

"Um, guys? I have one word for you."

Raph raised his eyebrows and stood up. "And that is?"

"RUN!!!"

Donatello threw it as far as he could and ran over to the group. He didn't stop there.

"Go! Move! Now!" Don flailed his arms frantically as the others followed him.

Shortly, a large explosion similar to what went off earlier hit at closer range. A bomb! They were under attack. The bomb went off and left the ladder, and whatever else was around it, in shambles. The room started to shake and shudder even harder as the Turtles hightailed for another exit. They ran as fast as possible while the room behind them was nothing but ablaze. The tunnels were dark and endless as they ran through them. Empty and abandoned tracks gave them a safe path from oncoming trains. They could hear more bombs going off around the area. The deafening sound was all they needed to hear to know it was impossible to get away. The tunnels turned to an eerie orange glow as the flames drew nearer. Finding a sewer path, Leo lifted the manhole and gestured his brothers to go first. He was the last to go down before a wave of flames flew over his head within seconds. The group wandered the maze of sewer passages with wordless sorrow. Their home was destroyed. Gone from existence. They stopped to rest against the wall for a minute or two. Leonardo looked back with anger and despair.

"What have we done to deserve this? What have we-" Mike cut himself off from heavy panting and the urge to throw up. He stood up and relaxed, allowing the nausea to pass.

"We're breathing, Mike. That's what we've done." Raph's voice was low and hardly audible. He stared down at his sai blades tucked within his belt and gripped one of the hilts.

"Our home. My lab. This can't be happening." Don placed a hand to his eyes and shook his head.

Raphael brought up a hand. "Leo, we should wait till it clears out and try to get whatever is left for supplies. We have nothing but ourselves and luckily our weapons."

The sound of another explosion echoed in the stone walls. The Turtles jolted and looked around them.

Leonardo shook his head. "We can't go back, Raph. We've been spotted and it would be suicide to return. If you insist on going home, you'll be walking right into a quick death."

"What are you talking about? They bombed the area, the fires will die down and we can check to see what's available to take with us."

"What if there are men scouting the premises? They're not just going to bomb and leave without surveying first."

Donatello jumped in next. "Plus, Raph, where are you going to find a gas mask? Borrow one from the fire department?"

"What the hell would I need that for when there's no fire?"

"I'm talking about afterwards. The fire will leave behind dangerous toxins in the air such as asbestos which will coat your lungs and will eventually kill you. I've never heard of a turtle getting lung cancer before but with our human traits, anything's possible."

"Are you buying this?" Raph asked Mike as he thumbed to Don.

Michaelangelo shrugged. "I heard somethin' about that on Rescue 911 so it must be true."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's true! Why would I make up something like that?"

After much consideration, the group returned to the lair with caution. The rooms were blackened from the fire, priceless antiques were broken from the blast, pictures had a black tinge to them, some were burnt to cinders. Their living room couch seemed to withstand but took a few beatings. The train car that stood in the center was leaned on an angle on the tracks; one side of it blackened. The Turtles pressed their beaks closed and squinted their eyes as they looked around. Donatello was right. A white, flaky substance was slowly moving around in the air. Don quickly ran to his room to see his computer and lab equipment demolished. He found some floppies and zips that were left unharmed and placed them in a sack by his desk. Before leaving the room, he searched around for anything scarce or useful. The others checked around and packed as much food that was still good into large sacks. They found items of value still intact and grabbed as much as they could; packing them away like they were criminals ransacking a house. Don returned to the front and found his brothers. Tears glistened in his eyes as he stared at the sight. It could have been from the smoky atmosphere to make them watery-looking. His brothers knew him better than that. Last thing to snatch was their hat and trench coat disguises and a last look around before running out to safety.

[PART 1 ][1] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][2]

   [1]: Eve_part_01.htm
   [2]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	2. Part 1

Part 1

_Part 1_

On topside, homeless people walked the streets. Few gathered around bon fires. Others turned their heads to see newcomers emerging from a manhole. The Turtles wore their disguises with their stuff swung behind their backs. They blended in with the homeless around them. They truly were without a home. Something that has happened before with no surprise. The sky was covered with a thick blackness. The night air was cool and strangely clean this evening. A small van drove around with men dressed in soldier attire. Terrific. The group drove around as if patrolling the streets. Must be a threat to innocent people. The homeless started to back away; some started to run. The Turtles watch with confusion.

"Who do you think they're after?" Michaelangelo watched the van circle around.

"Let's not find out." Leonardo looked to see they were at the 42nd Street Library. "Come on. We'll hang out in here till they close."

Knowing the building would check their baggage, the Turtles decided to leave their stuff hidden outside and entered normally. Don slipped his floppies and zips into his pockets incase he would get the chance to download some data from one of the computers. The place was empty with a few people walking around. Young adults mostly sat at tables reading and doing homework. The four instantly separated once they entered and went down different aisles. Don went to sign up for the internet but was discouraged to see there was none available until after closing. A fat lot of help that did.

"Your best luck is if someone gets off before 9. But you only have an hour." The librarian smiled.

Don nodded. "Ah. Thanks." He stepped away from the desk over to the computers. Four available for internet, the other four for a search bank. Each terminal was in use by all adults except for one kid near the wall. Easy bait. His parents will come after him eventually. Don sat at a desk and waited to see a young man or woman come by to pull the boy away. Any minute now. He lifted his sleeve to check the time. 8:05. A dishelved-looking woman came up to the kid and quietly asked him if he were done yet. Don watched closely. _ Come on, Mom. Get him off! Get him off!_ The kid nodded and stood up with a stretch. Don started to get up but stopped when he saw the kid went back to get his disk out. Drat! The kid had trouble removing the disk. The mother left to get a librarian for assistance. Don sat back down and groaned. This was going to be awhile. He crossed his arms over the table and placed his head face-down in a tiresome manner. He looked up again to see one of the soldiers patrolling around near the front entrance. Were they looking for them? Two more started to scout around and checked each person. Don jumped up and pushed in his chair. The internet will have to wait. The librarian saw him and called him over.

"Excuse me? Are you Don? This computer just needs to restart and can be used now. Did you want to use it?"

Donatello looked to see the boy heading down the aisles with his mother following. They headed for the elevator toward the second floor to the children's section.

"Um, sure. Do I have time?"

"45 minutes. Make it quick."

"Thank you."

The terminal was left alone. Donatello went to find his brothers instead. Leonardo was circling two aisles and stared upward at the numbers when it happened. These soldiers were definitely looking for something all right. Loud explosions were heard from the second floor and panic arose. Everyone fell to the ground as the soldiers began to run to the stairs to reach the second floor. Mike and Raph were already on that level when they heard the explosion down a hallway. Both looked up from a computer terminal.

"Shit, Mike! Did ya hear that?!"

"I think the whole building heard it!"

The librarian started a single file line of kids that were wandering around while parents grabbed their own.

Raph pulled his brother away. "Mike, check around in here for anyone suspicious-looking. I'm gonna check down the hallway."

"Right!"

Michaelangelo started to look down each aisle in the main center of the children's room as Raphael took off down the hall with sai in hand.

"What the hell....?"

He heard low growling sounds as he approached a darkened room. He plunged into the pitch black room and heard the growling get louder. It sounded like a rabid dog. Upon closer inspection, he stared down to a small beastly creature with four long arms and glowing red eyes.

"Holy shit!"

The creature turned to Raph and bared it's gleaming white rows of all fangs. Raph jumped at it and drew his sai deep within it's hairy body. The creature howled and started to attack by wrapping his arms in a tight squeeze around his neck. Raph kicked and punched, able to swing around and send the thing flying and smacking against the wall. As small and weak as it seemed, the creature rolled around and sunk it's needle-sharp fangs into Raph's leg. Raph shouted and hurled himself on top of it, stabbing with his sai in numerous places.

"Die, damn you! Die!"

It was relentless through the many piercings Raph made. Blood poured onto the carpet, leaving a foul odor in the room. The creature finally went unconscious and dropped it's arms away. Raph slipped from it's grasp and was shocked to see he just got a blood bath. His trench coat stunk of the creature's crimson-colored blood. He looked down at his bloodied leg. It was a deep gash. Looked as if the creature scratched the area as long red streaks of blood rushed down to his foot.

"Damn it."

Off to the side was an AV room full of video equipment. The creature must have tampered with them and caused each one of them to explode. 

"This thing obviously didn't want to be photographed."

He stepped in closer to see which machines were destroyed. A television with VCR was thrown down and the main controls for surveillance were shut down. For good. Not even Donatello could fix it. It was beyond repair. The wires were torn and ripped from their sockets while silver buttons and knobs laid in a broken mess of junk. Raph could see where the creature chewed through to get to the insides. Sparks started to fly, making Raph flinch. He heard footsteps reaching the room and quickly slipped into a storage room. He listened for voices.

"There it is." "Someone already killed it before us." "Is it dead?" "Looks that way but we can't be too sure. Let's take it back to headquarters."

The men stuffed the creature into a dark sack and returned downstairs, telling everyone that it was a rabid dog that caused the damage and that everything was taken care of. One of the librarians asked to have a look but one of the soldiers warned him that the dog was only unconscious, thus preventing him or anyone to view it. People started to talk among themselves as parents were escorted near the staircase of the second floor to wait for their children. Leo and Don were almost taken out the exit with the rest of the non-parental adults.

Donatello held up a hand. "Wait. There's two from our group upstairs."

The librarian looked to the group piling outside. Then to Leo and Don.

"Your children are upstairs?"

Don almost laughed but was stopped by Leo.

"Um, yes, ma'am. Well, one is a child. Ahem! We need to go get them."

"We're not letting anyone go upstairs. You'll have to wait down here with the others."

The librarian walked away from them. Don looked over to see the large crowd of parents with worried looks washed over their faces. Some women were quietly sobbing into their husband's arms in fear their kids were killed or injured. Don then saw the elevator and checked to make sure no one was watching them.

"I'm not a parent, but Mike and Raph could be in trouble. Let's take the elevator."

Don and Leo slipped away unnoticed and took the elevator which seemed to work surprisingly. Reaching the top, they stopped at the intersection of the hall. Leo pointed to the long hall way.

"I'll check down here. You look in the main center."

Fear gripped Leonardo as he noticed a faint line of blood on the carpet as he walked down toward employees-only rooms. He followed the blood trail up to a dark room. The smell of the blood filled his nostrils and made him nauseous. He found his brother sitting quietly in the corner. His body was as still as death.

"Raph?"

Raphael looked up with glassy eyes.

"Mmm, Leo?"

Leonardo ran over to see his brother's skin was a pale shade of green. He looked horrible.

"Raph, what happened? You're bleeding!"

Raph gave him a 'duh!' look. "No, kidding! I got into a fight with some weird-looking creature that was lurking around in here. Before I finished him off, he bit me. Does it really look that bad?"

Leonardo pulled him off the floor and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Bad? It's not as bad as the rest of you looks."

"Please, Leo. I'm in no mood for insults."

Leo groaned. "I meant you don't look so good. Your skin is pale and your eyes are glassy. That's not normal."

The two slowly walked out and met up with Mike and Don.

Don thumbed to Mike. "Found him. He was consoling some kids before they were taken down to their parents."

Mike looked proud. "I'm like a magnet to the little ones. I got them to smile before they left."

"Yea, for Mike. Bravo." Raph's voice sounded slurred.

Mike was confused. "What's wrong with him?" He sized him up and gasped at his leg. "Holy shit! What happened to you?!"

"I met the Devil, Mike. Or mebbe one of his pals."

"Let's get out of here and take care of your wounds." Don stepped over to the other side of Raph and placed his arm around him.

"The Devil? Here?" Michaelangelo still looked confused. Don eyed at him as he and Leo started to walk off with a limping Raph.

"Come on, Mike. We're going to have to tell a whopper of a lie to get out of this one."

Don and Leo looked over the balcony to see how big of a crowd was left. Damn, the police were here! Their favorite. They overheard the cops were coming up to check out the area.

"Great, just great." Leonardo looked over to Raph. "Will you be able to do some climbing?" 

Minutes later, a cool breeze struck their faces as their bodies were pressed against a steep window ledge. Michaelangelo looked over to Leo; his bandana strands wapping him in the face.

"Leo, if I fall, crack open my skull and die a quick painful death, I will come back and haunt you!"

"Just, don't look down and keep moving."

The Turtles slid across the thin slab of concrete to reach the back of the building. Luckily, they had grappling hooks tucked away in their belts for any situation such as this. Each clanked the prong end of the hook into the solid concrete and tugged at the rope before sliding down to safety. Blue and red lights shone below them from the squad cars. People were scattered around the premises. Reaching firm ground, the Turtles were surprised to find their stuff where they last hid it and disappeared into the night without being seen.

[PART 2][1] [BACK TO PROLOGUE ][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_02.htm
   [2]: Eve_prologue.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	3. Part 2

Part 2

_Part 2_

The night was long and tiresome for four newcomers to the streets. The Turtles decided to rest out of the city in the seclusion of the New York City Dump. They found an abandoned shack with some shelter to escape the cold air. Memories flowed like mad as they stared at the site. It looked like where the Foot used to have their private headquarters. Raphael remembered it more when he and Keno had to battle numerous soldiers in dogi suits. This wasn't the same area. That place was off past the Brooklyn Bridge. Quite a tread for 3 worried turtles in search for their captured brother by the notorious Shredder. The shack inside looked like it was used by kids for a club house. Hopefully, they won't return to this spot in the morning to find 4 large turtles using it for a temporary home. They decided to unload for now and wait to call April in the morning. Raphael was tended to and checked out with the bite and scratch marks on his leg. His symptons weren't serious but were also a concern to his brothers. Whatever the creature had in it's saliva was definitely dangerous fluids. Ones Donatello could not detect with the proper tools. Half his lab equipment was destroyed. He took what he could for medical supplies and fixed up Raph's leg with simple over the counter remedies and some herbs that Splinter kept in a small cabinet in his room. It was the best he could do for now.

The sky was clear tonight with thousands of stars in sight. Being away from the city, you could see for miles without the lights blocking the view. Michaelangelo stepped out to look around followed by Raphael.

"See anyone?"

"No."

"Did you check the south end?"

"Yup."

"East, west?"

"Both are covered, Raph."

Suddenly a stream a light shot at them from the sky. A large cruiser full of weird-looking soldiers fired lasers at them. Mike and Raph shouted and hit the ground and rolled.

"You forgot to check straight up!"

The cruiser landed as the men disembarked, continuing to fire in their direction. They looked like aliens, wearing silver outfits and blackened helmets. Mike and Raph flipped and ran toward a pile of junk for protection. Both panted and looked over at the men. One looked shorter than the others. Like a child.

"I count four. An even amount for the four of us."

"Yeah, if Leo and Don would get their asses out here!" Michaelangelo gulped when he saw one of the men heading toward the shack.

The soldier kicked in what was left of the door and aimed his laser, carefully scouting around. The place was empty. He looked everywhere but found no one. He turned to head out the door but didn't get far. Leo and Don swung down from a high beam and kicked him in the back, knocking him out.

"Hiiiiiyeeeeeeeah!" Both landed in front of him and gave each other a high-three.

"Good, job!" Leonardo grinned.

"Too easy for a bunch of losers." Donatello thumbed to the soldier.

The two joined their brothers outside.

"One's down." Don was proud to admit.

"There's three left scouting around out there." Mike pointed to the open.

"Freeze!" A soldier held his gun to Raph's temple.

"Correction. There's three right here."

"Put you hands up! Now!" The Turtles obeyed. "And move very slowly."

"I think that's an insult for our species." Raphael eyed the guy with the gun.

"Silence, freak!"

"Another insult." Michaelangelo whispered.

"Two points for them." Raphael grinned.

The other soldier came up with gun pointed and followed from behind. The short, third, soldier took up the rear.

"Hey, wait for meeeee!" The third one tripped on a piece of junk and slammed into one of the other soldiers.

"Hey, you little shit!"

That cued the Turtles to react. Raphael swung an elbow into the soldier's helmet, pain bellowing out. He growled and finally side-kicked him in the stomach. The second soldier aimed his gun toward Raph but was knocked down by Leonardo, sending his weapon flying off. He finished him with a powerful side-kick. Leo picked up the guns and broke them in two over his padded knee.

"Damn guns."

The third soldier gasped, dropped his gun and started to run as fast as possible. Raph was faster. He grabbed and threw down the soldier and the two began to roll around with kicks and punches. Raph finally straddled the soldier and tried to stop him from smacking and kicking.

"I'm not going to...Mph! Hurt you, kid! Now, hold still!" Words failed Raph as he punched the soldier. He finally removed the helmet and stared down with a gasp. The others came over and looked down at the captive soldier. "A girl?!"

"_Kappa!_" The girl hissed as she stared up at Raph; her hair in a mess of strands around her face.

Raph frowned and looked up to his brothers. "Hey, I think we have a corruptive kid here! The girl quickly swung a closed back hand into Raph's jaw, causing him to fall backwards and off of her. She leaped up and started to run again as fast as her legs could carry her.

Leonardo went after her this time and landed on her back, making her wince. His weight was unbearable as she didn't bother to fight back. Michaelangelo ran over as Donatello helped Raphael.

"Whoa! What's with her?"

Leo groaned as he struggled with her. "I don't know, Mike. But I feel some questioning will be very helpful."

Don and Raph walked over. Raph stared down at the girl while holding his bloodied jaw.

"Little bitch!"

"Hey, Raph! Calm down!" Don placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "I'm sure she's got her reasons for doing this."

"Or her orders." Mike added.

Leo grabbed both her wrists and held them together with one strong hand. He stepped off of her and lifted her up onto her feet. He kept his hand held at her small wrists and forcefully turned her body to face the group. She stared at the floor as Leo propped down on one knee to her level. He wasn't going to allow her youth to trigger his softness just yet. He stared at her hard and cold.

"Okay, kid. What the hell are you doing playing cops and robbers for? I've got a good mind to drop you off at the police department!"

"I am the police!" She tried to sound like an adult.

"You, a cop? Ha! Ya mean they're handing out badges to toddlers now?" Raph's voice cracked from the pain in his jaw.

"I'm not a toddler!"

"Then, how old are you?" Michaelangelo asked.

"Nine."

Raphael looked away. "Close enough."

"My house was broken into awhile back and my parents were killed right before my eyes. My brother and I had no choice but to join the police force in hopes of starting a new life. We would be dead by now if it wasn't for the police. So, if you took me to the police station, you'd be bringing me home. That's where I live for now. I have to defend for myself in this place. Right now, I'm in training as a young soldier. I came here with some soldiers on a training mission to pick up any troublemakers that are roaming around."

Raphael placed his hands flat against his chest. "Troublemakers? Us? Excuse me? You were the ones who walked into our territory. We didn't do anything wrong! And if you must know, we don't have a home any more to speak of, either!"

"I was just doing what I was told to do."

"See, that? Corruptive!" Raphael crossed his arms.

Leonardo waved a free hand. "Hang on, Raph. So, what you're saying is you have no adult supervision? No one to look after you?"

Donatello stepped closer. "Yeah, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't the police send you to a foster home instead?"

"I felt the same way. It was handled very strangely. We were taken to police custody and my brother was demanding to find the people who killed our parents and vowed revenge somehow. They talked to him for awhile; told him what was all involved of hiring hit men to track down any links to their death. This building is like a housing place for young adults who have nowhere to go. It's also been known as a special training facility. He went into police training soon after and I had nowhere to go but follow in his footsteps. My brother is there but he mostly hangs around with his buddies. I really don't like him. He drinks too much and can be pretty violent."

"What's wrong with drinking?" Raph attempted to defend alcohol.

"When you abuse the privilege as well as others, it's bad."

Mike frowned. "Your brother abuses you?"

"He blames me for our parent's death. When he's drunk, he'll take his anger out on me and smack me around for no reason."

Michaelangelo got down to her level. "What's your name?"

"That's confidential. Besides, why do you care to know?"

"Because the word 'bitch' wouldn't be appropriate for your tombstone!" Raph was still upset about his jaw.

Leonardo glared at him. "Raph!" He sighed and looked back to her. "Okay, just for the hell of it then. What is your name?"

She hesitated before answering. "Emiko."

"Japanese." Mike and Leo spoke at the same time. Leo looked away with a small smile, remembering his beloved master.

"But that's not what I go by at the moment. Each group has different titles. My brother is in a group with the symbol of a snake and a sword. His is called the Serpent's Warriors."

"Catchy title." Leonardo looked to his brothers. Then back to Emiko. "So, what's yours?"

"For the hell of it." Raph mimicked Leo.

"You guys certainly ask a lot of questions. Man, you're nosy!"

Raph laughed at that but Leo was losing his patience. He gripped her shoulder and looked into her face. "Look, we're not the bad guys here, okay? The least you could do is answer a simple question!"

"If they had etiquette at this place, you'd probably fail miserably." Donatello spoke up from the back.

"It's not like that. You'd laugh if I told you." She looked up to see their reaction. They stared at her with interest.

Michaelangelo grinned at her. "Humor us, then."

"Well, our symbol is of a bug with what looks like a fly swatter to me. We're called the Swat Team, not to confused with the real thing."

The tension finally broke. The Turtles burst out laughing at her. She smiled but didn't appreciate it.

"I knew you'd laugh! I tried to think of other names like Bug Busters or Killer Queens but those were just as bad. The first name has to go."

Don held his sides. "No, it's a perfect name. If you're an exterminator!"

Emiko nodded. "True. The building was roach-infested and we had to take care of that first."

They laughed harder at her.

"Killer Queens, huh? There must be more girls at this place, I bet." Raph placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, there are. All in adult and teen ages. I think I'm the youngest considering female soldiers."

Michaelangelo stood up, wiping his eyes. Leonardo followed next but kept his hand on her wrists. She stared up at them. At 4'8, they towered over her at a perfect 5'4-5'5 in height.

"Wow! You guys are huge!"

"Our height's not the only thing that's huge!" Leonardo punched Raphael in the arm.

Michaelangelo quickly changed the subject.

"So, are we still under arrest? These men aren't apart of your Swat Busters or whatever you called it team, are they?"

"No, they're with another advanced group. I was taken out for training and when I return without them, I will be punished for my poor performance."

Leo got down on his haunches.

"Show us where you live. We never had the pleasure of finding the location of the police department before."

"Or take a grand tour even!" Raphael added.

Emiko shook her head. "I don't think that's possible. I'm not allowed to bring newcomers into the building."

"Then just show us. We don't have to enter with you."

Emiko sighed and looked in his face. It had finally softened. "Okay, but you never saw me. Their penalities are very strict."

Leonardo looked to his brothers. "We'll see about that."

[PART 3][1] [ BACK TO PART 1 ][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_03.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_01.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	4. Part 3

Part 3

_Part 3_

The Turtles ran quickly to keep up with Emiko whom ran at an unbelievable pace. Possibly in hopes to lose sight of her new found _troublemakers_. She paused ahead and looked behind her; her cape swirling around her little body. Her face was concealed once again within the dark helmet. For her short legs, it was amazing she was able to run faster than them.

"Come on, slow pokes! Try to keep up, huh?"

Donatello growled as he huffed and puffed. "Slow pokes? I resent that!"

Michaelangelo ran alongside him, also puffing. "We're not as young as she is, bro. Not to mention we've lacked on our exercises. This girl could probably do laps around us."

"Not unless we break her legs first!" Raphael glared at her.

Leonardo stopped, puffed out a breath, and before the others knew it, took off at warp speed, catching up to Emiko. He managed to keep his strength with solo workouts.

Michaelangelo blinked. "Whoa! Tortoise beats the Hare!"

"Way to go, Leo!" Raphael called from his spot.

Leonardo gave a thumbs up behind him as he ran alongside Emiko, smiling angrily.

"Are we trying to win a marathon? You don't have to run like a lunatic."

Her dark helmet turned toward him. "I'm not running! I'm speed walking!"

"I know what you're up to so don't try to make excuses."

"I'm not making excuses either. I just don't want to get in trouble!"

Emiko stopped suddenly and froze in her tracks, causing Leonardo to skid. He looked up and saw the dark building in front of them. It was true none of them were sure of the specific location of the police station. Only seeing it in pictures and on the news were as far as they got. It looked like a tall office building with 6 concrete steps leading up to a doubled glass door entrance. Windows littered every inch of the walls with bars on them. Only the upper ones were spared. Leo's mouth twitched as he viewed this place with uncertainty. The place where cops reined and the criminals rotted? Even he knew better then what he was told by this child. This was _not_ what it claims to be.

"That's the police station? Since when?"

"That's what they told me it was. So, I believed them." Emiko's voice muffled in the helmet. Leo was curious to know who _they_ were but didn't ask right away. "Besides, I'm too late."

"What do you mean, 'too late'?"

"The lights are off. I'm over my curfew."

"So, what will they do to you if you're late?"

"Um, ask me that another time. I know another way in."

Leonardo watched her run to the side of the building. The others caught up, also watching her go.

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know Raph, but I think we'd better follow."

The Turtles went around the building and found her climbing up a tree next to a wall of windows with narrow ledges. She was so intent on getting to the top that she didn't even noticed they were down there. They watched in silence. She reached the top branch and removed her helmet, tossing it into the open window. She looked down at the ground, almost losing balance.

"Whoa, hey guys! Better leave! Or you might get busted big time!"

She turned back to the window and jumped. A top branch caught and snagged her cape; it's claws finding it's mark into the fabric. A ripping sound filled her ears and she freaked in mid-air. The cloth cut into her throat, making her scream sound like a strangled gasp. She clutched onto the ledge; her feet dangling loosely with nothing but the ground below them.

"Emiko!" Michaelangelo shouted from below.

"I can't....I'm losing my grip!" She started to cough as the fabric dug in further.

Raphael stared. "If she falls, that cape will choke her to death!"

"Oh, terrific!" Donatello leaped up onto the first branch and climbed from limb to limb like a squirrel, reaching the top branch within minutes. "Hang on, Emiko. I'm right here. Don't move."

"As if she had a choice." Raphael mumbled to his brothers.

Donatello stretched out onto the farthest branch toward the open window. He found the cape where it snagged and carefully lifted it up. It fell loosely to her back. Emiko kicked her feet and whined silently from the ledge. Donatello held onto the branch with one hand, and with the other, swung his bo out toward the ledge.

"Emiko." His voice cracked from the strain as the bo almost brushed her wrist. "Grab onto this."

She slowly turned around; her face bright-red and puffy.

"I can't! I'm going to fall!"

"You're not going to fall. Just grab it."

She grasped the ledge tighter and slowly extended a hand to the bo.

"Hold it tight."

She clenched her fist around the thick wood, not moving.

"Now the other hand." She looked to her feet. "Don't look down."

"I can't do this! It's not going to hold me." She whined.

"Stop saying you can't and just do it!"

Donatello gripped the bo with both hands to keep it from wobbling. Emiko reached with the other hand and grabbed it. Donatello almost fell from the weight but pulled it with all his strength toward himself as Emiko hung suspended above the ground. Once above the branch, Emiko stepped down and straddled it, removing her hands from the bo. Donatello placed it back behind his belt and smiled shyly at her. She sighed and smiled back.

"Are you okay, Emiko?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "I thank you. I am lucky that you were here this time."

Donatello stared at her wide-eyed. "This time? You mean you've fallen before?"

She looked down and waved to the others, then answered him. "Yes, twice. My only injuries were a broken leg the first time and then my arm the second."

"You're lucky just to be breathing. If you had fallen, that cape would have choked the life out of you."

"You're right. I don't know why I where the stupid thing anyway." She removed the cape and tossed it in the window.

Donatello shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You risk your life to get back in? All because of some punishment?"

"You don't know what kind of punishments they have. Some are so bad, you wish you were dead."

"That's why we're here, Emiko. We care deeply for the safety of other people, especially children, and when somebody is abusing them, we're not just going to stand by and let it happen. We want to know exactly what goes on here and how we can help prevent anymore physical harm to anyone."

Emiko looked down again. "Okay, but I didn't send for you. I had nothing to do with it." Donatello turned away. There was something about the way she said that which brought a smile to his face.

She stood up and walked back over to the ledge. Waving assurance to Donatello and the others below, she ran, jumped and landed perfectly on the ledge, climbing into the window.

Raphael was astounded. "I swear, that girl's going to kill herself before I even get the chance to."

Michaelangelo gave him a worried look. "You wouldn't-"

"Damnit, Mike! I was only kidding! Shit, get a grip already."

Leonardo stared upward to Donatello whom was starting to climbing down. "Don, maybe you should follow her. We'll get in another way."

Donatello froze in his spot and groaned.

"Right, Leo."

He didn't like that plan. He had no desire of going in to follow a child. Children were not his best people to hang around with. He was surprised he had the courage to get up in the tree to help Emiko. Climbing back up to the branch he was on, he paused and stared out. He knew he was regretting this. After much debate, he leaped at the ledge, also clearing it perfectly.

Once inside, he stepped onto a colorful carpet and ducked into the shadows. This room looked like some kind of study or library. The chairs were stacked neatly and off to the corner near rows and rows of book shelves. A door on the far wall was slightly opened where Emiko went through. He slowly walked toward it and entered a long, dark hallway with polished wood floors. There were similar doors in the hall lined up on both sides. At the far end to the right was a staircase leading down. To the left was an intersection that led to more doors and rooms. He walked out and turned to the staircase. He went down to the next level and looked around, finding each hall almost identical. All the doors were closed and locked. He checked up and down the area, looking for Emiko. He then remembered her room must be on the same level where she climbs through that window. Before climbing up, voices were heard coming down. He ran back down and turned the corner to watch at a safe distance. Two security guards walked by, totally oblivious of him being there. He watched them talk amongst themselves as they headed down another flight of stairs. Donatello looked upward again and climbed up back to the top floor. He went past the library and came along to a wide intersection. Left or right. Or straight. He stood in the center and looked down all the paths. Suddenly, he heard loud noises like people shouting from the left hall. With curiosity, he turned left and walked a ways down. He heard more loud screams coming from an opened door on the right. He speeded up his walk toward the door and peeked in. The room was dark with just a small light in the center. Donatello ducked in and stood in the back to watch a horrible sight. Tied at the wrists and ankles, Emiko hung under the bright light, head lowered in shame and stripped down to only her underwear. Three large, muscle-bound, bald-headed men in leather clothing smacked her tiny body in various spots, leaving the areas bright red and scarred. A chain-linked window was full of other teens and adults laughing and howling to the men whom whapped and spanked her. Emiko kept her eyes shut, doing her best not to cry. A man at the far end of the room watched with arms crossed. He was tall, also muscular with long, black hair that was tide back in a pony-tail.

"Enough!" The man shouted. The three men ceased and bowed their heads, stepping away from the center. The man slowly walked over to Emiko whom never looked up. He took her chin under his hand and turned her to face him.

"You know why you are punished?"

"Yes, Master Nomed."

"You are a disgrace to our clan. But you know the penalties and serve me well. I suggest you return to your quarters for the remainder of the evening. You will join your old group and return to practice tomorrow morning. Be at the gym at 5am. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Nomed."

"Show's over!" Nomed shouted to the crowds. "Release her." He turned and walked out through an adjoining door on the side. The three bald-headed men obediently untied the ropes and lowered her safely to the hard tile. One of them tossed her a towel to cover herself. When she realized everyone had left, she stood up, wincing from the pain. She held up the towel and tried to place it carefully around her body. Donatello finally stepped out of the shadows and stared at her in sorrow and anger.

"Emiko?"

She gasped and turned around, meeting his eyes. She raised the towel to cover what she could.

"You again! How did you get in?"

He stepped closer. "The same way you did." She stepped back. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. None of us are."

"I told you I was too late. I've been hurt enough." She went to retrieve her clothes that were flung against the wall. She bent over, moaning a little from the pain. Donatello could see her back was covered with bloodied scars. She held up her uniform and smiled. "I can't even put my clothes back on. Heh, funny, huh?"

Donatello frowned at her, surprised she found the situation amusing.

She kept her clothes in front of her and walked past Donatello toward the exit. "Guess I'll go to my room now. You can come if you like. There's nothing more to see here."

"I've seen plenty."

She stepped out into the hall and turned right back to the intersection and went straight passed it. She made a left, then after two doors, turned right and stopped at a door on the left side. She opened it and walked in, not bothering to close it. With no where else to go, Donatello followed behind and watched her drop her clothing carelessly on another colorful carpet. She held the towel to her chest and looked at her bed, laughing again. She sat down and smiled at him.

"Guess I'll sleep on top of the covers, huh?"

Donatello shrugged.

"So what are you going to do now, I didn't catch your name."

"Donatello. You can call me Don for short."

"Okay, Don. What are you going to do now? You've seen the show, now I have to sleep so I can get up to practice."

Donatello glanced around, thinking hard. "Is there a kitchen around here?"

Emiko's eyes widened. "A kitchen? Are you hungry?"

"Sorta. Thought I'd check it out."

"There's a cafeteria down the main staircase, off to the left. I'm sure it's closed and locked for the night. Wait, hold on-" Emiko winced again as she stood to fetch a ring of keys on a desk. She held up one to him. "Knock yourself out. Just becareful not to get caught. We have security guards that roam the hallways. I'll leave my door unlocked."

He took the ring. "Thanks. Catch ya, later."

He was gone for about half an hour. Emiko laid on her stomach with the towel covering her backside and partially her thighs. Her head was faced to the wall, tears dampening that side of the pillow. The door to her room opened again and she heard movement. She couldn't see who it was but she heard the sound of keys clinging together.

"Oh, hello Don. Did you get your snack?"

"Yes. And I brought you something as well."

Emiko turned her head and smiled as he sat down next to her legs on the bed.

"I'm not hungry. You didn't have to-" She gasped as she felt a cold compression to one of her scars. Donatello brought in a bucket of water and strips of fabric, placing them gently onto her back and pressing them into place. He carefully pushed her hair to the side, revealing more scars around her upper spine. He groaned at the sight, feeling the anger swelling up inside him again. She turned her head all the way and stared at him. He gave a small smile and continued down to the back of her legs which were also red and scarred.

"You, know." He started calmly. "If you keep getting into trouble, you're not going to have any skin left for them to smack on."

"Then they'd be whacking away at my bones!" Emiko laughed a little, finding the whole thing funny. Donatello didn't laugh.

"Yes, a hanging skeleton tied at the raw flesh of wrists and ankles. You'd think it would seem pointless after awhile. Don't you agree?"

Emiko sobered up and put her head back on the pillow.

"I guess so. If I were dead, I wouldn't have to live through this torture anymore."

"If you would just trust me and my brothers, we could get you out of this hell hole."

"And go where? There's nothing out there for me. I'm too young to get a job and buy a house for myself."

"Don't you have any family?"

"Yeah, my grandparents, but they live in Miami."

"Ah, the place to retire." Donatello looked away. "Have you tried calling them?"

"No, they wouldn't help me. Plus, my brother is happy here and doesn't want to leave."

"But you're not happy here, are you? Tell me truthfully."

He got at a soft spot and Emiko whined. She hugged the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Emiko?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy?"

"About what?"

Donatello sighed. "Okay, fine. You don't have to tell me."

Silence passed for a few minutes. Donatello placed another cool strip on a deep scar. Emiko sucked in her breath, clutching her pillow. The truth came out.

"Don?"

"Hmm?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I'm not happy here."

"You're not? No fooling?"

She sighed, catching him at his game. The tears rolled down and her cracked voice indicated her weeping.

"Don, I'm miserable here and I want to leave!" She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her arm.

Donatello reached over and patted her head, the one spot that wasn't sore on her body.

"I knew it. We will help you get out if it's the last thing we do."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me."

"With what?"

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

"Right."

[PART 4 ][1] [ BACK TO PART 2 ][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_04.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_02.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	5. Part 4

Part 4

_Part 4_

Morning arrived faster than expected. Donatello met up with his brothers in the lowest section of the building.

"The cellar. Of all places." Don glanced around as he sat on the wooden steps.

"Hey, you could score some really neat stuff down here!" Michaelangelo's voice echoed from a corner of the room. "Whoa, check it out! A semi-used moped engine motor! Still intact! Wonder what it's doing down here!"

Raphael snatched it and observed it closely. "Being down here ain't gonna do it any good! Should belong IN a moped vehicle." He tossed it back in the corner. "Whatta waste of a good part."

Leonardo stepped over toward Donatello and sat down next to him.

"So, how was the grand tour? Was it everything you ever hoped and dreamed of actually seeing the inside of the police department?"

"I wasn't impressed. It looks like a large prison holding for young vigilantes, there's hardly any electricity to speak of, I watched Emiko getting the beating of a lifetime, there was also-"

Leo put a hand to his shoulder. "Wait, wait. Hold it. Stop. Back up. Rewind. What did you say about Emiko?"

"That she got the beating of a lifetime?"

"That's what I thought you said."

Michaelangelo climbed over junk, never taking his eyes off Don. "They what? They beat her?"

Don nodded. "It's one of the punishments she receives when she does something wrong. It was horrible and humiliating to her."

Raphael came over as well, hands gripping his sais. "What did they do to the little chick?"

Donatello closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "I'll put it to you this way. Ring side seats. Body hung in the spot light with hands and feet tied. Men dressed like dominatrix with leather whips."

"Sounds like an episode of Real Sex." Raph grinned to Mike whom groaned at him.

Don continued. "What's worse is I got a wonderful view of everything. The least I could do when she returned to her room was place cool cloths on her scars. Her whole body was covered in them."

Michaelangelo whistled and looked away. "And I thought Splinter was strict."

Raph released a sai and clutched the hilt tightly. "I don't care what she did to me. It's what they did to her that makes the difference. I'll heal eventually. Scars last a long time to a child."

"Physical or emotional scars?"

"Both, Mike."

Leo stared off into a corner of the room as if lost in deep thought. His face showed plenty of anger and rage.

"Shouldn't have let her return here. Damn it, I knew something like this would happen!" He stood up and paced the room. Then turned back to Donatello. "Did you see anyone in particular? Is there someone in charge here or is this a come and go free for all?"

"There was one guy present at Emiko's penalty. Someone she called Master Nomed. I think he's the one in charge of this place. This is no police department. Dunno where Emiko got that idea from. It sounds to me like a private clan of kids and adults whom rank higher than the police. That is, they think they rank higher. I assume the police must have felt defeated and relunctantly joined forces since both groups wanted to wipe out the crime that's still in the city. Something out of the ordinary. And Emiko's going to wind up dead if she don't shape up or ship out. These people are dangerous. Not even I feel safe being here."

Leonardo nodded and turned away again. "I don't think Emiko is the only one receiving punishments as so severe. There's other kids that are likely to screw up and pay the price."

"Hey, they're just kids! These people can't expect them to be natural-born professionals." Michaelangelo crossed his arms, also angered.

Raph stepped over. "Yes, they can Mike. It's called discipline. Cruel as it may seem, these people are making these typical everday children as one of them. And if they fuck up, boom! They're going to get more than a slap on the wrist. I don't agree with it but hey, that's the rules. And if you don't play by the rules, well, as what Donny Boy witnessed, I rest my case."

There was a loud banging above them and the sound of hundreds of people talking at once. The Turtles looked up at the ceiling, watching dust drop from the weight. The thump noises was deafening.

Mike cupped his ears. Or just placed his hands over the sides of his face. "Sounds like a herd of buffaloes leading the pack. Jeez, whatta ruckus!"

Raphael also cupped his ears, squinting. "Yeah. Kinda reminds me of you when you'd throw a fit that we ran out of pizza!"

Leonardo stood up and held onto the banister which shook violently in his grasp.

"Think we should go up? Or be buried alive down here?" Don followed and clutched the banister as well.

"What the hell is going on up there? A fire drill?"

Michaelangelo's eyes were glued to the ceiling. "Maybe it's no drill."

Leonardo started to climb. "I'm going to take a look. Steer clear of the door."

Raphael saluted. "Yes, Kemosabe!"

Leo ignored that remark and went up the stairs. On the other side, the halls were empty once again. The door creaked opened and Leonardo looked out to the left. Empty. Then looked to the right. Same thing. Feeling safe, he stepped out into the intersection and started to walk forward. A young girl swung around the corner at an unbelievable speed and fell into him. A straggler. Her and Leonardo yelped at the impact and the two went flying into the far wall at the end of the hallway. Leo banged his head and slid down to the floor; the girl toppled over his stomach. She shook her head and immediately crawled off him and stepped away.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Here let me help-" She turned to face him and gasped.

Leonardo started to rise. "I'm fine. Oof! All of a sudden I feel like that Tex Avery wolf trying to cross a seemingly empty street. Only to get smacked by a Mac truck!" His smile faded as he looked at her.

She looked about 17, long, light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, hazel eyes and a tiny pointed nose which wrinkled upward at him. She wore an clingy black outfit as if she were on her way to do a massive workout. She stared at him harder and crossed her arms.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Leo sighed, placing a hand behind the top ridge of his shell. "No, I'm not."

"Are you even human?"

He hated hearing that question. "Ah, same answer."

The girl nodded slowly. "I see. Well, since I had the wonderful pleasure of smashing into you back there, the least I can give you is in introduction." She outstretched her hand. "Jennifer Morrison."

He looked down to her opened hand and reached out to shake it firmly.

"Leonardo."

She glanced down, amazed by how it looked and felt.

"Interesting." She stared at his hand.

"Excuse me?"

She released it and stared up at him. "Your name. It's interesting. Very Renaissance."

"And Jennifer is-"

"Very boring."

"No. I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh." She stared at him for a moment, still a bit put off by his looks. "Well, Leo. I'd love to chat but I'm late so if you'll excuse me, I must go."

Jenny stepped passed him and ran off at the same pace of when she collided with him minutes ago. He watched her leave and heaved a big sigh. Being seen was not one of his intentions. Jenny looked skyward as she headed down a long, dark corridor. Her thoughts ached inside. _Who the hell was that? Could he be the answer to our prayers? The one we've been asking for? Perhaps he can bring an end to this horrid place and we can for once be freed._

Jenny stepped into a darkened room and waited patiently. Before long, an arm grabbed her body and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and allowed the attacker to do his job. _Why is he so forceful? I can take this willingly! God, please help me!_ Her mouth was forced open as a vial of red liquid was emptied out. He squeezed her nostrils shut so she would swallow it down. Jenny gasped and fell to her knees as the drug took effect. _Relax. It will pass. It always does_. She looked up to the man who injected her. Her eyes glowed a crimson red as the liquid flowed slowly down her throat. She growled like an animal as she watched the man. He grinned like the devil himself as he patted her head.

"Right on time. Get to work."

Leo paced around in the cellar, occasionally rubbing his sore head from when he banged it against the wall. How could he have feelings for this girl if he hardly knew her? She damn near killed him for one thing. Donatello frowned at his behavior and started to pace with him.

"Pondering deep thoughts?"

"Yes." Leonardo answered to the floor. "I'm wondering what goes on around here. What's the dark secrets of this place. That girl is hiding something. And I tend to find out what that is."

On command, Jenny began a feverish and unnatural workout to satisfy the beast that laid within her present soul. She ran onto a blue mat and began to do backward flips, cartwheels and heavy outward kicks as if fighting off invisible enemies. She grabbed the mat at her feet and spun up and off her feet in a fast head stand and then ran again to do some frontward flips followed by more kicks.

Leo placed a hand under his chin. He wondered why in a place like this, someone has to run like mad through the hallways. According to Emiko, the penalities are not pleasurable.

"Maybe she was just late for class." Michaelangelo mimicked Leo with a hand to the chin.

"Or late for a hot date!" Raphael added with a grin.

Mike's eyes lowered. "Nah! Not in the morning!"

"What. You never heard of the morning after? There's always seconds in the morning."

Mike groaned. "You would think of that. I'd still go with being late for class. That would be the most logical answer. Right, Leo?"

"Perhaps." Leonardo agreed without listening to the suggestions. "Late... for something."

The tie that held her ponytail fell out through a flip and the man risked his life to retrieve it. She snarled as he got near her and then snapped at him to get away. She spun around in a howling fit; her hair wrapped in massive heaps of brown tangles. She truly looked like a wild woman.

Leonardo crossed his arms and finally rested against the wall with one foot bracing himself. The pacing made him dizzy.

"So, tell me Leo. Did you get love struck?"

Leo looked up to see Raph staring into his face with eager eyes. He wanted women just as bad as he did but chose to hide it more.

"Go away, Raph. She's not interested in me. I'm sure there are other human boys here that she'd be far more interested in than a mutant turtle."

Closing her eyes, she slumped down on the mat and laid in a little heap, breathing heavily. The man clapped his hands in utter pride as he slowly approached her. Her eyes returned to their natural hazel color but looked dazed and confused. She stared up at the man with the face of a lost puppy.

"Good. Good, work Jennifer. I see you are ready for the streets. An extra dosage should keep you going much longer. This of course was a small dose. I will sumon your 'friends' who will join you on your mission. You may go now. I'm through with you."

"Yes, master." She panted softly and stood up to exit through another door.

The Turtles finally decided to leave the cellar and cautiously wander around the deserted halls in hopes of finding anything. Footsteps were heard coming up the way and they quickly ducked through another passage into complete darkness. It was a group of young soldiers wearing silver garments and carrying lasers at their sides. They walked in a formal stance toward the end of the hall near the bottom of the staircase and out the exit. Their faces were hidden with dark helmets. The Turtles stepped out and watched them leave.

"More troublemakers to pick up I assume?" Raphael asked to no one in partiuclar.

Michaelangelo groaned. "To think this is the answer to picking up criminals, I'd also leave town!"

Footsteps were heard again. Solo footsteps. Followed by someone humming. The Turtles ducked back into the darkness, knowing the drill of avoiding people. It was Jenny, walking a bit tipsy and looking drained of all her color. Raph nudged Leo.

"Is that her? The Jennifer chick?"

"Yes." Leonardo hissed quietly. "But something's not right. Look at her face. The way she's walking."

"Told you, Mike. It was a hot date!" Raph whispered to him. Mike rolled his eyes as Leo waved a hand back to the group.

"Stay here, I'm going to check on her."

Leo stepped out of the shadows and came up behind her. She hummed to herself as she carelessly walked down the halls. He tapped her shoulder and she spun around, giving him a hard look. Then smiled widely.

"Oh, you again! Leo, Leonardo. Leon, whatever it was. Maybe all three! Ha, ha. Where'd you run off to? I missed you so!" Jenny slumped forward and Leonardo quickly caught her.

"Whoa! Careful. Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Jenny stared into his face and clutched his arms for support. "I....feel....fine." Her breath was a horrid smell; something he couldn't detect but nauseated him. He looked into her eyes; her pupils were large and glassy-looking. Disgusted, he turned away from her and saw his brothers emerging from their hiding place.

"Is she alright?" Mike asked in a high-pitched tone.

Jenny looked at the three standing there and almost laughed. "Well, ain't it a surprise! Hi, there! You've got friends, Leo. And boy, they're just as green as you are. Tell me. Are you aliens?"

"Does that answer your question, Mike?" Leonardo glanced over at them. Then turned to Jenny. "Look, um, maybe you should get some rest. We'll talk later when you're feeling better."

"K." Jenny pulled away from him and waved to them all. She turned and continued to walk in her crazy pattern. Leonardo placed his hands on his hips and watched her. He shrugged to his brothers.

"Well, that was an enlightening experience." He looked again to see her slump to the ground. "Jenny!" He ran toward her and tried to lift her body which felt incredibly light but was dead weight.

"No, don't." She whispered. "I'll be alright. It'll pass. It always does. It'll pass..." Her head dropped in the crook of his arm as he held her on the floor. He looked up to see his brothers watching overhead. They looked as worried as he was.

"Guys. Something is going on around here. And whatever it is, I'm going to find out."

Raph nodded. "Ditto. This is unusual behavior. Even for a girl."

Mike stared down at the girl's limp body in Leo's arms. "What are you going to do with her? We can't just leave her here."

Donatello looked up as if a bright light turned on. "I have an idea. In case you were interested to know that."

His brothers looked to him as he explained his brilliant and quite simple plan of where to put her. Without realizing it, Jenny was in good hands. For now.

[PART 5][1] [ BACK TO PART 3 ][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_05.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_03.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	6. Part 5

Part 5

_Part 5_

It seemed an hour or two later before Jenny regained consciousness. She found herself stretched across a couch in the library. It was empty with a few overhead lights that shone down on her. Jenny sat up and looked around. What happened? One minute, she was talking to green men and now she's here. Alone. She started to head out the door and off to meet up with her friend.

Raph watched her leave from a safe distance and gave a thumbs up behind him.

"Maybe she'll think she dreamt the whole thing about seeing us, getting us off the hook."

The group nodded and left to turn down another darkened hallway.

"Jennifer! Damn it, what happened to you? Why can't you tell me?!"

"Because, Risa, you wouldn't understand."

Jennifer sat in the cafeteria with her friend, Marisa. Jenny had been spacing the whole time, thinking about nothing but the experience she had earlier with Leonardo. Maybe small talk would convince her.

"Risa, do you ever notice how you feel sort of drained after our one-on-one workout sessions that we get? I felt it today and something strange happened to me afterwards."

"What do you mean, strange?"

"Well, I left the gym and I saw some weird-looking men with green skin. I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me but then I remembered seeing one of these guys earlier. Before my workout."

"Have you talked to our master about it?"

"No, he sent me back to my room. But I don't remember going there. I woke up on a couch. On the top floor library!"

"Whoa. How'd you get there?"

"I don't know. It's all like a blur and I remember bits and pieces. I hope to see those green men again. They seem to know more about what was going on than I did."

"Jenny, who are these green men? People from Mars or something? I think you watch too much science fiction."

"They didn't look human, Risa. They looked....reptilian."

"Wow. Reptiles from Mars. I feel like I'm talking to Gene Roddenberry. So when does your new series come out?" She laughed a little.

Jenny put a hand on her wrist. "It's not funny, Risa! I'm very serious! I think these men or whatever they are came here for a reason. I can sense they are harmless somehow."

"So now what are you? Psychic? One with the sixth sense? Come on, Jenny! You're not acting like your normal self today!"

"You're right. I haven't acted normal since I've signed up for training here. And I haven't felt the same since I met one of them."

"Met one of who?" A blonde-haired girl walked up to them, cutting into the conversation. She wore a blue bikini with denim shorts and a towel swung around her neck.

"Hi, Sam." Jenny smiled to her other friend.

"Hey, Sam." Risa watched her sit down next to her.

"So, who did you meet? I'm nosy."

"Oh, just some weird guys with green skin." Jenny spoke non-chalantly.

"I said they were people from Mars." Risa suggested.

"No, they're more like reptiles. They had shells so I think they were large turtles."

Sam looked to both of them quizzically.

"Sounds strange to me. Maybe we should tell someone about it."

Jenny shook her head. "No, they're harmless. In fact, they're actually cute in a way."

Risa rolled her eyes. "Great you watch too much sci-fi and NOW, you're talking romance."

"It's her choice of literature. I know that for a fact." Sam blew a kiss to Jenny whom pouted at her.

"Sooo, Sammy! Samantha, dear. What brings you down here? I thought you'd be sleeping in after your morning shift."

Sam's eyes widened. "Food brought me here! I'm starving." Jenny was glad the subject was changed. "I can't believe how hungry I've been. After my shift ended, I went and saw the master for my workout and then I wake up in my room totally drained of energy. It's only 10:30. I have some time before shooting practice. Or maybe I'll skip today. It really is no biggy. I was going to eat and then go swim in the pool and Jacuzzi. My bones are aching for those air streams."

"You, too huh?" Jenny looked to Risa. "I don't know why but I feel there's some sort of pattern going on here."

Sam nodded. "Oh? Like some unexplained daily routine?"

Jenny pointed a finger to her. "You know which one I'm talking about."

"I think I do and it's something you're not supposed to be talking about."

Jenny crossed her arms. "And why not? I have a right to know just as anyone else does."

"Yeah, I know. But no one seems to know anything. Or they just don't ask because it's better not to."

"Why do you think that, Sam?"

"Because they're scared."

Risa looked to Jenny and stood up. "Let's go for a walk. That should clear your mind of everything."

Jenny followed then turned to Sam. "Okay. Do you want to come too?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to get a snack. I'll catch up with you later."

The Turtles walked down endless hallways that seemed to go forever, occasionally hearing loud screams of young adults through each door. Some doors were doubled that went through into other parts of the building. Shortcuts and passage ways lined the halls in a maddening maze of twists and turns. Leonardo felt his head hurting again and stopped to rest against the wall. Something was now distracting his brain ever since he and Jenny slammed into one another. It was almost as if a piece of her had entered his soul and he could feel what she was feeling. Telekinetically.

"Leo, you okay?" Mike bent down in concern as Leo cradled his head between his legs. His hands rubbed his temples slowly to relieve the continuous pain.

"Uhhh, just been feeling a little dingy, that's all."

"Well, that's nothing new." Raph smirked with arms crossed. "I always knew were a bit dingy to begin with."

Leonardo placed a hand to Michaelangelo to back him away. "I'll be okay. It's just a slight headache. I banged into the wall pretty hard. Hasn't stopped hurting since."

A group of soldiers were heard coming up the hall; their boots clomping on the hard floors.

"Leo, come on! Let's go!" Don whispered as he tried to pull him along. Leo didn't respond and kept his head down.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" A soldier pulled out his laser.

"Well, which is it?" Raphael's grin quickly faded as the lasers went off. "Shit! Can't ya take a joke?!" He ducked out of the way and started to run.

Mike followed and turned to see Don struggle with Leo whom started a walk fast.

"Leo!" Donatello pleaded. With all his strength, he lifted him up onto his shoulders and started to run. The soldiers continued to fire, lodging burn marks into Donatello's shell. He cried out in shear pain as Leonardo quietly mumbled in his spot.

"Don. Put me down. I can walk."

"Walk, nothing! We've got to get outta here!" Donatello released him and Leo started at a fast pace up to Raph and Mike.

The lasers found their mark as the soldiers continued to aim. The Turtles shouted as they were hit in the legs and arms. Raphael growled and circled around right into the line of fire. The men stopped shooting and stared in shock as Raph came into attack mode. He easily knocked down two as three charged him from the rear. Michaelangelo circled as well and came to Raphael's aid, pulling out a nunchucku and going after the three soldiers. The other men counter attacked with open lasers but were quickly stopped as Don and Leo jumped on top of them. A full brawl began as men, turtles and lasers were thrown around in the small hall way. Raphael grabbed a laser and began aiming and shooting it off at the soldiers. One by one, their bodies were hit and fell limply to the ground.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted from the bottom of a heap of soldiers whom continued to pound him. Leo elbowed, kicked and rolled around till each was either away from him or knocked out. He ran over to Raphael and pointed an accusing finger. "If you use one of those things, you're just as evil as these men are!"

"Damn you, Leo!" Raphael screamed as he punched out a man who came close. "Whatever works, I'll use it!"

"I told you-" Leonardo turned and side-kicked another on-coming soldier. "Never use guns! Splinter would not be pleased about it!"

"Fuck Splinter!! He's not even here to begin with!"

Leonardo stared wide-eyed and slammed Raphael with a right hook.

"How dare you-" Soon, the two were fighting with each other as the men paid their attention to Michaelangelo and Donatello.

"Oh, wonderful!" Don droned as he punched and kicked to regain his footing. He saw his brothers fight until their dispute was quickly broken as lasers shot off in their direction.

Michaelangelo was thrown against the wall and was pounded over and over again in the stomach. He howled in pain and lifted his padded knee to thrust the soldier hard in the stomach. The soldier backed away and before he could react, Mike puffed out a breath and punched him from an upward angle, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Leonardo backed up and unsheathed a katana, putting the blade to good use. Knowing a laser will cut through his precious blade, he would dodge the stream of fire without even once thinking of using his weapon as a shield. Poor guy loses too many of his prized possessions, he couldn't bare for one of them to be wasted on these men. Especially men with guns. Two men opened fire and Leo side-stepped and approached them with a zig-zag motion. Upon reaching them, his sword met their flesh and sliced across both their stomachs. The two stared with shock and were left to bleed to death. Leo jumped over their bodies and watched them hit the floor with a loud thud.

Someone threw an arm around Raphael's neck and attempted to squeeze the life out of him. Raphael scratched at his arms and started to walk backwards, slamming the guy into the wall. The guy still held on as Raph gasped and grunted with anger. He smacked him against the wall again and the guy loosened his grip, allowing Raphael to lift his arm and punch him in the face from behind. A soldier witnessed this and drew his weapon at him, shooting at perfect aim. Raphael leaped and backflipped, dodging each shot. The soldier walked closer for better aim and Raphael was finally cornered and crouched down. Before the soldier shot off the weapon that would end his life, the hilt of a katana bapped him on the head, knocking him senseless. Once fallen over, Raphael could see Leonardo standing over him, staring with heaving sides.

Raph glared up at him, knowing he should say something. "Uh, thanks, Leo. I owe you one next time."

Leo continued to stare. "Never dishonor our sensei. Ever again. Or there won't be a next time."

Couldn't argue with that. Raphael nodded and slowly rose off the floor. Leonardo stepped away and viewed the area before resheathing his sword. Donatello was nursing burn marks that hit his arms. Michaelangelo rested against the wall, attending to marks made on his legs. Both looked up as Leonardo approached them.

"Ya, know, with the two of you going off on one another it really makes it more difficult to succeed in battle."

"I know, Mike." Leo spoke in a low tone. "I know."

"I counted 20." Don's voice wheezed from the corner. "Unless I was seeing double. But it was a surprise attack and the odds were definitely uneven."

"How's your arm? S'cuse me, arms plural." Mike sat down next to Don and examined him carefully.

"I feel like a Swiss Cheese, but I think I'll live. Ow!" Mike lightly touched his arm which made Don groan.

"Yeah, my skin isn't laser proof either. Check these babies out." Mike turned his leg over to show small holes with blood trickling down from them. "And my shell got a few hits, too."

"Yup, babies alright. Mine must be full grown. They're actually bigger because their shots were at closer aim. I had to lug our Fearless Leader which slowed my speed down." Don glanced at Leo.

"I wasn't prepared for a battle. And I'm sorry that you got injured on my behalf. Please accept my apology."

"It's okay. I'll be okay. These holes are going to take awhile to heal." Don stood up and Mike followed. "Come on. I know where there's a place to get some first aid."

"How do you know all these places? Did you do some scoping around before meeting up with us?" Mike started to walk with Don.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It wasn't a grand tour but I did pin point a few locations."

Jenny walked with Risa through the halls, saluting to a group of soldiers whom walked by them. Jenny reached her room and went through with Risa following behind. She flopped her body on the bed and turned to Risa with one arm propped up.

"Do you want to skip shooting practice today? Sounds like Sam's got the right idea. I don't think we'll be missed."

"Jenny! We can't do that! There's nothing else to do here anyway then what we've been doing these past few weeks."

"Risa, what have we been doing here that will be useful in our lives? Have you even thought about that?" Risa stared silently as if thinking. "Exactly. I'm beginning to wonder if our being here even has a point. We work out, practice to shoot hand guns and lasers, we visit some guy we hardly know or if not him one of his assistants. After that, I go blank. Totally forget what was happening."

"I don't know what to say, Jen."

"And look at me." Jenny sat up and gestured to her body. "I don't remember the last time I was overweight. I'm actually under normal weight. The master has said it is because of the exercises and leaves it at that. Workouts take time to lose the weight. I weigh 90 pounds and stand at 5'4. Not a good match. I'm as thin as a rail! And it's really scaring me. I feel like I can't gain weight even if I wanted to."

Risa looked to her body. "I'm 5'2 at 125 pounds so maybe your metabolism is different than mine. It's quite possible your weight loss will come back as you get older and your body will change."

"That's IF I get older! If I lose any more weight, my bones won't be able to support me and I'll eventually die." Jenny shuddered and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Oh, Jen! Listen to yourself. That's impossible. The only thing that would kill you is lack of eating. And I know you're not anorexic. You have a hearty appetite which you don't puke up later so I know you're not bulimic either. Come on! You're really healthy. Just small and fragile. And very flexible."

Jenny walked over to her closet to change clothes. Risa turned her attention away and skimmed opened books that were left out on her desk. A paperback with a bookmark tassel sticking out caught her attention. She lifted it up to see it was one of those romance novels with a guy and girl in a passionate embrace on the cover. She flipped to the insert to read the reviews and a bit of the blurb on what the story's about.

"Why, Jen? What's your fascination with these Harlequin novels? It's just pure fantasy in my opinion." Risa looked over to see Jenny's bare back facing her. She could see her spine sticking out along with her shoulder bones which moved around as she placed on a lacy black bra. _ God, she is too thin_. She just didn't want to admit it.

Jenny turned around, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "My taste in literature has done nothing to harm my personal life. It would be nice to find a gorgeous hunk like the guy on the cover. He'll sweep me away to a uninhabited island and we'd make love from sunrise to sunset. So far, he hasn't come around and it's my imagination that gets me through the days."

"Well, I don't see the harm if you don't let it get to your head. I've been reading horror novels where the gorgeous guys turn out to be serial killers. My taste in literature is when the guy slices and dices his victims or ones that just refuse to die no matter how many times they're killed."

"Are we talking Jason, Michael Myers, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Manson material, here?" Risa nodded and grinned. "I worry about you sometimes, kiddo. Where's the romance?"

Risa held up her novel. "Right here if I want it. Which I don't. You won't see me asking you to borrow one of these. Give me Stephen King or Koontz and I'll be gone for weeks."

Jenny pulled up a pair of blue jeans and buttoned them with no trouble. Risa watched her.

"What are those? A size 3?"

"1. Hate to admit they're loose."

Jenny turned and put on a black poets shirt with buttons down the front and flowing, billowy sleeves. The top had a lacy fringe and the bottom tied together to reveal a bit of her pale stomach. She had a belly button ring which was a simple sterling silver loop with a black pearl. Her pants were low so that the piece of jewelry wouldn't rub and irritate her skin. Jenny sat at her vanity table near the bathroom door and combed out her hair. She smiled at her reflection and started to put lipstick on. Freezing in the routine, she opened her mouth again to see her teeth had a red tinge to them. She touched a tooth with one finger and pulled it away to sniff it. It smelled horrible.

"Ewww, what's on me?!" She stood up and felt her teeth again. She stepped over to Risa who wasn't paying attention. "Risa, look at this. What do you make of it?"

Risa turned around and looked into Jenny's grinning mouth. "Eeww, what's that stuff? Did you suck on a red Popsicle without me seeing?"

"I didn't have any Popsicles, Riz. How could you have not noticed it before?"

"I don't know! I don't check on such things as this. It could be something you ate in the cafeteria."

"No, I didn't eat anything. You were the one that ate something. I haven't eaten all day."

Risa shrugged. "So your teeth have a little redness to them. What's the big deal?"

"Are my gums bleeding?" Jenny turned back to the vanity mirror and opened her mouth wider. "Uh, uh. No." Her voice sounded slurred as her lips were pulled upward.

Risa sighed and checked her watch. "We'd better go before class starts. Then I have my solo training afterwards."

"Don't go." Jenny went to put shoes on.

"Excuse me?" Risa followed her. "Don't go to class or training? Which one is it?"

"Umm, don't go to training." Jenny placed on one sock and gave her a worried look. "Sam and I always have ours before you and felt the results. Let's just try an experiment, okay?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's see what will happen if you skip today."

"I'll get punished. That's what will happen."

Jenny stood up and threw down frustrated arms. "Let's lay low today. Go out for awhile and away from the area."

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not leaving till my classes are done for the day. Then I'll go out later."

"Fine. Stick to the rules. Just like we always do. Might as well go to shooting practice a little earlier."

"That's the first normal thing you've said all day. I'm glad to see one of us is getting their routine back in order."

"Yeah, one of us."

[PART 6 ][1] [BACK TO PART 4][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_06.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_04.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	7. Part 6

Part 6

_Part 6_

"Ow! Mikey, be careful, would ya?"

The Turtles recuperated in a dark room that was filled with storage as well as dust. A room that considered to be a cellar but larger and more classier. Mike stood bent over Raph and applied slight pressure to the holes that covered his arms with white gauze. Surgical tape was added to the sides to hold the wrap in place. Leo nursed Don's arms with the same treatment, taking a first lesson in healing wounds from Mike whom would occasionally help him with the materials. He held the kit in his lap as Don rested on a box up against the wall. Mike removed more gauze from the kit and applied it to the other side of Raph's arm. He winced and groaned at him.

"Sorry, Raph. I'm trying to get this on as carefully as possible. I already warned you it was gonna hurt." 

"Well, thank you, Patch Adams. I feel sooooo much better."

Mike rolled his eyes and held the gauze down while reaching for more tape. This was the strangest wounds he had ever seen. They've been stabbed, shot at, heavily beaten, received bruised ribs and broken bones in various spots, but none have come close as to 2 inch holes blown through the skin. Some holes were wider and deeper than others. Mike tended to the more severe ones first. He took a damp cloth to remove the blood streaks around the holes.

"Does that hurt?"

"I'll let you know in a minute."

"By telling me to stop?"

"By me kicking you till you're dead."

"After all I'm doing for you. Hmph!"

Leonardo stood up and closed the lid of the kit. He approached Mike and sat down on a box.

"Well, Don's taken care of." He and Mike glanced over to see Don resting. He almost looked mummified. "The gauze should hold him for now, but I feel we should rest before leaving this spot."

"Good plan. I was thinking the same thing but felt you should say it instead." Mike grinned wide but Leo never cracked a smile. "Something botherin' ya, Leo? And I don't mean the battle either."

"Mmm." Leo folded his arms and watched Mike work on Raph. "I've been thinking. Whatever it is that's going on here, we must have come for a reason. Do you notice how the places we've been to in the past involved us in a way that was important to us?"

"Huh. I thought it was our dumb luck to fall into a place like this. I never imagined we were sent here for a reason."

"No, everything that has happened had a reason. Ever since our first battle at 13 years old. It seemed to take us on a bizarre pattern of events. We seem to be the ones fit for any major catastrophe in total stranger's lives. But with Jenny, she doesn't seem like a stranger. Somehow, I feel as if I've known her before. As in like a past life."

Raph shook his head. "Whoa! Leo's finally lost it."

"Do you believe it's déjà vu, Leo? Cuz that's what it sounds like to me. It could happen to anyone at anytime."

"I can't really say, Mike. There's a word I'm looking for and it's not that. It's....um...."

"Reincarnation?"

Mike and Leo turned to see Don sit up as best as possible. The white gauze's turned red since Leo left him there. The blood was seeping through.

"Huh?" Mike frowned but Leo nodded.

"I'm merely guessing." Don tried to gesture but chose not to.

Leonardo looked skyward to think for a bit. "Yes, that's something quite humanly possible. Rebirth in new bodies or forms of life."

Raph groaned. "Are we getting into a philosophical discussion here?"

"You weren't bothered by these topics before. Why the change?"

"I never changed Leo. I just chose to ignore it. That talk about life after death, past lives, and new life is all a bunch of bull."

"I wouldn't say that." Donatello winced as he sat up. "Depends on how you look at it. It's what you believe in that makes the difference."

"And what do you believe in? Do you think there's more to life than just computers and technology?"

That comment hurt Don. He could only save himself in this situation.

"My life....does not....revolve around computers. I have seen the world out there. I have suffered through hard times that never once involved the world wide web or the mere click of a mouse cursor. I believe there is more to life than just my lab at home. The home that we used to have, that is. I don't have it any more as you can see. But that doesn't mean I don't have anything. I've got my health, my brains to pull us through the difficult obstacles, my family whom I know loves me unconditionally, I have friends out there near and far that I've met and stayed in contact with, and I have-" Don looked down to see his gauzes dripping with blood. "I...have a brother who will help me dress my wounds." He grinned shyly to Mike whom had propped an elbow on one knee as he listened to him.

"Interesting life. Heh. Hang on a sec." Michaelangelo stood up and took the kit over to him.

Leo looked to Raph and sighed. "At least one of us will have something to say that's meaningful at Thanksgiving."

The surgical tape was a quick rip on Don's skin. He groaned to Mike whom could only apologize and reapply another gauze.

"We need to get more material. I'm afraid we used it all up in this kit. Do you know where there's more?"

"I'm sure there's more somewhere. We'll have to check around. What floor are we on?"

Mike shrugged. "I dunno. I don't even know how many floors there are."

"Five. And from basement level, we took one flight so this is the first floor, where I got the first aid kit."

"Ready to go?" Mike stood up and closed the empty kit.

"Nope, but we really should get moving." Don sat up next with bones cracking. "Oh, what I would give for a massage."

An hour after eating, Sam found herself roaming the halls alone. Some friends Jenny and Risa were. Wouldn't even come join her. Her flip flops stuck and unstuck to the soles of her feet, making a smacking sound as she walked. Both the pool and the Jacuzzi were empty. Just the way she liked it. She dropped her towel onto a nearby table and removed her shorts, placing them on the chair. She placed her flip flops underneath the table and walked over to dab her foot into the water to feel the temperature. Could be warmer but not too bad. Her eyes squinted as she stared down toward the deep end. The cleaners just left sometime in the morning, leaving the pool spotless. But the drain looked out of sort. Their cleaning contraption must have pulled it out again. Sam decided to stay clear of it when she went in. No one was around if something should happen. And with her luck, something always did.

The Turtles walked along on the second floor after scouting the first. A glass window that looked out onto the swimming court below halted them to view the area before venturing on.

"A swimming pool? In the police department? What gives?" Michaelangelo was now confused.

Donatello looked out as well.

"It's quite possible they either built one in or this building used to be for something else. A health club maybe."

"It has to be from a health club. A police department doesn't need a swimming pool. It's unheard of." Leonardo said with satisfaction.

"Wasn't there a pool in those Police Academy movies?" Raphael was recalling the scene about the blonde cop who dove into a swimming pool for a training course, only to come up with her shirt stuck to her chest; her nipples exposed through the thin material. She exclaimed "Okay! Who's going to rescue me?" All the cops dove in after her, uniforms and all.

Sam stepped away from the pool and headed for the diving board ladder. The Turtles caught sight of her and watched her moving around. Michaelangelo's eyes widened.

"Ooh, who's the girl? Certainly not Jenny."

Donatello shrugged. "Never seen her before."

"Is she wearing a thin shirt?" Raph watched with a grin. "There sure are some hot chicks in this place." 

Michaelangelo was mesmerized. "I wanna get a closer look."

He walked down the staircase and entered the swimming hall as quietly as possible. He looked straight up to see her climbing the ladder to the top diving board. Looking down, the height made her dizzy. Of all her training from summer camp lessons, she was a pretty good diver as well as a swimmer. She pointed her arms straight out to prepare her dive. Bouncing slightly to get a high rise, she bounded out, did a double flip and dove straight down into the water with a small splash. Mike was impressed. She plummeted straight to the bottom and looked around before pressing her feet onto the pool floor to push upward and reach the surface. Mike backed away behind the door, away from view. He waited for her to come out. Something was wrong. He looked again to see her head bopping on the surface. Nothing. He ran out to take a look while his brothers stood near the exit. Sam felt a sharp pain as her foot slipped into the open drain and anchored her to the bottom. She started to scream bubbles and tried to get it out while using little of her oxygen as possible. She looked above the 15 feet of water and the ceiling, seeing nothing but blurriness and a lot of blue. The sound of someone diving in hit her ears with a loud thud. White bubbles filled a spot near the other side. The last thing she saw was something green swimming over to her like a torpedo. By now, she was out of oxygen. Sam went unconscious as her lungs filled with water. Her vision went from blue to black. A hand grabbed her ankle and tugged her trapped foot loose. Once freed, she was pulled upward all 15 feet of water. The climb was agonizing and slow. Michaelangelo gasped for air as he topped the surface with Sam under his arm. She didn't gasp for anything. The others ran out in concern and watched him swim frantically with one hand to one side of the pool.

"Ack, guk! Leo! Help, hurry!"

Leo was already near the pool's edge where Mike swam over. He pushed up Sam's body and Leo grabbed under her arms, pulling her up. Don grabbed her legs and both hauled her onto the tile floor. Mike climbed out and ran to her side, only to get pushed back. Raph stared at him when he realized his holes were pouring out with water.

"Mike, your wounds. Looks as though someone stuck you with a pitchfork. You've sprung a few leaks."

Mike looked at his arms. Then back to Sam. He wasn't in the mood to laugh.

Leonardo sat down and pushed her hair out of her face. Her lips and face were a pale blue. He bent down to listen for a breath. Nothing. He then tilted her head back with her neck up on an angle and began pumping and counting on her chest. Her skin was deathly cold. He pressed his lips to her mouth, breathing once. Mike watched in silence, wishing he took lessons on CPR. He could only do a few things to save a life. Not restore it like that. Leo continued the procedure for several minutes, getting no reaction. He sat back and looked to Mike with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I did my best."

Michaelangelo looked to her with tears in his eyes. He barely knew her, didn't know her name, but felt guilty of not getting to her on time.

"No, no Leo. You gotta try harder. This isn't fair!"

"Mike, I'm sorry. I did what I could."

"NO!!!" Michaelangelo bolted over and pushed him out of the way, attempting to do his best at CPR. He pumped and counted 4 times and then pressed his lips hard to hers. Nothing. He tried again more faster and harder. No response.

"Mike-"

"Leave me alone!" Michaelangelo tried a third time, pumping and counting faster and blowing air into her mouth. Still nothing. "Damn, you! Come on! Get up, now!"

He turned away with a feeling of loss. He was sure he messed up big time. If only he got to her sooner. As the guilt passed through him, Sam's mouth began to twitch slightly and her eyes tried to open without the feeling of the water burning them. He looked back to see her body stirring as she started to gurgle and gasp. With a cry of relief, he placed her back onto his lap to elevate her forward. The constant pumping on her chest caused her to spit out a fairly large amount of chlroine water from her mouth. Her lungs finally cleared as she gulped in the air greedily with an occasional coughing and sputtering. It was a sign that she pulled through and was breathing on her own.

Mike smiled to his brothers. "Oh, coolness! We did it, Leo!" Then looked to Sam. "Hey, there. That was a pretty close call for a minute there."

Feeling somewhat awkward, Sam looked up to four unusual faces staring down on her. She then looked to her foot which had some wide scratches on it. The drain, she thought back. Her foot got caught in the drain. It was something that could have been avoided if she went off with her friends instead. Now, she was surrounded by strange people who just saved her life. Strange people that Jenny mentioned earlier to her but left out the big details. They weren't people. They were turtles! Man-size even. She didn't know whether to thank them or jump up running and screaming out of the room. She was too weak to do that but the thought had crossed her mind. Jenny had a point. They seemed harmless. And cute! But she couldn't possibly say that as a first greeting to waking up from a near-death experience. She noticed she was still in her bikini that was wet and stuck to her body. Funny thing was, they were looking at her face instead of her figure. Regardless, she crossed her arms over her chest and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you. Whom ever you are. I guess I'm a little accident prone."

"Hey, aren't we all? I think I'm the one who always has a black cat cross my path. My brothers can tell ya stories." Michaelangelo looked to his brothers again.

Sam looked to each of them.

"All of you are brothers?" They nodded. "And you're turtles, right?" They hesitated before nodding again. "Oh, my friend mentioned something about meeting some green guys. That must be you, huh?"

Raphael looked skyward. "Green guys is a nice way of putting it. We've been called much worse."

Sam nodded, imagining a few hundred words that came to mind. None of which were appropriate. She just knew if they didn't rescue her, she'd be one of those people shunning them for the way they look. She grew up at a school where she hung out with the popular kids. Everything was so perfect about her, aside from the many accidents, but her friends stuck up for her. She was the type that would make fun of deformities, find little critters to be gross and would want to date teen heart throbs. Now, with this quick brush of death and being brought back by reptiles, her whole outlook quickly changed. She never cared for that lifestyle anyway. She was a popular girl in an unpopular body. It was an image for her.

"So, what do I call you besides heroes?" That word lit up their faces and left them speechless. "What's your name?" She pointed above her head.

Mike looked down. "Huh? Oh, I'm Michaelangelo."

She looked to Leo.

"Leonardo." Leo spoke out quickly.

"Oh, like DiCaprio?"

Leo grinned. _If it pleases her, why not? _He nodded. "Yeah. Like DiCaprio."

Sam pointed to Raph next. "Something Italian, right?"

Raph pointed back. "Yup, I'm Raphael."

She looked to Don who sat by her feet. A smile widened her face.

"Don't tell me. Rembrandt?" There was silence. Raph, Mike and Leo suddenly bust out laughing. Sam frowned. "No? Is it a Renaissance name?"

Don finally smiled. "Yes, but not that particular artist. I'm Donatello."

"My name's Samantha, not as exciting or unique as yours is. So, who's idea was it to name you those names?"

"Our father." Leonardo said quietly.

Sam went serious. "Oh. Oh, right. That's how it usually works, I guess."

The group went silent again. Sam sat up more and felt a pain as she moved her foot.

"Oooh! Ow! I did a number on my foot, didn't I?"

"Your foot's got a few scratches, but I don't think it's a big worry." Donatello said calmly as he examined her foot. "Plus, from it's sensitvity, it's probably sprained." She watched him touching the several gashes from where the prongs of the drain scraped her skin as she tried to pull it out. Sam felt an explanation was needed.

"I can swim. Really good, too. The drain was broken and that's how my foot got stuck. I've taken lessons in breathing longer underwater but I released too much oxygen when I screamed." She laughed and looked away. "Like screaming underwater is going to help! No one can hear you, you dolt!"

"I didn't hear you but I watched you dive in. When you didn't resurface, I knew something was wrong. That's when I dove in after you. I'm a pretty good swimmer myself."

"Of course your are, Mike! You're a turtle, or had you forgotten?" Raphael glared at him.

Mike played along. "So that's what I am! That would explain why I'm green and have a shell! And here I thought I was a weird kid with a growth problem!"

Sam rolled her eyes and grinned. "I've heard enough. Help me up, please?"

Michaelangelo curled his arms under hers and stood up while lifting her to her feet. Her bad foot automatically lifted off the ground as if her body knew it could not support it. She placed a hand on Mike's shoulder to balance on one foot.

"Okay, we got this far. Now, I need to get my stuff at that table over there." Sam pointed to her shoes, shorts and towel.

Donatello started to walk over. "I'll get it." Sam watched him walk around the pool toward her stuff. He grabbed the shorts, towel and the flip flops. He came back in less than minute with her towel and shorts in hand. She placed the shorts on and wrapped the towel around her body, tucking it securely. She looked down to her feet to where Don dropped her shoes. She slipped one on and hesitated with the other. She bent down and slowly slipped it through.

"Now, I need another arm." They frowned at her. "I can't walk too well and I think it would be easier if I could have a little help back up to my room."

Leonardo understood and walked over to the other side of her. She placed both her arms behind the ridge of their shells. They began to walk slowly and Sam hopped, using them like crutchis. It reminded her of grade school when one of her friends would sprain her ankel on the paralle bars and two others would carry her like this to the nurse's office for an ice pack. Don and Raph walked in the front out through the exit on the look out for any oncoming soldiers so they would be able to warn Leo and Mike more quickly. The dreaded sound of boots clomping indicated an arrival.

"Heads up, guys!" Don exclaimed to the trio.

"Wha?" Before Sam could get an answer, Leo dropped away toward Don and Raph while Mike lifted her into his arms. The four started to run in the opposite direction and quickly turning down another corner. They knew they were spotted. The boots clomped faster behind them. Sam looked behind her and ducked to Mike's ear.

"Michaelangelo, let me go. I'm only slowing you down."

"But, what about-"

"I'll manage somehow. You guys don't want to battle with these men. They're dangerous."

"I know. We already have once."

The Turtles ran toward another sharp turn to hopefully throw the men off. They kept coming up along the way. Sam sighed and looked to Mike carefully.

"Please, Mike. I don't want to see any harm come to you or your brothers. You saved my life. Now, I'll save yours."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stall them."

The group finally fell into the dark shadows, off from the soldier's trail. Mike put her down and took her hands, looking at her solemly.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure our paths will cross again. You just hang in there, big guy." Sam placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly kissed his cheek. "See you around." She smiled and stepped out carefully to the soldiers. She called to them, explaining her accident and that she needed to get back to her room. They asked if she were alone and she simply replied: "Only the shadows can answer that question." It only confused them, never considering to scout around. The Turtles took a breather before venturing off on their own again.

Risa walked the darkened hall by herself. Jenny parted ways when she said she was going to find other friends. Instead, she followed her and laid low. A large room came into view and Risa entered it thinking she was alone. Jenny followed and stood outside to hear low grunts and a struggle. She looked in to see the master with Risa. Or what appeared to be her friend. Her eyes glowed red and she started to growl like an animal. She heard the master say something and Risa started to run and jump around in a frenzy.

"My, God...." Jenny whispered as she watched her friend doing flips and twirls. Minutes passed and Risa finally calmed down. The master clapped his hands and approached her, speaking again in a low voice that Jenny could not figure out. Risa bowed and headed through another exit. The master looked up to see Jenny quickly hiding behind the door. He started to walk over to her. Shit! Jenny started to run down the hall, looking back to see if she was being followed. Nothing. She turned forward to slam head on into the master. He grabbed her and shook her firmly.

"What did you see? Tell me!"

"N-nothing, master! I swear!"

"You lie! You saw us. You saw everything."

"No, please. I didn't!"

"Liar! You must be punished!"

"Noooo!"

Master Nomed grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to an upper level. He started to throw out commands and guards appeared out of nowhere to assist him in pushing her forward. Jenny screamed and fought to be released but her captors only held her tighter. They pulled her into a darkened room that was full of machines. Jenny sized up each of the contraptions and moaned in terror. Without an explanation, she was stripped down to bra and underwear and placed onto a long wooden plank. She screamed as her ankles were tied down with ropes and her wrists were clicked and locked within iron restraints. A guard smacked her across the face to silence her. Master Nomed approached her and caressed her cheek.

"I cannot allow you to tell anyone what you have seen. My dear, it's for your own good. You swear you saw nothing but I know you did. You have lied to me and in doing so, I shall have your lying tongue removed. It will be painful, I can assure you, but it will be very quick. To lessen the pain, you will be unconscious."

"You are a monster sent from Hell!" Jenny screamed at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. It's a shame I won't be able to hear you say that ever again."

Jenny looked above her at all the weird objects within the room. She began to shake with fear as she watched the men moving around to prepare the procedure. Her mind started to wander while waiting for them to get it over with. _Leo, where ever you are, please hurry! Or I won't be able to explain the feelings I have for you._

[PART 7][1] [ BACK TO PART 5 ][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_07.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_05.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	8. Part 7

Part 7

_Part 7_

The Turtles began another tour back on the very lower level. They didn't even see which way they took Sam. Mike wanted to go with her, help her and get to know her more. The least she could give him was a pay back for saving her life. But what would be a good pay back? Now, he started to ponder thoughts just as Leo has been doing with Jenny. Another girl. There seemed to be a lot of girls in this place. Ones that are strangely nice to them. And ones they could see spending the rest of their life with. The question was, were these girls willing to waste an eternity with creatures that weren't even human? Would they possibly accept them after the way they acted at their first encounter? For all Mike knew and cared about, he was in love and that was enough from him. Changing his thoughts back to their current location, they discovered a staircase off to the corner and decided to descend. The ground changed from the wooden floors into a stone dungeon-like floor. Spider webs decorated a small alcove as the Turtles walked in to what appeared to be a laboratory.

"Whoa! Where's Igor when you really need him?" Michaelangelo eyed the area.

"More like Dr. Frankenstein. Look at all those beakers, flasks, and microscopes." Donatello stepped over to survey the black desk that had all he mentioned littered upon it.

Raphael backed up against the wall and heard a loud growl. He yelped and jumped back to see several cages that contained strange beasts with glowing red eyes. They looked like the same things that attacked him back at the library. He could see in the light a better view of their bodies. It was a short beastly thing with long, gnarled hair and 2 sets of arms instead of one. The lock on the cage was padded because of the creature's intelligence of lifting the lock and escaping from it's capacity. The creature reminded Raph of those troublesome things from _Critters_.

"Mike? You know how you said déjà vu can happen to anyone at anytime?"

Michaelangelo looked over. "Yeah? So?"

"Now, would be a good time. That's one of the creatures that attacked me at the library."

Michaelangelo stared at the creatures and gasped. "So, that's what they look like. Demon-like creatures. Dang. They're freaky-looking."

Raphael nodded. "Hell must have spawned these things."

Leonardo nodded as well as he stood by Raph. "I've never seen anything like it before. Fact is indeed stranger than fiction."

Donatello started checking out each vial and noticed another table with rows of blood samples. He lifted a test tube and sniffed the contents, making a face.

"Phew! What a smell! Leo, come smell this."

Raphael smirked. "Right, Don. 'hey, Leo, this smells like shit, come smell it.' You're just as bad as Mikey when he wants me to test if the milk had gone bad."

Mike crossed his arms. "You'd know more than I would, Raph. Consider it an honor."

"Yeah, me falling flat on my face from poisoned milk. I should get a medal for what I do for you."

Leonardo walked over and inhaled the vial in Don's hand. He made a face and pinched his beak.

"Blech! That smells like...like...when Jenny breathed on me." Leo caught himself and did a double take at the vial. "Raph, this smell's like the creature's blood, doesn't it? Back at the library."

Raphael finally took a whiff and frowned. "Yes, I couldn't forget that smell!" Michaelangelo applauded his bravery in the background.

Leo looked to Don. "Just to make sure, can you detect if this is the same blood of the creature's?"

Donatello looked down. "Umm, I can try. But I'd need to get a new blood sample to compare the two." He stepped away toward the desk, placing the vial back on the rack.

The Turtles froze and turned to the caged beasts.

"Leo, if that's the smell indefiniately, why do we have to sample anything?" Raphael didn't like where this was going.

"It's better to make sure from a fresh test. Who knows? Smelling something shows nothing. It's seeing the results that makes the difference."

Raphael crossed his arms. "Well, that's a great theory, O Mighty One. But who's going to get the blood sample? You need to draw blood from one of the creatures."

They froze again and looked to Donatello whom was busily looking through a science book.

"Don, be my guest." Michaelangelo backed away.

Don looked up from the book in shock. "Hm? WHAT?! Why me?!"

"Cuz you're the scientist. Get a blood sample from one of them and run it through. How hard can it be?"

"When they rip my arms out of their sockets, it will be very hard."

"And there goes your social life." Raphael spoke with assurance. He felt better he didn't have to fight with one of the creatures again.

Leo put his hands to his hips. "Look, this is serious. This stuff is being used on people and if we don't do something, there's going to be big trouble around here. I just know it."

Don stared at him and put the book down. "Well, now that you put it that way, perhaps you can give me a hand on holding one of these things down while I inject it?"

"You're the leader." Raph grinned. Leo sighed and went to help Don.

It would seem hours before they would work on the 'operation' for Jenny. The men scurried around to find the surgical tools but found them to be missing.

"Did you misplace your rusty pliers? Too bad!" Jenny taunted them.

"Silence! Wait, you'll be doing that for the rest of your life once we've finished with you. Enjoy talking while you still can." The master turned away to help his men. "Must be one of those damn kids that took them. Go to every room and search for the tools. Or so help me, I'll rip her goddamn tongue out with my bare hands!"

Jenny swallowed and remained calm. She looked down at her frail body. _Why'd they have to strip me if they were doing something in my mouth?_ She moved her legs around to loosen the ropes. Great, they'll be undone. Now, her wrists are the next challenge. The room was empty for the moment. Someone came into the room. Jenny couldn't turn her head to see who it was.

"Don't worry, Jenny! I hid the tools." A small voice came to her right. Jenny turned to see a little girl smiling at her.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"I've been around and know some of the people here. My name's Emiko and you didn't see me come in."

"Emiko, you have to get me out of here. Hiding their tools will only anger them more."

"It can only stall them. But I have friends that can help."

"Who?"

"Some green guys that are scouting around the premises."

"So they do exist!"

"Oh! You've seen them too?!"

"Yes, I have. Well, I thought I was seeing things but if you say you saw them too than I guess I wasn't imagining things."

"Totally! I don't know where they ran off to but I can try to find them. Just stay here, okay?"

"Emiko, do I look like I have a choice to go anywhere?"

"Oh, right! Sorry. I will return soon."

Emiko went up and down the halls, never realizing how dark they had become. Something was stirring around in this building and it seemed to throw a dark shadow overhead. She backed away as soldiers passed her. They were going the wrong way. The trouble was down in the dungeon. But Emiko had no clue of that. She spun around through and between each corridor. Maybe they were back on the top floor, around her room. She cleared two steps at a time as she bounded up to the top. Her luck went down as she bumped into Master Nomed and his henchmen. He snatched her up and clutched her shirt tightly.

"Emiko. Sweet, child of mine. I seem to have lost some tools. Would you happen to know anything about them?"

Emiko played it cool. "Tools? Which ones?"

"I need the tools for an operation. It's none of your concern, really. I need to find my tools to finish the job."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't get involved with such things. I only stick to what I do best here. And that's working hard and paying the penalties."

She sounded so believable, the master decided to release her.

"Yes, you do pay for your punishments and you do what you are told. If you happen to see my tools, please alert me as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master."

The group marched off and Emiko began to walk the levels to find her friends.

Risa was left alone to wander aimlessly around the halls. She would occasionally fall to the ground, curse at herself and then get up again and continue to walk. She went passed the room with Jenny in it and stopped to take another look. Jenny looked up and saw her hanging on to the door frame.

"Mm, hello, Jen. New bed? Looks a little uncomfortable."

"Risa! You gotta help me! Get me out of here!"

Risa stepped in and pointed an accusing finger. "Now, you know I can't break the rules. If you did something you weren't supposed to do, you'll get a punishment. No biggy. Right now, I have to find my room and rest. It seemed to run away from me. I'll talk to you later."

Jenny frowned at her friend's bizarre speech and kicked in her spot.

"Damn it, Risa! There's not going to be a later! You'll be the only one talking since I'm getting my tongue removed."

Risa froze and almost came out of her trance.

"Whoa. That is a serious punishment. Whatever you did must be really bad."

"Risa, find the green guys. Remember the ones I told you about? I'm sure they can help stop this crazy madness. Please, Risa."

"I'll do what I can, Jen. I promise."

Risa backed away and started to run through the halls in search for the Turtles.

Leonardo panted heavily as he shut the cage door and backed away. The animal growled with anger as Don lifted the needle and held the small blood sample in his hand.

Michaelangelo flicked his finger between the thick bars.

"Couldn't you have injected the creature through the bars instead of opening the door of the cage?"

Leo looked to Don with arms crossed. "Now he tells me."

Another bright idea from good ol' Mike. Afterwards as always. Don smiled at Leo and signaled to the opposite counter.

"Leo, can you pass me an empty test tube, please?" Leo glanced over at the rack and pulled one out, handing it to Don. "Thanks. That's all I need. I appreciate all your help-"

"Don't mention it. I just hope this works." Leo sat down by Raph who was busily reading through a book on the human body with illustrations.

"Anatomically correct female." He pointed it out with a grin. "Ah, one of God's creatures."

"Where?" Michaelangelo stepped over with hands extended. "Lemme see!"

Raphael closed the book. "No can do. You're not old enough."

"Neither are you! We're both the same age."

"I'm more mature."

Michaelangelo snatched the book and began flipping through it. "I'll be the judge of that. Now, what page was it?"

Leo sighed. "Try the index, Mike. It's probably under the letter 'N' for naked women-See prying eyes only." Don giggled from his spot. Leo glanced over. "Keep working, laughing boy."

Raph stood up, stretched and started to look around. He checked his wounds which seemed to calm down in the bleeding department. It was stuffy in here. And the extra blood samples was nauseating to his empty stomach. He climbed the steps for a quick breather. Footsteps were approaching him. He ducked away to see a young woman walking toward him. She looked drained of her color like Jenny was and was also doing a funny walk. She fell to the ground and cursed at herself.

"Damn! I hate getting lost in this place. Where did my room run off to?"

Raphael frowned at her words let alone her slurred voice and decided to show himself. He walked over and tapped her shoulder, feeling the same way Leo acted to Jenny. Risa looked up and swung a fist at him. He dodged it easily as she went for another swing. He caught her closed hand and knelt down to her level.

"Easy, girl. Jeez, you gotta learn to chill when others are trying to help ya."

"I don't need any help. My room ran away and I can't find it."

He smiled at her strange story. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"No, it's not beautiful. It's Marisa."

"That was my next guess. So, you say your room ran away? Walls and everything?"

"No, no, no!" Risa waved a free hand. "It ran from ME." She punched her chest. "Come here, I have something important to tell you." She pulled a bandana strand and Raph leaned in relentlessly. Her face became serious. "Jen's in trouble. Big trouble. And she asked me to find you guys. She needs your help. I can sense it."

"Yeah, and I sense something on you, too. Whew! Your breath is nasty. What have you been eating besides dead things?"

Risa laughed hard and Raphael pulled away disgusted. He thought for a moment. Leo mentioned earlier that Jenny's breath had a foul odor to it. Plus her strange behavior was identical to this girl.

"Come with me, I need you to clear something up for a minute." Raph lifted her off the floor and she started to point behind her.

"But wait, I haven't found my room yet."

"Um, I know where it is. I'll take you there."

"No, you don't! I know how you guys are! Take advantage of me and then dump me. Well, sorry, I'm too smart for that. So, where's my room?"

Raph rolled his eyes and pushed her toward the staircase.

Leo assisted Don with the blood samples as Mike flipped through the health book to find the pictures. _Maybe Raph just said that to tease me_. _What a jerk! I'm old enough! Of all the nerve!_ Mike groaned as he went to each page, finding pictures of the inside of the body. Not so pleasant looking. Donatello looked up at his brother and shook his head.

"I've never seen a guy so desperate to find pictures of nude girls." He walked over and took the book from him, putting it face down. "Look, if you're so interested in looking at naked women, I'll let you borrow my password and you can surf on the internet for pornography pages. Great stuff. Radiant photos in color. Much better than some black and white drawings in a health book. Okay? Now, come help me and start to use the head on your shoulders instead of the one between your legs."

Leo and Mike stared at one another and then to Don whom glanced at them and said nothing. Don must have his needs too and both now knew why he spent many hours alone in his computer lab. They decided to keep this outspoken confession to themselves and dropped the subject immediately. Mike nodded to Don's response and went straight to work which was watching him and waiting till he was asked to do something. Leo backed away from the black counter to wash his hands at a nearby sink. At that point, Raphael slowly walked down with a girl attached to his arm.

"Look what I found roaming the halls."

"What are you doing Raph? We aren't supposed to be seen by anyone."

"You should talk Leo. Last I recall, you had a crush, er, crash meeting with that Jenny person. And Mike saved that other chick from drowning earlier and-"

"What chick? Someone I know?" Risa interrupted.

"Later, babe. Besides, this is no time for romance. Heh, did I just say that?" Raph smiled as Leo crossed his arms. "Um, as I was sayin', this chick's been acting a bit screwy; similar behavioral patterns to Jenny. Plus-" Raph leaned into Risa's face. His voice came up raspy. "Yup, her breath also has a raunchy smell. Does this seem coincidental?"

Michaelangelo placed a hand under his chin. "Both Jenny and Risa have bad breath?"

"Uh, huh. Aaaaand?"

"Um, they were drugged with the same stuff?"

"That's it!" Leo snapped his fingers. "Don, that blood sample smelled just like Jenny's breath. I'll bet you dollars that girl's breath smells exactly the same."

Don peered into the microscope. "And I just got a match here. These girls were drugged with those beast's blood. We've only seen the results afterwards. I'd hate to think what their first reactions are."

"Probably act like the creatures do." Raph's face lit up as he thought back to his encounter at the library. "Ohhh, she'd be great in bed!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Is that all you can think about at a time like this?"

Risa looked to Raphael. "This isn't my bedroom. Have you guys seen my room? I want to go to bed."

The Turtles stopped and looked at Risa. Raph grinned at Leo.

"Hey, she said it, not me! Seriously, this girl's been babbling nonsense and mentioned earlier that Jenny was in big trouble. I have no idea what she's talking about but I think we should check it out."

"All right. Don, are you done here? This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, I can fairly guess what's going on around here. Let's go find Jenny. Mike?" Mike threw the health book down and blushed at Don whom cocked his head to the side. "We're leaving now."

"Gotcha!" Michaelangelo was the last one up the steps. He turned and waved to the creatures. "Later, weird dudes!"

The creatures groaned questionably as Mike disappeared up the staircase.

[PART 8][1] [ BACK TO PART 6 ][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_08.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_06.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	9. Part 8

Part 8

_Part 8_

Night fall was descending over the red skies which casted eerie shadows through the barred windows. A musty odor filled the air to indicate that a storm was coming through the city. Dark clouds began to thicken and surround the area. The Turtles and Risa walked continuously on the lower levels of the building. The first floor above the basement level consisted of walls that echoed when footsteps went through their confinements. Risa was the only one who wore white sneakers that made a squeak noise as she walked over the wooden floors. Her normal self was graudually coming back but she still would fall forward at times, causing Raph to catch her and hold her back upward. She seemed to like the attention he gave her and he started to wonder if she was deliberately tripping on her own feet.

"Jeez, woman, you walk like a drunk person. Are you sure there's no alcohol in the creature's blood?" Raph stared into her glassy eyes.

"What creature? What alcohol? I don't drink alcohol."

Raphael turned away. _She's still a bit loopy. God, what a strange reaction._

Leonardo suddenly turned to her unexpectedly.

"Where did you see Jenny last?"

"Same place I left her. In the torture chamber room. She said something about them removing her tongue as punishment for something."

Leo turned fully around and stared at her wide-eyed.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything sooner?!"

"I did. To him." She pointed to Raph.

Leo groaned. "If you knew where she was, why didn't you get her out of there when you saw her?!"

Risa laced her fingers as she swayed in her spot. "I don't know. I guess I was scared or confused-"

Leo almost look frustrated as he punched a fist into the wall. He looked to her again with furious eyes.

"Damnit! You should have gotten her out of there! You think we have to do everything around here?! Shit, we can already be too late as it is!"

Risa stared at him; her glassy eyes becoming watery.

"I, I..I'm sorry. I...I didn't think..."

Raph hushed her and turned angrily to Leo with a pointed finger.

"Look, damn you! The girl was fucked up on drugs at the time! O-KAY?!! If you want to blame someone, blame yourself! If you and Don weren't screwin' around with those blood samples, we would have already saved more time as it is. But don't you dare start yelling at her. Take your anger out on me if you hafta. I can handle your bossy bull shit a helluva lot more than someone who hardly knows you."

The two stared at one another with their beaks almost touching. Risa intervened and pulled them away.

"Please, stop fighting. Both of you. I appreciate what you're doing for me Raph but, Leo has a point. I expected you guys to rescue her. Not me. I guess the reason why I left her there was because I was thinking more about myself. If I got her out of there, I was afraid they'd come looking for me and I'd be punished next. I wanted to find you first so that you can handle the situation more easily. I figured it's something you're used to by now. So if you want to blame someone, blame me. I deserve it."

They looked to her as the tension calmed down. Donatello finally intervened next.

"Look, can we argue about this later? We probably could have found Jenny by now instead of wasting time."

Leo shook his head and turned to Don.

"You're right. We should split up and check multiple floors. Mike and I will go to the second and third. And since you know the upper levels more, you, Raph and Risa can search throughout there."

"Right, Leo. Come on, guys."

Don waved a hand and Raph and Risa followed toward the end of the hall and up the staircase. Leonardo turned to Mike and sighed.

"You've been awfully quiet the whole time. Do you think I was a bit tough on her?"

Michaelangelo raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Coulda handled it differently. I can see you're upset for Jenny's safety but there was no reason to bark out at Risa. Raph was right she was heavily drugged at the time and probably didn't even realize she was breathing. I'm not one for taking sides but this time, I'd have to go with Raph. No matter how berserk or unruly he may get."

Leo grinned at that.

"Hmm, unruly. That's a word I never thought would be used to describe him."

"He's also overly protective of women as you can see. And when he sees someone hurt them, especially you doing the hurting, he's not going to let it go."

Leo nodded and started to walk off.

"Come on. We've wasted enough time as it is. I want to get to Jenny while she's still able to talk normally."

Mike was still in shock after hearing about that. The two walked silently down the halls and hoped for the best that they weren't too late.

From the first to the fifth floor, the climb was a struggle for two wounded turtles and a drugged girl. They climbed four flights of stairs and staggered to reach the final step of the level.

"I....used.....to.....be in such better shape than this." Donatello panted as he quickened his last words to catch another breath. He looked to the bandages on his legs to see if the bleeding started up again. Excessive climbing or any active workout causes the blood to boil and quite possibly open wounds tend to bleed out. The white of the bandages were a dull brown from previous staining which meant no fresh blood was released as of yet. Raphael checked his bandages as well through a series of huffs and puffs.

"I hate climbing stairs. Why doesn't this building have an elevator?"

Risa shrugged at him.

Don bent over to place his hands on his knee pads. "Oh, but stairs are so good for your calves. Think of how buff and impressive they'll look."

"Shut up, Boy Genius. My calves don't impress anyone but myself."

Risa bent down and rubbed his leg gently. "I'm very impressed, Raph. Keep it up."

Raph looked to Don with a wide grin and spoke out lovingly. "My woman!"

Donatello straightened up and started to walk forward. His whole body was stiff and sore as he started to move with a limp. It would be going on a week since he did a major workout with his brothers. The battle they fought earlier almost tore him apart. It seemed they gave up the will to fight after Splinter left and there was no one around to turn to. An occasional spark might flare up between them but they hardly fought one another for practice. Even Leonardo whom wanted to remain in shape gave up altogether when he realized he would be exercising with himself. Don wasn't one for speaking up for himself but at moments like these, he really wanted to change his whole body again. When a person expects a super hero to rescue them, they don't want a worn out, out of shape loser who can't even defend himself without the aid of others. He decided to drop the argument inside his head and step back into reality. This building. Leo was right. They were here for a reason. He headed down an intersection and stopped to hear the sound of someone running.

"Listen! Hear that?"

Raph and Risa stood quietly.

"Yeah, sounds like someone has more energy than we do!" Raph grinned to Risa whom smiled back.

"Uh, huh! But it sounds close."

Don relaxed when he saw it was their old pal, Emiko. One person who saw him and his brothers as true heroes. Despite their first meeting, he had come to the realization that she was just a normal child trapped in an adult world to abide by adult rules. Raphael had a soft spot with kids and probably has forgotten what she had done to him, knowing the fact that it was out of duty and not intentional. She looked the same, only wearing a satin red and gold kimono with black pants and black slip-on shoes to match.

"Don!" She saw him standing there and ran over. He wasn't quite prepared for her excited greeting. In her child-like manner, she jumped up into his arms and hugged him tightly. Pain soon erupted.

"Yeeeouch!" Both screamed out. Emiko's shoe dug accidentally into Don's shell from where the lasers struck him. Not to mention his arms were weak and unable to hold a 65 pound kid. Emiko screeched when he touched her back where her bloodied scars were still trying to heal. They looked at one another in shame.

"Um, hi." Emiko said sheepishly.

Don smiled. "Hey, kid. I can tell you're still healing."

"And I will stay healed if you don't get me out of here!"

He stared into her face.

"What? What are you-"

Emiko placed a small hand over his wide mouth, surprisingly able to silence him. "They're after me. Head for the steps. We can't stay on this level."

Donatello looked to where she came from and heard voices approaching. He groaned at the thought of another battle.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Don, just go!"

Donatello readjusted her to his hip and Emiko placed her arms securely around his neck. Risa frowned at Raph as Don ran over to them. 

"Don? What is it?" Risa became worried at his sudden movement.

"The troublemaker strikes again! Back down the stairs. Now!"

"Oh, wonderful. More steps." Raph groaned and started to follow Don. Risa placed an arm through his.

"Think of your calves, babe. Besides, it's easier going down."

The three ran down a flight without looking back and continued to run through the empty hall ways. Feeling they were out of harm's way, Don halted up ahead with Emiko still in his arms. He'd seen her run before and knew she'd lag behind. Except for the time when she got a sudden burst of energy and tried to ditch them. He wouldn't admit that to no one. Risa and Raph stopped and rested up against the wall, panting just as heavily as Don was. He carried more weight with him.

"What....is.....wrong?" Risa slowly spoke out. She could taste blood in her throat.

"Well....apparently....this little tike did something to stir up trouble." Raph looked to Emiko.

"I didn't do anything. I was trying to save Jenny from getting hurt."

Raphael turned to Don for an answer. He could only shrug in response. Over the passage of time, her weight became intolerable as his arms began to scream out in agony.

"I think you should explain what you mean by that. But, first-" Don put her down, feeling a sudden relief. "I can't hold you anymore. It was nice of you to drop in, however, my muscles may disagree."

She took one of his arms and observed the white bandages.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. You must have paid for a penalty like I have."

"Yes, in a way, I did. My brothers and I ran into some friends of yours. A group of soldiers with laser guns."

Emiko stared up into his face. He looked tired and worn out.

"They are no friends of mine. I only respect their rank of being soldiers. They are normal teenage boys who roam the halls as well as the streets to shoot anything in sight."

Donatello waved his hands and changed the subject.

"Never mind them. What we want to know is where Jenny is. We separated to find her but so far we've had no luck. My other brothers are searching down stairs."

"Then, they'll find her faster than you." Emiko cut in. "She's on the second floor, in the torture chamber room. We're only on the fourth floor. If it's one thing I know about this place, is my way around here."

"Don happened to learn a few spots while hanging around with you." Raph pointed out.

"But I've been here almost a year. And I can show you where your friend is if you want me to help."

Don was skeptical. "How can we trust you won't lead us into a trap?"

Raph agreed. "Yeah, you led us to this place. I'd say this is one hell of a death trap if you ask me."

"I didn't lead you. You followed me. Your other brother wanted to come with me. So take it up with him."

"Oh, I will. I could be relaxing in Northampton by now if we didn't agree to come here. Practising in the barn, waking up to a beautiful sunrise in a warm, country home, go swimming in the nearby lake or go hiking on the trail, maybe bust some heads with the Casemeister, that sort of thing." Raph turned to Risa whom smiled at the lovely picture he painted. He smiled to her and looked back to Emiko. "Well, maybe one good thing will come from this place."

Emiko took Don's hand and went to the stairs.

"Come on, Don. Let's go find the others. And Jenny. And get you all the hell out of here!"

Raph smiled to Don.

"I think I'm starting to like this kid."

Leonardo and Michaelangelo continued up and down level two, feeling a sudden wave of defeat come over them. The plan of splitting up didn't seem like the greatest plan Leo could come up with. If Risa knew where Jenny was, they would have found her by now and the group wouldn't have to split up and search different levels. The feeling changed when a low moan was heard coming from a room off to the left of the hall. The two walked down, jumping into the shadows first as a group of soldiers marched by, then into the dark room. On the table laid Jenny; her outer mouth soaked with blood. Leo gasped as he approached her.

"Jenny? Are you alright?"

She nodded. Tears had streakened her face. Mike stepped over and looked down at her.

"I'm afraid we're too late, bro."

"No..." Jenny spit out blood. "I....an....alk." She opened her mouth to show her tongue was still there but badly damaged and pulled at severly. It hurt to talk. "Hey ried oo ake ee bu did no succee."

Mike frowned. "Now, in English."

Leo translated. "She said, 'they tried to take it but did not succeed.' Right?" Jenny nodded. He turned to reach for the iron clamps. "Let's get you out of here. Mike, get her ankles."

"Righteo!"

Mike turned and realized the ropes were already loosened. She must have tried to get free by herself. Leo found it tough but learned the mechanism of the restraints. A simple twist and click set her wrists free. Jenny sat up to feel her arms began to tingle as the blood rushed back down to her hands. She stepped down onto the ground and Leo put an arm around her for support. Her body was so thin and skeletal, he was afraid he'd snap her bones if he held her close. The floor was ice cold to her bare feet. She began to shiver with arms crossed over her chest. Mike found her clothes flung against the wall and went to retrieve them. He came back and held them out to her.

"Han uuu." Jenny turned away to spit blood again. She slipped on her jeans and poet shirt.

Leo took her hand and stared into her face. "Jenny? I want you to come with us. You don't belong here."

She could only nod to him as her mouth filled with more blood. She wanted tell them she wanted to go back to her room to get some of her belongings before leaving. She did her best.

"Waaaiii. My coes. My coes." They frowned at her. She swallowed a mass of blood only to spew it back up onto the floor. Mike backed away with disgust as Leo caught her from falling over. She was incredibly weak from loss of blood. "Orry. I wan oo edd my coes!"

Michaelangelo looked to Leonardo.

"What is she saying?"

Jenny clutched Leo's arm for support and looked at him, blood was dripping from her mouth onto her chest. She placed a hand to her ear.

Mike followed along. "Sounds like?" She blew out as hard as she could, wincing from the pain. "Blows?" She nodded with a smile. "Sounds like blows. Um, woes, goes, knows, clothes...."

She pointed and nodded. "My loes! In my oom!"

"Oh, I get it! She wants to get some clothes from her room."

Leonardo was slightly amused by their little game of charades. But soon went serious.

"It might be risky, Jenny. We should leave right now and find the others. Before we get caught."

"Maybe we'll come back later?" Mike suggested.

Jenny nodded, since it was easier to respond that way, and stood up feeling light-headed. Her mouth filled up again. Leo looked at her with concern.

"Are you going to be alright?"

This time she shook her head. "Feee, izzzy..." She slumped forward and started to sob. "Nnngg! He.l..p...eee!" She clenched her mouth, red teeth were bared.

Leonardo finally pulled and lifted her into his arms as she cupped her hand over her mouth.

Mike's eyes widened. "Whoa, Leo! Careful. She's a vampire's dream come true."

"Huh?" Leonardo looked down. The blood started to drip out from her hand and trickle down her wrist. A few drops landed on Leo's plastron as well as Jenny's blue jeans. She placed her other arm behind his neck, dropping more blood onto his opposite shoulder. She also looked down at his body and gasped.

"Oooh, I...I...oh orry!" She wailed.

"Shh! Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I've had more blood on me worse than this."

Leo walked out of the room with Mike following behind. It wasn't long before soldiers started at a fast pace. The two started to run faster. Jenny moaned and held her mouth shut. The running made her spill more blood onto Leo's chest. He didn't seem to care.

Mike observed closely. "She's bleeding badly, Leo. You're covered."

Leo looked down again. "I'd rather be covered in it than leaving a trail for them to follow."

Michaelangelo spotted Raphael up ahead and ran faster.

He tapped his shoulder. "Raph! Long time no see!"

Raphael turned around followed by Risa, Don and Emiko.

"Hey, Mike! Did ya find Jenny?"

Michaelangelo looked to Risa.

"Yes, we did."

Risa stared at him.

"Is she alright?"

"Sorta. She will be as soon as we get her some first aid. She's bleeding really bad in the mouth."

The group fell silent as Leo approached them. Jenny had passed out with her head resting on his shoulder. His top plastron and shoulders were a deep red color. As for Jenny, her mouth, chest, hands, and jeans were stained. Risa gasped and ran over to her friend. She took her arm and began sobbing.

"Jenny! Oh, God! How could they have done this?!" 

Leo could only give her a look of pity.

"I don't know why they did this. But I want to get her to safety before they discover she's missing."

All four turtles and the three humans continued their trek through the darkened halls and out onto the street. Once again, without realizing it, Jenny was in good hands. Déjà vu.

[PART 9][1] [BACK TO PART 7][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_09.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_07.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	10. Part 9

Part 9

_Part 9_

A storm had decided to come along to dampen the situation. Leonardo went off in one direction with a persistent Risa and lovestruck Raph to a nearby hospital to get Jenny some serious medical treatment. Mike and Don returned with Emiko to the shelter of the abandoned shack within the junkyard to wait for their return. The rain did it's best on cleaning off the blood of both Leonardo and Jenny. Now, they were soaked and sticky. Risa wanted to stay with her at all times, offering to keep her company when Leo and Raph had to wait outside. Leonardo was determined to see her get well and to have the incessant bleeding put to an end. Jenny had slipped back into consciousness once the rain fell down to awaken her. She could see she was back in Leo's arms, a place she knew she'd be safe from harm. Raphael looked to Risa's body and a movie came to mind.

"You're wet."

"Yes.....it's raining!" Risa said stupidly.

"Yes." Leonardo agreed.

"Yeeees..." Raphael droned. 

Leo caught on quickly and looked at both of them.

"Alright you Rocky Horror fans, if one of you starts to sing, _The Time Warp_ I'm going to have to hurt you."

Raphael grinned to Risa. She could pass as a good Magenta with her red, curly hair. A Domestic. All he needs to see her wear now is a maid's costume followed by a skimpy corset. He always wanted to go to one of those midnight showings of the film but never had the guts. Michaelangelo went many times with Donatello being pulled from his lab. And Leonardo only saw it on television so he never actually experienced it live in the theater. Just on TV cut-up with commercials.

"Hey, Risa. Did you ever Be It instead of Dream It?"

Risa looked to him confused. Then quickly caught on.

"Oh, sure! Lots of times. Lost my virginity about two years ago. And of course I mean seeing it in the theater."

"Of course." He continued to grin.

"I dressed up as Magenta, can't you tell?" He could tell. "And Jenny played Janet Wise. Kinda fitting with the way she looks and her name starts with J. Another friend of ours played Columbia. She was really good. We all had a blast."

"Sounds like a blast."

"So, did you ever see the movie?"

"Oh, yeah! Lots of times. Love it."

"In the theater?"

The moment of truth has arrived. He could say yes and lie to her or say no and face the consequences. A true friend would cover the hide of non-participants while others in some traditions would draw a huge 'V' on their forehead in red lipstick that stands for virgin. Their destination saved him from answering her. They stopped in front of a hospital and looked up.

"Oh, we're here. Leo, we'll have to wait outside."

Leonardo put her down. "Okay, Jenny. Risa will take it from here. We'd come in but you'll start to learn our appearance detracts us from many public places."

Jenny smiled sweetly and placed a hand on his cheek. He reached his hand up and placed it over hers, staring deeply into her hazel eyes.

"I...know...Eeeo....an...I...annn uuuu." She stared at him for a minute before Risa put an arm around her. She glanced to Raph before walking in.

"I'm not through talking about transvestites just yet so don't think you're off the hook!"

Raph grinned to Leo. "She's knows me far too well."

"You two seem to like one another. Hit it off right from the start."

"Same to you, Leo. And I do mean hit it off literally!"

Leonardo leaned back against the wall, looking up to the falling rain.

"Well, I haven't met that many women other than April. And Shadow doesn't count."

"What about that other girl, Sam was it? Samantha? Heh, you got to kiss her before Mikey did."

Leo looked appalled. "I wasn't kissing her. I was doing CPR. She wasn't breathing."

Raph looked back. "Hey, I'm kidding. When are you going to realize I do that a lot?"

"That's something you shouldn't kid about. I really felt that I failed saving her. Mike was the one who wouldn't give up and he did it."

"Musta been practicing behind our backs. For someone who never learned CPR, he did a pretty damn good job."

"It's not that hard. It takes practice and skill but anyone can do it. And it's good to know."

A few minutes later, Risa stepped outside and the two stood as she approached them. She looked solemn. Raph placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened? Did she get in?"

"Yes." She spoke quietly.

"They wouldn't let you in?" Leo came over next.

"Um, they said they want to examine her and said I could see her in about an hour."

"An hour? Shouldn't she be treated right away?"

"Well, there's only two doctors available and they wanted to first sign her in, fill out her medical records, get her prepared and that sorta thing."

Raph circled around her.

"So, what you're saying is, a person can walk in, well more like be carried in, with his leg hanging off by a thread." Risa frowned at the vision. "And he'd still have to wait and sign papers and shit?!"

Risa nodded, still frowning.

"There's a man in there right now nursing a gun shot wound in his upper thigh. The bullet barely missed his stomach area. His wife is filling out all the forms for him."

Raphael looked skyward with a groan.

"I swear, these medical buildings are getting worse and worse. A person could die waiting just to see a doctor."

Leonardo stared at Risa. "So, why did they send you back out here?"

Risa turned away, almost uncertain to mention what happened. "I, uh, also told the nurse I was going to a near by drug store real quick."

Raphael looked confused. "Huh? What for?"

Risa looked to Leo. "Um, it's a personal matter."

Raphael raised his eyebrows. "How personal?"

Risa fidgeted with her fingers, her face blushing. "Well, how can I put this delicately? Before she went in, the nurse and I found out Jenny, um, started, um....you know."

Leo finally spoke up. "No, I don't know. What's wrong? What did Jenny start?"

"It's that time of the month for her."

Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, great. That's all we need to have happen now."

"What is it, Leo? Something bad?"

"No, Raph. Well, it could be bad. Especially for Jenny at the moment. It's a normal female function. You know what it is. I know you do."

Raph thought about it. Then made a face to Risa. "Oh. That."

"Yeah, that. I need to get her some feminine products at the drug store. Poor thing. I also wanted to go back and get her some clean clothes as well. It'd be kinda revolting to put back on the same clothes that are stained with blood."

"I'm sure they have a Laundromat to wash her clothes. Do you really want to risk going back to that place?" Leo spoke with concern.

"I kinda don't have a choice. I have no money with me. Everything I own is back there. I just have to lay low."

"I'll go with you." Raph put his arm around her. "And if anyone starts any shit with you, I'll beat the crap outta them."

Risa cupped her hand under his chin. "Awww, you're so sweet. Don't you think?" She grinned to Leo.

"Yeah, he's a real angel." Leonardo spoke with sarcasm.

"Well, now I've got about an hour to do my little run around. Would you mind waiting here, Leo?"

"Not at all."

They started to walk off. "Okay. Come on, Raph. First stop is back at the station then to get Jenny some you know what."

Raph frowned at her. "Do I hafta stand in the same aisle with you at the store?"

Leonardo watched them leave before turning his attention back over to the hospital where Jenny laid half in and half out of consciousness. He ducked down low out of the way of people walking down the street past him. He realized he didn't make a first trip back to the junkyard to retrieve his disguise. He didn't want to waste anytime while Jenny lost a pint of blood every second. Raphael was now risking being seen once again at the station. If they have time, it would be best to make the first stop back at the junkyard so he could slip on his disguise. And also to inform the others of what's going on. Which was nothing much except that Jenny was now losing more blood because of the start of her menstrual cycle. Bad timing as any. If Leo could, he would donate his own blood to get her some strength back. Perhaps Risa or Emiko can do it instead. Somebody should.

Raphael read Leo's mind. The two made a stop at the junkyard to retrieve his hat and trench coat.

"Don't tell me you're cold, dear?" Risa slipped an arm through his.

"I'm a reptile. I'm always cold." He said dryly. "I'm getting my disguise so we won't have to act like a coupla recluses."

"Let's make this quick, huh? You know we've got two more stops and Jenny's waiting for me."

"Quick? Lotsa luck. Mike will bombard us with questions about her health. We may never leave."

"Well, then I'll just give him the basics."

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word."

The two walked in to see Mike and Emiko reading comics while Don read a book. Mike sat up with a wide-eyed expression.

"Hey, you're back? How's Jenny? Did you get her to the hospital on time? What's her health status? Where's Leo?"

Raph turned to Risa. "I rest my case."

Risa smiled to Mike as Raph went to get his things. "Jenny's fine, yes we got her to the hospital, I'm unaware of her health status at present time and Leo is waiting outside the hospital."

Raph stared at his coat. The blood from the creature was gone! It was almost as if it had been washed and dried with a sweet aroma. This was most bizarre. Even for him. He came back and looked to Risa and Mike. "Hmm, that was quick! I just needed to get Leo's and my disguise since we're out in public. We'll be back with more details later."

Before Michaelangelo could answer, the two stepped out and headed for the station, making another stop to the hospital to give Leo his hat and coat.

"Just so you don't scare any little kids. This will be an improvement."

"I love you too, Raph." Leo smirked as he grabbed his hat and trench coat from him.

Raphael smiled impishly and took off again with Risa under his arm. The rain changed to a heavy down pour, making her clutch him tighter. The rain rapped heavily on his fedora hat, making the brim fold down. Risa was without a hat so her beautiful curls became soaked and stringy. She ducked her head into his shoulder for some shelter. God, he loved Mother Nature. If she were any closer, she'd be on top of him. That brought a wide smile to his face. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked in an identical left foot, right foot step. All she had on was her exercise clothes that had been previously wet from her sweaty and uncontrollable workout earlier. A dark blue T-shirt, black stretch pants, and white sneakers were the only items of clothing that protected her from the rain. She never made it back to her room to change. Now, she risked catching a cold from the weather.

The building was creepy-looking at night. Risa reached the entrance first to check if any guards were roaming around in the front. It was a quiet evening for now. Both entered the halls with caution, soon realizing they'd leave a trail of water behind from their wet clothing.

"So much for the sneak method." Raph snorted.

They both looked down at the carpet. It started to form dark spots from the water dripping off them.

"Let's get this over with." Risa stepped off the carpeted floor and headed for the stairs. Raph followed.

They didn't get far before bumping into two soldiers off-duty. They smiled to Risa and then frowned to Raph, sizing him up next.

"Who's your friend, Risa? An outsider?"

"Look, I brought him for a visit and it won't be long. I was just going to-"

"You know the rules, Riz. If the master found out-"

Risa pointed a finger. "He's not going to find out if you guys keep your mouths shut!" The soldiers looked to one another. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have to be going."

Risa shoved past them and continued up to the next floor. Raphael shrugged to the stunned soldiers.

"Have a nice day!"

Risa's room was on the fourth floor at the very end of the hall. Raphael followed silently as both continued to drip water on the wood floors.

"Think those two guys will say anything?"

"I don't care. I know who they are and they wouldn't do that to me. They're basically brain-washed like the rest of them."

Risa opened her door and kicked off her soggy shoes. She pulled out her purse to rummage for her wallet and count her cash. Raph sat on the bed and watched her move around. She stepped into her bathroom to check her sopping hair and squeezed out the excess water into the sink.

"Damn! Now, it'll dry all fuzzy."

"I think it looks good. Wet." Raph leaned back on his elbows.

She came back and stared at him.

"Think so?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. You seem trustworthy."

He grinned slyly. "Of course I am. Now, are you going to change out of those wet clothes?"

Risa looked down. "I had planned to do so. I have to get going to meet up with Jenny."

Raph stood up. "Did you promise you'd come back to her?"

"Well, no I-"

"And is she expecting you to return right away?"

"Well, no the nurse said whenever but that I should-"

Raph reached out to silence her by placing a finger over her lips. He then opened his hand to slowly caress her smooth cheek. She closed her eyes as he went to the other side, doing the same. He was so calm and so gentle, it was almost a side of him no one has ever seen before. He longed to be with a woman all his life and now the moment had come. He would open himself to this beautiful creature that stood before him. He would touch her in places he never could have possibly touched a woman before, he would-

"Raph, I really need to change my clothes now."

He would have to wait a little longer. He dropped his hand as she opened her eyes. He was already starting to undress her with his eyes.

"May I, Risa?"

"May you what?"

"Watch you change?"

Risa smirked to that, almost not knowing what to say. What did he think this was? A peep show? A free for all? No one has ever asked her that before and now it came as a great shock that someone, this turtle, would dare ask something like that of her. She stepped away and headed for her bureau. The answer must have been yes as she pulled her arms up and removed the T-shirt that had stuck to her, revealing a white sports bra that was also sticking to her skin. She smiled to Raph as she began to pull her pants down and around her feet. She finally turned away to undress as usual as if no one was looking, all the while knowing someone was and feeling strange. She unclipped the bra from behind and tossed it to the side. She knew he tried to lean over to get a glance of her B cups. She turned to the side to reveal a profile of her somewhat nakedness as she dug in the top drawer to find a new bra and underwear. Finding a lacy pair of black bikini underwear with a black bra, she removed her underwear next, now standing in complete nude. He could have done her right now if he wanted to. Instead he was more fascinated at just staring at her gorgeous body. She had a bit of a stomach but that didn't bother him. Her thighs were buff and her legs were slender. She slipped the underwear up just below her naval and swung the bra through her arms. She reached behind her to find the clip, having some difficulty.

"Oh, I hate these kind. Damn!"

Raphael walked toward her with arms extended. "Here, let me get it."

Risa stopped and threw her arms to the sides as he took both ends of the small material. His hands briefly touched her back as he snapped the troublesome clip together. He stared down at the small hook pressed lightly against her skin. _Horrid little thing. God, bless you!_ Risa turned with a smile as a way of thanks and resumed getting dressed. Raphael only wished she'd get undressed. The thought never crossed his mind that midnight was hours away. And that meant he had only met her through the course of one day. He already had strong feelings for her without even knowing anything about her, she has been quite flirtatious around him and his brothers, she's been acting too friendly toward what others would commonly call him a freak, and now, she has shown parts of her body that no one has ever seen before to a total stranger. Completely exposed, she has truly released all her fears to him, though she never showed any to begin with, and has become very comfortable being around him. He prayed it was her and not the blood sample talking and acting. She seemed like a wonderful person to spend an eternity with.

Risa slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants and a small thin, long-sleeve shirt. She grabbed a larger sweat shirt next and put it on over the shirt. She was making it difficult for him to strip her down when he gets the chance. She wasn't thinking of that, surprisingly. She then placed on what looked like UGG boots or some generic brand. Raphael was almost amused at watching humans dress up for the cold weather. Though he never actually got to watch any dress before, this was quite a treat for him. Finally, she placed a large overcoat through her arms and place a snow cap over her almost dry hair. She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Ready?"

He smiled and walked over.

"I've been ready. I was about to ask you that."

"I want to stop at Jenny's room to get her some new clothes. We still have a half hour left. Let's hurry."

The life of a human is crazy, Raph thought. Then again, the life of a ninja isn't all as it's cracked up to be either. Both stepped out into the hall and headed down toward the stairs to the third level. Risa stopped half way down and made a sharp left toward another intersection of walls and doors. She finally stopped at a door marked 345 and opened it. Everything was left the same since her and Jenny left for shooting practice. She grabbed a large over-night duffel bag and placed a pair of jeans and a simple plain shirt in it. She grabbed a pair of bra and underwear from the bureau and took some toiletries from the bathroom as well. She placed personal belongings like makeup, lotions, shampoo and conditioner into smaller compartments. All the while wondering if she should pack her entire wardrobe and belongings that she brought in with her when she first arrived.

"I should call her mom. Tell her the situation. Maybe she'll let her come back home."

Raphael stood up with a look of surprise.

"Her mother? How could she allow her daughter to join such a place?"

"She had no idea. We thought we were getting involved with a private school to become police officers." Risa sighed and looked down. "It's a long story and I can explain later."

Risa grabbed the duffel bag and headed out the door without waiting for Raph. He closed the door behind him as Risa was half way down the hall. He finally caught up to her as she walked in a fast stride. He could tell she was anxious to get out of there before anyone sees them. The security guards after hours were a pain to deal with if they had to get tough. She was in no mood for any fights breaking out now. They reached the downstairs entrance where two guards stood at their post. Risa nodded to them and opened the door. Raph turned his coat collar upward to conceal his face as he walked past them. The men were totally oblivious of seeing any green skin on him.

Leonardo stepped into the clinic with his hat and trench coat on. Everyone turned their attention to him as soon as he entered the room. These disguises didn't cover much. They could see his green face, hands, and legs. But the funny thing was, no one seemed to care. Except the nurse.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I was wondering if I could see Jennifer Morrison. She came in here earlier and I wanted to check up on her to see how she's doing."

"Can I have your name?"

"Leonardo. Or just Leo."

She nodded and looked down to her clipboard. "Alright, wait here and I'll go notify her doctor."

The nurse took off down the hallway. She felt more like notifying security on this guy. His appearance made her uneasy. But just to make sure and be a nice person, she did exactly what she told him she would do.

"Dr. Garrison?" A tall, slender man looked up from his desk. He was old, about in his 60's with salt n' pepper hair. A man with years and years of medical practice was the one chosen to look after Jenny. He smiled to the nurse with his capped teeth. "There's someone out in the waiting room that claims to know Ms. Morrison. Shall I send him back here?"

"Well, if he claims to know her, I don't see the harm in it. Why not ask Jennifer if she knows anything about him. Maybe it's her father."

"I seriously doubt that, but I'll ask her anyway."

The nurse came into Jenny's room. She had already been stripped down to a hospital gown and was given a tampon for her little accident. The only underwear they had for her was made of paper. The rest of her clothes were taken down to the Laundromat. She felt uncomfortable sitting in the bed with a thin, white blanket tucked up to her waist. The nurse smiled to her as she approached the bed.

"Ms. Morrison? There's someone here to see you. Do you know a Leonardo or Leo?"

Jenny's eyes lit up and she nodded with excitement.

"Oh. He'd like to see you. Shall I bring him in?" Jenny nodded again. "Alright. I'll bring him back here shortly."

The nurse returned to Leo and told him he could come back with her. Though, she still felt uneasy, she went through the door with him following behind. She couldn't help but stare at his face, wondering what the rest of his body looked like. She was almost afraid to know. The two walked into an area that smelled of anticeptic and chemicals. Jenny sat quietly holding a small basin under her chest as the blood dribbled down her mouth. White cloths were placed in her mouth to soak up most of it. The nurse came in and stepped to the side to allow Leo to enter next.

"Here he is, Ms. Morrison."

Jenny looked up and cracked a small smile. It was the first time she saw his disguise and tried not to laugh. Instead, she snickered through her nose, although it hurt even to do that. She went serious as Leo walked over to the bed, sitting down at a chair beside it. The nurse stared for a moment before turning to leave the room.

"Hey, Jen." He grinned to her. "Is it doing any better?" She shook her head. "Has the doctor seen you yet?" She nodded. "Has he told you what needs to be done?" Jenny looked around and shrugged. "He briefly told you, huh?" Jenny nodded again. This was like a game of 20 questions. A nod or a shake gave him his answers. She could say a few small words but that was it. Leo decided to stop the interrogation and sat quietly for a few minutes. Not too long after, Dr. Garrison walked in, grinning to Jenny.

"Hello, Jennifer! It's good to see you again. And who might this be?"

Leo stood up. "I'm Leonardo. A friend of hers."

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Garrison. I was just in here not that long ago, examining the problem we have here."

"So, what needs to be done? Is it really serious?" Leo almost sounded like a father to her.

Dr. Garrison looked to Jenny, then turned to Leonardo. "Would you care to step outside for a minute?"

It was serious. Jenny watched the two leave the room out into the hallway where the doctor's face turned to a frown. Leo didn't like the looks of it as he explained what needed to be done. The doctor cupped his hand under his chin before speaking.

"Uh, it appears there's going to be some slight operating on her tongue. I checked it out and we need to do a little surgery. From what I could see, it's been pulled out of lining and I also discovered a broken blood vessel which caused a lot of the bleeding to occur. Um, this will be a delicate procedure since it's a very sensitive muscle in the mouth. She will be asleep during the operation; she won't feel a thing, um, besides some slight discomfort afterwards."

Leo stared at the doctor with concern.

"How are you going to stop the bleeding?"

The doctor looked to Jenny from the doorway, hoping she wasn't hearing this. _Why weren't they talking in here?_ She would find out eventually. It was her mouth to begin with. She watched them quietly chatting and pouted to the them. The doctor turned back to Leo and continued.

"Um, the broken blood vessel will need to be sewn carefully with tiny stitches." Leo shook his head with a groan. "Very tiny stitches." He tried to make it sound simple but didn't succeed.

"Hmm, will they be removable stitches?" Leo was getting another lesson in health. And from a doctor even.

"No, these stitches are permanent. They will be sewn in and dissolve into place. This makes it easier for it to heal instead of removing them. Right now, the gauze in her mouth is preventing her from swallowing more blood than usual.

Leo stood quietly, seeing Jenny through the door way. She never stopped watching them both.

"Are you going to tell her about the operation?"

"It's an option but I feel she should know what's going on." The two stepped further into the hallway, reading a chart of her current status.

Jenny turned away with a groan. A slight discomfort fell upon her in the bed. She quickly lifted the covers and stared with a gasp.

"Oh....nooo..."

The sheets were now stained with blood. She looked around the empty room. Then saw the walk-in bathroom door off to the side. Perfect chance to quickly change before someone comes into the room. Jenny finally got up and hunched over, feeling cramps hit her stomach. Blood was now on her gown, legs and the paper underwear. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door, looking down at herself. _Why did it have to come now? _ Jenny doubled over in pain, making a low, unusual moan. There was a knock on the door. She hoped it'd be a nurse and not Leo. Women understand more about these things then men.

"Jenny? Are you okay?" Leo spoke through the door.

So much for a nurse. Jenny let out a sigh.

"Nooo...." She whispered. He didn't hear her.

She needed help. She needed the nurse. If it weren't for the handicap bar next to her, she would have fallen on the floor. Leo knocked again when she didn't answer him. He could have came in; the door was unlocked. She finished her business and flushed, hoping the sound will make him go away. She needed a changing badly. The mirror gave an awful fright that once use to be her normal reflection. She felt dizzy as the cramps were coming harder. This wasn't the time to be modest. Even in front of a turtle! She finally removed the gauze and slumped down on the tile floor, calling out for help. Leo finally opened the door, bumping her body with it. He looked down behind the door to see her body curled up like a ball.

"Jenny- oh, jeez!" He bent down to her level and carefully placed his arms around her sides. He turned her around to face him. "Don't move. I'll get a nurse."

Jenny continued to moan as the nurse approached her. She crouched down to her and patted her back, looking up to Leo.

"Her gown needs to be changed. We'll have to take her down to the showers and get her cleaned up. Bring her out to the room. I'll go get a wheelchair."

Leonardo nodded and lifted her up off the floor. Jenny's arm hung loosely behind his neck as the other rested in her lap; her fingers fidgeting with one of his coat buttons.

"Leo....I'm...sorry....I-"

He shushed her and slowly walked out to meet with two nurses whom brought in a wheelchair for her. Leo carefully set her down and watched them wheel her into the hall and down to the wash room.

"Please, wait here." The nurse spoke firmly with a serious expression.

Off limits to visitors, Leo knew he couldn't follow them to a restricted area of the hospital. He sat down again in the chair and waited patiently for her return.

Jenny was glad they were all women in the room while she was bathed and scrubbed in the tub. A new gown was placed around her along with stronger protection. Jenny looked down to her body, feeling much cleaner then before. A new gauze was placed in her mouth before she was sent back to her room. Leonardo stood up again as the nurses brought her back in. One nurse lifted her arms while the other took her legs. Both placed her on the new bed sheets that had also been changed. Jenny looked to the nurses as they put the covers up to her waist, wondering if these women go through this ordeal everyday with other sick people. She hated feeling this way. Being pampered by total strangers. Even Leo was strange to look at after her little accident. The nurses took the wheelchair with them out into the hall, leaving Leo and Jenny alone again. Jenny was so embarrassed, she avoided eye contact with him.

"Um, the doctor told me what needs to be done." Leo started.

Jenny looked to him then down to her stomach.

"Do you want to know?"

Jenny wanted to say yes but was also afraid to know. She couldn't tell him that. She nodded slowly, knowing it wasn't going to be good news.

[PART 10][1] [BACK TO PART 7][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_10.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_07.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	11. Part 10

Part 10

_Part 10_

Back outside, the rain continued to pour. Risa cursed at herself that she forgot to bring an umbrella to protect her body from getting drenched all over again. Raphael laughed as he noted to her of the many times she curses to herself for no reason. He placed an arm around her with a slight happiness that she forgot to bring her umbrella. Gives him the excuse to get closer. Risa sighed and threw her head into the inside of his shoulder, blinking rapidly as the rain now came down side ways from strong winds.

"A..a..at least...m...m...my head will be dry." She said as her teeth began to chatter.

"Don't tell me you're cold, dear?" Raph mimicked her. "Not with all those layers of clothing."

"It's a bitter cold, Raph." Her voice was shaky. "It goes right through to the bones. And all my layers."

The two reached a corner drug store that was almost closing. Risa headed straight for what she came in for as Raph circled around the other aisles. He had no desire to even be 2 feet in distance to where she stood. But if he was going to spend his life with a female for another 40 years, he'd have to get used to her with this curse every 4 weeks per month. Hopefully, his brothers will still be around to pull him away while she has her pity party with other female companions whom share the same 'period of time' with her. He caught Risa approaching the counter with one of the maxi pad bags. Oh, goodness. It was a male clerk to Risa's dismay. He was cool about it, one whom doesn't tease girls who walk in to buy such things. The first and last time he did that was when a girl jumped back with a 'be glad you're not a woman' remark. Now ringing up Risa with a package of pads, he merely smiled and said have a nice day. Simple and good customer service. Risa smiled back and grabbed Raph's collar to yank his attention from a _Penthouse_ magazine his prying eyes were glancing through. Raph placed the book back on the shelf and headed out into the stormy weather.

"Stormy weather...." Risa started to sing. "Can't keep my poor self together....." She grinned to him. "Keeps raining all the time....ulp!"

Raphael covered her mouth. He grinned back. "Save it for Broadway."

Returning to the hospital clinic, they discovered Leonardo was nowhere in sight. Both entered the lobby and approached the front counter where the nurse sat behind the desk.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm Marisa, a friend of Jennifer Morrison. I was in here not that long ago and I was wondering if I could see her now."

The nurse looked up to them. They were both sopping wet, dripping water all over the beautiful light blue carpeting. They looked like a bunch of wet rats.

"She has just been seen by the doctor and will need oral surgery. Another friend has come in and is visiting with her right now. We've also contacted her mother so she'll come pick her up tomorrow in the late afternoon."

Risa looked to Raphael.

"Whoa. One step ahead of us. Can I go see her? I wanted to bring her some clean clothes and a few belongings."

The nurse looked again at both of them, giving looks as if they were street bums.

"Sure, but he'll have to wait out here." The nurse pointed to Raphael.

Risa tapped his arm as the nurse stood to open the door for her.

"Sorry, babe. I don't make the rules around here. Give me a few minutes."

"Whatever."

Risa went to touch his cheek but he turned away to grab a seat and pick up a magazine. _Time, Newsweek, _or _The New Yorker_. No _Penthouse _for this guy. Risa sighed and went through the door. She followed the nurse down a long hall way, making a right and up to a bed with a curtain around it. The nurse pulled it half way to reveal Jenny propped up in the hospital bed dressed in those lovely gowns with the back wide open. Leonardo sat at a chair beside her bed with one hand holding hers tightly. She was scared. He must have explained to her what the doctor told him earlier. She and Leo both looked over as Risa approached the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

Jenny nodded and then shrugged. Risa sat half on and half off the bed, placing her bag at her feet.

"I got you some clean clothes and I heard your mom's coming in to get you tomorrow."

Jenny nodded again and looked to Leo.

"Actually, her mom was in earlier. She came in as soon as she heard what happened. I got to meet her and we talked for a bit. She was cool about my appearance and didn't seem to notice that much. I didn't explain why or how this happened to Jenny. It would have only worried her even more. It's not smart to let people like her know when there's still others at the building who's lives are in jeopardy so to speak. All will be explained once the time is right. For now, no one should know about what's going on."

"I think I know." Risa started quietly. "If someone knows too much or if they tell a lie to Master Nomed, the punishment is removal of the tongue. Quite barbaric for America but then again, the master isn't from here. Jenny must have found out about something or made a fib and almost lost her tongue."

Leo shook his head. "This can't go on. I can't save every human in the world but I can try to put an end to the unnecessary abuse that goes on at this place. If you haven't noticed already, there are people, including yourself, that are being drugged to do unspeakable things."

"Drugged? With what?"

"Blood. The blood of an unknown creature. My brothers and I discovered it in a laboratory. Not to mention Raph got bit by one the other day at the 42nd Street Library. This so called police station is probably something more than what it claims to be. These men are using you students to participate in some scheme to rule out the city with their power. Jenny claims she saw you doing some crazy workout with the master as if you were in trance. You weren't your normal self. Once you finished your routine, Jenny got caught, refused to admit she saw what happened and nearly paid the price of living the rest of her life in silence."

Jenny nodded again and pointed to Leo as if to say he's right.

Risa stared at him with mouth dropped.

"How could you know all this?"

Jenny waved and Leo smiled to her.

"Jenny told me. Through sign language."

Risa looked to Jenny and pouted.

"You never told me you took that class. You thought it was boring and a waste of time."

Jenny shrugged and looked to Leo again.

"Obviously not. I thought the same thing till I gave it a try and learned from my sensei many years ago. So, I was a bit slow at what she was saying. Should have been in here earlier. It was a riot."

Jenny nodded, almost smiling. The nurse came through with a small, empty basin. She smiled to Jenny while reaching for the gauze.

"Okay, your friends have to leave now. Here, let me take that."

Risa watched the nurse switch basins from one that had a small pool of blood to a clean one. The nurse slowly pulled the bloody gauze from Jenny's lips and quickly put in a new one. She whined from the pain of the cotton touching her sore mouth.

Risa stared at the dirty basin. "Whoa, Jen. Is that all from you?"

Jenny nodded with tears in her eyes. She knew what the nurse meant when her friends had to leave. That she would be alone and they would prepare to operate in the morning! A tear slowly ran down her cheek as Leo stood up to leave. Jenny looked to him and squeezed his hand tighter. He turned and smiled with a look of pity.

"Hey, hey...don't cry!" He sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed her cheek, removing the tear from her face with his thumb. "You'll be fine, I promise you. It's a simple operation. It'll be quick and you'll be able to talk normally again. I'll stop by to see you before your mom arrives, okay?" Jenny nodded and looked down. Risa reached over and gave her a quick hug.

"Take care, Jen. I'll see you later."

Jenny nodded and Risa stood up to grab her purse. Leonardo watched her closely as her body shook.

"You really are scared about the operation, aren't you?"

"Mmm, hmm." Jenny nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, another tear sliding down. Her heart was beating faster according to the monitor and her hand felt clammy within his own.

The nurse walked over to the other side and patted Jenny's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. We'll take good care of her."

Leonardo reached over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Bye, Jenny."

He stood up and headed for the door and toward the long hall. She was only a child. A small, frightened child. He was older than her by a few years and yet, the way he acted back there was more of a father and daughter relationship. Daughter gets injured, father brings her in to be treated. Daughter is scared to be left alone, father comforts her before leaving the room. Leo always felt he was the soft shell of the group. No pun intended. A strong, born leader whom can win a war against 10 men but still have a shoulder to cry on for the weak and sensitive type. Jenny was weak, that half was true. But sensitive? Maybe to pain. It was a simple operation as he said before but she's just a kid. He didn't want to begin to think how she would handle all that he's gone through in the past.

Risa was already with Raph in the waiting room when Leonardo walked through the door. Both sat very still with an expressionless face.

"My butt's warped." Raphael finally spoke up. The woman next to him gave him a look. Risa smacked his arm with a laugh.

"I took too long, didn't I?"

"We're fine, Leo." She looked to Raph. "Both of us, that is."

"So what now, Fearless Leader?"

"I guess we go back to-" Leonardo looked to the woman and caught himself. "Ah...back home."

Raphael turned to Risa. "Say, Riz. Where do you live besides the station?"

"I live in a two bedroom apartment with my parents. They were the ones that put me in the program. Got into too many fights in regular school. It's like a home away from home. They'd be shocked to see me come walking through the door when it's not even vacation yet."

"Aren't you going to tell them what's going on at that place?"

Risa looked to Leo.

"Yes. But not right away. It's too soon."

Raph threw down his magazine. "Oh, so when's a good time? When everyone's dead over there?!"

Risa and Leo looked around to see they were stirring up attention. The nurse behind the desk looked over with a scowl expression. Three others and a doctor passing by looked over.

"Ixnay, ixnay!" Risa quickly stood and grabbed Raph with her. Leo headed for the door and the two followed single file outside.

Leo turned and pointed a finger into Raph's chest. "Nice going, Raph! Only half of the hospital staff heard our conversation."

Raphael smacked his finger away. "Why are you two being so secretive? People have a right to know that they're lives are in danger. And you want me to be quiet about it?"

"I want you to-" Leonardo cut off and looked away with a groan. "I don't want you to mention it around other people. Let's go back to the junkyard and talk to the others. We are not through with that place. Our mission has not yet been fulfilled. I'm not leaving until justice is served."

Raphael nudged Risa.

"I hate it when he talks like that."

The three walked down in the now light-drizzle rain toward the end of town where the junkyard housed the remaining group. Leonardo's heart sank as he saw there was no one in sight. He ran into the shack from one side to the other to find it empty. He drew a katana and began a hunt around the entrance of the area. Raphael frowned at his brother's behavior and quickly caught on with Risa staring with worriment. This was not like Mike and Don to disappear without notifying them first. It was times like this, Leo wished they didn't get rid of their old turtle coms, the one sure way of keeping track of one another. He then remembered their hideout had been spotted the other day by soldiers and Emiko was the only one that made it back to- nah! She wouldn't tell on them. Not after everything's that's happened. But Mike did mention she has her orders. Leo's mind was now racing with trust and betrayal all at once. He kicked a crate in and swung around to face Raph and Risa with a look of uneasiness.

"Um, where are they?" He hissed silently, knowing the question was rehtorical.

"Look, maybe they went out for a bite to eat?" Raphael tried to lighten the mood. "I'm kinda hungry m'self."

Leonardo straightened up, keeping his sword out, and walked over to them.

"We don't have any money, Raph! How are they going to eat out?"

"Hey, why don't you ask 'em when we see 'em? I can't keep track of what they do when we're not around!"

"Maybe they went back to the police station?" Leo and Raph turned to Risa. "My guess is as good as yours."

"Feel like bustin' some heads, Leo?"

"I always feel that way, Raph. All the time. Let's go back."

There was no fight. Or dispute among the group. It was a simple chase of finding a small child whom wondered off in hopes of finding friends or people who care to take her in. Mike, Don, and Emiko had a long talk of how families live together through hard times and when the time comes to grow up, they must move on. They told her about Splinter and how he left to go live in Japan for the remainder of his life while his sons finish whatever needs to be done here before joining him. Don was done, had been done with New York for many months and wanted to leave with him. But as brothers, they felt separation was not an option for now. They should stick together until the time was right that they were all ready to leave. Emiko was saddened for them that their only parent to speak of left them, whereas both her parents were killed, leaving her alone. And frightened. She couldn't stand it anymore. These creatures were so kind to her, she felt they didn't deserve her burden. While the two turtles lost the will to stay awake, Emiko slipped out on her own to go back to the station, get some belongings, and leave town forever. She had no idea she was spotted and being tracked down where she went off to. They knew where to find her. They knew where she was going.

It was many hours later when they discovered her missing. Feeling incredibly guilty and perhaps confused, Mike and Don roamed the streets in their hat and trench coat attire, hoping to find her in this large maze of a city. They retraced her steps to the station but discovered she had already packed and left, leaving nothing of hers behind.

"That should slow her down a bit, no? Heh." Mike grinned to Don whom said nothing to that.

"I don't know why I feel the way I do, but I really felt sorry for the kid."

"You? Feel sorry for a kid? There's a first. That's not like you at all, Don."

"True, Mike. I must be thinking about the person that she is and not just her age. I mean, she was practically thrown into training and battle without anyone to look after her. Everyone was an enemy to her, even us whom she hardly knew. And once she did get to know us, she seemed so distant, like she already told herself no one was going to help her. To...love her."

"Well, bro, this is why we never get attached to anyone. Before we know it, they're up and gone. Without even saying good-bye.

"What about April and Casey? They're still in contact with us."

"Yeah, that's true. But they didn't stick around here." Mike looked away. "Yet they did said good-bye....okay! So I can't say everyone leaves. The ones who remain are true friends, I guess. Besides, if you knew her whereabouts, would you want to see her again?"

Donatello looked out ahead as they walked. The question should be, would Emiko want to see them again? He knew what he wanted, but can't decide for others that make decisions like this.

"I don't know, Mike. I really don't know. She ditched us so that means she wants nothing to do with us. She'll find her own way without us in her life."

Her own way. Donatello started to think. Where would she go if not back to the station? There's no family here for her. Maybe friends but ones that lost contact a long time ago. Donatello began to rack his brain, thinking back to where she would go other than the place that makes her miserable. This whole town is miserable! At any rate, he'd want to go with her. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and his eyes got wider. He threw an arm into Mike's chest to cease his walking.

"Mike, I think I might know where she is. Come on!"

The other group met up with some interesting characters on their walk returning to the station. Raphael had his fun while getting some blood spilt onto his sais as a brawl started out with street urchens, attempting to steal what they can. Leonardo left his swords sheathed as he and Risa fist fought these tough gangsters whom jumped them from a dark corner. Risa was no simpleton when it came to street fighting. Her style wasn't martial arts like her companions but her gutsiness protected her own skin from getting sliced onto switch blade knives. Raph went into his ballistic stance to fight off four attackers whom found him to be the most threat of the three. Risa would be held in a strong wrap or grabbed in the chest area. This she did not like, no sir. Those men got black eyes and their family jewels disecreted. Risa was all legs, kicking everything in sight. They sooned wised up and backed away from her female rage. Leonardo finished off three whom surrounded him and then scared off one by unsheathing a katana. In comparison to a small jack knife, the size of Leo's blade made the attacker turn yellow and run in the other direction.

Their challenge wasn't over yet. The little war caused a speed cruiser to swing by above them over head. Soldiers within it opened fire on their laser guns.

Raphael jumped a backward flip and groaned at the soldiers. "Shit! Not again!"

"This is not true fighting." Leonardo gruntled. "It's a goddamn shooting gallery! Head for shelter, Risa! We'll catch up!"

"But they're not shooting at meee-aaaah!" A laser hit her right in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Nooooo!!" Raphael shrieked. He got a good look at the one that shot her before running to her side. "Sonuva bitch!"

The crusier landed and all soldiers leaped out with their guns pointed. Raph stared down at Risa with tear-strickened eyes. Leonardo backed up against the two with his sword out. He squinted to the soliders with pure hatred. The soldier who shot her stopped and gasped, placing an arm to stop his men from approaching. He lifted his helmet to get a better look.

"Halt! Oh, shit! It's Marisa! Oh, my God!"

Raphael and Leonardo made a quick glance to one another before pulling Risa away from the soldier whom ran over.

"Get the fuck back! Now!" Raph snarled as he held Risa's dying body in his arms.

"I...I didn't mean to shoot her...I didn't know..." The soldier stammered, almost forgetting the situation.

"YOU DIE!!!!" Raph leaped at the soldier with sai drawn.

Leonardo gasped and looked to see the others aiming their guns. In a quick movement, he went for the others, swinging and knocking their weapons from their hands. Leonardo was almost dancing in his circle strike. He didn't stop there. He began another round of punches and kicks with a free hand and whirrling legs. These men were experts in martial arts training as they started to fight back. Block a right, block left, block swing right, block left, duck kick, side step from wide swing. Leonardo returned the same blocks only getting in a few hits with fists flying in the process.

Raphael pounded away on the murderous soldier, never allowing him to get a word in edgewise. He was too angry to even care what he had to say. Leonardo finally pulled him off, letting the soldier crumple to the ground.

"Wait, Leo! He's still breathing!" Raph went down but Leo yanked him back. The two began to restle a little.

"Raaaph! Stop it! It's not going to change anything. Stop, damn it, stop!"

"Goddamn you!" Raphael kicked the soldier in the stomach, blood spurting from his mouth. "I hate you! I hate you!" Raph started to heave loudly, almost in tears. He looked back to Risa's body which hasn't moved since he left her. He crawled over and lifted her onto his lap, starting to sob uncontrollably. "It's not fair! Why the hell did this hafta happen, Leo?! WHY?!"

Leonardo stood motionless. He turned back to the gun that rested on the floor and picked it up, snapping the weapon in two. Raphael started to rock back and forth with Risa in his arms. A small squeeze was felt on his arm. He looked down to see Risa looking up to him with weak eyes.

"Mm, Raph?"

Raph gave out a cry and stared with wide eyes. "Oh, Risa! Sweetie, don't scare me like that. Just relax. You're going to be alright."

"Raph, wh...wh...why a.aa.am I bleeding?"

"Uh, you got shot, babe. That's what happens when you- Risa? What's wrong?"

Risa started to shake violently in his embrace. "Oh...it...hurts...it....hurt....a...lot...Raph."

"Shhh! You're going to be alright. Just relax, okay? Please!"

Leonardo stood over them, watching closely. "She's going into convulsions, Raph. Here-" He removed his trench coat and placed it over Risa's body.

"I....ca....an't breathe......hurts....to....breathe...." Risa looked to Raph whom lifted her into his embrace.

"The station'll have to wait, Leo. We're going back to the hospital! On the double!"

Raph took off at a fast pace with Leo following behind. Now two of their friends were down for the count. Jenny had more of a chance than Risa. And he didn't even want to think about what happened to Mike, Don and Emiko. He just prayed they were all alright.

The taxi cab left Mike and Don off at the curb near J.F.K. airport. Once again, Don was bad with hunches but had a feeling Emiko was getting on an airplane to fly to Miami to live with her grandparents.

"Mike, I thought you said we didn't have any money. Where'd you find some to pay the cab?"

"I didn't find it. It was money that we had from our bank. Just don't expect to get on an airplane unless you want to ride in baggage."

"No, I've done that too many times. It cramps my style if you know what I mean." Don grinned.

"You're a riot, Donny. And I thought I was the comedian of the family."

The two rushed off toward the entrance to find the place to be empty. Usually this area was booming with people. Now, small groups wondered around like little herds of sheep, following signs that led to their gate numbers and airline companies. The restaurants were also vacant with the employees sitting back with dull expressions. Even if it was late at night, planes flew out all hours of the day.

"This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack!" Donatello exclaimed as he surveryed the halls.

"This is nothing compared to the size of the city. We're taking a hunch that she might be here. Your hunch, might I add."

"Hey, if I lead you on a wild goose chase, I'll take the blame when we meet back up with the guys."

"That's IF we meet back up with them. Man, they're probably freakin' out that we weren't there when they returned. I'm sure they returned by now, huh?"

"Uh, huh. Hours ago. Come on, let's check the scheduels."

Donatello's hunch was right. Emiko calmly walked an empty hall with her luggage and suitcases, almost looking like she was a homeless person in a fancy red kimono. Her flight wasn't leaving for another 3 hours. She managed to steal some money to pay for her plane ticket. She was indeed, flying to Miami to live with her grandparents. The thought of saying good-bye to her friends never crossed her mind. She felt they were holding her back from leaving the city. They wouldn't understand her. She was too young to know anything. It was all in her head. The Turtles treated her like an adult, something she never considered herself being.

Michaelangelo pointed upward. "Here's a flight out to Miami, Don. But it doesn't leave till 1 am. Think we should check it out?"

Donatello glanced at the TV screen. "Right on time, too. Gate 47." He looked up to see they were at Gate 1 and let out a sigh. "Feel like taking a walk?"

Michaelangelo rubbed his stomach. "I feel like eating! Man, I'm starved. I still have some money left. Wanna stir up some business in one of the restaurants and get some chow?"

"Mm, maybe later. I'm not that hungry. I want to find Emiko first before eating."

"Whoa, you, not eat? Wow, you must really wanna find her, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I guess she's more important to me than a full stomach."

"And you really think she's here?"

"Call it a hunch, Mike."

[PART 11][1] [ BACK TO PART 9][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_11.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_09.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	12. Part 11

Part 11

_Part 11_

The nurse was shocked to see the same people walk through the waiting room again. Leonardo hung back next to the building, being without his disguise, and chose to lay low in the shadows. Raphael was an absolute basket case, shoving Risa's body practically through the window of the nurse's desk, yelling for them to open the door immediately.

"I don't know her goddamn medical records! She needs to be treated right away! Now!"

Two doctors flew out with a waiting gurney, taking Risa from Raph's arms and heading down the hallway. Raph held Risa's hand like an expectant father would to a soon-to-be mother in labor as the gurney wheeled her down the hall. He followed it up to the operating room door where his hand was pulled from hers and was shoved back from entering with the group. He began to fight with two other doctors whom tried to prevent him from getting past them.

"Please take a seat in the waiting room! We will call you as soon as possible!"

"I can't leave her! She needs me, damn it! Leggo!"

The nurse finally called in security to handle the situation. Two strong-looking soldiers came out and grabbed Raph, hauling him down the hallway and out the door. They were obviously weaker than him but Raph decided to pull back on any action and did what he was told. The soldiers released him and he slowly walked to the waiting room, slumping down into a chair. He didn't bother to pick up a magazine this time. He leaned forward in his seat, placed his elbows on his knees with his hands to his face, and sobbed quietly.

Leonardo removed his hat and held it to his side. It was pointless to wear it now. He leaned up against the wall and could do nothing but think positive.

Emiko was sleeping on a chair when they found her. Her baggage surrounded her tiny body, causing Don and Mike to trip over it. Don sat down in the chair next to her with Mike sitting next to him. There was no one around in the area of Gate 47. It was still early to catch a flight. Don leaned over and lightly tapped her shoulder, making her stir in her sleep. She twisted around and slowly opened her eyes. He glared down at her.

"Going somewhere?"

Emiko opened her eyes wider and sat up to see the two of them staring at her. They didn't look angry. They looked more exhausted. Her giving them the biggest run around made them more tired than upset. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around before turning back to them.

"How did you find me?" She asked with a yawn.

"Oh, call it a hunch." Mike said with a grin to his brother. Don rolled his eyes.

"I thought about what you told me when you said you wanted to go some place where you'd be happier. And that would be leaving town to some place in particular. Miami perhaps?"

Emiko felt caught and almost ashamed for not telling them.

"I don't want you guys to worry anymore. I'm going to live with my grandparents. And I'm not coming back."

"Well, duh! You certainly packed enough for the trip!" Mike viewed her baggage that surrounded her.

"Seriously, Emiko." Donatello placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? We wouldn't have stopped you if that's what you thought. If anything, we wanted to get you out of there from the start."

"Don." Her serious tone for a child sounded strange. "I don't want you to worry about me. You rescued me when you met me. You made me see that there's more to life than that building. I left without telling you because..." She looked away. "I felt it wasn't right for you to keep helping me all the time. I should just leave and pretend that you never saw me. I'm ashamed to have a friend with siblings whom I tried to kill with a laser gun."

"But, Emiko. That wasn't your fault. You were acting out of duty. You said yourself you were doing what you were told. Under orders. We've dealt with many people, many youngsters whom are brainwashed to do unspeakable things without reason. You have to realize we see right through you. You're harmless and don't wish to hurt or kill anyone. You need guidance from responsible adults, not ones that teach you to shoot a gun and kill others. With you running off, it makes us wonder if you ever wanted to know us to begin with. Were we so terrible to hang around with?"

Emiko looked down, not knowing what to say to that. Of course that wasn't the reason, but Don was double checking on this kid's ideas. He wanted an answer. He wanted the truth.

"No, Don. You're fine. You're all fine. I guess it's me. I was the one who felt terrible to hang around with. It was never you. I need to defend for myself without anyone's help. You understand, right?"

"Ah, I see." Don looked to Mike and both nodded. An idea came to Don's sharp brain. "So, you're leaving us for good, huh?" Emiko nodded. "You need to check into baggage first, kiddo. You won't be able to carry all this stuff on the plane."

Emiko stood up and looked to her stuff. Donatello stood up next to her and also glanced around the chairs.

"Yeah, how did you get all this stuff up here without the security guards checking it first?" Emiko shrugged as Mike paused. "Or do I even want to know?"

"They just told me where to go but I guess I fell asleep. I should take these to baggage check-in then. I know nothing about traveling."

Donatello observed the chairs. "It's gonna take you awhile to lug all this downstairs. Of course, if you don't need our help, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Before they start boarding." Mike added.

"I got it all here this far...um." Emiko felt defeated.

"So, you don't want our help anymore?" Donatello started to walk off, Michaelangelo catching on. "Too bad. Well, have a nice flight. It was nice knowing ya."

Emiko stood there as they headed for the escalator.

"Don, wait!"

Donatello froze in his tracks and craned his neck in her direction.

"You hollered, Little Miss?"

She waved a hand for them to come back with the face of a small child's plea for assistance.

"I could use a little help here. If that's all right with you."

Donatello looked to Michaelangelo and both walked back over, grinning indulgently.

"I knew it. Come on, Mike. She's got a plane to catch soon."

Raphael met up with Leonardo outside, handing him his trench coat.

"Umm, it's got a little blood stain but it's on the inside. Sorry 'bout that."

Leo threw it on, waving a hand to him. "It's fine, Raph. Don't worry about it. Did you hear anything?"

Raphael shook his head, wiping his beak with the back of his arm.

"Nah, not yet. I got her in a lot faster. She was a gun shot victim but it wasn't a hit in the leg. They took her in right away. I wouldn't let her wait in that damn waiting room and watch her die before my eyes. I couldn't sign any papers cuz I know nuthin' about her. I just told them I was her friend and she got shot by a gang member."

"A gang member with a laser gun? Do you think they'll buy that, Raph? Sounds a bit strange if you ask me."

"Like I care what they think, Leo! I made sure she was seen right away and now I have to wait for the results. They wouldn't even let me in with her. Damn, doctors."

Leonardo could almost imagine the conniption Raph must of had with those poor doctors. He even bet security was called in to restrain his actions. Had he'd of bet, he would have won. Raph was the type not to screw around with. When there's a life on the line, especially a female companion, he won't take no for an answer. Both girls were now stuck in the same hospital. One resting for an operation, the other sleeping during an operation. A more serious operation even. Leonardo placed his hat on again and buttoned up his coat, feeling the tiny blood spot dampen his chest. It was less blood than what Jenny lost. But the wound Risa had was more severe and life-threatening. Thinking about those punishments, lasers going off to innocent people, and children getting beatings only made him want to go to the building right away and destroy all that did those horrible things. Raphael must have felt the same way. He was giving that look he always makes before wanting to kill someone. He too was in a fighting mood at the moment.

"Leo, when we find the others, I wanna-"

"Go back and take care of some business? I'm already way ahead of you, Raph."

"You were always prepared for any battle weren't you?"

"When I'm in my right mind, yes."

"Heh. So when does that ever happen?" Raphael finally smiled.

Leonardo glanced over, concealing his smile. "You hang around Mike too much."

Raphael nodded and pushed away from the wall.

"I'm going back in. See if anything has changed."

"I'll join you."

It was 11:45 when Mike, Don, and Emiko finished placing her baggage down in the baggage check-in. They decided to grab a bite to eat at one of the restaurants before returning to wait for the plane. Mike and Don ate the food hungrily while Emiko took slow, small bites. She was hungry but after feeling guilty, scared to get on a plane, and upset about ditching her friends, it made it tough for her to consume her late dinner.

"This'll keep me awake the whole plane ride. I was hoping to sleep on the way there."

Donatello looked up from his food. "Have you called your grandparents to let them know you're coming?"

Emiko shook her head. "No, I was going to call once I get there. But I won't disturb them early in the morning. I'll call at a more reasonable hour."

Mike and Don looked to one another. Mike attempted the next question.

"So, what you're saying is you're gonna hang around the airport till they come get you?"

Emiko sat back and crossed her arms.

"Heck no! I was going to call them and then catch a cab to their house. I don't expect them to come pick me up on short notice. Their old."

"Yeah, but you're not old. You're just a kid!" Michaelangelo looked to Donatello. "I feel like I'm talking to a 30 year old!"

"Emiko." Donatello leaned forward. "Think about what you're doing here. You're getting on a plane that will land in Florida, you'll have to lug your own luggage, wait around to call your grandparents since you refuse to disturb them at an early hour of the morning, not to mention you haven't even told them why you're there or-"

"What's your point, Don?" Emiko interrupted.

Don groaned and looked to Mike.

"It's what Mike said. You're just a kid. And wondering around in the airport with luggage is not safe. Someone could rob or kidnap you. I'm not trying to sound paranoid, well, okay I am, but deep down, I worry about you. Even though you told us not to worry anymore. I still do. I can't help it. I care about you." Don looked to Mike again.

"Uh, uh, right! He can't help it!" Mike thumbed to him. "Man, this guy can be such a pest but he means well!"

Emiko stared at Don. "You know something? You act just the way my father did."

Feeling a lump forming in her throat, she grabbed her mini purse and left the table. Don and Mike looked to each other before getting up to follow her.

"Is that a good thing?" Mike watched Don closely.

"I don't know. Hey, Emiko?" Emiko turned back around, folding her arms. He approached her and placed an arm around her. "What did you mean by I act like your father?"

"You act like when I used to go out and play and my father would say, 'now don't run off too far. I don't want to have to worry about you.' He was very protective. My parents were always there for me." Emiko looked up to him. "Up until the end." Donatello sighed as Emiko pulled away from him, continuing to walk toward the stairs.

The three walked back up to the waiting area of Gate 47 where the emotion really hit Emiko. It was almost time to board. She sat down in a chair with her feet tucked up under her, Don sitting next to her. He was lost for words. He tried his best but she would not listen. Mike sat on the other side and stared out blankly. He hated these situations. They were so painful to watch.

"I don't want you to go." Donatello finally spoke up. "I want you to stay with us. Come to Northampton with our family. We have human friends who have a daughter that would love to meet you."

Emiko turned to him and shook her head.

"I can't. I have to be with my own family. They're probably worried about me." She turned away with a laugh. "Um, I don't know if they're as worried as you've been, heh!"

Donatello looked away. He's never been this attached to any kid. He was always nervous being around one of them. But she was different. She wasn't a normal kid that he's dealt with before. He held back in his usual shyness when they first met as he does with other children but once he got to know her, he opened himself up more.

"What would I do in Northampton, Don? Know any good school's there? Besides, who would look after me? Not your human friends."

"I would look after you. As my own daughter. A daughter I never had."

Emiko's eyes widened. She looked to Michaelangelo whom also gave the same expression.

"Whoa, Don! You, a father? You really think you can handle it? That's a big responsibility."

"It's not too hard. She's practically an adult as it is." He smiled to her as she looked away, feeling independent again.

"Tell you what, Don. I'll go stay with my grandparents for now. When they get tired of me or can't handle me anymore, I'll look you up some day. How's that?"

Donatello looked over to Michaelangelo whom shrugged.

"It's your call, bro."

Don looked back to Emiko and nodded.

"Okay. You win. You got a pen and paper?"

Emiko dug through her purse to find a Hello Kitty pen with notepad stationary to match. She handed it to him.

"Hmm, cute. Okay..." Donatello closed his eyes for a minute, thinking carefully before scribbling down April's address and phone number. "I don't know when we'll get there but that's where we go from time to time. However, I have a feeling we'll be staying there for awhile. They don't know about our home being destroyed just yet."

Emiko took her pen back and tapped the note pad with it.

"Uh, I don't know my grandparent's address offhand but I do remember their phone number. Here-" She wrote down the number and tore off the paper, handing it to him. He took it and placed it in his coat pocket. Emiko placed her note in the notepad and put it back in her purse. People started to walk toward them, grabbing seats near by. There were only a few that were catching this early flight. It was a total of ten people in the area of Gate 47, seven not including Mike, Don and Emiko whom were there first. The flight attendant walked over to the podium while people formed a line in front of it. The woman gave her usual speech as Emiko stood up and got in line with them, checking her ticket to have it ready for show. Don and Mike watched quietly.

"Hello, there. Just one?" The flight attendant extended her hand for the ticket.

Emiko looked back to the two.

"Yes, just one."

The flight attendant took her ticket and stamped it.

"Alright, you'll be riding coach in window seat number F 13. There you go! Have a nice flight."

"Thanks."

Emiko stepped out of line back to her seat while reading her ticket. She sat down next to Don, holding it up to him.

"Well, it's official. I'm off to Miami."

"Yup." He didn't sound thrilled.

Her grin changed to a frown. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"I wish you luck." The first boarding call was soon announced. Emiko looked up and then back to the Don. "Better get going. You take care of yourself."

Donatello tapped her shoulder and he and Michaelangelo stood up to leave. Emiko watched them start to walk off to the escalator. She looked back to see the people slowly boarding.  
Emiko climbed out of the chair and ran after them.

"Don, wait!"

They both turned around and saw her stop and stand in the middle of the hall.

Don placed his hands on his hips and stared with sternness. "What? Do you need help with something else?"

Emiko walked over and stopped again in front of him.

"Don, I don't like to admit things but I just want to say...um...something before I go." Her eyes were glued to the floor.

He watched her closely. "Well? I'm listening." He then lifted her chin toward him. "What is it?"

She looked into his eyes with tears in hers. "I....I....really like you and....I'm going to miss you." She pulled her chin from his hand and stared at the floor again.

Don looked back to Mike whom smiled broadly.

"Guess we weren't that terrible, huh Don?"

"No, we weren't. It's nice to know that." Don dropped to one knee, staring deep into her eyes. "I don't like to admit things either. But in all honesty, I'll miss you too."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Don placed his hands around her back, looking up to Mike with a wink and thumbs up. Mike returned the gesture. The kid liked him. He heard her say it. No one except Shadow ever told him that. Well, Shadow never said it out loud but she must if she doesn't mind hanging around him. She liked Mike more anyway. He was her main turtle out of the four of them. But with Emiko, she really liked him. And he'd never forget that line.

"Okay, Emiko." He whispered in her ear. "You'd better go now."

Emiko pulled back and cupped her hand under his chin.

"See ya later, Don."

"Mm, hmm."

Donatello stood back up and the two watched her get in the back of the line to board last on the plane. They watched up until they couldn't see her anymore. She never looked back to them. Emiko walked on with shakiness and quickly went down the aisle to find her seat. She knew she'd feel better when she sat down. Finding her section empty, she sat alone and looked out her window toward the airport. Don and Mike weren't at the window. She opened her purse and read the note Donatello gave her. April O'Neil. She sounds like a nice lady to live with. Someone very open, very caring and has gone through some hard times. Knowing these guys was no surprise to Emiko. She laughed at that. The plane started up and backed out onto the runway. _To Grandmother's House We Go_, Emiko hummed to herself. It's such a silly song to sing. Very childish. Good thing she was a child. Another plane took off in front of them with the captain's voice crackling through the intercom.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us; this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off shortly for a non-stop flight to Miami, Florida. Please make sure your seats are in their upright position, your seatbelts are fastened securely and that there is no smoking permitted on this flight. Weather is all clear skies tonight with high clouds and we should expect very few turbulence on our flight. Thank you once again and have a nice flight."

Emiko puffed out a breath and sat back. That was good to know there was less turbulence. The engine roared to life and the plane started to roll faster along the ground. Emiko sunk in her chair as she felt the pressure of being lifted off the ground hit her whole body. The plane was up in the darkened morning sky. No one would have expected anything. But with a  
soldier from the police station on board, it meant danger for the other passengers. Emiko was asleep when it happened. Don and Mike didn't see it happen. In fact, it was nowhere near New York City. They didn't wait to watch the plane take off. Into the high clouds. Where it exploded into a million pieces.

[PART 12][1] [ BACK TO PART 10 ][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_12.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_10.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	13. Part 12

Part 12

_Part 12_

Master Nomed paced his room in deep thought. The hours after midnight were his favorite. It meant the dead can come out and play. He never wanted harm to come to his children. He only wanted what was best to keep them silent and close to him. He was a little upset that his precious Emiko had left him. He hated to see her go. It wasn't his fault that the plane crashed. The devil made him do it. Or was he the devil? The Master chuckled softly as he looked out his window. His men were at another battle again. Troublesome gangsters will pay for their crimes. It was what the world wanted. A peaceful city again. Yet not under his rules. Not under his commands. A soldier approached into the doorway and saluted to him.

"Is it done?"

"Destroyed, sir."

"Good. No one must ever leave this place alive. What about Jennifer?"

"Still missing. We checked her house where her mother was. She wasn't there."

The master sat down at his chair and groaned lowly. "We cannot risk outsiders to know our plans. We've got to find her."

"Um, sir? A report just came in from one of the groups. A soldier was found roaming the streets. She was identified as Marisa Stratford. She was hanging around with some strange mutants."

"Mutants? What kind of mutants? Like from back home?"

"I don't know, sir. All was stated was that she was with them and she got shot down. We're not sure if she survived or not. The mutants took her away."

"It's very interesting. Marisa befriending mutants. Jennifer is missing and Emiko's been taken care of. Would these three girls have any link to these mutants by any chance?"

"I have no idea sir. All I know is what I received. Emiko spoke of no such thing when she arrived and last I heard Jennifer has been punished to live her life in silence."

"No, she still has her tongue. One of the brats has been playing tricks on me. Whoever it was will be punished. And if no one confesses, they all will be punished."

The soldier nodded silently. For all they knew, the punishment was already done for the 'brat'. By a quick, unexpected death. The Master sensed it but remained quiet about it. He rose and walked around his dark chamber. The room's decorations were fitting enough for a funeral palor. Or Dracula's tomb. Everything was black, gloomy, and smelt of death. The Master had little tastes for accomadations. Like a convent, there was small means of furniture to speak of. But a nun would pray for her soul before daring to step one foot into this place. The soldier never took his eyes off him as the Master began pacing again. Things were not going the way he wanted them to. He wanted his children to be strong and his soldiers to be brave. No one has once question this 'school' that was advertised years ago and is still listed in newspapers and the yellow pages. It was listed under private teachings. A home away from home where the student studies regular school subjects while in training for police work. No one would or should suspect anything.

"I'm going out for the evening. You know your post."

"Yes, sir."

Before the soldier knew it, there was a cool breeze that went past him and he was left standing alone in middle of the room.

Sam slept soundly in her room. A pillow and now water pack laid at her sore foot where she had injured herself in the pool. The pack that use to hold ice slowly soaked into the pillow, making her exposed foot above the covers cold with the room temperature. The nights were always below normal and it bothered many occupants whom lived within these walls. Sam shivered in her skimpy summer slip of a night gown and pulled the covers up higher around her bare shoulders. REM kicked in before long and she began to dream:

She saw blue again. Lots of it. She was underwater with her foot stuck in the sand. Sand? She looked around to see the water she was in was near a tropical island. She screamed out bubbles, gulping in horrid salt water. A hand came to her foot and yanked it out, this time more easily than before. Sam was awake enough to see it was Michaelangelo whom was the hero once more. He smiled to her with small air bubbles escaping from his nostrils. He whisked her from the bottom of the ocean and swam upwards, reaching the surface. Both gasped into the clear air. The sun was shining brightly down on them, giving the water a beautiful shade of aqua marine. Mike pulled her to the shore line where the water became knee-deep and carried her the rest of the way up to a large palm tree. He set her down and examined her foot, rubbing away the pain. He never once stopped smiling to her; a goofy smile that stuck in her mind vividly. He was so gentle, so loving, she had forgotten any pain she felt in her sore foot. He kissed her foot lightly, sending a spark up through her whole body. He kissed her leg next, then slowly continued up on her thigh, stomach, chest, neck, and finally lips. Sam closed her eyes and put her arms around him, allowing him to explore every inch of her body. He reached behind her back to untie her bikini string, the two ends falling down in front of her. He then unclipped the back and pulled away to reveal her large but cold breasts. The nipples were stiff to the touch; being from in the water. He cupped one with his hand and massaged it back to it's normal shape. Then doing the same to the other. Sam watched in utter silence. There was never a word exchanged between them. She carrassed his cheek as he went down to suck on a nipple, chewing at it softly with his large, round teeth. The urge was coming strong. Mike then pulled her bikini bottom away from her hips and with her help sitting up, got them down to her ankles. She kicked it away with her good foot and smiled back to him, now in full nudity. He stared down at her. It was his. All his. He stradled her body near the lower half and waited a few seconds. He was ready as ever. Sam whined as he shifted forward. With a quick thrust, he was in. A virgin, he detected. Not anymore. Sam squeezed his arms and followed along with him. He panted softly and continued to thrust back and forth in jerky movements.

Outside, Sam opened her mouth with a gasp and grabbed herself, sliding up and down in the sheets. If someone recorded her, she would be embarrassed for life.

A cool breeze whipped against their skins, giving Sam goosebumps all over. Mike covered her body where she soon felt warm and cozy. Sam looked back out at the skies. They started to turn to a dull gray color. Sam ignored it as her companion continued to make love. A dull sound of a large explosion went off in the distance. What was it? Whatever it was, didn't seem to cease their business. A crack of thunder filled her ears and tiny drops of rain fell upon her. It sizzled at the touch. Acid rain! A volcano had erupted near by, causing hazardous weather to fill the air. She squealed and tried to pull away, but he didn't seem to care. Buried alive and burned to a crisp in hot lava frightened her to death. She looked to the other side to see the volcano was on the same island as they were on! Now, she really started to panic. The lava started rolling down a hill that was dangerously close to them. She could feel the ground getting hotter under her bare bottom. The sex was so good, the rain was so evil, and the lava was moving in on them.

Sam flinched in the bed and before another vision occurred, she sat up with a scream. Sweat poured down her temples as she breathed heavily in her spot. She looked down to her foot to see it needed more ice. While getting out of bed, she took note of something else. The sheet near her crotch was soaked. For the first time in her life she could safely say it was not urine. She had just experienced a wet dream.

Leonardo was left alone to sit quietly as a doctor talked to Raphael in the hallway about Risa's current condition.

"From the wound, she has a collapsed lung that is beyond repair and has to be removed." The doctor paused while looking over the chart. He sighed as Raphael stared with a blank expression. "Um, we need to contact some family members and let them know the situation. I'm very sorry. It doesn't look good. We're doing everything we can but it's a very difficult pro-"

"Is she going to live or not?" Raphael spoke slowly with a groaned tone.

"I can't answer that at present time. As I was saying, it's a very difficult procedure and will take some time. Now, you can come back later when we have more news and-"

"I'm not leaving until I know she'll be alright." His voice was lighter but still harsh. He continued to stare blankly. Inside his blood was boiling with rage and anger.

"Then I suggest you take a seat in the waiting room. We will report back later when we have more news."

The doctor turned on his heel and left Raphael standing there. It easily gave him access to follow the doctor at a low stealth. He started to walk but got pulled back by a security guard.

"Hold it, buddy. I know what you're thinking."

"How the fuck do you know what I'm thinking?" Raph snapped.

"The doctor said to take a seat in the waiting room. For your sake you'd better do what he says."

"Yeah, right." Raph mumbled and headed toward the exit. _Your sake, my ass! Better watch out 'buddy.' Don't even think of pissing me off._

Raphael returned to the waiting room and sat opposite of Leonardo whom didn't seem to notice his presense. He read a magazine to keep from falling asleep; too many hours spent walking around, worried over their friends, battling gangsters and soldiers at the same time. They never did eat that entire day and hunger pangs were coming on strong. But he was used to it. Living in their conditions, they'd go days, possibly a week without eating. April did her best efforts mailing packages of food to them whenever she could afford it. Thanksgiving and Christmas were the best for them. They'd visit her and the others at the farmhouse and eat a feast that would linger on for many hours. Even after they left during their visits, she'd give them Hickory Farms hams, cheeses, and candies in large family size boxes. Her Christmas gift to them. How could they have managed so long without her? When times were rough, she was always there for them even when she needed someone to be there for her. She was a true friend. A big sister almost.

Leonardo closed the magazine on _Time_. He wasn't interested in politics anyway. He glanced up to see Raph sitting in another chair across from him. He looked tired. Deranged. For Raph, it was no surprise. Such events would tire anyone out. And it all happening in one day made it worse for the body to bounce back into full swing. Leo stood up, stretched and walked over to him, taking an empty seat beside him.

"What are you thinking about over here by yourself?"

"Her."

"What did the doctor say about 'her'? Anything good?"

"No. The laser gun blew a big hole in her left lung, damaging it beyond repair. It has to be removed. He couldn't tell me much. I'm waiting to find out more."

Leo sat back in his chair, releasing a heavy sigh. _ This is going to be a long night. Get comfortable_. He leaned his head over to look behind the desk to check the wall clock. 2:30 in the morning. It was possible to stay up all hours of the night without sleeping. He never cared for sleep to begin with. It takes him off guard, leaving him defenseless and vunlerable. He feels rest is important only when his body needs it most. Never for pleasure or relaxation. To him, it was considered a waste of time.

Raphael, on the other hand, didn't care one way or another. Sleep sounded good to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his hat over his eyes, closing them for a few minutes. In those minutes, he would think of nothing that was happening to them. Or their friends.

Sam sat at her desk with elbows propped up and fingers rubbing her temples. The flourencent lamp shone down on her short golden blonde hair. She shook her head as she thought back to her dream. So odd. What did it mean? Why was she dreaming like that? This would ruin her reptuation when she got into college with her old school buddies. Her 'click' group as been known to be. A knock came to her door.

"Who's there?" She hissed quietly.

"Samantha? Open up, it's me, Richard."

Sam hobbled over to her door and pulled out the latch. A tall young man in uniform stood in the doorway. He was about 6'1 with light brown hair and a faint goatee growing in. He was going for the Cary Elwes look to impress the other girls of the building. Right now, his heart was set on Sam. She had mixed feelings for him, unsure of what he was capable of. Being a soldier, he was quite strong and muscular, never allowing anyone to stand in his way. He was a fighter. With guns. A professional with the lasers especially. One was always at his side incase he had to ever use it on someone. He was one of the soldiers present when Sam inched her way from the shadows when rescued by the Turtles. He was suspicous of her behavior then and was even more suspicious when he heard her scream. His face held a concern as he pushed his way in.

"I was on my way to see you when I heard you scream. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, come right in why don't you?" She closed the door and turned to face him. "What are doing roaming the halls at this hour? Was your shift changed again?"

"Actually, my shift just ended." He quickly changed the subject. "How's your foot?"

Sam looked down. "It's doing better. I need more ice for it but I think I'll live."

Richard smirked to that.

"Well, I hope so. Care to explain what really happened?"

Sam frowned.

"What do you mean? I already told you earlier."

Richard looked at her slyly, taking a seat at her desk.

"Refresh my memory."

Sam groaned and sat down on the bed to get comfortable.

"I went swimming by myself, my foot got caught in the drain and I almost drowned. Luckily-" She paused, not wanting to mention Mike's name or the other Turtles. "Uh, luckily, I pulled it out and swam to the surface. I grabbed my stuff and attempted to make it back to my room to rest my foot and take a shower."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"And no one was around?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, rumors have been going around about mutants wandering the halls. Some soldiers have actually seen them. They're very dangerous and need to be captured. I just wanted you to know so you'd be more cautious."

Sam looked down, almost feeling like a traitor. They weren't dangerous. They saved her life! How could they possibly hurt people when they end up saving them from a near-death experience? She did recall seeing weapons attached to their bodies. Perhaps they were dangerous when they needed to be. Maybe they fight because no one understands them. They seemed so kind and helpful. The thought never crossed her mind as them being a threat to society unless provoked.

"How do you know their dangerous? If their mutants, maybe they're just protecting themselves in battle."

"They have no business being here. It's against the rules to have anyone or anything allowed within this building. They're just asking for trouble, Sam. I'm telling you to stay away from them."

"But what if I bump in to them accidentally? Do you want me to just shoot them? Without an explantion?"

"As a soldier, you are ordered to shoot anything that is unauthorized or a threat to our group."

Sam shook her head. "I don't believe in that. If they're not harming anyone, I'm not going to shoot just like this."

Richard's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're defending these creatures, Sam? Not my Sam!"

"Oh, puh-lease, Richard!" Sam rolled her eyes. "This is so ridiculous. Can we not discuss this? My shift will be starting soon and I want to get a little more sleep."

Richard stood up. "Fine. Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. I worry about you."

Sam followed him. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Mmm." Richard opened the door again. "Goodnight, Sam. Pleasant dreams."

_Oh, they will be, Richard. They will be._

[PART 13 ][1] [BACK TO PART 11][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_13.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_11.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	14. Part 13

Part 13

_Part 13_

Leo and Raph met up with Mike and Don back at the junkyard. There were arguments and mixed emotions as to what happened to both groups. Leonardo listened carefully to Mike's story after blowing his top about them leaving the area without telling anyone. Don and Raph were silent the whole time, both feeling an emptiness for what had occurred merely hours ago. Don was still upset that Emiko left and Raph was suffering from anxiety about his beloved Marisa, a girl he hardly knew but also didn't want to lose. After Mike's exhausting long story, Leo started with his, leaving Mike and Don to stare at him with mouths agape. No one felt like sleeping that night. All their hearts were set on returning to one place.

"Let's end this thing, Leo." Raph spoke somberly.

Leo looked to him, then to Mike and Don. "Yes, all of us."

The Turtles started at a quick pace toward the police station. The streets were empty, allowing our heroes to sprint along without any disturbances from hand-me-downs or gangs looking for a fight. Gangs would be messing with the wrong group at a definitely wrong time. They were in no mood to deal with ordinary street punks. The Turtles froze at the front of the entrance, immediately going into their trained ninja stealth of surveying the perimeter first before moving forward. Their heavy breathing ceased to utter silence; the only sound was hearts thumping to their own ears. Leonardo jumped off the concrete pavement at the side of the building and dropped down within the stems of the high grass, slowly inching his body near the back of the building. The others followed his lead. This method of sneak would have been avoided, had it not been for the 60 some-odd soldiers guarding the outside of the building. These men knew something was going on. Large spot lights swung around the ground from the roof, making it a chore to dodge. Mike, with dreams of being a comedian, knew this spot light would not just throw rotten tomatoes at him. They felt like they were trying to get into Alcatraz other than escape from it. The Turtles were low to the ground, slithering their bodies like snakes toward the entrance to the basement. Two guards stood on each end of the wooden doors. A pad lock secured it closed. Leo slid over to one side, motioning Raph to follow him. Both rolled carefully up against the back wall, sucking in their breath. Mike and Don remained where they were. Glued to the floor. The guards were looking left to right, staring out and upward but never below or behind them. They never saw it coming. Two hilts from two different swords knocked them out quickly and quietly. Raph caught his victim and looked down at his belt to see a string of keys attached.

"Guess I won't have to bust the lock after all." He muttered.

Raphael loosened the belt and slid the keys from the loop, snatching them all before they clanked together. Leonardo watched him before signaling Mike and Don to come over to them. They remained in their spot as a light flashed over awfully close to them. Mike swallowed as quietly as he could while Don started to move at Leo's command. The two soon joined the group where they waited for Raph to find the right key for the padlock. His thick fingers made it difficult to hold the keys without making a sound. A tiny drop a sweat fell down from his forehead, soaking into to the top part of his bandana.

"Damn!" He whispered as he fumbled with each key to insert it in the lock.

Leonardo was looking all around with impatience. _This was too easy. _ _They would have spotted us by now. What are they waiting for? Something's not right. And it's us being here. _A small 'click' filled his ears as he looked back to see Raph twist the final key on the ring into the lock, the iron 'U' shape lifting up and over.

"Ha, ha. Save the best for last!" Raph whispered again as he removed the lock and turned the handle on one of the double doors. The door creaked open, causing Raph to freeze in his tracks. The group remained still. _Damn squeaky door! Don't these people know how to oil the hinges?_ Leo motioned Mike and Don to go first in a single file procedure. He held the door and gestured Raph to go next. Raph saluted him and followed behind Don.

Michaelangelo circled around to see the others step through into the darkness of the basement. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"So what are we doing here besides risking our necks?"

"Finding out why our necks are being risked to begin with!" Raph wrapped his arm around Mike's neck, rubbing his fist into his head.

"We're putting whoever's in charge here out of business." Leo said as he stepped down from the entrance. "I made a promise to Jenny that I would end this war for her. To stop these people from abusing innocent children as well as adults."

The Turtles moved up the staircase and out into the darkened halls. Empty and silent for the time being, they still took the precautions and moved around within the shadows along the walls. The air around them was freezingly cold to the point of goosebumps and teeth chattering. Each sucked in a breath with bodies pressed to the walls as soldiers passed by them. The men and women were heading downward toward the dungeon area. Something was definitely wrong with them. Their pale faces showed pure emptiness. The worst of it was, they weren't breathing.

"Should we follow them?" Michaelangelo turned to Leonardo.

Leonardo stared with uneasiness.

"I think we should see what they're up to."

The Turtles moved out to follow behind the line of soldiers. The group reached a familiar spot and descended the staircase to the laboratory. An orange glow started to fill the room as the soldiers reached the bottom of the stairs. The Turtles stopped mid-way to watch where they were going. A door on the opposite side of the room slowly opened where a bright light shone through on the other side. The soldiers walked through the door with the Turtles slowly following.

"I don't like the looks of this." Donatello whispered from the back.

The door closed half-way, leaving the Turtles to stand at it's entrance with confused expressions. Leo removed a katana and pushed opened the door using the blade. The door creaked as it opened up to reveal another staircase leading down and more orange light.

"Where does this go to?" Leo asked to himself.

"To Hell. What'd you think?" Raph joked.

Leonardo ignored him and took one step down, feeling exploding pain in his foot. He yelped and jumped back, looking down to see the steps were made of iron, heated by the warmth of the room below them. Leo lifted his foot to see the sole was reddened and scarred. Michaelangelo was at his side within seconds and stared at it with concern.

"Whoa, Leo! You okay?"

Leo squeezed his eyes tight. "Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." He lied.

Raph crossed his arms. "Oh, really. It will later on when it starts to blister."

"Hmm." Don said quietly. He stepped closer to the steps and got down on one knee, licking a finger and placing it on the first step. It made a sizzling sound. Don pulled back and rubbed his finger and thumb together with a quick gasp. "You've got guts, Leo. And tough skin. This metal is like touching the tray on the inside of a 400º degree oven. Believe me, I know!" Don rolled his eyes, recalling one time he was in charge of cooking up a store-bought pizza. He opened the oven door with mittens but accidentally touched the oven rack with his exposed arm, having the same results of pain and scarring as Leo was going through at the moment.

"An oven? It's more like walking on hot coals." Leonardo rubbed his foot.

"Here, go wash it in the sink." Mike guided his brother over to the black sink where he quickly twisted on the ice cold water. Leo lifted his leg into the sink, clutching the side as the water hit his foot. It stung like the dickens but soothed and calmed the burning sensation slightly. Mike searched the upper cupboards for any medical supplies.

"Oh, cool! They do keep first aid kits down here!" Mike's voice echoed within the shelves. He pulled out a white box with a red cross on it and looked through it to find the proper remedy to medicate the burn mark. As Raph predicted, it started to blister. Leo balanced on one foot as the water continued to spray into the drain. Mike shut off the faucet where the burning pain quickly returned. Leo watched as Mike rubbed on some sort of ointment. He then unfolded a string of white gauze and wrapped it completely around his entire foot up to the ankle with a silver clip to hold it in place.

"Thanks, Mike."

"Sure, no prob."

"So, do you want to try again?" Raph grinned.

Leo stared at him. He opened a hand toward the door. "Be my guest."

"Nah, I may be hot-headed but I don't want to end up hot-footed. Heh." The others groaned. "Seriously though, how about sliding down the banister instead?"

"The banister? I didn't see one."

"Huh. Really?"

Raphael walked over to take a look. The staircase was built into the wall on both sides. No banister was in view. He bent down lower to get a better look at what was down below.  
The area looked like the inside of a volcano with walls made of rock. Curiosity was building up within him.

"How 'bout we run down really fast?"

"What's this fascination you've got to go down there, Raph?" Don walked over with lowered eyes. "We can come back later with more protective garments."

"I've got a feeling this door won't be here when we return. It wasn't here when we were here earlier. I would have remembered seeing it."

The other Turtles thought for a moment. For one who doesn't take note of things, Raph made a valid point. Each looked back to the door to see if anything happened. Leo walked back over and began observing it. Before their eyes, the handle slowly disintegrated within his hand and melted into the wall! The Turtles gasped and stared wide-eyed.

"How...how did you know, Raph?" Mike turned to him.

"I didn't. That was a guess!" Raph straightened up with hands at his hips. "A pretty damn good one if you ask me."

Leo felt the wall where the door was, finding it warm to the touch. He shook his head with disbelief.

"Well, Raph, your guess was as good as mine. I felt the same way. We'll have to return later, hopefully when the door will be back to walk through. And with safety might I add. We need to get some strong protection before going any further." He paused with a sigh. "I too, have a fascination as to know what dwells down there. Down below."

"Guys, it's almost 5 in the morning." Donatello announced while twisting his wrist to show his watch. "We should get going."

"Hmm, yes. Let's get out of here." Leo nodded and headed for the stairs. The others slowly followed up back to the hallway.

Sam couldn't sleep anymore. Her shift started at five and it was only 4:45. She suited up early before meeting her group at their post. The first and second halls were her roundabouts, followed by the rooms that surrounded them. Each one had to be inspected. She knew something was wrong when she saw the soldiers were doubled in guard. A male soldier approached her with his dark helmet concealing his face.

"Hi, I'm your partner, Craig, for this morning."

"Hi, Craig." Sam shook his hand and stared at his suit. "You know, these costumes are really ridiculous. I feel like an astronaut or something."

"Don't let the master hear you say that." His voice was muffled in the helmet.

The two started to walk off on their patrol. Sam was full of questions.

"What's going on? Why are there so many of us this morning?"

"Ah, must be another drill. The extras were called in for some reason. Can't remember what for."

"Is it because of those mutants running loose?"

Craig turned to her. "Who told you that?"

"No one of importance. But am I right?"

Craig slowly nodded. "I think so. I was told to shoot anything in range that looks unusual. These things are dangerous."

"So, I've heard." Sam's voice drifted off.

"What'd you say?"

"Uh, so you've heard, huh? They're dangerous."

"Yeah, and they need to be killed and brought to the master so he can have a look for himself as what to do with them."

"How about bury them? They'd be no good to him dead."

"On the contrary, they'd be under his control and more powerful than ever before. Let me let you in on a little scoop I picked up."

Sam leaned closer. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I got word that the soldiers who perish in battle here really don't die at all. It's really weird but, I think the master is like some kind of magician. He can perform miracles."

Sam looked around and lifted the shield of her helmet. "Uh, you're losing me. How can he possibly do that? No human can ever do such a thing."

"Well, my friends and I have been talking and we agreed that this man is not considered normal. He's not even human."

Sam tried to hide her fear but failed. Her body began to tremble. Not human? Here she was thinking she'd get an education for school while in the meantime, there's been supernatural happenings going on in the same building where she was. She missed her friends whom she had no idea been injured by the evils done by the same people she was taking orders from to become a professional soldier. Sam swallowed hard with thoughts swarming in her head.

"Um, Craig. What did you hope to accomplish when you came to this place?"

"To be a person of the law and prevent crime. Why?"

"What if we told someone outside of this place about what's going on? What if we confess?"

"We have no proof, Sam. They'd never believe us. Besides, if you dare to even think of doing that, they will hunt you down as a traitor and kill you."

"They would never kill one of their own."

"Oh, yes they will. And they have. Marisa's already been shot down and presumably dead."

Sam stopped in her tracks and gasped as those words escaped from his lips.

"WHAT? Marisa? Marisa Stratford?" He slowly nodded. Sam pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my God! Oh....my....God."

"Hey, they don't know for sure if she's dead or not. But they won't stop looking for her til she's found and as the boss says, 'taken care of.'

Sam backed up against the wall, tears spilling over and soaking the bottom half of her helmet.

"Why did they go after her? Where was she?"

"The reports came in that she was found on the street fighting with some gangsters-"

"So? She might have been on duty! What the hell is wrong with you soldiers?!"

Craig sighed and finished his statement. "-And she was seen with some strange mutants."

Sam shook her head. "They killed her because she was with...them?"

"That would be my guess. I told you these creatures are not safe. Even if you think they are, which I doubt, if you're caught hanging around them, you will be a traitor to us and will suffer the consequences."

"Craig, tell me the truth. Do you think these mutants are really dangerous? Not because of what you only heard but by speculation?"

Craig looked off to a corner of the hall, not wanting to give his answer.

"I was told they are dangerous and that-"

"No, Craig. You're missing the point. I don't want you to tell me what you heard. I want to know what you, yourself think of them. If you were a mutant, disfigured and a freak to society, would you oppose humans if they tried to hurt you? Would you arm yourself with weapons and try to protect your own skin from getting killed?"

Craig stared at Sam for a moment.

"Um, yes, I guess so."

"So, then, you know how they must feel around us. It's not that they want to fight. We leave them no choice. Ignorance is what hurts them. It's people like us that are a threat to them."

"But they came to us first."

"And do you even know why? Maybe they know more about what's going on here than we do. Maybe they're trying to stop whatever evils are prevailing within these walls. If they're good, they'll try to save us than harm us. But when you shoot at them, they'll recoil before coming back for another attack."

"Sam, I get the feeling you know these mutants far too much."

"I only know what I see and hear. And from what I've heard, these mutants are strong." Sam paused, looking from side to side. "And from what I've seen, these mutants are heroes."

"So you have met them."

"Yes, the other day."

Craig groaned. "I knew it. So, now you're friends with them. Is that what you're saying?"

Sam sighed. "Craig, I met them after spitting out a mouth-full of chlorine water. I almost drowned in our swimming pool. They saved my life. I can't possibly take a life from someone who just restored mine."

"When did this happen?"

"Sometime in the late morning. That was the last time I saw Marisa-" Sam broke off, feeling a lump in her throat. "Um, Marisa and Jenny before going to the pool to do some laps. I jumped in the water off the high dive and got my foot stuck in the broken drain. I wouldn't be standing here now if it weren't for those mutants."

"Aw, jeez, Sam." Craig spoke softly. "I had no idea."

"Please, Craig. You can't tell a soul. If what you said was true about killing traitors, they will kill me next for sure. Please, Craig. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Craig padded her shoulder and nodded slowly.

"I promise."

The Turtles reached another storage room to take a breather from the many maneuvers of being caught by patrolling guards of the halls. This was not their way of finding things out. To keep hiding like this was becoming a pain. Leonardo hobbled to a crate and took the weight off his sore foot, cursing at himself for not looking before leaping. He put his leg up over his knee to see how the scar looked. Removing the bandage, he winced as the cloth stuck to the sole of his bare foot. White blisters appeared with red markings around the heel and front part near the toes. Michaelangelo came to his side and hunched over to take a look.

"Hmm, I think a white blister means it's not infected. Any other color would be more serious. You were lucky we got to it before walking around any further."

"I'm no good in this condition. We need to return to the junkyard to get suitable attire. If there's going to be troublesome walking, we should pick up some extra padding."

"Well, you can't really walk around with just a bandage on. It's not a good idea." Mike crossed his arms.

"How about Raph and I go?" Don suggested. "Mike can stay with you while we return to the junkyard for some protective garments. What do you think?"

Leo shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Raph, do you mind going with Don?"

Raph threw out a hand. "Nah. The Boy Genius is pretty cool. Just as long as he doesn't start acting weird on me- no wait, that's all the time. Never mind what I said."

Don pouted. "Ut! Thanks a lot, Raph!"

Raph smirked and headed for the door. Don followed still pouting at him. Mike rolled his eyes and looked to Leo whom was staring in deep thought. He sat quietly. Too quiet. _Uh, oh_. Mike looked down to him. _What's on your mind now, Leo? Fearless Leader? Do you feel fear right about now?_

"Mike, I don't know what to think....about this place.....anymore."

"You gotta look on a bright side, bro!" Mike said with a positive tone. "It's like a fun house. And we just saw a neat trick. A door disappear into thin air. Wow! Wasn't that exciting?"

"Not as exciting as feeling the door vanish from your hand. One minute I was holding it, the next, it disintegrated. I guess I'm not in the mood to feel like having a good time."

"So, what are you feeling right now?"

"Something I've felt since we first came into this place."

"And what might that be, Leo?"

"Fear."

[PART 14][1] [BACK TO PART 12][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_14.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_12.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	15. Part 14

Part 14

_Part 14_

Donatello and Raphael reached an exit out to the front of the building. To their surprise, the guards were no longer at their posts. The doubled team was searching inside the hall ways. Both turtles quickened their pace to find shelter as the city was starting to come alive at the crack of dawn.

"6 a.m.." Don looked at his watch as they ducked into an alley way. "This city never sleeps and on a Monday, it'll be booming with action any minute now."

"Just in time." Raph watched a truck drop off a stack of newspapers by a corner deli shop. "To watch the world come alive."

"We'd better head for the junkyard quickly."

The two took off past the deli shop. Raphael froze to take a look at the stack of newspapers on the pavement. The front headline caught his attention. He bent over and lifted one up, reading it slowly. His eyes widened.

"Uh, Don?"

Donatello stopped and looked back, slowly walking over.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Where did Mike say Emiko was flying to?"

"Miami. Why?"

Raph showed him the front page. "I don't think she made it."

Donatello took the paper from him and read the headline: _"Flight 745 to Miami, Florida Crashes in Small Town."_

"Noooo." He whispered as he stared at the black and white print. "Oh, God, no."

Raphael looked at his expression. "It was her flight, wasn't it?"

Don continued to stare at the paper, glancing at the first paragraph in disbelief. His vision started to blur as he swallowed back a lump.

"Um, yes, Raph. That was her flight."

"Jesus." Raph looked away, not knowing what to say to him in terms of condolence. He picked the alternative. "Does it say what caused the crash?"

Don looked down to the bottom where the remaining story was on the back of the page. He flipped it over and read the following paragraph, his hands shaking the paper like a leaf.

"Witnesses believe it was a bomb that caused the explosion, however, further observation will be needed before these speculations can be proven true. Government officials are now looking into this tragic event while gathering up as much information as possible."

Don stopped reading and put the paper down, feeling a wave of nausea hit him.

"I don't feel so good, Raph."

"Jeez, I can't believe that happened. Poor kid. Are you going to be alright, Don? Don?"

Donatello ignored him. He bent over and clutched his stomach, resting up against the brick wall. Raph watched in silence. He wasn't good with consoling others. He felt bad for him and wanted to say something comforting but was lost for words. He held on to his own grief in a different way. Bottled up inside.

"It's my fault." Don whispered through his arms. "If we never met her, she wouldn't have gotten on that damn plane."

Raph tapped his shoulder. "Come on, Don. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. She was the one who didn't listen. If she had listened to you and stayed behind, she'd still be alive."

"I should have been more firm with her. I told her I didn't want her to go. I'm never going to forgive myself for this."

"Now, I wouldn't go that far." Raph bent down to his level. "Don, you did everything you could. You can't blame yourself for someone else's actions. It upsets me too to hear about what happened. But don't start beating on yourself. It won't do you any good."

"Raph, you weren't there when we left her at the gate. She said she liked me. She told me herself. No child has ever said that to me and meant it. I thought I'd never find myself liking another kid other than Shadow but I was wrong. She liked me and....now she's gone."

Raph swallowed and shook his head, watching his brother wallowing in his own pity. He'd have to wait a few minutes before helping him to his feet and continuing with their task that they were set out to do. _If there is a God, where the fuck was he when this event occurred? It's times like these....I wish I could buy a beer._

Don and Raph walked in silence toward the junkyard. They found extra bands of cloth for the feet and glove-like shields for their hands. The two piled up what they could hold before leaving the area again. Raph took one last look before walking out into the front section of the junkyard. Don was already out walking on to the street. The sun was slowing rising up from gray clouds. The storm was passing over the city to give it's citizens a few rays before more clouds decided to flood them out again.

"Looks like more clouds to be expected coming in from the west. More scattered showers possibly by tonight." Raph observed. He attempted to change the mood.

Don raised a hand to him as people passed by. "My brother, the meteorologist. I'm so glad I was informed of your weather report."

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to cheer ya up here!"

"By giving me a weather report?"

"By talking about other things to get your mind off a certain subject! I'm chewing the fat. Shootin' the breeze. Baffling you with bullshit! If you want, I won't say anything. You just let me know, and I'll gladly shut up!"

"Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

The two were silent again as they walked on. The city was in full swing by 8 a.m.. Cars roaring by them, people noisily walking up and down the streets, music blasting out from speakers, all the sounds of New York were finally up at their usual time. Fast food restaurants started cooking up breakfast with the wonderful aroma escaping through the vents. Things seemed different in the daytime. Life actually roamed the city. The gangs slept in during the lighter hours and the homeless stuck close to their usual places. Birds started to chirp in the nearby trees. All this brightness and cheerfulness changed once the two walked back into the station where the walls remained black except for where the sun shone through. The temperature was still a few degrees colder from the early morning air. Don and Raph were surprised to see the place was deserted for a week day. They headed straight for the storage room to meet up with the others.

Mike and Leo decided to catch some Z's while waiting for Don and Raph's return. They were very tired from lack of sleep and went in deep slumber with their shells up against the far wall. Mike slept soundly with loud snores as Leo tossed and turned within his spot. His mind was filling up with distorted visions:

He was seen walking out of the police station, loud screams bellowed out behind him. He shut his eyes as he tuned in to hearing voices calling his name. Distant. Then closer. He turned around to see the building up in flames, the voices calling and screaming out to him for help. He backed away to avoid windows bursting open; shards of glass falling down on him like sharp knives. People were soon emerging from the entrance, their flesh burned to a crisp. Some were skeletal with their insides exposed on the outside. They were soldiers, from what he could see what was left of their shiny uniforms. Their dark helmets concealed their faces. Leo approached one and lifted the dark shield to reveal a skull, it's eyes burnt out. He flustered and stepped back, watching the group continue to march into the empty street. Light sobbing caught his attention as he turned to see Jenny standing on the sidewalk, staring at him with a look of mournfulness. He walked over and touched her arm.

"Jenny? What is it? What's wrong?"

She continued to cry as she stared at him. She didn't even look like she was making correct eye contact with him. He stepped closer and looked deep into her face. He saw in her eyes a woman falling over again and again. She screamed then fell over. It kept repeating like rewind and play back mode. Leo shook his head as Jenny moaned louder.

"Why did this have to happen, Leo? Why?"

Her voice echoed in his ears, the sobbing giving him a headache. The dead soldiers continued to emerge from the remains of the building.

"GAH! Nooooo!" Leonardo sat up abruptly with a gasp. He looked to see they were still in the storage room.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Michaelangelo wiped his eyes.

Leo looked around, then back to Mike.

"I, uh, had a weird dream." He started to rub his temples as he began to think about it.

"Can you remember what it was about?"

"Death. All around. This building. I saw it engulfed in flames. Rows and rows of soldiers were emerging from the debris, their bodies burnt to a crisp. There were screams. People calling out my name for help. Then I saw Jenny standing there. In the street. She was crying about something. When I approached her, I saw a vision of a woman collapsing in her eyes. It looked like Jenny much older. Like it was a vision from the future. Her older self dying."

"Wow, Leo. That's scary."

"Hey! Wake up sleepy heads!" Raphael shouted as he walked in first. Then he saw they were both awake. "Oh, that got you up pretty fast, eh?"

Michaelangelo groaned with a yawn and stretch..

"I wasn't sleeping. I was checking my eye lids for light leaks."

Raph looked to Leo. "So what's your excuse?"

Leo blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared up at him.

"I was tired. It's not a good excuse, but it's the truth." Leo looked to Mike. "It's better to have some sleep than none at all. If you want, you can pull up a wall and take a rest."

"Nah, I'm a little tired but awake enough to last a few more hours."

"Hey, Don. You okay?" Mike frowned as he caught his brother up against the door, head bowed to the ground.

"I've been better, Mike. I heard some disturbing news this morning." Raph sighed as Don paused for a moment.

"Yeah? What kind of news? Something serious?"

Don placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, we headed out onto the street when the front page of the daily newspaper caught Raph's attention and-" Don paused again as he felt a piece of paper between his fingers. He pulled it out and unfolded it. Hello Kitty stationary. Don stared at it as his vision started to blur.

Mike walked over in concern. "And what? What's wrong?" He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, and we shouldn't have left Emiko at the airport. She didn't make it to Miami. It made the top headlines. Her plane went down."

Mike and Leo gasped at the same time and looked to Raph who stood motionless.

"What?! Omigod! No! Oh, Don, no!" Mike's vision started to blur as well as he looked into his face. "Are you sure there weren't any survivors? Did it say if anyone lived?"

Raph groaned. "Mike, they said it might have been a bomb. No one could have survived that. If someone did live through it, they'd spend the rest of their lives with missing body parts."

Leonardo stood up and crossed the room as fast as he could, despite the pain in his foot.

"Don...." He spoke solemnly as he put both hands on his shoulders with sorrow as well as for support. "What happened to Emiko is just devastating. I'm so very sorry for you." He sighed and looked away. Then back to him. "All I can give you is my sincerest condolences."

Donatello heaved out a long breath and shook his head.

"I appreciate that, Leo. I just felt we could have done something to stop this from happening. It was all a set-up. Someone from here knew she was leaving and planted that bomb. I know it."

Leonardo looked down to see the folded paper in Don's hand.

"What's that, Don?" he asked with a sniff.

"Huh? Oh, Emiko wrote out her grandparent's phone number on this note before getting on the plane. It's all I have left of her...." His voice drifted as he felt the tears finally stream down his cheeks.

Leo leaned forward to console his brother in a tight embrace. Don rested his chin on his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut with uncontrollable sobs. Mike stood off to the side and patted his back. Raph crossed his arms with head lowered. It was moments like these that he hated the most to live through. Bad things happen to good people. He thought about Risa and knew if she died, a piece of him would die with her. He liked Emiko. Strong kid with a lot of ambition. Yet, his feelings for her were not as strong as Don's were. Of course he was sad. Very sad. But he refused to shed a tear in front of his brothers. Mike tried to break that habit.

"Raph?" Michaelangelo approached him while wiping his eyes. "How are you holding up?"

Raphael shrugged with his eyes to the floor.

"I'm hangin' in there."

"Still have hard feelings for her?"

"No, not anymore."

Michaelangelo stood silent for a minute, looking over to see Don calming down in Leo's arms. He also hated these moments. A lot of things made him cry the most out of all of them. He cried at sad movies, commercials, TV shows, well-known celebrities passing, or even when he heard news that Shadow's pet hamster, Snowball, died. Real or fictional, he would suffer the loss to the very extreme. As strong as they all were, nothing could stop the sorrows from seaping out of their tough barriers.

Don pulled back from Leo and resumed his stand against the door.

"I'll be alright, Leo. Thanks for your concern."

"Any time, Don."

The group stood silently for awhile, unable to speak any longer. They were all incredibly exhausted as well as somber. The door down in the labratory was forgotten for the time being. It was at this moment all of them got a well-deserved rest. And a chance to recuperate.

[PART 15][1] [BACK TO PART 13][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_15.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_13.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	16. Part 15

Part 15

_Part 15_

The crash site was a littered mess out somewhere in the middle of the wilderness. They got as far as flying over Ocala National Forest just north of Orlando before plummeting to the earth. The plane was split in several places, chairs as well as parts of the interior were thrown in separate directions of the forest. Emiko luckily remained seat belted to her over-turned chair, bloodied from head to toe and deathly unconscious. A partial wall of the plane rested on top of her; her tiny body saved by the high cushion backing of her seat prevented severe head injuries. It was a crash quite possibly no one could have survived. Some were spared depending on where they sat and the cushioned landing of the trees below made it able for them to see another day come forward.

The noise brought over several concerned campers from their tents and cabins to find out in the woods the plane resting in a flattened position. People were lucky to find some passengers still alive and breathing. Barely. Emiko was soon found and released from her imprisonment of the chair. The chair that supposedly rescued her from an untimely death. The park ranger, cops, fire department, and any other emergency vehicle known was soon at the spot to retrieve the survivors who remained alive but critical. Out of the 8 passengers including the pilot, co-pilot and two flight attendants, making a total of 12 people, 5 only emerged still breathing.

Emiko and the other four were whisked away into different ambulances toward the nearest hospital while on an oxygen tank within the back of the truck.

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible." The paramedic stated as he held the mask to her face.

A second paramedic looked up from his spot to his friend.

"She was spared. Nearly half of them were. I only fear she may be suffering internal bleeding."

The first paramedic slowly nodded and looked to her face. Her pale face. She almost looked as if she wore the white make-up Japanese women usually wear on their faces with the rest of her skin her usual light brown color. He padded her arm lightly. She didn't respond. The ambulance reached Ocala Hospital where a team of the hospital staff rushed out to prop her and the others up on gurneys to be wheeled into the emergency rooms. Doctors and surgeons worked hours overtime with the survivors, restoring what they can. Dead skin tissue, third-degree burn marks, large gashes. Emiko woke up to see her surroundings. The oxygen mask remained on her nose and mouth with her breathing rigidly. She was more scared than ever seeing what was going on. Machines making beeping and pumping sounds filled her ears.

Two nurses searched through her purse to find anything that might say who she is. Her social security card was found within a red wallet followed by a piece of Hello Kitty stationary. April's address was written upon it with the phone number.

"Hey, look what I found. This might be her mother."

The second nurse took the note and read it carefully.

"O'Neil? Doesn't sound Japanese. It's also a bit odd to keep her mother's address on a piece of paper. Plus this woman lives all the way in Northampton. She wouldn't place her daughter on a plane by herself. And look, there's a signature on the bottom. 'Take care of yourself, Donatello.' "

The first nurse shrugged. "Maybe that's her father. We should try calling this April person."

The second nurse looked through the purse again, finding nothing that would help aid their search further.

"I guess we have no other choice."

Emiko's eyes shot all around the room in fright. She then looked down to her body to see the doctors patching up bandages and applying some sort of ointments. Her leg looked out of sort; she heard a doctor announce it to be broken which stirred more attention to it. It was soon placed within a cast and hoisted up onto a iron crane for support. Emiko clutched the side of the bed as she stared out at everyone whom didn't seem to notice she had awoken. One person stopped and looked to her.

"Hi, there! You feeling better?"

Emiko slowly nodded as she stared at the doctor. He was short, about 5'7, with dark brown hair and glasses which made him look studious. He smiled to her. She could tell he's worked with kids before. His whole attitude made her feel more comfortable. She wanted to smile but was too miserable and in pain to do it. The smiling was left to him.

"Emiko, I believe is your name?" Emiko nodded again. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Gordon." He patted her wrist. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake! You did cause quite a scare for the rest of us; we weren't sure if you would pull through. Aside from some cuts and bruises, your leg is broken so we'll have to keep you here until we can make contact with some family members for you. It's very rare we get children in here by themselves so hopefully we can find out a little more about where you came from and any news of your parents or legal guardians. Okay?"

Emiko nodded once more. Parents or legal guardians. They never mention friends or grandparents. Right now, she would take just about anyone to get her out of there. The doctors and nurses were nice but the atmosphere was most terrifying for a nine year old. Even if they were trying to help, she never considered hospitals as one of her favorite places to visit. Later, she was placed in her own room with a large window that looked out into the city. Her foot was once again suspended above her head within another iron crane. Emiko found the remote for the TV and picked it up, only to drop it again. She looked down to her hands to see they were shaking uncontrollably. One of the nurses walked in with a tray of food and a sack dangling from her wrist.

"Good Morning, Ms. Hiramoto. I have breakfast for you." The nurse set the tray down in front of Emiko and placed the sack at a near by chair. She then set Emiko's bed into an upright position. "Oh, and we have made contact with someone. We talked with a Mrs. April O'Neil Jones of Northampton. She was unaware of who you were but recognized the name Donatello that was written on the note. Can you clue us in on the situation?"

Emiko, still shaken up, attempted her best.

"April is a friend of Donatello and he's a friend of mine. I met him in New York. He probably thinks I'm dead by now. I was on my way to live with my grandparents."

"But where are your real parents, dear?"

"I haven't had adult supervision in well over a year except for my brother Ken, but he doesn't count. I guess Don was a life saver for me and since he was a friend, just a friend, I decided to leave the city and go live with my grandparents in Miami. Both my parents are dead." Emiko sighed and looked away, feeling another lump in her throat. "I don't like to talk about it, if that's alright with you."

The nurse patted her arm. "No, it's fine dear. Really. I'm so sorry to hear about that. We feel it's necessary to find a suitable place for you. You say your grandparents live in Miami which is much closer than Northampton and in your condition, traveling is not an option here. If you'd like, we'll contact your grandparents unless you have other relatives in the area?" Emiko shook her head. "Alright, then. I don't know what you want to do with this April person. When we talked to her, she seemed surprised when I mentioned Donatello's name and started questioning me on how I knew him. You can give her a call if you wish to talk to her. I leave it entirely up to you. Usually, when we get children like this, they are sent to a foster home for the time being and I don't think you want to do that." Emiko shook her head again. "No, I didn't think so. Oh, I have your belongings here." The nurse stood and went to grab the sack from the chair. Her kimono, slacks, shoes, and purse were within the sack. "I'll check back on you later. Enjoy your breakfast." The nurse turned and walked out, leaving Emiko to rummage through the sack. She found her purse with everything still in it. She pulled out the note Don gave her and stared at it. She then looked to the phone that sat near the end table. Breakfast waited a little longer. Emiko picked up the phone and started dialing. She didn't know why she was doing this. Something told her to call that number. Something deep within her conscience.

The late hours of the morning were soon approaching. At some time around 10 o'clock, Jenny was just waking up from her surgery. Dr. Garrison smiled down to her as she opened her eyes up to him. The surgery, as any doctor likes to say, was a success.

"I'm very proud of you, Ms. Morrison. Your mother should arrive shortly to come pick you up. You will need lots of rest and liquids. Solid foods are still a no no as of now but you should gradually start to eat small things to keep your strength up. The only thing we can offer you here is oatmeal." Jenny stuck her tongue out to that, realizing she could without too much trouble. The doctor laughed at her. "Okay, forget the oatmeal! You might be able to chew on some scrambled eggs. I'll see what the nurse can get you."

Jenny sat back in her bed, waiting patiently. She hoped to see Leo come walking through the door before her mother. He'd be too late if she came in first. Knowing her mother, she'd take her straight home without any stops along the way. Especially any stops to a junkyard. Jenny stared at the door and waited. And waited. And waited. The nurse came in next with a tray of runny eggs. Jenny sighed and ate slowly, squinting at the slight discomfort that was expected to happen. She aimed the food toward her teeth then have it rest upon her tongue which still hurt to move around the bits of egg. Her mouth swished around like a cow chewing lazily on grass. Now, her jaw started to ache. _Damn!_ She thought. _When will the pain ever end?_

Dr. Garrison walked back in with a face of despair. Jenny looked up to him with a frown. _Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong._

"Ms. Morrison? I, uh, need to talk to you for a minute. Alone."

Jenny continued to frown as the doctor slowly closed the door behind him. The next few minutes seemed like an eternity. Despite how weak she was, her enormous shriek reached out past the waiting room and on the street. People turned their heads as they heard her scream.

Leonardo snapped to attention as he woke up from sleeping again. He poked Don whom groaned and turned around.

"This had better be important." He mumbled.

"Don, what time is it now?"

Donatello lifted his wristband to stare with squinted eyes. "Quarter to twelve. Why?"

"Damnit!" Mike and Raph jolted and looked to Leo with tired eyes. "I forgot about Jenny!" He rolled over up onto his feet, snatching his hat and trench coat. The sudden jump up blackened his vision and made him dizzy. "Ohhhh, I think I need to sleep more often." He shook his head and his vision restored quickly but left him light-headed. "I'll be back soon." He staggered over to the door and before Mike asked if one of them should join him, he was already gone.

The lunch hour was coming around as people were crowding the streets. Leonardo kept his coat collar turned upward as he marched at a fast pace toward the hospital. He was risking being scene at the lightest and brightest part of the day but as promises were meant to be kept, he made his way to where Jenny was waiting patiently. How could he forget about her? That strange dream should have reminded him about coming to visit her. Perhaps that dream was a sign that something bad was going to happen to her. He couldn't think that way. She was going to be fine now that she was out of that horrible place. He entered the hospital lobby to find it the same way as it was the other night. A few people in the waiting room; the same nurse sat at the desk with a nail file. Leo sighed and approached the counter where she once again gave him the looks.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me from the other night? Leo? I'm a friend to Jennifer Morrison. I'd like to see her."

"Oh, yes. Leo. She was asking about you." The nurse stood up to open the door for him. Another nurse escorted Leo toward the end of the hall past familiar areas that he had seen since his previous visit. The nurse stopped just outside the door and turned to him suddenly.

"I don't know if you were informed, but I must tell you she's not doing too well at all this morning."

Leo raised an eyebrow. How could she have known about Risa being brought in here? It must have been something else that was just as bad.

"Is there anything I can do?"

The nurse looked to the door, then back to him.

"If you can perform miracles, then you might be able to help her. For now, just comfort her. That's what she needs more than anything."

"Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

The nurse sighed before answering.

"Her mother was found dead this morning. Someone murdered her. Jenny was notified about it an hour ago."

A pain hit his chest as he swallowed hard. "Oh, God...." He crossed his arms and looked to the floor. The dream he had. The vision. It was her mother that he saw in her eyes. Her mother collapsing. That's why she was crying. This was not going to be easy to deal with.

"Be gentle with her. And talk positive. She doesn't need any more grief."

"I would never give her any grief. I can promise you that."

The nurse nodded while opening the door. Jenny was found sitting up in her bed, hands in her lap, head lowered to her chest. She stopped crying for the moment; her face beet red and eyes puffy. She looked up to see her door open with the nurse walking through with Leo following behind. She quickly looked down again, amused by playing with her fingers and nails. The nurse tapped his shoulder before leaving the two alone. Leo stood at the door to wait for her first move. She looked up again.

"Hi." She spoke quietly.

"Hi." He said in the same tone.

"Did they....tell...you...about-" She broke off and looked down.

"Yes, I heard." He spoke quickly, remembering to keep his words positive. He didn't have to repeat what he was told.

Her body started to shake as she looked up again, tears filling her eyes.

"Why, Leo?" She whispered. "Why did this have to happen? What have I done to deserve this?"

That was the same question she ask him in his dream. He had no idea he'd be reliving the same thing.

"I, I can't handle this....I can't! I-" She started to cry again. That was the signal. Leonardo was seated on her bed within seconds, taking one of her mischievous hands into his own.

"Hey, hey....shhhh. You have done nothing to deserve this. Don't ever put yourself on the defensive."

Jenny slowly nodded her head, knowing what he said was true. Deep down, she knew it could have been avoided if she hadn't left the station. They were looking for her. They must have gone to her house in desperation of seeking answers to her whereabouts within the city. When her mother didn't confess, or even know to begin with, they shot her in cold blood. An unnecessary killing. A life taken from her. Someone she loved is now gone. And it was her fault. All her fault.

"Leo, I have a confession." He nodded as he leaned closer. "After my surgery, when the doctor told me they were calling my mom to come get me, I was hoping to see you come in first before her."

"Really? Why is that?" He was surprised.

"I knew if she came in first, she'd take me home, and I'd never see you again. But here you are, and she's not coming in at all."

Leonardo straightened up from his position. He couldn't stand to watch her cry. Telling her his dream would only make matters worse. He wanted to hold her but wouldn't dare unless she said so.

"Tell me what to do. I've suffered great losses and consoled others who have gone through the same experience as I have. I am now asking what I can do for you and if it will help, then so be it."

_Bring her back to me. I want her to walk through my door right now._ Jenny looked over to the door. No one came through. Her face grimaced as she turned back to him. He waited for an answer.

"If it's not too much, all I ask is that you hold me. I know it sounds strange but, I feel more safe and secure when I'm in your arms."

Leonardo was a bit moved by such a request. The other times that he held her was when she was unconscious or injured. Now, with permission, he proceeded to do as he was asked.

"As you wish." He said quietly. He stood up and lifted her out of the bed. She placed her arms around his neck as he carried her to the big chair. He sat down with her in his lap, holding her close to his chest. She folded her legs up onto his and rested her head upon his shoulder. The tiny blood-stain from Risa was still on his coat. Jenny turned her eyes inward to meet the spot in the fabric.

"Leo? What's that on your coat?"

"Hm?" His chin moved straight down as his eyes followed her finger pointing into the center of his chest. Seeing the stain, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Oh, um-"

"Did you get hurt?" She unbuttoned the top button to check his pale plastron for any wounds.

"No, I didn't get hurt. Someone else did."

Jenny gasped as she stopped playing with his coat.

"Who got hurt? One of your brothers?"

"No, Jen. I didn't want to tell you right away after hearing about-"

"Tell me what, Leo? Please tell me what's wrong. Who got hurt?"

Now, he looked like he was going to cry. It was her best friend. She was going to find out anyway. But the nurse told him to keep his words positive. He could tell her about Risa. In a positive way.

"Jenny, um..." This was tough. She never took her eyes off him. Her swollen, red, eyes. "It's about Risa....." Her face showed nothing after he said her name. _Okay, so far, so good._ "Um, her, Raph, and I ran into some trouble on the street with some gangs and Risa got, um, hurt."

"Leo. Tell me. Is she alright?"

"I'd like to say yes, but we're not sure yet. It wasn't the gangs that injured her. A group of soldiers from the station found us and started shooting at us with their laser guns."

He broke off, looking away. Jenny continued to stare, waiting to hear him out.

"Did they shoot her?"

He nodded and pointed to the blood-stain. No details was needed. This was too much for her.

Jenny clamped a hand to her mouth. She had already lost breakfast after hearing about mother. There was nothing more for her to throw up except her insides.

"Where is she now, Leo?" Her voice indicated more sobs coming up. He started to caress her cheek again, not answering right away. "Leo." She said it in demand but with a hint of sorrow. 

"She's in here. In the intensive care room." He looked to her, feeling terrible that he mentioned it in her present state. "I'm sorry, Jenny. I shouldn't have told you-"

"No, no, no." This time she shushed him as he rambled on with apologies. "You don't have to apologize to me, Leo. You told me because I asked you to. I wanted to know so I'm the one who should be sorry. It's understandable you didn't want to tell me because you didn't want to upset me anymore."

"I didn't want to cause you any more grief. The last thing you needed to hear was more bad news."

Jenny almost melted in his lap.

"You're so sweet. If you think of it this way, it could be easier to comprehend with. Risa's still alive, so it's not entirely bad news. Right?"

"Mm, yes. Yes, you're right."

"The news would only be bad if she-" Jenny cut herself off, not wanting to thinking about losing another loved one.

"You should get some sleep, Jenny. You need your rest to fully recover."

"Sounds like doctor's orders."

"Nope, they're mine."

She finally smiled at him. It wasn't meant to be funny but his way of speech can sometimes turn up sounding humorous more than serious. She nodded to that and looked down again, making herself comfortable. The medication she was on was making her drowsy. She couldn't fight it anymore. Her eyelids finally closed shut. Both sat that way for a very long time. Until an interruption.

"Jenny?" Leo looked over to the door as Jenny leaned her head back to look upside down. It was her doctor. With some news.

Raphael stirred in his sleep as he thought of Risa. He opened his eyes and either they were playing tricks on him or was he seeing her standing there! He blinked twice. The vision remained there.

"Raph." The figure whispered as it floated across the floor toward him. Raph gulped as he stared at the blinding light that radiated from her body.

"Risa?"

Her hand cupped under his chin like she had done before. It went right through it. Yet he was able to lift his head in her command.

"Oh, God...." Raphael whispered. The figured smiled warmly.

"Yes, God has sent me to you, Raph. To give you a message. You must destroy the evils that live here."

"Evils?"

"You must destroy the Master Nomed before he destroys this world and everyone on it."

Raphael groaned as he realized his brothers and him were doing another 'save the world' deed. Like the rest, it sounded serious.

"What's this master's plan? To blow up the world including himself? That's not too bright on his part."

The figure watched his expressions. Raph was not too thrilled with the whole situation. She shook her head with a look of pity.

"Oh, Raph." Her voice echoed in his ears. "The world is slowly crumbling before your own eyes. What the master has in store is something no human or creature wants to live through. You see, the master is planning to move his stronghold up to the surface. The world you once knew as green and blue will become dry, hot, and unbearable."

Raph scratched his chin from where the figure touched him. "Jeez, why don't we all just move to the desert? It's just the same."

"Raph, you would not be moving anywhere. If the master's powers are strong enough, everyone will perish without even a warning."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Then let's just blast this sucker! I mean, you're talking like he's already won."

"You are still here, Raph, so he has not won. Yet."

"Why us? Why do we hafta do it?"

The figure came closer, kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to do it. We are asking as a favor to help us. With you and your brother's powers combined, you can defeat the master."

"So, who is this guy anyway? Satan himself or one of his followers?"

"The master is a creature in human form with the devil inside his soul. He is a living and breathing....demon."

_A demon?_ Raph's eyes widened. _Where's the Haliwell sisters when ya really need them?_

"What kind of protection can be used against a demon?"

"You will find out when you come face to face with him. And in due time that protection will grow stronger and more powerful."

"Oh. So what you're saying is we'll have to find out for ourselves when we're on the verge of death?"

The figure shook her head.

"I cannot tell what's to come of you and your brothers. You are warriors. And as warriors you are strong. Able to defeat anything in your path."

Raphael cocked his head with a sly grin.

"Yeah, well, we are pretty good fighters. Heh. Damn good fighters."

The figure smiled back before looking away.

"I must go now, Raph. Remember, I will be with you at all times. Farewell."

Before he could blink, she was gone. Vaporized into thin air. A visit to the hospital would have been pointless. It was her. He knew it. Raph turned around to see Don and Mike were wide awake, staring at him with expressionless faces.

Raphael turned fully around. "How long have you guys been watching?"

"Long enough, bro." Don spoke quietly. "Long enough."

[CHAPTER 16][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 14][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_16.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_14.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	17. Part 16

Part 16

_Part 16_

The afternoon promised of clear, blue skies with lots of warm sunshine. People still hurried along up and down the streets after the lunch hour to return to the dreadful office buildings to put in a full day's work. A heavily clothed figure walked along with the other crowds. The figure looked down to the ground as he walked. _Damn. Wish I had some shoes._ The wad of chewing gum stuck to his ace bandage as he attempted to scrape it off without hurting his foot again. Leonardo groaned as he continued to walk with hands deep in his pockets. Jenny was safe now. In good hands with a family member whom came to pick her up. The farewell was heartbreaking to her but she'll get over him. It may not be so easy to part with someone you feel so close to. He clutched the note in his pocket. She wasn't about to forget him so quickly. She made sure of that. A smile appeared on his face as he walked. Squish, step, squish, step. _Damn it! Feels like bubble gum! Gross!_

Jenny looked out her window at the blurry scenery going by. The aunt was very silent almost the whole car ride, thinking about the death of her sister and the burden this child would be to her. The woman already had two kids of her own. Two boys about Jenny's age whom were quite a handful alone. Jenny will have to adapt to her new surroundings, attend her cousin's school, and deal with their rules. The only thing she could think of right now was Leonardo. And him vice versa.

"What are thinking about, dear?" Aunt Phoebe spoke up finally with a quick glance to the passenger seat.

"Nothing." She lied.

"I know this is hard for you. And it's hard for me, too. As soon as I heard the news, I went into absolute shock." She cut off her words as she looked in the rear view mirror. She, too, had been sobbing like crazy the whole time she arrived to see her little niece. Leo was almost like a distant shadow when she stormed through the hospital bedroom. The woman hadn't noticed him until Jenny introduced the dark figure in the corner. The meeting was a little unpleasant for him as the aunt gave him the sizing up treatment followed by a turn of the heel. Her whole reason for being there was to take Jenny away to live with her.

"I wish Dad were here." Jenny mumbled miserably.

"I know, sweetie. This probably wouldn't have happened if your mother lived alone."

_This wouldn't have happened if I never went to that horrible place to begin with!_ Jenny could feel the tears reaching her eyes again. They burned from previous crying.

The two were silent again as the car purred along. Along the street, Jenny spied someone walking up the opposite direction. Hat and trench coat. Her heart skipped a beat as she sat up in her chair to get a closer look. The figure stopped to check his watch before crossing the street. _Good, he's crossing. Now, I'll get a good look at him!_ The figure ran across and looked right at her. Jenny frowned. It was some businessman running late to get to some important meeting.

"So, tell me Jenny. Do you have any boyfriends? Anyone you'll miss in town?"

Jenny sighed as she watched the figure leave her sight.

"Yes. Leo. The one you met at the hospital."

"Oh, him." She didn't sound thrilled. But kept her tone upbeat. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Jenny nodded. "I guess you can call him that. And I'll miss him big time." Her face pressed against the glass door window, soaking it with her spilt tears.

Leonardo returned to find his brothers out of hat and trench coat attire and into doing feverish exercises. They'd grown tired of being tired and decided to work out a bit before facing the heavy challenges.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming this." Leo closed the storage door behind him.

"You're not dreaming this." Came Michaelangelo's voice followed by quick panting as he did jumping jacks in one spot.

The crates and boxes that littered the floor were now stacked neatly in a far corner. The size of the room minus the junk within it was roughly the size of their dojo. Except for the low ceiling which made it difficult to do flips. Their shells showed much dust from being thrown too high and their outer layers had scrape marks. Raphael huffed and puffed as he did push-ups on the ground. With a little challenge, he requested a small crate to be placed on his shell once he started down for the count. Donatello, meanwhile, was always the last turtle to snoop and find useful items. In one crate, he came across some 15 LB weights, quite possibly extra equipment stored away in....what else? A storage room! He stood silently, curling them up and down, trimming up his biceps and triceps. Leonardo was impressed and amazed to see his brothers bouncing back into fitness. The only things this scene was missing were bright lights, loud music, and an aerobics instructor. Ah, the good old days were starting to look like brand new days. No one noticed, but for the first time in the longest time, Leo smiled to them. He was very proud. With all that was going on, one would think he'd join in with them. Instead, he sat down on a crate and watched until Michaelangelo snapped to attention.

"Leo?" Mike ceased jumping and pulled up a crate alongside him. "What's up, bro?"

"Jenny's gone, Mike." Leo looked to him.

"For good?"

"I don't want to think of it that way. I went to see her at the hospital and when I arrived, I was told her mother was found murdered."

Michaelangelo's eyes flew up and widened. "Oh, man! That's awful! How's Jenny taking it?"

That was a dumb question. With that, Leo gave him a dumb look.

"Think back to when sensei walked out on us and then times that sorrow by how you would feel if he died instead."

It would hurt to no end. Michaelangelo thought about it and almost looked like he was going to cry next. "Oh, I see. Sorry about that."

Leo nodded. The thought of losing Splinter stabbed at his emotions as well. "It's okay, Mike. You're just concerned. I was, too."

"So, where's Jenny now?"

"Hummm...." Leo closed his eyes, remembering the aunt coming through the door, causing him to side step. "She's on her way to Yonkers. To live with her Aunt Phoebe."

"Hope she don't get lost there. Heh, get it?" Michaelangelo grinned. Leo nodded again, getting the gag. Mike sobered up. "You'll miss her, huh?"

"Like I miss our sensei."

"Do you love her like you love sensei?"

Leonardo stared out before turning to his brother.

"No, Mike." Michaelangelo could hear the pause in his voice. "I just love her."

Everything halted. Raphael pulled away as Donatello released the weights. Both, including Mike, were stunned by those words that escaped from their brother's lips.

"L-love?" Mike stammered. "Did I hear that right?"

Leo nodded slowly. "Yes, Mike. I said I love her."

"But Leo, you hardly know her. How could you love someone you hardly know?" Don walked over with arms folded. Raph soon joined his side.

"Do you think she feels the same way as you?" Michaelangelo pressured.

"I think we have an inner bonding. I loved her since I first met her. Yet, I could sense fear in her eyes. Uncertainty. She could have gotten up, ran off, and told a soldier to hunt me down. Instead, she stood there and introduced herself. And shook my....my...." Leo looked down to his green hand. "my, hand."

Raph was puzzled. "So, that's why you love her? Because she shook your hand?"

"It's more than that, Raph. Much more."

Raph then looked to the others. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt your little fantasy here, but shit, I already am. Um....did you happen to see Risa while you were at the hospital? You know, pop in, check her current status, that sort of thing?"

"No, I didn't see her Raph. But I think she's still the same as before. Nothing's changed."

"Are you so sure? I'd like a second opinion." His voice started to crack.

"Why is that?"

"Because the stupid bitch died on me this morning!" Raph screamed with clenched fists. Leo almost fell off the crate.

"No..." Leo whispered.

"YES! Call the fucking papers! Read all about it! The girl is gone! She's nothing but a corpse! A goddamn stiff! And you're talking about all this love bullshit while my babe is about to be either cremated or buried six feet under!!"

Leo looked down, feeling as if he just admitted to a horrible crime. He had no idea Risa died while he was there.

"How do you know she died, Raph? How could you say that without knowing?"

Raphael flailed his arms as he swung around, starting to calm down as he remembered the spirit that visited him and his brothers.

"I saw her, Leo. Pale, white, radiant. She stood right here. About 2 feet off the ground. It was her, goddamn it. It was her..." Raph broke off and turned away.

Leo fell silent, looking to Mike and Don for the same reaction.

"Did you see it too?" They both nodded.

Raph's shoulders started to shake. He couldn't hide it from them anymore. He tried so hard. The lump in his throat broke free as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Leo stood and approached him.

"Raph?"

He quickly turned, stepping away.

"Back off! I don't need your goddamn shoulder to cry on, okay?! You're the last person I'd ever ask for any consolation."

Leo stared at him with hard features.

"Look, Raph. I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. No matter what you say, I will always be here. Even when I die. I will never leave any of you."

Raph sighed as he wiped the tears away. "How assuring. You'll be a bothersome pest even in the afterlife. I'm forever doomed. No escaping the Fearless Leader, bros!"

Leo was now losing his patience.

"Listen, damn you! You think you're the only one who feels pain? You think you're the only one who's ever shed a tear? Jenny didn't died, but I still lost her in the sense. She's gone too. I may never see her again. And poor Don lost a good friend that we just met a few days ago. We're all suffering here, Raph. I'm not asking you to cry on my shoulder. God forbid you should ever touch me because my emotions will pull down your boasted ego. Tell me something. For a guy to love so many, how can you have so much hatred for me?"

Raph groaned, looking skyward.

"Aw, give it up with the sappiness, Leo! You know damn well I don't hate you. Sometimes. If I needed support, I would have asked for it. I'll be fine. Just fine."

_Drop the subject already_. Leo nodded and turned away to Mike and Don.

"Then let's press on. We're not finished here, yet."

All four decided to step out back into the halls for more answers to this bizarre maze of horror. Neither of them thought to put on their disguises.

Leonardo tapped Raph's arm as they walked. "By the way, Raph, what did this apparition say to you? Anything of importance?"

Sam emerged from the crowded swimming hall and headed down the long corridors. After her shift and workout, she was left feeling dazed and exhausted. Plus after swimming with her friends made her more tired than usual. She checked her watch, which she had accidentally left on in the water. The time had stopped at 1pm and it was clearly later than that.

"Damn!" She cursed out loud, shaking her wrist to get the thing to start ticking.

"Sam!" A voice called behind her. It was Richard. She turned to him.

"Hey, Rich." She smiled as he approached her.

"Why weren't you at practice? I covered your ass from the teacher. What's your excuse this time?"

"Sorry, Richard." She held up her broken watch. "Lost track of time, I guess."

"Well, if you don't have any plans, maybe you'd like to go have an early supper with me. My treat."

"Sounds like fun. Let me go get changed and have a quick shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

Richard started to run off. "Great. See you at 6?"

"I'll be there." Sam waved to him as he turned down another corner. _What am I? Nuts? He'll want to wine and dine me then snatch the thing I prize most. My dignity._ No other man could be that persuasive as this one. That is, the ones she came across so far. She thought back to all the men she went out with and none could compare to being Mr. Right for her. None of them! Not one guy. Could it be she wasn't looking hard enough? She stomped her bad foot in a huff, feeling pain shoot up to her mouth where she shrilled an unpleasant shriek. Her foot! It hit her immediately. Not just the pain but the cause of it. The pool. Michaelangelo! He was no man but a mutant! Strangely the sweetest male caller that she forgot to add to her list of dates. She never dated him so how would she know what he's really like? Sam began a quick limp on the lower level to see if these creatures were still around on the premises. Finding no trace of them and losing valuable time, Sam decided to climb the higher levels to reach her room for a change and shower. They're still here. She just knew it.

And they certainly were here. Making more commotion than usual. It started with an accidental trip of Leo's bad foot that made soldiers come to them within minutes. A chase started up as the cowardly men hid behind their firing weapons once more. Several kicks and punches were thrown to the soldiers, but as more and more emerged out of nowhere, it was time to retreat. The four took some hits as they scurried to escape the massive thick line of laser fire. They cleared three steps at a time, bounding up to hire levels of the building, using no stealth whatsoever. The blood in Leo's lungs began to burn as he was the first to reach the top floor where at that moment, they bumped into a crowd of children and teens just being released from their training. The halls were noisy with their mixed chatter. The small talk soon turned to shrieks as the Turtles approached without stopping.

"Get out of the way! Move!" Leonardo cut straight through, pushing kids against the walls.

"Shit! Lookout! Lookout!" Raphael shouted as he dodged left and right past them.

Two boys looked to one another. "Did he say-"

"Uh, huh!" He smiled at his friend.

Raph looked back with a threatening look.

"Not a word, kiddies! If you know what's good for you!" He then turned to sped off.

"Xcuuuuuuuuse meeeeee!" Donatello bellowed. He was a bit clumsy as his belt clanked against the head's of the short ones and his shoulders shoved past the taller ones.

"Whoa! Hey! Howzit going?!" Michaelangelo waved as he zoomed by last. The kids did nothing but gawk with wide eyes. Followed by talk of their strange appearance.

"Think they'll snitch on us?" Raph managed to catch up to Leo.

"I.....hope.....not." Leo's breathing started to wheeze as he halted into a dark shadow, the group joining him. Older sounding voices filled the halls as the soldiers questioned some children if they saw anything suspicious come by. Small children know when to keep their mouths shut, especially when a mutant with a temper can cause major consequences. They shook their heads with answers like "No." "Uh, uh!" "I didn't see anyone." That left the older teens to be questioned next. Young men and women practicing to become soldiers also learn that one of the important issues is to always be truthful. And never tell a lie. One of the men pointed his finger to the right.

"They went that way." He spoke dryly.

The soldiers saluted him and took off down the halls. The group was left to go down to the lower part of the building.

"Why did you do that?" One of the kids asked the man.

"Haven't you heard? Those were them. The rumored freaks that have been running around here."

"So?" Another spoke up rudely. "You wouldn't like it if they were chasing after you."

The man poked a finger into the boy's chest. "Hey, kid. I don't make the rules here. Those things could kill you instantly without warning. I did the right thing."

The group started to separate as more chatter about the Turtles continued. Some girls were scrunching their faces as others were laughing. Guys wishing they had guns already assigned to them were thinking out their attack strategies of how they would handle them if they ever met up with them. The children, meanwhile, were talking fantasy. How could something like that exist or where they might have come from.

"They look like they came from the pages of a comic book." One boy laughed as he walked down the stairs. His friend joined in, nodding his head.

"I thought we were having an unannounced costume party or something." A girl gleefully said.

"No, I think they were real. My mom says there are a lot of weird people in the Big Apple." A boy told her. She could only nod to that after witnessing the four weirdest residents of New York!

The two boys who heard Raphael cuss remained at the top of the stairs after the halls cleared. They looked around left to right.

"Let's go follow them!" One of them finally said.

The other boy shook his head with a frightened look.

"No way! You heard what that guy said. They could kill you without even a warning. Didn't you see the size of those swords one of them was carrying? I think we should leave."

"What are you, scared? Chicken?" He started bucking at him. "I wanna get a better look. And maybe we'll learn some new words from that one who said the 's' word."

His friend sighed before giving in. The brave kid went first as the other was dragged down the passage where the Turtles went, hoping to get another glance of their strange appearance.

Sam and Richard started to head for the exit when they heard the parade of children and teens coming down the main staircase. Some were still chattering about 'green aliens' that ran past them. The two frowned as the group separated again in different directions. Sam stopped one of the boys.

"Excuse me? Did you say aliens? You saw green aliens?"

"Yeah, or something like that. They came runnin' by right outside my classroom!" The boy was ecstatic. "It was really cool! They were wearing all this padding and stuff and I thought I heard one of them say a bad word!" He started to chuckle as the girl who said they looked like they were wearing costumes approached him.

"They could've been going to a party and maybe forgot to pick up something on their way out. They went by so fast, I didn't have time to get a good look at them."

"No, Richard, it was them." The man who blew their cover walked over next, overhearing the conversation. "It wasn't costumes. They're still snooping around the premises."

Sam looked to Richard whom nodded to his friend.

"I know, Jared. I know they're not costumes. I've seen them too." He turned to Sam. "Those were the ones I was telling you about, Sam. They're killers. And I think we finally caught them this time."

Sam stared at him revealing no joy or sorrow about their capture. She just stared. Coldly.

"Um, let's go get some dinner and forget we heard any of this." Richard spoke calmly as her face remained the same. He suspected something of her. But chose to keep it quiet.

The kid's luck of finding the green heroes was becoming tiresome. Their training was also heavy workouts with strict instructors. The master had not introduced them to the 'poison' just yet until they reach the age of 16 or older, where their skills have achieved depending on performance, and their challenge will be placed one step higher. One kid was only 13, a safe number for new comers while the other was 15, dangerously close to the next level of independence. Both hadn't a clue of what to expect once they reached 16. In their youth, everything was fun and games. Even during the school hours. The two walked around in circles as they tried to find which passage the Turtles went down. The younger boy squeaked as he pulled both hamstrings, hitting the wood floors with a thump.

"Damn you, Nathan!" He yelled to him. "You and your dumb ideas."

Nathan turned around, placing his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"It really hurts right back here." He rubbed behind his knees. "I think I might have pulled something when doing those leg stretches. Feels like it's going to snap any minute."

Nathan groaned. "Aw, I knew I shouldn't have brought you along! What a wimp!" He went to help him up only to get smacked away. The kid scooted up against the wall, pouting.

"I'm not a wimp! I can't believe you talked me into this. I want to go. I'm hungry, tired, and now, I can barely walk!"

"Whine, whine, whine!" Nathan stood against the wall and looked down to him. "You hardly did much in class today. You know, Cameron, I think if you worked harder and actually did something, you'd be in better shape and your legs wouldn't be hurting right now."

"And who are you? The health expert?! My legs are perfectly capable of doing anything I want them to."

"Then, get up."

"Excuse me?" Cameron's eyes widened..

"I said, get up. If we find those guys, I promise to let you off the hook." He extended a hand.

Cameron groaned and took it, his legs cracking as he bent them while standing up. He continued to rub behind the knees as he walked, feeling the tension getting worse. Two more cracks with each step and he was on the floor again. Nathan turned around once more.

"Dude, you're as pitiful as that girl, Cynthia, in our class. The only exercises I see coming from her is her lips flapping. You two should get together. You have a lot in common."

"Oh, leave me alone, jerko!" Cameron groaned. He was in need of a hot bath and full body massage.

Nathan laughed before stopping to hear feet clomping. He wasn't sure who it was but knew they had to get out of the way.

"Cam, get up! Now! We have to hide! Hurry!"

He stared up at him. "Why? Could be just some soldiers."

"Maybe. But it could be those weird guys! Get up!" Nathan grabbed him and hauled off into a opened door where they fell into darkness. They watched as soldiers passed them by, heading down the hall they came from.

"They're not up here." "Are you sure?" "Check down stairs." "Right." "Did you padlock those cages?" "Where? In the laboratory? I thought you did." The soldiers talked amongst themselves as they left. The kids wondered what they meant by cages downstairs. Do they keep pets here? Dogs? Cats? Lab creatures? The answer was soon given as Cameron pulled away to feel something move behind him in the darkness.

"Nathan, someone's in here!" He whispered. Extending his arms into the inky black, he could see a pair of red eyes blink at him. Letting out a boyish shriek, he hopped out passed Nathan at top speed, only to fall face down on the ground. He really hurt his pride now more than his body. Cameron sat up and crawled to the other side of the wall. Nathan ran to his side, concerned but also freaking out at whatever it was he might have seen.

"Are you okay?" He asked stupidly.

"No, I'm scared! Get me out of here!"

"What was it? Did you see something?"

"Something saw meeee!" Cameron wailed.

Nathan stood up with delight as bravery kicked in.

"I'll go check it out for ya." He went to the door with hands out in fighting position. "Who's ever in there, come on out! I dare ya to fight me!" Nathan threw a kick inward, shocked to feel something grab his foot. He gasped as he was pulled inside. Cameron yelped as he heard him rustling with something.

"Nathan! Help! Someone, please help!"

In a quick flash he saw a green blur dart from one shadow to the next, entering a side door to where Nathan was. Growling was heard next along with kicks and punches. With all his strength, Cameron pulled himself up and hobbled to the door, tempted to see what was going on.

"Nathan?!" Growls continued to screech out, making him wince. "Who's in there? What's happening?!" He started to enter further. A green hand came up from behind, covering his mouth then pulling him out towards another darkened room across the hall. Cameron became hysterical as he clutched the stranger's hand and mumbled words while being dragged to safety.

"Whoa, kiddo! Relax. Just calm down." Donatello whispered in his ear. Cameron saw another green flash run into the room where Nathan was. Don could feel him trembling in his grasp. "Hey, I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you go if you promise not to freak out. Okay?" Cameron nodded his head. Don slowly removed his hand. Cameron spun around to stare at a bulky figure in the darkness. He was very short and stood about the same height as him. He knew right away who it was. One of the weird guys who ran passed her and her friends earlier. Cameron continued to tremble while he stared at Don's worried expression.

"Please, don't kill me." He begged to him.

"Naaaw, I wouldn't do that." Don waved a hand, speaking in a matter of fact tone.

Michaelangelo was also in the room, looking worried as well.

"We're not going to kill you. But something else might have." He and Don's attention turned toward the opposite door where Raph and Leo disappeared to.

"What's happening?" Cameron whispered.

"Damn." Was Don's only response. The group watched the soldiers treading up toward their direction. Cameron's shouting triggered their arrival.

"Think they were spotted?"

Donatello raised a hand to silence his brother as the soldiers scattered around.

"Is he dead?" "No, thank God. He's one of the best in this section." "I can feel a pulse." "Take that thing down to observation. See if it's still alive." "And the boy?" "Rush him to the emergency room."

The soldiers were again talking in unison as they pulled Nathan out using two men like a stretcher. Cameron saw Nathan's body and made a frown. It had scratch marks all over it.

"I heard someone scream." "So did I." "Should we check in here?" "Maybe later. This kid needs to be taken now."

"Talk about dense." Michaelangelo grinned to his brother.

"Not very good standard procedure if you ask me." Donatello agreed. "Professional soldiers would scout everywhere. Lucky for us they're not professionals."

When the halls cleared, Cameron spied the other two cautiously moving out toward where they were. Raphael walked in first, seeing Cameron standing there. His eyebrows raised to him.

"Who's the kid? Someone from our fan club?"

Cameron looked to Raph strangely. Then grinned with a pointed finger.

"You're the one that said a bad word earlier! I recognize you now!"

Raphael looked to his brothers whom glared at him.

"Hey, it slipped!"

Leonardo followed in next, looking directly into Cameron's eyes.

"Your friend will live. He was lucky that we were up here to save him."

Cameron swallowed as he listened to his serious tone.

"He's not my friend. He's my brother."

"My mistake." Leo raised a small smile. "Your _brother_ will live." He looked to Cameron, wondering if that's what he'd look like if he were human at that age.

"What was it anyway?"

Leo returned to reality. "Uh, it was some undetectable beast that attacked him. It escaped from it's cage down in the laboratory. A very intelligent thing. Also very dangerous."

"I thought it was you guys who were attacking Nathan." He stared harder to see their eyes were normal like his. Wide and expressive. "But I guess I was wrong."

"We don't attack innocent people. Whatever rumors you heard about us are all lies."

"Then, you're not here to kill us?" He turned to look at Don. Then back to the others.

"No." Leo shook his head. "We're here to save you."

[PART 17][1] [BACK TO PART 15][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_17.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_15.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	18. Part 17

Part 17

_Part 17_

The living corpse stirred in it's confinement. It had to escape. The master was calling it. The hours of daylight were slowing slipping into night time, when the creature that was once alive will rise once more. To return to it's rightful humble abode. No one would suspect this thing to be boundless soul. But the clothing and smell would be a 'dead' giveaway. It pulled the white sheet away to begin it's slow trek toward the building. Surprisingly, it made it back without being seen by any doctors or nurses passing down the halls.

Once inside, it walked straight down the staircases, never stopping to look around. The invisible door down in the laboratory was reanimated for it's arrival. The steps sizzled as it descended the stairway barefooted, approaching the lower center in what looked like a hollowed out cavern. Master Nomed grinned.

"Marisa. Welcome home."

It smiled to him, removing the hospital gown to reveal a pale, naked body.

"You were never modest, were you, my dear?" It continued to smile. "Are you ready to be brought back?" It nodded. "Good."

The master turned to begin chanting like some Norse god in front of a large, gaudy temple with carvings of human faces. The faces were distorted, screaming out with wide-eyed, mouth opened expressions. They looked like they were in pain. The pedestal where he stood had a small flask full of white sand, almost like one half of an hour glass. Risa watched in silence as the contents started to disappear from the flask and swarm like a sand storm around her body. The wound in her chest started to close up, her skin turning back to healthy peach color, her empty eyes returning to normal. Her heart started to pump blood throughout the body. She could feel herself revitalized.

"Ohhh..." Risa fell to the floor, feeling somewhat weakened. "I feel....strange."

The master placed a blanket around her.

"I'm thankful you're not brain damaged. Your body was without life for almost 10 hours. These grains of sand have rejuvenated your skin cells and restored dead tissue within the brain. I like to call them the sands of time. They can heal wounds by turning back the clock, or destroy a person by aging them till there's nothing left but a pile of dust.

"Does everything turn back?" Risa thought about Jenny if she was still in the hospital.

"No. Only your body returns to the way it was before you died. Before the accident. Life has gone on while you were pushed back to this state. Your body is confused right now. You must rest it before returning to your duties."

"Thank you, Master."

The master nodded before pacing the room.

"I have heard of some strange stories lately, Marisa. And the words that get around soon reach my chambers. You seem to have an affection for one of the freaks, is that not true?"

"Yes, Master." Risa echoed.

"You know that it is forbidden to have any contact with outsiders. Especially mutated ones that are here to stop us. It is them who must be stopped. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"If you should see them, report them to a soldier immediately. Don't let them out of your sight. You have been training with guns for the past weeks. I will issue you a laser that you will keep on you at all times. Although, only full-fledged soldiers have lasers assigned to them, I'm allowing it this one time. Don't let that creature influence you into thinking he's harmless. You are extremely vulnerable right now. Remember that those things, including my own soldiers, can take advantage of you."

"Master, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Why have you brought me back? Are all the people who perish here return to life?"

The master stared at her.

"Those who are loyal to this organization and that have died in battle have been resurrected to continue with their work. Those who wish to leave without notice will die and return....to suffer."

"How will they suffer, Master?"

"Only those who have betrayed me know the answer to that. You are a good worker, Marisa. A strong student whom is vital to my group. That is why I brought you back."

"But, what if someone leaves and they didn't die?" Risa was laying it thick, trying to figure this guy's plans.

"The potion that has been inserted into each of my students, whether I administer it myself or one of my men do it, has a certain chemical in it that I found to be useful when going through my research. If someone leaves and they didn't die, they will have the rest of eternity to live in utter hell. The potion will start to take effect. A black cat will cross their every path, they will become very weak with illness, they will suffer terrible nightmares as well as seeing things when they're not sleeping. You see, what I have done to you all is showed you how to prove your worthiness or pay the consequences. I lost one child not that long ago. Emiko was her name. She escaped from here but didn't get far, as her plane crashed down while she attempted to live elsewhere outside these walls. If she died, it was over and done with. If she lived, which would be highly unlikely, her life has been spared."

"Why would she be spared?" Risa pressured.

"Because she is a child. And as a rule, the children will not be introduced to the potion until they are older and stronger."

Risa was getting in way too deep. She stood up and looked at him carefully.

"One more thing, Master. You've told me quite a lot about what goes on here. What if I decided to confess to the government that this is all illegal and you could be arrested?"

"Then I would kill you instantly." He spoke in a low rattle. "If you had decided to do so long ago, I suggest you change your thoughts quickly before I have second thoughts of sparing your life."

Risa started to laugh.

"Uh, huh! I said if! Ha, ha! Not that I really would of course! I meant someone else. Not me. Heh!"

The master grinned angrily to her, knowing she just gave herself away.

"Of course it was if. A hypothetical question. You wouldn't dare disobey me, would you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, Master."

"Hmm. Just to make sure, I'll put you on constant watch. But it won't be just anyone watching you."

"Who will it be then?" This was scaring her.

"One that has suffered. You see, if you attempt to do anything out of content, you will suffer greatly."

This was not going as planned. Risa wanted so much to see Raphael again. She was lucky her master didn't know what she was thinking or else he would have killed her on the spot. But now, she can't make any contact with him whatsoever. The minute he sees her, he'd jump her bones in an ecstatic embrace. She had to stay away until things calmed down. Lay low as before. Only this time she'd be laying low from Raph. What possessed her to return to this god awful place anyway? The devil possessed her.

"You may go now, Marisa. I trust your stay will be to your liking as before."

_Yeah, right! I can't even shower without some THING hovering over me. This is nuts. God, I should have kept my big mouth shut!_

Marisa bowed and headed for the steps, finding them cool to the touch. Very strange how the heat died down so quickly. She reached the first floor where the halls were dark and empty. The Turtles were nowhere in sight. She knew them better than to be hanging around the halls out in the open. She headed up the steps to her room which was still hers. It was as if they were expecting her to return. She threw open the door to find everything as she had left it before. She collapsed on the bed, flinging off the blanket that the master had given her. She didn't even want to look at it. It struck her in the pit of her stomach as she began to cry uncontrollably. Dying, reborn, death of others, young children suffering. Raphael never seeing her again. Her tears flowed like the rain poured outside her barred window.

"I think I need a shower." She spoke to herself.

She rolled off the bed to head into the adjoining bathroom. Filling her palms, she splashed her face with the ice cold water. Looking in the mirror, she stared at herself. Before turning to the tub, she stopped to have a second glance. It could have been her shadow but all the lights were turned off. The shadow almost looked alive as it appeared to have eyes watching her every move. She screamed and ran out, jumping onto the bed and covering herself in her own blanket. Looking out, she saw nothing. It was gone. What had he done to her?

"Foreshadowing." The master whispered in the cavern. "So that she may never do any undoing." He smiled as he closed a leather-bound book on the pedestal.

"Witchcraft." Risa whispered. "He uses witchcraft." She started to cry again. "Oh, Raph, I'm so scared!!" As soon as she said his name, a black, shadowy figure entered the room. Risa almost stopped breathing to watch it float toward the bathroom, making unusual, growling sounds like an animal. The shape looked like fire with it's flames colored black and brown. It soon changed course and headed straight for her, continuing to growl. "I didn't mean it. Don't kill me. Please!" Risa stared as it stopped about a foot from the bed. Then it turned and headed toward the front door, evaporating into thin air. That was enough to tell her she must obey the master. Or, as he said, suffer greatly.

Cameron was extremely in awe with his new found friends. He felt like he had fallen into a story book with the four of them as fearless warriors clad in ninja attire. The boy couldn't help but stare gleefully as they spoke to him about the dangers of the building. As a normal kid, he didn't listen to what they had to tell him. He was more interested in how they looked and what kind of ninja moves they can do.

"Wait till I tell Mom about this!"

"No. No, mom's, kid!" Michaelangelo waved his hands. "You'll have to spare us the meeting to any adults. Especially parents."

"Why not?"

"Well, look at us!" Raphael said, almost disgusted with those words. "The way we look, humans automatically see us as a threat. And your mom would be on the phone with the U.S. government within seconds."

"Have you been listening to any of what we've been telling you?" Leonardo lowered his eyes to him.

Cameron nodded. "Sure! You're crime fighters and you're here to save us. I don't know from what but it's really cool what you do for a living!"

Leo rolled his eyes, glancing at his brothers. The glance to them was so that Cameron couldn't see him smile.

"Look, kid....." Leo closed his eyes. "Ahhhh. Sorry, no intros. And you're no goat. What's your name?"

Cameron smiled. "My name's Cameron."

"Cameron." Leo repeated. "That's a nice name. I knew a Cameron once."

"Yeah, like who? Cameron Diaz?" Michaelangelo grinned widely. Then poked Cameron. "Get it?"

Cameron didn't get it. "Who?"

Mike puffed out his breath. "Never mind."

"Cameron," Leo started. "What we're trying to tell you is, this school is not safe for youngsters. It's not even a school as you have been informed of. This place must have put up a good front to convince your parents into thinking you're here for special training. Is that not so?"

"I guess that's true." Cameron spoke slowly.

"So, what's your story?" Michaelangelo asked. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Well, my being here is quite common like the other kids. My parents put me and my brother in here because we wanted to learn martial arts. Our regular school didn't provide the classes and we got into a lot of fights there. Nathan suggested we take self-defense classes to protect ourselves against bullies. He couldn't always be there for me since he was in the upper grades area. Our parents talked it over and at the end of the semester, looked into placing us in a private school. They found this one to be suitable, complete with daily classes and the basic stuff like math, English and science. You know, the boring stuff." Don frowned at him as he quickly continued. "Heh, that is, I liked the fighting part the best. Our martial arts class is done both in the early morning and evening along with regular workouts. Which in my case...." He bent down to rub behind his knees. "I've been failing at miserably."

The Turtles stared at him after his long speech before he paused to acknowledge the pain in his legs.

"So you're taking martial arts?" Michaelangelo crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just starting out."

"Cool. But you've got a long ways to go before you can protect yourself."

"I already can protect myself! Now, I want to learn how to kick major butt!" Cameron started to twirl around, kicking his skinny legs out.

The Turtles smirked with interest as he displayed ungraceful moves. Moves similar to when they first started out in training. It was almost a trip down memory lane.

"The squirt has spunk." Raphael mumbled.

"I heard that! Come on! I can take ya!" Cameron started to bounce with fists up in front of Raph. "Come on! Put 'em up! Show me what ya got!"

Raphael looked pitifully to Leo. Then, without a warning, he leaped forward at him, roaring like a monster.

"Yaaah!" Cameron fell backwards and ran behind Donatello whom couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Raph!" Don said sternly but was still laughing. "That wasn't very nice!"

"My bite is worse then my bark!" Raphael spoke proudly.

Michaelangelo padded Raph's head.

"Whoa! Down boy! Heh! We said we'd help him, not kill him!"

Cameron came around in front of Don, feeling a bit wussy.

"It was a defense move. Really."

Raph nodded. "Of course it was."

Leo finally broke in.

"Okay, Cameron. You've showed us the fear in you as well as the fighter. Now, can you show us that you can be a good listener as well? What we have to tell you is very important."

Cameron slowed down his breathing after the short, vigorous romp before nodding with obedience.

"Sure, thing- ah, and your name is?" He grinned to him.

"Leonardo." Leo said evenly.

"Leonardo." Cameron repeated in an almost mockery tone. "Didn't he draw the Mona Lisa?"

Leo smiled. "You know your history, kid. Yes, that was Leonardo da Vinci. Famous artist of the Renaissance era."

"Hey, I'm getting good!" Cameron beamed. The looked to the others. "Do you all have weird names too?!"

Raphael shrugged. "To go with the weird faces? Hell, why not?"

"So, which one are you then?" Cameron pointed to Raph.

"Name's Raphael, kid. One of the lesser known guys."

"Hmm, never heard of that one."

"I rest my case."

"But I do know Michelangelo Buo-bu-Buonorati something."

"Hey, over here!" Michaelangelo shouted. "I'm Michaelangelo. And you mean Buonarotti."

"Right! He was the one that painted the Sixteenth Chapel."

Donatello raised a finger. "Uh, close. It was the Sistine Chapel."

"Yeah, that too!" The Turtles rolled their eyes. "And he also sculpted David, the naked guy."

"Mikey!" Raphael said with disgust. "Tsk, tsk!"

Cameron started to laugh. Then looked to Donatello last.

"You may have not heard of my name either, Cameron." He said.

"No? What is it?"

"Donatello."

"Never heard of him."

"I thought so."

"It hurts to be so unloved." Raph cooed alongside Don.

He agreed. "Those history books don't tell students about all the famous artists of that era. It's a conspiracy, I tell ya!"

Leonardo glanced out a window. It was pitch black.

"It's pretty late, Cameron. We should let you go."

"Is it?" Cameron checked the huge digital watch on his wrist. "Man, it's almost 8 o'clock! Time sure went by fast. I'm starving!"

"Hey, so are we." Michaelangelo yelped. "Can you snatch us some food?"

"I can try. Meet me in my room marked 525 in about half an hour. I'll see what I can dig up in the cafeteria."

"Great." Donatello said. "Then, we'll talk some more."

"Okay! Catch ya, later!"

Cameron waved and ran off in short hobbles, his legs still giving him a hard time.

Michaelangelo grinned. "He'd be a great fighter. Once his legs kick into action. Heh, get it? Legs? Kick?"

The others groaned. Raphael wapped his head.

"I oughta kick you! God, that's bad!"

"He can't get any worse." Donatello sighed.

"So, what now, Leo?" Raph looked to Leo whom glanced up and down the halls.

"Since we're on the top floor, we may as well hang around till Cameron comes back."

A half hour to wait. Mike could feel his stomach growling. All of them were really hungry!

Sam and Richard sat for a long time in the restaurant, chatting about nonsense. Talk of the 'green menace' never once surfaced the dinner table. Even if a fraction of anything that would bring up the subject, Sam would quickly comment on something else. At one point, a wrong change of topics fell for the worse.

Richard took her hand.

"Sam. Samantha. I know we don't go out much and we rarely get to see each other but, I gotta tell you how I feel about you."

"We can't have a relationship because it's against the rules." She said flatly. "Only when we graduate and leave to move on is when things change."

"Sammy, I really want to get to know you more. Get off this friendship basis."

Sam frowned.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?"

"No, no! That's not it. We can still be friends. And maybe something more."

Sam looked away, removing her hand from his and massaging one temple.

"I don't know if I'm ready for commitment just yet, Richard. I mean, shit, I haven't even started college yet. There's still a lot I want to do before settling down."

"I'm not talking about marriage now, Sam!" Richard sat back with an amused expression. "I mean we finish up school and then look into career opportunities."

"What do you want to do, Richard? As in a major goal?"

"Well....." Richard looked away thoughtfully. "I like the position I'm in now. A soldier in training. Maybe once I finish my studies, I'll join the U.S. Army. You know, Be All You Can Be?"

"I was considering that." Sam also looked away. "My skills in that field have really increased over the months I've been at that place. But you know something, Richard? In all honesty, I really didn't want to become a soldier. A person of the law. My parents put me in that school for better education. But I really wanted to go to Julliard and become a dancer. You know, the Great White Way on Broadway?" She smiled as she thought of herself on stage.

"Ambitions, dreams, careers." Richard said slowly. "You never told me this. Why the change?"

"I never changed! I was in ballet class at the age of four. I took voice lessons in junior high school. I really wanted a career in the drama department. But Dad was a cop of NYPD and since he felt his daughter should follow in his footsteps, he suggested I take classes in the police force. During high school, I signed up to join this place.

"So, are you not happy being there?"

Sam thought of Michaelangelo.

"I'm very happy. Now knowing there's someone special there."

Richard smiled, thinking it was him she was talking about. Sam smiled back, knowing what her thoughts were on.

[PART 18][1] [BACK TO PART 16][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_18.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_16.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	19. Part 18

Part 18

_Part 18_

The Turtles treaded down the hall, following back out to the main section of the grand staircase. Their walking ceased as they came across Cameron's classroom where they heard yelps and shouts coming from within. Followed by loud cracks like a whip. Each made a frown as they came closer to take a look inside. The large room was empty with a high ceiling, making the noises echo from the acoustics. Two people occupied the enormous room. A tall, burly, man wearing a gi with a small girl, around Cameron's age also wearing the same thing. Getting out of the hall, the Turtles stepped into the room quietly and hid in one of the dark corners to watch the private session. They were fascinated by the student's agility but concerned about the discipline she kept receiving.

"Again!" The man screamed to her.

The girl took two steps with hands in karate chop position, doing a frontward kick then side turn, exclaiming, "Hi-yah!" Her footing was all wrong and her balance was way off. This the Turtles could see at a distance. The instructor didn't let her forget it. He cracked the whip like he was taming tigers at the circus. The girl sensed a presence in the room, moving her eyes to the dark corner but keeping her face forward.

"Cynthia! Concentrate!" The man screamed with a crack of the whip.

"That's no way to train someone." Leo whispered. "I can't believe this place is still active after all this torture."

Donatello watched the whip crack inches from her side, remembering back to when Emiko was tied hand and foot for a punishment she didn't deserve.

The instructor turned away, placing a stack of cinder blocks down in front of her.

"You've used your hands and feet many times. I feel your skills have increased greatly. Now, I want you to use your head. But you must concentrate first. Let all you have inside let free."

"I can't do this. Not with my head." Cynthia whispered, staring at the blocks.

"Never say 'can't' in my class! You can and you will do this!"

She continued to stare, wanting to leave more than anything. The room was dead silent.

"Would you mind leaving me to prepare myself? I think I need a moment alone to uh, meditate with my inner thoughts."

The instructor stood thoughtfully.

"You have wasted too much time in my class, child, with your nonsense talking. I keep you after so you know your position when in my class." He paused with a sigh. "I will return in 10 minutes. No more! I come back and you break the blocks. Then, I let you go for the night. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The instructor turned and walked out, leaving her to stare at the blocks deeply.

"Become one with the block. Think like the block." She said, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. "I am a block."

Snickering was heard in the back of the room, followed by shushing. Cynthia looked up and over, trying to see who it was in the shadows.

"Who's there?" She stepped off the mat and walked closer, now seeing who they were.

"Hello!" Michaelangelo exclaimed. The 'got caught' look wore on their faces.

Cynthia almost fainted. "Please say, I'm not dreaming."

"Okay, 'I'm not dreaming.' Anything else?" Raphael grinned.

"....I.....uh....uh....." Her thoughts went back to the blocks. Looking to their attire, she felt they knew something of this technique. "I need help." She finally blurted out.

Leonardo stepped closer.

"Sure, we'll help you. And you don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you."

"I wish my teacher said the same thing. These blocks might hurt me instead."

Leo frowned as he looked to his brothers.

"Listen, you don't know who we are and vice versa and we don't have much time. Your instructor will be back soon, expecting you to break those blocks."

Leo reached a hand out to guide her back over to the cinder killers. She moaned silently.

"He called this technique something. I can't remember what it's called."

Leonardo stood in deep thought, touching the top surface of the blocks.

"I believe it's called Kyukupa. It's means to break. This must be a Tae Kwon Do class." He looked to her outfit.

"Yeah, it is. One of the classes the instructors teach at this place. I'm in the middle of basics, breaking blocks with my feet and hands. But this....I can't do this. Especially with an audience."

"You can do it. With or without an audience. But total concentration is the most important thing as what your instructor said. It can be done. It has been done."

"But not by me." She said quietly, biting her lip. "I haven't practiced enough. I'll hurt myself, I just know it!" Her words faded by the end of her sentence, her throat cracking from sobs.

Leo gave her a look of pity, knowing she definitely wasn't prepared for this. He's already done it before. Once or twice to say the least and admits it's a high level for expert students.

"Hey, don't cry over it." He padded her head. "Um." He quickly looked up to make sure the instructor wasn't returning. The thought of him using the whip on the child angered him. He groaned as he quickly pondered hard to try and get her out of this.

"Leo, how 'bout we just take care of the schmuck ourselves?" Raphael stepped closer.

Cynthia gasped and looked to Leonardo in shock.

"Raph! We can't do that! How could you think that way?!"

"Because that jerk's been cracking that whip like a goddamn circus trainer and I feel like cracking some of his bones. Possibly rearranging them like a jigsaw puzzle."

Michaelangelo walked up to Raph. "Man, I don't always agree with your ways of handling things." He looked to Cynthia. "But in this case, I'll go with you this one time."

"I'm touched." Raph curled his lip up.

"And what about you, Don?" Leo looked over to the remaining turtle in the far back of the group. "What do you have to say?"

Donatello just stared, the visions still haunting him of seeing Emiko get whipped. Leo frowned.

"Don?"

Mike waved a hand across his face with a whistle.

"Yo, Don! Time to come back to Earth! Don? Hello?"

Don smacked his hand away.

"Knock it off, Mike! I'm still here. I was just thinking."

"And your final answer?" Michaelangelo grinned, mimicking Regis Philbin from _Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_

"Too late." Don said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" They all stared at him.

Donatello covered his eyes with one hand, using the other to point behind them. "I think he'll want a different opinion."

Each turned to stare at the instructor's face. He had come into the room seconds ago. He stared at the group.

"What is this? Who are these strange creatures? I want answers now!"

Cynthia lifted a hand in reasoning. "I'm sorry, sir, I-"

"Well, you see it's like this...." Michaelangelo interrupted Cynthia. The instructor ignored him and threw a right hook, knocking Mike onto the floor. Mike felt his jaw. _Damn! Better not be another loose tooth!_ He stared up at him, maintaining his cool. "I take it you're not for small talk!"

"Shut up, freak!" The instructor shouted.

"That does it...." Raphael lunged at him next, only to get into a rumble with a skilled opponent. The two went at it for a while before Raph was thrown back near Mike.

"Welcome to the Floor." Michaelangelo grinned in a daze.

The instructor turned on Cynthia, only to get blocked by Leonardo.

"You're not touching her. I won't let you."

The two went off with several kicks and twists. A scene that almost put to mind of Neo and Morpheus from _The Matrix_. In this case, it was Leo with an unknown fighter who was just  
as strong and deadly. Cynthia backed away, watching the whole scene and actually getting a taste of real combat. Not just examples done by other classmates. This was the real thing!  
Donatello waited patiently for his turn, eyeing the child every now and then. An American version of Emiko was what he was thinking. Slightly taller, golden blonde hair, green eyes.  
Must be Irish. He quickly shook his head to resume watching the battle, Leo surprisingly losing the war. Don removed his bo, slowly inching his direction behind the instructor. Once  
Leo was down to the ground, the instructor attempted to finish him off. A quick reflex sent Leo rolling to the side as the instructor fell over, his head being bashed in with a large oak  
staff! Leo looked to see Don standing there.

"And you said you were never one for violence."

"When did I ever say that?" Don smiled.

Leo returned the smile and sat up. Mike and Raph did the same. Cynthia stepped back, staring at the sight around her. Her instructor flat on his face, a turtle standing over him with a   
bo weapon and three other turtles rising to their feet. Unusual. She turned to Donatello.

"You killed him!"

"I'd like to think that but, no, he's not dead. I will say he'll have massive head injuries. Hopefully amnesia too, so he forgets what he saw here."

Cynthia looked to her instructor sprawled over, wondering if she was either saved. Or in danger.

Raphael came over in a loopy walk. "Ow, I think I hit my head harder than my butt!"

Cynthia laughed to that, feeling a little better that these hired assassins had a sense of humor.

"So, does this mean I get out of hurting my own head on these bricks?" She crossed her arms at Don.

"For today, I guess. We can't always be around to pull every kid out of situations."

"I don't know what to say."

"How 'bout thanks?" Raph raised an eyebrow and grinned.

She smiled back.

"Thanks. And I mean that."

Michaelangelo crossed his arms.

"So, why have you been kept after class? Not paying attention I take it?"

She could no longer keep a straight face with them.

"No, I pay attention. But not like I'm suppose to. My mind is always elsewhere during our sessions."

Leo cupped his chin. "Hmm, a daydreamer, you mean?"

"Yeah."

Leo looked to Mike.

"There's one in every class."

Cynthia started to walk toward the exit.

"Look, it's late and I want to grab a bite to eat before going off to bed."

"Hey, do you know a Cameron?" Michaelangelo asked as the group followed behind. Cynthia turned with a bright red face.

"Cameron? He's okay, I guess. I sorta like him and all-"

"No, I meant do you know him?" Mike grinned. "But I guess my question was already answered."

"Oh." She blushed more. "Yeah, I know him too. I was just about to go try to find him. He had something to ask me."

"Well, heck! We're on our way to see him now! Why not come with?"

"Really? He's seen you guys?"

"Half of this level already has." Raph rolled his eyes.

"He's probably down in the cafeteria. If I'm not too late, he may still be there. Follow me."

Cynthia grabbed a sack from the corner of the room and hurried toward the exit, her new companions following behind.

The rules state as follows. No children are permitted to be around certain areas after hours. If a child is suspected of wrong doings, they will be punished. The act of the crime depends on the severity of the consequences. He was only a boy. A worried young kid whom had his heart set on other things. Like finding out where they took his older brother Nathan! Cameron promised the Turtles he would return after half an hour with some food for them. Leo and Raph have gone without eating longer than Mike and Don.

"8:12. Still got time." He muttered while staring at his digital watch. He still slugged around in a white T-shirt and black shorts. Typical workout attire. The classes shifted to fit within students schedules. Cynthia was taking Tae Kwon Do in the evening while he performed basic P.E. at the same time.

Reaching level three, Cameron walked along the halls, checking out each door that was left opened. He had searched just about everywhere with no luck on where they might have taken his brother. Then he assumed he might have been placed in the first aid room on the first floor. A room he was quite familiar with when he would get injured many times. 8:25. _Damn! Gotta hurry! _Cameron started to run down the steps, catching sight of patrolling guards. They figured he was late on getting out of class and left him alone. Reaching the bottom, he discovered the doors to the first aid room were closed and locked for the evening. Now, what? Something told him to keep moving. A corridor he never saw before caught his eye. Casually walking over, he spied another staircase leading down. Brow lowered, he descended below, feeling the temperature getting hotter with every step. He started hearing voices as he got closer.

"How the hell did it get out?" "I checked the locks three times. Someone must have tampered with it." "These blood samples have been moved around also. Better recount them."

Cameron could not believe his eyes or ears. The soldiers were scientists? No way! What's the deal here? He could see them starting to close shop for the evening. Time to head back. Fast! Turning around, he plowed into something hard, making him gasp. Before he could get away, arms circled in on him, making it difficult to escape.

Sam and Richard slowly returned from their dinner, talking calmly as they climbed the steps. Richard was pulling the old arm-around-the-shoulder-and-kiss-on-the-neck routine to get her aroused. She was only getting more and more repulsed. An old friend stopped him from necking her.

"Richard, wait. Stop. Is that...oh, my God!" Risa walked down the hall, dressed in a black sweatshirt with black sweat pants. Black slipper boots schlepped on the wood floors. Her face was hollow, her eyes sunken in. Sam could tell something was deeply wrong. Ignoring the obvious, she remembered the rumors of her being killed and immediately rushed to her side. "Risa! Oh, my God! My, God! Sweetie, I thought you were dead!" She embraced her, finding she was the only one giving the hug. Risa had her arms loosely to the sides.

"You thought right, Sam." Risa mumbled.

"I didn't know what to think." Sam ignored what she said and looked to her. "I was told you were shot and in the hospital and oh, God! It's so good to see you're alright!"

"It's good to have you back, Risa." Richard interrupted as he approached the two.

"Risa, honey, tell me what happened. Please, I want to know everything. Where's Jenny? Why isn't she with you?"

Risa stared at both of them. She was lost for words knowing whatever she says was being recorded at all times. Spiritually recorded.

"I don't know where Jenny is. We got separated after I went out for training with some soldiers on duty." She lied.

Sam started to walk, taking her hand.

"Let's go back to your room and talk some more. Richard, I'll see you later, okay? You understand, right?"

Richard glared at Risa, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I understand. See you later, Sam. Risa." At that, he turned on his heel and headed off down the hall. Sam stopped and waited till he was out of ear shot range.

"Thank God you came by. I thought I'd never get rid of him so easily." She paused, seeing her friend not responding. "Risa, talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"That's the problem. I really can't talk about it."

"Come on, let's go back to your room. I don't feel too safe out here as it is."

Sam led her friend back the way she came. The sky was now a pitch black outside, the dull halls were lighted by some lamps that hung on the walls. Risa seemed scared of her own shadow. And who could blame her? She felt a lot safer with someone with her. Sam closed her door and turned on her. Risa sat quietly on the bed.

"Risa, we gotta talk seriously." She watched her expression. Nothing. "Look, something weird happened to me the other day and I have to tell someone."

"Funny, something weird happened to me too." Risa smiled sickly.

Sam just stared. "Right, and it's important that you know because I don't think I can hold out anymore." She started to pace, unsure if she should spill the truth. "Remember when Jenny said she saw those green aliens or whatever? Right after her workout?" Risa nodded. "Well, she wasn't dreaming. I've seen them myself. And so has a lot of other people."

Risa knew everything. Seen everything. Almost had sex with that everything. For now, her words had to be chosen wisely.

"Sam, this is the something I can't talk about. I've seen them too. But you don't understand what's been done to me. Please, don't make me even think about them if you truly are my friend."

Sam sat on the bed, taking her hand.

"Okay, so you have seen them too. But why can't you talk about it? Are you afraid of me because I'm a soldier? Are you afraid that I will turn you in because you've seen these guys?"

Risa started to well up in tears.

"No. I'm afraid that you'd never forgive me for turning them in! I can't even say their names, Sam! I've been cursed! If I should see them, I must report them to a soldier immediately."

Sam sat back with a stunned look. Never in her wildest dreams had she heard such craziness.

"Cursed? Who cursed you? The master?" Risa nodded. "Oh, my God." _Craig was right. He is a magician._ Sam pulled her into a hug, holding her close. "I would never turn you in. You're my friend, my Magenta! I'm your Columbia! Remember?" Risa nodded, wishing she were in Raphael's arms instead. Sam was good to her. Risa was so scared, any arms would do for the moment. Sam started to think hard. What could the master have done to her? "Um, what kind of curse is it exactly?" Risa looked into her dark blue eyes.

"One that is watching us right now."

"Leggo! Let me go!"

Cameron kicked and squirmed as the hands held him close. He was suddenly dragged into an opened room on the first floor.

"Calm down boy! We just want to talk to you!"

They finally released and surrounded him. Tall, fully-attire soldiers crowded the small room. They didn't look pleased.

"You know the rules, kid. No trespassing into restricted areas. What were you doing on the ground floor?"

"I was looking for my brother!"

The soldiers looked to one another; their faces concealed in dark helmets.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Nathan."

The soldiers made the same glance to one another.

"You want to see your brother?" Cameron nodded. "Come with us."

The group lead the boy out into the hall and down toward a darkened room.

"Now, kid. You're not going to like what you see. But we can't deny you the right to see family members." The leader of the group extended a hand to guide Cameron to a table with a bright lamp under it. His heart sank as he approached the still body resting upon it. Scratch marks were covered all over the exposed skin. His neck and cheeks looked swollen as if whatever got a hold of him tried to strangle the life out of him. Cameron slowly backed away, feeling nauseous from the sight of the body. He bumped into the leader whom held him tightly. "Listen to me kid. You gotta swear not to tell anyone about this. What we have going here is none of your concern. If someone should ask about your brother's absence, tell them nothing. An escort will take you back up to your room where you will forget about what you saw. Is that understood?" Cameron nodded again. "Good. You two." The leader pointed to two soldiers on his right. "Take him back up. The rest of you come with me." The soldiers saluted and took Cameron's arm, heading out the exit.

"Tell me I'm safe here." Cameron pleaded as they walked. "Tell me what I saw was an illusion."

"No, kid. It's real." One soldier calmly stated. "And if you keep your mouth shut, you should be safe from harm." The two soldiers and Cameron climbed to reach the top floor, stopping suddenly. Bad timing as always, Cameron caught sight of the Turtles, the soldiers already with laser drawn. "You!" "Stop right there!"

The soldiers shot off the lasers, Cynthia screaming in terror. Michaelangelo grabbed her and flung himself in a roll onto the wood floor. He did more damage to his body then hers. Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello dodged the streams, also doing rolls. Raphael crawled to one soldier, sliding his foot under his legs to trip him. He could feel the heat of the laser inches from his face. Any closer and his eyes would have been burned out. Donatello met his old pal Cameron once more, this time forcefully dragging him down to the floor while Leonardo handled the second trigger happy soldier. Leo withdrew a katana, slicing the barrel of the gun clear off. The soldier looked at it, tossed it aside and stupidly went into attack mode. Raphael pounded the first soldier till he went unconscious while Leo simply threw a few kicks to get his assailant on the ground. Knocked out alongside his friend.

Michaelangelo was in a curled position with Cynthia beneath him. He was careful not to squash her tiny body.

"Damn." He muttered softly. "I hope I never get on the wrong side of those guys! Wait, I just did! Ha!" He looked down to Cynthia who was hardly laughing. "You okay?"

Cynthia slowly crawled out, trembling all over. Mike pulled away and stood up, helping her to stand.

"I....I'm okay. Uh, huh. Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

Donatello rolled off of Cameron, smiling shyly.

"Sorry about that. Heh, we meet again."

"Yeah, with some unwanted guests." Raphael looked to the soldiers, then Cameron.

Cameron pulled away from Don, standing up to meet Raph's gaze. He didn't look happy.

"What did I do? Do you think I went and got these soldiers to come find you?" Raph looked to Leo whom said nothing. He wasn't sure what to think. Cameron stood back to look at them all. "Uh, uh! You got it all wrong! Honestly. They found me downstairs. I walked in on them accidentally."

"Cameron!" Cynthia came closer, her face turning red again.

"Oh, hi Cynthia." His face blushed as well. "What are you doing here?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Alright, enough with the romance! Cameron, you were suppose to go to the cafeteria. What the hell are you bringing soldiers up here for?"

Cameron sighed, looking to Cynthia. She stared just like the others, a little confused and a little angered.

"I saw Nathan." He spoke straight forward. "I found a staircase on the first floor leading down. A staircase, Cynthia!" He kept looking to her, her eyes seeming the most understanding. "Um, some soldiers caught me there and I told them I was looking for my brother. They took me right to him." Cameron paused and looked down.

"What happened to Nathan, Cameron?" Cynthia sounded concerned.

Cameron looked to the Turtles.

"Ah, I'll tell you later. Um, so they said I couldn't tell them what I saw and the leader of the soldiers had two escorts take me back up to my room, where, we um, bumped in to you guys."

"You saw your brother?" Michaelangelo broke the silence.

"Yeah, he looks awful. So many scratch marks. He looks like he's in a lot of pain."

"Cameron." Cynthia said more softer. She then looked to Michaelangelo. "What is going on here?"

Michaelangelo looked to his brothers, then at Cameron and Cynthia. They had to tell them. It was now or never.

[PART 19][1] [BACK TO PART 17][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_19.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_17.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	20. Part 19

Part 19

_Part 19_

"Okay, now let me get this straight. Our master is Satan?"

The Turtles, donned in their hat and trench coat disguises, sat in a large booth of a 24-hour diner with Cameron and Cynthia. They managed to sneak out of the building without being seen. If anyone should start with them, the Turtles would have handled the situation their own way. Cynthia changed to a white sweat shirt and jeans. A little over-dressed for cheese burgers?

Raphael answered Cynthia. "No, he's not Satan. But he's just as bad as Old Scratch Himself."

Cynthia smiled to Cameron.

"And Mom said I wouldn't meet anyone famous at this place."

"I wouldn't be asking for autographs just yet, kid."

Leonardo glanced through a newspaper sprawled out in front of him. Something caught his eye and he cut in next.

"You two are like, what, 13?" They both nodded. "Right. Does this ad sound familiar to you?"

Leo spun the paper in their direction. Both leaned closer to read the ad:

Private Teachings

Enroll Your Child Today!

Benefits, basic education. Ages between 8-16.

Self-Defense Classes include Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Aikido

For Information Please Call (212-555-TEACH)

Cameron's eyes widened.

"That looks like the number my Mom called."

"Wait, Cam. Look over here."

Cynthia pointed to another ad on the opposite page:

Law Enforcers Seeking New Recruits

Classes Provided, No Experience Necessary, Apply Within

Contact Sylvia For More Information at 212-555-TEACH

"Wow, kids! The whole family can join! What a fun-filled event." Michaelangelo laughed sarcastically.

Leonardo sat back, staring at the paper.

"Of course it sounds convincing. That's what they want the public to think." He shook his head, giving a sad look to the kids. "They're putting children's lives in danger. I won't stand for it."

Cynthia frowned at him.

"Then, then we'll leave. How does that sound...um... sir?"

"Leonardo. Never call me sir, okay? And leaving sounds like a good plan to me. Pass the word to your friends as well."

Cameron nudged Cynthia.

"I didn't tell ya but they've got some real cool names."

Cynthia grinned at them. Leo rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, you've got to tell your friends in your class-

"That is a cool name. Leonardo. Can I call you Leo for short?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Um, tell your friends that you can't-"

"So, what are their names?" Cynthia pointed around. "I wish I had a cool name too!"

Leonardo looked around the table. _Here we go again with the names!_

"Guys? Mind if I....?" They shrugged. _Sure. Whatever shuts her up._ Leo pointed quickly. "Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael. Okay? Now, as I was saying...."

Sam sat quietly on Risa's bed with arms encircled around her chest. Risa went to shower in the adjoining bathroom. She never did earlier. She was too scared to be alone to do anything. Some sort of being watching over her constantly prevented her from doing much. Sam stood and looked around the room, wondering what this thing looked like.

"Michaelangelo." She uttered to test it's patience. Nothing happened. Before turning to sit down, the desk lamp started to flicker and the room became frightfully cold. "Oh, what have I done?" Sam looked around, seeing nothing. But knowing something was there gave her the chills. The shower head shut off, panicking Sam. "She's going to kill me. I summoned her friend." Encircling her arms again, her teeth started to chatter. "Witch craft." She whispered. "What's been done can be undone. If I could just figure out what it is...."

"Talking to yourself?" Risa walked out wrapped in a towel. Her top shoulders were suddenly in goose bumps. "Sam, why is it so cold in here?"

"I, I'm sorry. It's my fault." Sam started wringing her hands. "But this is really scaring me."

Risa frowned. "What did you do?"

"I said one of their names. You know who..." Risa groaned. "This is crazy! I didn't think it mattered!"

"You didn't believe me. I told you I was cursed. No one is safe around me."

"This has got to stop. You can't live in constant fear like this."

"What can you do?"

"I'll think of something."

The hours grew later and later. Cynthia and Cameron walked quietly side by side with the Turtles following behind. They were like distant shadows watching their every move, making sure no one would try to hurt them. Cynthia got a shiver once the two reached their destination.

"Wish I could go home now." She murmured, staring at the darkened building.

"It's only for one night." Cameron replied. "Unless you've changed your mind."

Cynthia looked down.

"No, I haven't. We'll check out tomorrow after we've talked with others."

If only they turned around, they would have seen the Turtles nod their heads in approval.

A breeze whipped up out of nowhere. It was unusually quiet for the city at that hour of the night. Cameron glanced at his watch. It said 10 p.m.

"We're suppose to be in bed by now." He started to walk but Cynthia backed away. The place was haunting her mind as visions of death flew across her eyes.

"I'd feel better off sleeping in the street."

Cameron stopped and put his hands to his hips.

"You're serious."

"Very."

"Is it because of what he said?" Cameron thumbed at Leonardo. "That the place is run by Satan?"

"I never said anything about Satan." Leonardo spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I said your master has evil intentions on molding his followers into ruling out the world in destruction."

"Sounds like Satan to me." Raphael mumbled.

"Look, you kids should head back inside. Just for tonight." Leo really didn't want them to go back at all but knew it was better than the streets.

Cynthia stepped back further, almost bumping in to Donatello and Michaelangelo.

"No." She defied him like a small child. Leo approached her and she rammed fully in to the others. "I would rather sleep out here and deal with the bums."

"I can't let you do that." Leo reached for her but she flinched from his grasp.

"At least they won't try to kill me." She spat out.

Raphael was able to grab her arm.

"No, they'll try to rob you instead!"

"They won't get much. I have nothing to offer." She pulled away.

"How about your dignity?" He reached again and she smacked his hand. He pulled back in shock.

"Stop it! Don't grab me like that!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Raphael screamed back. He looked around, making sure people wouldn't think HE was trying to mug her.

"Yup, she's definitely losing it." Cameron quietly said. Mike and Don nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Cameron! Let's head back and deal with the consequences. Let's go in, possibly get caught and suffer severe punishment. You'll get it first since you're a boy!"

"And what if we don't get ca-"

"And what if we do?! Jeez, Cameron, I didn't know you liked the pleasure of getting whipped. Remember what happened to Emiko a few nights ago?"

"Yeah, I know. I was there." He noticed Don was watching him. He turned to him, just as Don looked away. "But I was told she ditched this place. You can't just leave without telling anyone."

Cynthia flopped down on the curb-line, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I'm trapped. We're both trapped." She looked to the building again, catching a group of armed soldiers coming out. "Oh, God! Run, Cameron!"

Cynthia bolted off in the opposite direction, never once looking back. Whether the Turtles and Cameron followed her, she had no idea. She just kept running.

Sam began walking up and down the hall ways by herself. She needed to help her friend. There had to be something she can do to help her rid this curse that had fallen upon her. She finally decided to return to her room. She had books on witchcraft. None of course contained spells that would release the invisible entity. They were simple books that described the many ways spells are used and for what purposes. Unlocking her door, she found it to be slightly ajar. The door squeaked open on it's own. Sam cautiously entered to find the room empty.

"I see you're finally back." Richard emerged from the bathroom.

"What are you doing in my room?" She spoke in deep tone.

"Waiting for you. How's Risa?"

"She's fine."

"That's not what I heard."

Sam cocked her head.

"Oh, you know everything that goes on around here, don't you?"

"I'm a soldier. It's my business to know. I just spoke with the master when you took off with Risa. He told me she hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Is that all?"

"No, there's more. But you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Actually, I'm not permitted to say. Seems to me you are not allowed to know much detail of what goes on around here."

"Richard, if you're going to put nonsense into my head just for a good fuck, you're sadly mistaken."

Richard approached her and slapped her as hard as he could across the face. His nail caught her lip, drawing blood.

"You whore! How dare you speak that way to me! All that nonsense is true you feeble-minded bitch! The master knows all and tells all and he told me you've been fraternizing with those mutants!"

"Get out of my room!" Sam pushed him toward the door but he turned and placed a hand-cuff on her wrist. "Hey- what the hell are you doing?"

"You're under arrest for associating with the enemy and will be placed in holding until further notice."

"What?! This is absurd! You have no proof!"

Richard turned and pulled out a video from his satchel.

"The camera never lies. We got footage of you in the swimming hall with those freaks in broad daylight."

"Damn it, Richard! Who's side are you on?!"

"I don't take sides, Sam. I've seen enough to realize you can't be trusted anymore."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you broke the rules and it is my duties as a soldier."

"Fuck your duties."

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you. We could have been happy together."

"I would rather marry one of those mutants than live with the likes of you, anyway!"

Richard violently pulled at her hair and ushered her out the door with her shrieking the whole way. Some people opened their doors after hearing the commotion, watching Richard and a few rounded up soldiers dragging Sam off down the halls. Risa, on the same floor, watched in horror and silence.

"Oh, God....no...I've got to tell.....someone in particular." She whispered to herself.

Risa closed the door and stared at the head to toe mirror. She removed her robe and looked at her nakedness, sucking in her stomach to conceal her small pooch of a stomach. The shadow that haunted her seemed to have disappeared for the moment, leaving her to explore parts of her body she never touched before. She glanced upward, the reflection staring back. Stepping closer to it, her breath started to fog up a small spot on the glass.

"Raaa-" She started. Nothing happened. "I love him, don't you understand?" Still nothing. "Raph." She challenged. This wasn't working. She clutched the mirror with her nipples pressed against the cold mirror. "Raphael! Ohhhhh! Raphael! Raphael! Raphaaaaael!!!" She opened her eyes and stared at herself. God, she looked dreadful. The laser on the desk suddenly fell onto the ground near her feet. She looked to it, feeling a sudden urge to throw up. "I can end it now. I'll kill myself if you won't let me be!" She picked up the laser and went to shoot herself. A clicking sound was heard. Saved by the safety button. Risa threw it against the wall and broke down into sobs.

Cynthia ran till she was completely drained of energy. Slowing her pace, she turned to look behind her. Cameron and the Turtles were no where in sight. But the soldiers were! Marching down the street in a formal stance. One would think a parade was about to start. Cynthia started to edge up to a brick wall, watching them with caution. A hand flew up from a dark alley, muffling her shrieks while the other hand wrapped her waist to pull her inward.

"Shh! It's me! It's me! Don't scream." Raphael whispered in her ear. Cynthia almost fell into his crouched lap before turning toward him. He moved his hand from her mouth and put a finger to his. 

"Oh, hi." She said quickly in a low voice.

"Hey." He gave her a small grin.

Leonardo hung low in another dark alley, Michaelangelo and Cameron were ducked behind a trash compactor, while Donatello took his chances behind a beat-up 70's style van. The scene was somewhat fascinating. Changing of the Guard, Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, the death of a president, all those events flashed across the Turtle's and kid's minds. The soldiers looked most professional and well-trained with their trusty weapons.

"Looks like the Army came to town. Wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side of them." Raphael said quietly. Cynthia nodded, still feeling exhausted. She took it upon herself to sit, or perhaps fall down, onto his lap. He turned to give her a look. "Well, just have a seat why don't ya?" She smiled, placing her arm behind his neck for support. Raph shifted his weight, still eyeing at her with annoyance. "Hey, what do I look like, a chair? Why not just throw some pillows on me while you're at it?"

"That's not a bad idea." She said softly.

"Hey, I'm the one who makes the jokes around here."

The soldiers continued on their way, people backing off the streets onto the sidewalks. Leo emerged first, followed by Mike and Cameron looking around the corner of the compactor. Don slowly edged around to the front of the van as the soldiers walked passed it. Raph watched them coming out of their hiding places.

"Okay, let's go. Break times over." He stood and pushed her off onto the ground, walking out into the pale street lamp overhead.

Leo stepped closer to them and looked down at Cynthia. She looked tired, almost ready to fall face down.

"A workout, Tae Kwon Do and running in the streets is a lot in one day. I don't think risking a punishment would be the wise thing to do."

"Thank you." She said to him rigidly.

Don came over next followed by Cameron and Mike. Cameron was fighting to stay awake like Cynthia.

"So, where can we go?"

"We could take them to the dump." Michaelangelo suggested. Cameron gave him the stink eye.

"The dump?"

"Current location of our home." Raph dreaded to repeat.

"That's fine with me." Cameron said, looking to Cynthia. "If you don't mind-"

"No, it's fine. Show us the way and we'll follow behind."

"Well, then let's get going before it gets later." Leo started to walk off, his brothers following his lead.

"It's not that far is it?" Cameron looked down the street.

"Should take less than an hour." Raph replied, looking back to them. The two kids groaned. "What, is that too much for you to handle?"

"It wouldn't be if I wasn't so tired. I can barely walk now." Cynthia whined.

The Turtles stopped abruptly and looked to one another with heavy sighs. Cameron looked to each of them.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

Michaelangelo's head was down with his eyes upward to Donatello with a hand out.

"Think we should....?"

Donatello looked back to the kids. They stared with puzzlement.

"Alright, just this once. But we'll match for it. God, we're too nice. Here, ready?"

Both did paper, rock, scissors.

"One, two, three." They both said, Donatello getting rock, Michaelangelo getting paper.

"Damn." Don muttered. Mike grinned and patted his shoulder.

"I really feel for you, man-"

"Shut it, Mike."

Leonardo and Raphael did the same. Leonardo got scissors, Raphael getting rock.

"Rock smashes your scissors!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know! Terrific." Leo mumbled.

"Now, aren't you glad you've been working out?" Raphael teased. Leo ignored him.

Cameron frowned as they approached them.

"What are you guys up to?"

Donatello walked up to him then turned around, bending down to his level.

"We don't do this very often." Cameron continued to stare. Don looked to him. "Better hurry up or we'll change our minds."

Leo bent down as well for Cynthia.

"Just remember who stuck their necks out for you."

The kids looked at one another before catching on. Cynthia did a quick hop onto Leo's back, making him grunt from the weight. He stood and curled his arms under her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cameron did the same to Don whom wasn't prepared. He ended up bending further forward, almost somersaulting.

"Ooof! Jeez, Cam! How many rocks do you have in your pockets?"

Mike chuckled to that. Raph couldn't hide his smile as he watched his brothers struggling around the street to get used to the extra weight thrown on their shells. 

"Go fast, guys." Don gasped. He could feel Cameron cutting off his air passage. "Cam, don't try to strangle me, okay? Gaaack!"

Cameron grabbed the front of his trenchcoat, quietly apologizing underbreath.

It was an usual sight watching four bulky characters, two carrying small children upon their back and speed walking down the sidewalk. People sized them up as they passed by.  
Being in New York, they weren't too shocked about it.

The door slammed shut behind Sam and the sound of a lock clicking filled her ears. A barred view of the moonlight shone down on her, making her body have striped shadows. Like a caged animal, she began to slowly pace the small room, her mind racing with thoughts of escaping, helping Risa, and....Michaelangelo. They wouldn't know where she went and would probably forget all about her. Mike couldn't forget so easily. And vice versa. Sam felt movement outside the door. The tiny window in the wood opened, two glowing red eyes looking at her. She gasped and backed away. The eyes blinked, turning normal. The door then squeaked open where several guards and the master were visible. Master Nomed let himself in and crossed the room to stand in front of her. He was incredibly tall, his size almost taking up the little space she had to move around.

"Samantha." His voice boomed. "My dear, you have disgraced and betrayed me deeply."

Sam didn't respond. In his eyes, it was true. To her, she knew she did nothing wrong. He circled her, looking hard in her eyes.

"I must know, Samantha. Why would you do such a thing? Why would you let one of those things touch you?"

"Because I would have died, master!" She sneered. The guards came closer, feeling her words to be a threat. The master waved them away.

"So it appears. Perhaps then it was your time to go?" Sam's eyes widened in horror. He ignored her reaction. "Tell me. Do you now have feelings for these creatures?"

"Why don't you ask one of your guards?" She glanced to the group in the doorway. Their faces were concealed in dark helmets.

"They tell me what they know, Samantha. I'm not a mind reader." _Thank God!_ Sam thought to herself. "I only know what I see and hear."

"If you know, then why are you asking me?" Sam was now pushing it. The master's face twisted up in anger. He flung both of his large hands on top of her shoulders, turning and slamming her against the brick wall behind them. Sam winced from the pain as he leaned in closer, his breath breathing on her neck.

"Enough! I can kill you instantly, girl! You cannot play these little games with me! Not in the position you're in! When I ask you something, you will answer!"

Sam stared, fighting back the tears. She could see emptiness in the pools of his eyes. They looked like they had no color in them.

"Fine, master. As you wish." She whispered. What other choice did she have? This guy could crush like a bug. There was no point in resisting.

The master released her and backed away, never taking his eyes off her.

"I asked if you had feelings for those freaks. Your eyes hide it well but the facts are clearly stated that you do care." In disgust, he turned away to think for a few seconds. "You are too good a soldier to lose. But I cannot change your thoughts of how you feel for them." The master looked almost hurt. "You leave me no choice to but to have you destroyed."

"What?!!" Sam's mouth dropped widely. "My God!!! No, please, no!"

The master stride toward his guards, whispering to them.

"Prepare her sentence for tomorrow night."

"Why sir?" One guard interrupted, eager to know.

"I can't keep her in holding forever. If she lives, she will permit those freaks to roam my quarters and try to stop me. I cannot not have my plans foiled because of her."

"But sir, she can't do much in here. We could hold her in here till they're captured." Another guard suggested.

The master glared at him.

"And how long will that take?! You fools have been beaten everytime! I cannot bear to look upon this traitor any longer! She has proven unworthy to me! I want her dead and gone from here!"

She heard that even though he was trying to speak quietly. His voice reached a growling whisper.

"No, you can't do this!!" Sam screeched. The master ignored her and stepped out. "Wait, goddamn it! This is inhuman! You won't get away with this!!" The master left her with the  
guards following behind. The door was once again shut and locked. Sam leapt up to the window, clutching the iron bars and looking out to freedom. "HELP ME!!!" She shouted to  
no one in particular. Slumping down, she fell upon the cot, now allowing the tears to flow. She was going to die. All because of the Turtles. She wouldn't let that thought reach her head. There had to be some spark of hope left. Her mind raced again. Escaping, helping Risa, Michaelangelo, and now.... living to see another day.

[PART 20][1] [BACK TO PART 18][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_20.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_18.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	21. Part 20

Part 20

_Part 20_

The following morning, many children of the upper level were falling for the rumors told to them. Cynthia and Cameron tended to exaggerate that fire and brimstone would be brought forth to the building that the students attended. Some believed them while others ignored them, calling them typical weirdoes.

The Turtles munched softly on a muffin, thanks to a stop at a bakery before returning the kids to the dreaded building. Cynthia wouldn't let them go hungry. Too much of her mother's qualities. Cackling and gabbing filled the halls on the top floor. The kids were being their usual selves. Boys playing electronic games or girls chattering incessantly. Cynthia and Cameron reached the top steps with the Turtles behind them.

"Have to change into our gym clothes, guys, so we'll head back to our rooms." Cynthia said.

"Well, have a good day!" Raphael cooed like a typical parent sending the kids off to school. Donatello elbowed him with a roll to the eyes.

The kids waved, walked to the group, passed by, and headed down the halls to the line of doors.

"Think they'll spread the word?" Raphael tossed his wrapper to a waste basket in the hall, making perfect aim.

Donatello shrugged. "We told them what's involved so all they've got to do is take action. They'll be okay, I'm sure. They're strong."

"Heh. Yeah, very strong. How's your arms, Donnie?" Michaelangelo grinned.

"Sore. Cameron said he weighed around 110 pounds. I think it was a little more. 20 pounds more to be exact."

Leonardo chuckled lightly.

"Cynthia was no feather either, Don. But I have to admit, she was very light in comparison."

"Yeah, I think if I had known, I would have settled for her then bowling ball butt."

The kids voices were getting higher as boys were teasing girls with poking or chasing after them.

"Are we done up here?" Michaelangelo complained as he threw the last piece of muffin in his mouth. "Seeing these youngsters brings back memories of my childhood."

Leonardo started to descend the steps, still watching.

"I do believe so, Mike. Let's get going."

Heading down two flights to the third level, Leonardo stopped halfway down the hall. Something caught his scent as he began sniffing around. He looked to his brothers.

"Whew! Either something died or we need to find a place to shower."

The three stared at him, blinking at his response.

"Damn, Leo. I was about to blame it on the kids!" Raphael smirked.

Donatello also sniffed around, his nose scrunching up.

"Hate to say it, but it's us. We haven't bathed in days and plus hanging out in the dump, the pungent aroma is starting to kick in."

"I think it already has." Michaelangelo sniffed next, frowning to his attire that stuck to him.

Raphael looked up and down the halls before speaking.

"Well, how can we shower without being seen? There should be a guy's locker room around here with all the workouts they do."

Leonardo agreed.

"Right, let's see if we can find something like that around here. It's one thing to be heroes but it's also another thing to stay clean."

"Heh, really! Who wants a smelly super hero to rescue them?" Mike pinched his nose, speaking like a female. "Oh, thank you for- Eeeeew! And when did YOU bathe last?"

"I bet all your girlfriends tell you that." Raphael grinned.

Early risers are considered tougher fighters. With enough energy from a full night's rest, they're able to take on anyone whom ever dares to cross their path. In this case, Risa hardly got any sleep, slept in too late, and was weak against any combating students in training. She pulled out of bed around 8 when she normally gets up at five. She suited up in her workout clothes in a tired-eyed, disheveled-hair, appearance.

Leaving her room, she went down the hall to an upper level toward one of the many gymnasiums. The climb up the stairs got her blood to start boiling. Reaching the top, her body felt warm and numb. While reaching the two large doors, she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Ignoring what it was, she went through the doors, past the girl's locker room and out into the large gymnasium.

The first class was already over. Her class. Another one was in there doing a feverish aerobics step to blasting tunes from the surround sound speakers. Risa decided to exercise on her own, starting off with a borrowed jump rope, several jumping jacks, leg stretches, and 30 female-style push-ups. No one seemed to notice her in the back so she started in with the group, following the steps. They were fairly the same like all classes. She had no trouble keeping up.

Later on, she felt hot and sweaty, wanting to take a hot shower. Funny as it sounded, a hot shower felt good to a hot body. It relieved aching muscles. Returning to the locker room, she grabbed a towel and headed for the bath hall. It was a light-pink colored tiled room with shower heads all in a row. For privacy reasons, each shower head was in a stall with a thick curtain.

Risa removed her ponytail holder and kicked off her shoes at the entrance, walking into the stall area before removing her clothes. A small bench was used for her T-shirt, shorts,  
slouch socks, and underwear. Standing in complete nude, she reached to turn on the faucet, suddenly hearing the plumbing on the other side of the wall becoming activated. Someone  
in the guy's locker room were running the showers too! She knew for a fact the guy's classes already came through and another one wasn't till much later.

Tying her towel tight around her, she stepped out and headed on down to the men's side, asking herself over and over why she was doing this. The place was empty with the exception  
of dirty gym clothes flung on the floor. Men were such slobs! Walking around the benches and lockers, she halted to see trench coats and fedora hats in a large heap at the entrance to  
the shower room. Counting them out, she found four were lying there! It was THEM! She clutched her towel and dared to step in the bathing area, making a fairly good guess they  
were in there using the showers. Even turtles have to stay clean. Sure enough, four stalls were in use with the curtains drawn shut. She swallowed, knowing she was being tested  
here. She could run, get a bunch of soldiers and catch them off-guard. Curiosity was getting the better of her. More and more she walked in, now standing in the center of the room  
over a drain. Water was trickling down from the stalls toward the drain, lightly wetting the soles of her feet.

Minutes later, two of the shower heads shut off. Risa gasped and tip toed into one of the stalls further away from the first four. She quietly drew the curtain shut, thankful for the sounds of the other showers deafening the noise. She backed up against the farthest wall under the shower head so that her feet couldn't be seen if one looked under the curtain. The ones with  
the shower heads off emerged first, making sounds of the relief of being clean. It was hard to tell some of them apart by just the voice.

Mixed talking was heard speaking in low tones. She strained to listen to what they were saying.

"Man, this sucks I hafta put this disgusting coat on after being clean! Can't we find something else to put on?"

"There's not much clothing in here, Raph. And what there is in here isn't clean either. May as well put on your coat anyway and deal with it."

"Raph...." Risa whispered as she stared at the drawn curtain. She was thinking deeply about jumping out to embrace him, despite only wearing a towel. She kinda hoped the towel would drop so she'd feel his skin next to hers. Her teeth started to chatter next.

The other two shower heads shut off followed by more talking.

"Hand me that towel, Mike. Thanks."

"I feel like we're wasting our time here. I mean, I feel better but what have we done to make changes so far?"

"Staying alive has been a good thing."

"We got some kids to listen to us. The adults are on their own. They're not as understanding unless the building became a flaming rubble."

"Yeah, they'd turn us in the minute they laid eyes on us. Some of the girls here were reasonable. Like Jenny, Risa...."

Raphael said her name. That voice she could point out easily. Yes, she knew she was reasonable with them. After hearing that, she smiled and nodded.

"What about Sam? Haven't seen much of her lately."

Risa covered her mouth, remembering Sam got in trouble the other night with the master.

"She's probably still around. I guess. Who knows? This is a big place. We might run into her by chance."

"Come on, guys. Let's hurry it up. Anyone could come through this way and see us."

The group quickly reapplied their gear before putting on the moldy trench coats and hats. Risa shook her head, accidentally whapping it back against the tile wall. She puffed out a breath and grabbed behind her head, slowly rubbing it.

"What was that?" One of their voices popped up.

Despite their ears not being visible, turtles have excellent hearing. This, Risa skipped in science class. She covered her mouth again, slumping down into the corner of the stall.

"That stall's curtain wasn't drawn shut when we got here, was it?"

"Ooh, very observant Mike! It was probably nothing."

"No, 'nothing' makes a noise like that."

"Sure it does. Our plumbing at home used to make the weirdest sounds."

"That's cuz you installed it, Boy Genius."

Risa caught green legs standing by her curtain. Now, she stopped breathing. As much as she wanted to, she could not let herself be seen to them.

"I'm gonna open it. On the count of three."

"Nooooo......" Risa breathed out.

He lied. There was no count. The curtain shook opened fully and Risa ducked her head down onto her legs.

"Marisa?!"

She looked up to see two of them standing there, the other two off near the exit. Leonardo's exclamation brought them over to look. Raphael ran over and halted with a quick gasp.  
His face showed no joy or sorrow when he saw her there. He just stared blankly, mostly with disbelief. Risa curled up into a ball, wanting to go through the wall.

"Guys, go away, please!" Raphael stepped in closer, only making her scrunch up more. "Don't come near me! Please, guys! You must leave me alone and get out of here!"

Raphael looked hurt.

"I- I just wanted to touch you to see if I was imagining this." He said gravely. The anger was beginning to swell up.

Leonardo spotted her exposed chest was clear. There was no laser wound of any kind. It was as if she never got hit.

"Risa, the laser wound. It...." He looked away, totally baffled. "It's gone. How did it...."

"What he means is, how the fuck are you still breathing?!" Raphael suddenly burst out. "You were dead, girl! I saw you myself!"

Risa started to tremble, her teeth still chattering. It was close to them, watching everything that happened. She pulled herself up off the tile floor, clinging for dear life on the small towel.

"I can't talk to you, now. I mean it, guys. I'm giving you a head start. If you're not out of my sight within 2 minutes, I'm summoning soldiers to come arrest you."

Raphael's eyes widened as he looked to his brothers. His harshness quickly softened, almost to tears.

"Risa, why are you doing this to us? Why would you do such a thing to the ones you trust? We have done nothing to you to deserve this."

His acting skills were average but Risa was buying it. His brothers knew him better and did their best to keep a straight face. It was merely a scheme to get her on their good side again. Only certain people could see through Raph. With Risa, it was total understanding. She was in love with him and listened to him without any doubts. The words he spilt drove into her like a knife in the back. Tears welled up in her eyes and he knew he was home free.

"Listen to me very carefully, sweetie...."

Her eyes darted every corner of the room as she extended a hand to him. She stepped cautiously closer to him, her body almost brushing the fabric of his coat. Her eyes were everywhere except on him. That made him uneasy.

"What are you do-"

"Shhh...." Her head was almost resting on his shoulder. Her hand cupped below his cheek as if she was going to say something quietly. She did. "Something is watching us. Right here. Right now." Her voice was below a whisper in his ear. "It's evil and it knows who you are."

He could feel her body was cool and clammy from the dried-up sweat. She didn't want to leave his side but knew, safety-wise, they had to be apart for the moment.

"What are you saying?" He whispered back. "Are we in danger?" She slowly nodded, looking to the others.

"Sam's been placed in holding on the second level in the cell block area. I know this for a fact. Go help her. Please, understand what I'm saying. She needs to get out of here. We all do."

"We'll help her. But I want you to come with us."

Risa looked to the others again, witnessing an errie shadow forming on the walls behind them. She moaned silently.

"I can't. Not now."

"I won't leave you, Risa. I swear it."

"Please, go." The tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for doing this.....your two minutes are up...." She looked to Leonardo. He nodded to her as if reading her mind more than her face. He started to back away, taking the others slowly with his lead.

"Leo, what is it...?" Michaelangelo walked backwards, frowning at Risa. Donatello also backed up while Raphael stood the closest to Risa, watching her with sadness.

She breathed out before exclaiming, "GUARDS!!! GUARDS!! HELP! THEY'RE HERE!"

Raphael quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, muffling her shouts, before getting pulled away from the others. Risa continued to shout and holler as the Turtles ran as off fast as possible.

"Raph, what the hell...why did she....what ...?" Michaelangelo was flabbergasted.

"It's not of her control, Mike." Leo uttered. 

"What do you mean-"

"I'll tell ya, later!"

"But, why did she-

Raphael pushed Mike to run faster.

"Forget it, Mike! Let's just get the fuck outta here now!"

Leonardo understood perfectly. Donatello was in total shock and surprise. Soldiers were coming in every direction, causing the group to scatter every which way.

Risa ran out, continuing to scream as loud as she could, finally stopping herself. The shadow faded back within the walls.

"Are you happy now?" She demanded through sobs. The words echoed in the empty bath hall. The room returned to it's normal temperature.

Midday was approaching. Sam rested on the small cot with nothing to do but ponder about the hours to come. She felt it was an unfair decision. A death sentence without even a trial first. Where was the justice in this building? For a demon-like, crazed madman, it didn't matter if she was innocent or guilty. A traitor was the only good enough reason to kill her. A stupid reason in her opinion.

Her door unlocked again. In walked three soldiers, one waving the other two away. They did as a request. The soldier approached the cot where Sam laid still. Removing his helmet,  
she smiled a little.

"Oh, hello Craig. What do you want?"

Craig's blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight. He bent down to her level, taking hand into his.

"Why are they doing this to you? I missed you at the post today."

Her smile widened.

"That's sweet. You won't be seeing much of me later on." Her voice cracked.

"Are you leaving us, Sam? Have you been suspended?"

"I'm not permitted to talk about it. Like it really matters anyway."

He stared at her for a long time till she looked away. The room went silent for a few seconds. Craig shifted legs to get comfortable.

"Soldiers are permitted to know reasons of people in holding. You can tell me if it would help anything."

"Craig, you were the only so far that seemed to.....um......understand about those, you know, green guys?" When she said 'green guys' her voice dropped incredibly low.

Craig nodded.

"What about them? Are they the reason that you're in here?"

_Oh, God! If he knew, he would never trust them ever again! I can make it sound like it was my fault. Yes, that it!_

"No, Craig. I was the one responsible for being in this mess." Craig frowned to her. "I mean, this is going to sound funny, are you ready for a laugh?" She was stalling. And she was losing him. "Alright, I'll put it to you this way. If I didn't go swimming that day and almost drown, I wouldn't be here now."

"No, you'd be dead."

"No, no! I mean if I had a change of plan and not even step into the swimming hall, I wouldn't be here in this room."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You got arrested because you were caught swimming in the pool and almost drowned?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Samantha?"

"Yeah?"

"That is the dumbest reason I have ever heard! You'd think you'd being seeking medical attention but instead get placed in holding?! What lamebrain would take that as a punishment?"

"The master."

"Oh." Craig's voice echoed. "Sammy, you're not telling me the whole story. No one gets in trouble for going in the swimming hall just like that. It was..." He thought carefully, remembering when she told him she was rescued by the Turtles. "It was those turtles, wasn't it? They rescued you and if you hadn't allowed them to, you wouldn't be here now!"

"No, I'd be dead."

"Well, yeah. I said that already. There was a puzzle missing here. A big, green piece of the puzzle. Sam...." He shook his head. "I don't know why you say it was your fault. You were with them, that's why you got in trouble. They have hidden cameras in that area, you know."

"Yes, I know." Sam rolled her eyes, thankful she never went skinny dipping in there.

"Why would you defend them, Sam?"

"Because I didn't want you to think it was their fault that I'm being held in here."

"But it is there fault!"

"No, damn it! It's not! I would have died that day, Craig! If they weren't there to give me mouth-to-mouth-" Craig made a face when she said that. She ignored him and continued. "-I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you. I would be blue, bloated and floating at the bottom of the deep end." She sighed deeply, taking a breath. "The master had me arrested because I lived. Because I was rescued by them. Had I left to summon soldiers instead of letting them escape, that would have been different. But I couldn't do that to them. Not after they saved my life."

Craig stared silently once more. She was right. She would have drowned if the Turtles had not been there to pull her out.

"Okay, Sam. I see your point, again. So, it's half their fault for you being here."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"If you believe what the master thinks, it's their fault one hundred percent. You have to know where I'm coming from with this. You can't blame them for doing what's right. It's their job to help people. If it had been you, you would understand what I'm going through now."

"Well, I don't know about the mouth-to-mouth thing if it were me-"

"Oh, please, Craig! Guys give mouth-to-mouth to other guys! There's nothing sexual about it! Jeez, listen to yourself!"

Craig looked down with a hand to his forehead.

"So, do you love any of them?"

Sam sighed, knowing he wasn't as dangerous as the master.

"I love..one of them, yes. The one that saved me. I can't stop thinking about him, Craig. The feelings I have are boundless."

Craig nodded, now knowing he'd never have the chance.

"I dunno, Sam. Let's not argue anymore about why you're in here and let's figure out how we're gonna get you out."

"Well, that's why I happened to mention those 'green guys' in the first place. If you want to help me out, you'll need to get a hold of them somehow."

"Oh, like they'll trust me, Sam! Got a better idea?"

"Craig, please. I'm running out of time. Think of something. Anything. Do what you can. Once I'm out, I can never return here."

"I'll help you out, Sam. I promise I'll try to find them and get you out."

"I really appreciate that, Craig. You're the only one I can really trust."

"How much time do I have?"

"Till sunset. Nine o'clock to be exact."

"What'll happen to you, Sam?"

Sam covered her chest in a quick tremble.

"I'm sentenced to death."

Craig backed away in shock. "Noooo....oh, God, noooo. This has gone too far." He stood up and backed toward the door. "I will find them and get you out, Sam. Even if they are to blame, they saved you. I've considered them allies in my book. Rest easy." Craig was running out of words. If he stayed longer, he would have cracked into tears. He quickly turned and left the room.

Sam stared up at the ceiling, saving her last hours with thoughts of being rescued.

"Get out." She whispered. "Or be carried out."

[PART 21][1] [BACK TO PART 19][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_21.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_19.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	22. Part 21

Part 21

_Part 21_

"Get back! Watch out!"

Leonardo reached behind him with a slight struggle to pull a katana blade from the back. The hilt got caught on his coat collar, making him easy target for the rampaging soldiers. An on-coming soldier toward Leo decided to use fist attack then fire power, instead getting biffed in the jaw by Raphael.

"Always have to look out for you, don't I?!!" He groaned to Leonardo whom finally pulled a sword out.

"Oh, right, Raph! Like I was prepared for a battle of wall to wall guards coming our way!"

Leo turned and side-kicked a soldier, thankful his weapon wasn't firing. Raphael crossed his arms.

"Hey, don't you dare blame Risa-"

"I'm NOT blaming anybody! You know as well as I do that she was not her normal self back there!"

"All I'm saying is-" Raphael got thrown down by two soldiers. Leonardo took this opportunity for a payback, tumbling on top of the soldiers.

"Alright!" Michaelangelo looked over. "Dog-pile on Raphael!"

"Wait, Mike-" Donatello shifted his bo to knock down two soldiers as Michaelangelo ditched his side to go have a rumble with the others.

The Turtles took minimal damage in a war against 10 soldiers whom cornered them. To win, the Turtles had to fight ballistic and have no mercy against the enemy. Blood splashed all over one of Leonardo's blades and Raphael's sais had a crimson color on the middle prongs. Michaelangelo's nunchakus started to blister in his hands from the amount of twirling and smashing down on soldiers. Donatello took great pride in poking the soldiers in the stomach, in the face, tripping their feet and bashing their skulls in from the back. More and more seemed to pile in. The Turtles started to back away to see how many were left.

"This will cause a commotion." Leonardo mumbled.

At that moment, doors in the hallways swung open with students chattering simultaneously about all the noise.

"You and your big mouth!" Raphael growled.

The Turtles retreated down a dark corridor, leaving the unconscious and dead soldiers to be questioned about around the spectators. Raphael explained to the others what Risa told him with Sam being placed in holding. Michaelangelo was the most anxious to get her out more than the rest.

"Jeez! Don't you know what they do to people in there?"

"No, Mike. I'm clueless. What do they do?" Raphael droned.

"If they're found guilty for a crime, they get the death sentence!"

"In holding?" Leonardo raised his eyebrows.

"Well, in some cases, it's a temporary cell to hold them to do with whatever."

"What do you think Samantha did?" Donatello asked.

Michaelangelo was now in the lead.

"I dunno. But if it involves us, and we're public enemy number one here, I'm sure she'll get more than a slap on the wrist."

"Mike." Raphael approached him while all were running fast. "Risa said Sam's located on the second level."

Michaelangelo slowed down, dreading the fact of having to take the main stairs one flight below them. But his mind was set on Sam.

"Stairs it is, then. Let's hurry!"

Raphael looked to Leonardo.

"I thought you were the leader."

"Hey, this is Mike's girl. He really loves her. I guess."

Raphael stood still, thinking of his girl.

"Guys, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." He started to walk off.

"Why, where are you going?" Donatello replaced his bo on his shell.

"I'm going back for Risa."

"But, Raph. You heard what she said?" Michaelangelo turned to step in front of him.

"Yes, I heard. You didn't. Something's haunting her. I told her I'm not leaving without her. I've already lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again."

"Raph?"

"What?"

"Prince Eric said that line about Ariel." Michaelangelo grinned at him. Leonardo and Donatello bit their lips. Raphael frowned.

"Who the fuck is Prince Eric?"

"Never mind."

"Look, I'm going. So, don't try to stop me."

Michaelangelo side-stepped, waving his hands.

"Hey, I cool wit that!"

"Catch you guys later. Good luck on finding Sam."

Raphael searched the guy's locker room again, doubling checking on the original spot they first found her. Empty. He then remembered she was only wearing a towel, possibly she would be taking a shower. He thought of the towel with a grin. Oh, what he would give to snatch that tiny piece of cloth off of her. He chuckled to himself before exiting the room. Cautiously, he checked the bench and locker room area before heading outside.

Risa was able to shower alone in the girl's empty shower halls. She was incredibly depressed about what she had to do to her friends. To Raphael.

"Hate you whatever the fuck you are, you disgusting being." She mumbled. "I won't let you have them. Goddamn you, so help me...." She felt a breeze behind her legs like someone walked in. "What the hell?" She turned around but saw nothing. The water started to get hotter. Risa twisted the faucet the opposite direction. It was still hot. The water was starting to turn her skin red. Stepping out of the center, she realized something was holding her back, preventing her to move. "Hey!" The faucet turned on it's own to full blast, scolding her face and chest. Forcing her way out of the water, she was flung against the wall. Something landed on top of her. Then she felt something push up her backside. Thoughts of the movie _The Entity_ shot across her mind. She had no idea this force that was placed upon her could be so powerful. She must have pissed it off big time. Risa screamed in terror as her body was violently shoved back and forth. Her chest slammed into the wall harder and harder. She felt exploding pain as invisible claws were scratching deep into her back as whatever it is that was doing this was enjoying perverse pleasure. The hot water started to steam up on the tile and burn her legs. Risa clutched the wall toward the handicap rail, trying to get away. Screaming louder and louder, she was suddenly thrown again to the other side.

Bare feet were heard scrambling toward her curtain stall.

"Risa?!"

Risa looked up, hearing Raph's voice. She started to crawl toward the closed curtain with a hand reaching out.

"Help, me...." Her mouth gurgled from the water falling overhead.

Her eyes caught green legs under the curtain once more. She knew who's they belonged to. And this time, she wanted to be found.

Raphael flung the curtain aside, gasping down at her crumpled body. She was covered in scratches, bruises, and her skin was bright red. Blood was trickling down from in-between her legs and into the open drain on the floor. Raphael splashed over and reached for her.

"Holy shit!! Risa! God, I knew I shouldn't have left you! Damn it, who did this to you?!" His touch was soft but she winced from the pain all over. "Um, don't answer that. Hang on." He turned and reached for a towel and carefully wrapped it around her. She whined from the terry cloth digging into her skin. "Sorry, babe, but I hafta get ya outta here! And as much as I like starin' at your gorgeous body, people's might see you."

"My body is a mess." She moaned, her eyes squeezing out tears.

"Yeah, for the moment, but still. You've got a killer body."

The shower head was continuing spraying down onto his trench coat but he didn't care. He reached up and easily shut it off with no trouble. Getting her onto his lap, he pulled himself up trying to hold her as carefully as possible.

"No...." She whispered. "Don't take me with you. Go get help. You can't do this. It'll come after you. It won't let you-"

"Fuck whatever won't let me."

She stared up at him.

"It already fucked me, Raph."

Raphael gritted his teeth and looked around the room.

"Jesus Christ, Risa! I don't give a shit about it or anything else for that matter! Let it come after me then! I'm not going to leave you like this!"

"God, I love it when you're forceful." She smiled weakly.

Craig was at a loss. During the Turtles battle on the upper level, he scouted the entire area of the floor he was on, not even sure what to look for. He should have asked Sam for a description of what they look like. Man-sized turtles, yes. But, would they be so easy to find if concealed in garments? His question was soon answered. Coming up the way in a quick pace was the Turtles, forgetting about ninja stealth. Craig placed his helmet on and stepped out in front of them, laser in hand.

"Halt! Stop right there!"

The Turtles stopped and looked to him. Craig wasn't tall like the other soldiers and his build was rather slim. It was his weapon that he was best at. The Turtles took the obvious. His appearance. 

"Sorry, man! Can't talk right now!" Michaelangelo spoke up and attempted to walk past him.

"I said, halt!"

"Uh, huh. We did that. Now, move!" Donatello edged his way around.

"Wait! I am soldier. But I'm also a friend of Sam's!"

That got their attention more quickly.

"Say that again?" Michaelangelo rounded on him.

"I can help you! You can't get to her unless you listen to me."

"And why should we trust you?" Leonardo eyed him carefully.

Craig knew that question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Because I'm the only other soldier other than Sam that knows you're innocent. She told me what happened. She confided in me about the swimming pool incident."

Craig looked to each of them, wondering which one it was that lip-locked his friend. Their faces lightened after he stopped talking.

Leonardo nodded slowly.

"Alright. Tell us what we have to do."

"Follow, me." He started to walk, then looked back to make sure they were. Slowly they followed with some doubts. It was typical in their field of training to wonder about or even question, the enemy. A neutral soldier was even more unpredictable. "Say, um. Aren't there supposed to be four of you?"

Michaelangelo started to speak but Leonardo silenced him, giving Craig a warning look.

"You will leave the questioning to us."

Craig turned away, knowing he was getting way in over his head. Michaelangelo patted his shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He's always like this when it comes to siding with the enemy."

"So, are you going to take us to Sam, now?" Donatello came up on the other side of Craig.

"Not yet. The cell block area is heavily guarded. You would not pass the soldiers too easily unless you looked like them. I will take you to where you can get some extra uniforms."

"Great! That's what we need! More fabric to weigh us down, right?" Michaelangelo grumbled.

"Wrong." Craig said. "The suits will disguise you to get you in. These outfits that your wearing now are showing off way too much skin."

"I've known that for years." Donatello looked skyward, recalling the many double takes people gave him in the past.

"So, Craig." Leonardo finally spoke up after being quiet. "After we get Sam out, we have to leave as soon as possible. What are some known passageways that we can slip through instead of walking out the front door?" Leo thought about what he said, speaking to a soldier. "That is, if you've known of any recent escapes from here?"

Craig chuckled, knowing all too well why people would want to escape.

"I understand your thoughts, clearly. If I were a typical soldier, I would have questioned you about the passageways. But, um, I'm well aware that I'm not permitted to question you mutants since I would be asking for trouble instead of answers." They slowly nodded which made him quickly continue. "Um, as I was saying, yeah, um, well, in all honesty, I haven't known of any places other than heading for underground. Air vents, holes in the wall, and digging tunnels straight through the floor boards have been the most logical escapes."

"Whoa! Are you sure you're a soldier?" Michaelangelo's eye brows disappeared upward.

"Mike, soldiers that are sworn into duty take several different oaths, one is about helping others. But if those others are considered dangerous troublemakers..." Donatello allowed him to finish.

"I would be breaking one of those oaths." Craig said silently.

Leonardo stared silently, not liking any of this. But if it would help a friend, he went along with it. If what Craig said was true about the cell block being heavily guarded, then they had no choice but to take their chances with him. It was one guy against three martial arts-trained ninjas. If he started any trouble, he would be knocked unconscious before he could reach his laser or call for back-up. Leonardo knew the guy was fairly smart and wouldn't dare mess with them by himself.

The group reached an unknown passage the Turtles had never seen before. The three looked to the sign on the door. It said, "_Wardrobe Room"_

"The cleaning ladies might be in there doing laundry so I suggest laying low when inside. Do you follow?" That was a question. They stared at him. "Of course, you follow. What was I thinking? Wait, don't answer that." Craig shook his head as he started to turn the knob. Michaelangelo patted his shoulder again, snickering a little. The guy was pathetic!

The room smelled of fabric softener as machines loudly chimed in the background. Large washer and dryers were filled with clothing of all sorts. It was strange how all the rooms they've been in, there was always a dark corner to hide in. With all the windows open and sunlight shining through, it was like a curse was preventing parts of the building to have any light come in.

"Say, Leo!" Michaelangelo shouted in a whisper. Leo shushed him. "Sorry. Leo?" His voice dropped lower. "Maybe while we parade around as soldiers, they can wash our trench coats?"

"We'll see, Mike. Let's take care of this first. Might as well make yourself useful here, Craig." Craig stood still, looking around. "Craig?" Leo nudged him.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Craig snapped to attention, forgetting why they were in there.

"The fabric softener must be getting to him." Donatello whispered.

"Right. Never inhale under-the-counter-products, kiddies!" Michaelangelo snickered with Donatello cracking a smile.

Craig approached the line of workers. Each looked up to him with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones." One of them said.

"Jones?!!" The Turtles said altogether.

"Do you think he's related to the Casemeister?" Michaelangelo looked to Leonardo.

"I don't know, Mike. Maybe. Jones is a popular last name."

"But they're nothing alike." Donatello said.

"Well, you know what they say. The apple does fall far from the tree."

Donatello raised a finger. "I thought it was the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"Either or." Michaelangelo stated with a shrug.

"In this case, Craig is probably on a whole other tree." Leo mumbled. "Casey belongs on an acorn tree with all his other nutty relatives." Mike and Don looked to him in shock. Leo kept his head straight but turned his eyes in their direction. "What?" Michaelangelo smiled.

"Nothing. I just thought you could never say something funny like that."

"It wasn't meant to be funny. I was being serious. Casey is a nut." Leonardo looked away, trying to hide his smile.

"Ah, ah, haaaa!" Michaelangelo pointed to the crack in Leo's face. Leo frowned and shushed him again. Mike was gleefully grinning. "Come on! Admit that was funny, right?"

"For someone who's easily amused, anything's funny to you, Mike." Leonardo droned.

The Turtles fell silent, watching Craig gathering up armloads of the silver uniforms. He was grabbing the largest sizes he could find. No insults to their weight, he knew he had to find  
large ones to cover the bulk of their shells. He found large gloves for five fingered hands but knew the bigger the glove, they could try to manage with their two fingers and thumbs.  
Michaelangelo watched him, holding up his own hand to look at it. He frowned.

"It's hard to find three-fingered gloves, huh?"

Leo shook his head "There's no such thing, Mike."

"Bummer."

The halls were becoming crowded with the next classes arriving. Raphael maneuvered cautiously through the shadows like cat stalking a mouse. Risa laid very quiet in his arms, too quiet. He'd occasionally look down to check if she were breathing.

"Just hang on, babe. I'll get you cleaned up real soon."

"It's following us." She mumbled.

"Huh? What is?"

Risa rested her head upon his shoulder, looking behind them. It was hard to tell where it was lurking since they were within the shadows already. She knew it was close. Goosebumps hit the top of her shoulders again. The entity was rarely visible when in the presence of others. Raphael watched people walk by like nothing was wrong. A linen closet was the next best thing to slip into and avoid contact with people. Raph looked left to right before making a dash across the hall toward the door.

Once inside, the air was stuffy and full of airborne dust bunnies. For a linen closet, it was fairly large for the two of them to fit in. Raphael set her down on a pile of sheets where her wet  
body dampened them a little. She readjusted her towel and looked down to her feet, noticing the line of blood that had dried on her leg.

"That ain't no shavin' accident, is it?"

"I was raped, Raph."

"Goddamn thing." He muttered.

"Don't say such things! That's what got it mad in the first place!"

Raphael rested an arm on a tall stack of towels.

"Risa, just what the hell is 'it' anyway?"

"It's one that has suffered here according to the master."

"Oh, so he's the one responsible for this!" Risa nodded. Raph clutched his sai. "I'll kill him. Somehow, with or without help, he's going to die." Raphael stared at her for a moment. She was a vision in his eyes. Her wet hair curling up around her shoulder, her big eyes staring back at him. They were full of fear. He had to get her out, so God help him he would. Remembering her condition, he pulled away and headed for the door. "Wait here, doll. I'm gonna go get you some medical supplies."

"Wait, Raph." Risa stood up. "Don't leave me here alone."

Raph clutched the door in deep thought.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just let those scars get infected? Let you suffer from those burn marks on you? I'll be right back, you won't even know I left."

"It will know-"

"Aw, sweet Jesus save us all! Enough with the 'it' crap! I'm not gonna let some stupid whatever the fuck 'it' is get the better of me!"

"Raph, please." Risa darted her eyes around again. Before she could look back to him, the door bolted open, sending Raph forward into Risa's arms. She screamed and fell backwards behind the stack of sheets. Raph rolled off it, spinning around to see what it was. In the doorway stood a tall man, age appeared to look in his mid-teens. His face was pale, his eyes sunken into his skull. He carried with him a single sword at his waist instead of a laser. His uniform was not silver like the typical style the soldiers wore. It looked old-fashioned and faded, like he's been through many battles. Raphael stood up with Risa slowly rising behind him. The figure continued to stare blankly at Raphael.

"Friend of yours?" Raph mumbled to her. She shook her head with fright.

"Oh.....God....." She uttered.

The man unsheathed his sword before Raph, prepared to battle. In a wink, Raph's sais were already drawn with his trench coat pulled back. The man leapt forward and Raphael side-stepped, slicing his sai right through him. The thrust did no damage to the soldier at all. It was already dead to begin with! Raphael had to maneuver carefully since the man's attacks were fatal while Raph's hits were pointless.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Not good. Um, Risa, get out of here." Raph ducked the swing and did a somersault. "Go to your room and lock the door."

"But Raaaaph!" She protested.

"I said, go-" The figure swung and Raph ducked his head deeply into his shell. He pulled it out and back flipped away, realizing he was close to the wall. "Go, now! Or watch me die!"  
Risa started to leave but he stopped her. Removing his trench coat and hat in the middle of a twist and block, he handed it to her. "Put this on. You'll need it. Now, go to your room!"

The order sounded like what a parent would say to a child. And like a child, she obeyed him. Running and placing the trench coat on, she ran down the halls without ever once looking  
back. She could hear the struggles from the room slowly decreasing as she got further away. Tears filling her eyes, she knew very well his life was put in danger because of her.

Reaching her room after many passerby's gave her the sizing up treatment, she slammed the door and bolted it shut. He was a goner. He couldn't destroy something that's been long  
dead. But it could destroy him. And it's task must be fulfilled. Risa removed his coat and looked at it. Removing her towel, she held the coat close to her naked body, getting the essence of him rubbed all over her. His sweat, his fragrance, it was all on the coat.

"God, Raph. I am so sorry I got you in this mess." She stared at her reflection.

Her hope was at a loss. Slumping down in front of the mirror, she broke into sobs until she fell asleep wrapped in Raphael's coat.

[PART 22][1] [BACK TO PART 20][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_22.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_20.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	23. Part 22

Part 22

_Part 22_

The bright, silver garments were passed out one by one to Leonardo, Michaelangelo, and Donatello. Craig had gotten them into a dressing room where luckily no one was in there for the time being. Suiting up was rather difficult with the huge shells on their backs. These were the extra extra extra large size for the men whom were built like football players. The fabric hung on the Turtles. They weren't exactly TALL football players.

"I have one regret about having short arms and that's this..." Donatello held up a sleeve way over his hand.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about gloves!" Michaelangelo pointed out.

Leonardo tried on one of the gloves with some difficulty. As he said, there were no such things as three-fingered gloves. His first finger barely fit through where the index finger went on a human. Craig reached out to help but Leo snapped back.

"Um, here, can I try something?"

Leonardo relaxed and held still. Craig reached up and touched his hands to situate one of them into two of the holes. Leo watched him like a hawk while Craig fiddled around with  
his fingers. It wasn't working. The space in-between each finger prevented his one large finger to slip through.

"Wait a minute, Craig." Leonardo reached for his trench coat and pulled out his own set. Craig gawked at him.

"You had those the whole time?!"

Michaelangelo smacked his head dumbfoundly. "Oh, yeah! Duh! The gloves in our coat pockets! So, three-fingered gloves do exist, huh Leo?"

"That's if you make them that way, Mike."

Donatello was fully suited except for the helmet. He had to fold up his sleeves to keep them at his wrists. He too, took his coat and searched the pockets for his gloves. His fingers brushed something else within one of the pockets. Pulling his hand out, he found a folded up paper. Emiko's note. Clutching it, he looked to see a wastebasket resting by a vanity table.

"Come on, guys! We'd better get going now." Craig headed for the door.

Don placed the note in his backpack behind the table with the others and headed out with the group. He had no idea why he didn't throw it away instead. It was painful to look at.

The group started down the halls in a marching pattern. Even though short, the Turtles past the test of going through the restricted area. The soldiers saluted and allowed them to  
pass. Craig was in the front, leading the way down to Sam's room. He approached the door with a key in hand.

"This is it guys, no turning back." They nodded as he backed away from them.

Sam paced the room, checking her watch. It was getting darker. Almost five o'clock on a Tuesday evening. The door to her room opened once more. Once again, three soldiers walked in wearing the full attire; their faces hidden in the black helmet. There was something odd about the way they looked. They looked short and bulky. All three entered and the one in the front waved a hand to the other two behind him. They stepped back outside and closed the door. Sam had seen this act earlier and crossed her arms.

"Craig, is that you again?" The soldier did nothing but stare at her. "I know you're short Craig, but not that short." She stared back at eye level. Michaelangelo approached her with hands at his sides. "You're not Craig, are you?" The helmet shook it's head. "Who are you, then?"

Mike looked around to make sure no one was watching. Removing the helmet, she stared into Michaelangelo's bright, expressive face.

"The Calvary has arrived, ma'am!"

"Oh, Mike!" Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him all over his face. She then squeezed him tight, not wanting to let go ever again. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Heh." He pulled her away, smiling in her face. "We're here to get you out of this place!"

Sam eyes widened gleefully. "All of you?! You're all okay?"

"Yeah, we're cool!"

"Were those your brothers in those silly suits?"

"Yeah, your friend, Craig, helped us out big time. It's him we owe the thanks to."

"God, that's wonderful."

Michaelangelo looked around. "Now, that we know where you are, we can escape later tonight when the guards are off-duty."

"The guards are never off-duty, Mike. And I can't wait till tonight to escape."

"Why's zat?"

Sam looked to him sadly. "Craig didn't tell you?"

"No. Tell me what?"

"The master is sentencing me to death." Michaelangelo gasped. "At nine o'clock tonight." She could see his eyes becoming glassy.

"No, way...." He said in utter disbelief. "No, that won't happen."

"But it will. Tonight."

"Then we're taking you with us now."

Michaelangelo quickly kissed her before reapplying his helmet. Sam could already sense this was not going to be easy. Opening the door, the others, including Craig, stood by watching.

"That was easy!" Donatello quipped.

"It's still going to be tricky getting past the guards." Michaelangelo recalled the first section was heavily active.

Leonardo looked to Craig.

"We still have to find the others."

"Others?" Craig turned to Leo whom said nothing. "I mean, uh, yes. Others. That wasn't a question to you." He turned to Michaelangelo. "What others?"

Mike threw down hand. "Aw, Leo! He's cool! The others are my bro and his girl, Risa."

"I knew there were four of you guys!" Craig looked proud to Leo. Then frowned. "Wait a minute. Risa?! As in Marisa Stratford?"

Leo shrugged. "Uh, I guess that's her last name. How many Marisa's are in this compound?"

"One in particular. And she died. It's impossible that she can be the same one you mentioned."

"Craig, anything's possible here." Sam eyed at him.

"Well, where would she be? Her room? Scouting around? This place is so huge, it's hard to find anyone half the time!"

"Tell us about it!" Mike and Don said it at the same time.

Sam shook her head.

"She was in trouble the last time I spoke with her. There's something very evil that's been done to her. If you've seen her, then you must know why she is acting the way she is."

"That's right, Leo." Mike looked to him. "When she screamed, you told me it was out of her control. You said you'd tell me later why she did that." He tapped his wrist to an invisible watch. "So, guess what? It's later!"

"Mike-" Leo started to say something but stopped. He was incredibly exhausted.

"Mike." Sam took over. "She's been cursed with some sort of witchcraft. It's something to prevent her from seeing or even mentioning you guys. I wanted to go to my room to look in one of my books to see if I can help her."

Michaelangelo stared with interest.

"You study witchcraft?"

"Wicca, Black Magic, White Magic, Glamours, but yes, some forms of sorcery. I know one or two thinks in the spellbound world. If I could just get a hold of what he used, there might be a chance."

"So, how can you help her?" Leonardo crossed his arms.

"The master's chambers might have a book or something with the spell he released on her. What's been done can be reversed. Except a love spell but that usually ends in death."

"Bummer." Michaelangelo mumbled.

"I just don't want to risk you getting caught while wondering around." Leonardo frowned to her. Sam thought for a moment.

"Do any of you have handcuffs?"

"Yeah, but, wait till we're alone!" Michaelangelo twisted his belt to show her. She groaned.

"I need them now, smarty! It's a diversion. Soldiers take me to and from places in handcuffs like to the restroom and other necessities. They'll just think you're escorting me somewhere."

"Good plan." Don nodded. Leo did the same.

"Come on, Mike. Put those things on me." She didn't have to tell him twice. He had to get the feeling of putting them on sooner or later. "The longer we wait, the more time gets wasted. If Risa has seen you guys, the entity is probably very active and causing much mischief."

"What does it look like?" Michaelangelo peeked around to Sam's front.

"I haven't seen it but you'll know it's around when the room temperature drops incredibly low. It's ghost-like. Demon-like. A threat to whomever it preys upon."

"Sounds serious." Leo said quietly.

"I've only told you half of it. Let's hurry to try and stop it."

Raphael was able to catch his breath while hiding off in another area. The figure hunted him through every corner. It was a game of cat and mouse. Raphael was cut pretty bad on the many slashes that were blade against skin. He was bleeding badly at the thin slits in his arms and legs. Blood was dripping from each wound, leaving a pattern on the floor to trace his every move.

"Damn, damn, damn!" He rubbed at the cuts. Looking up, his eyes met with two sunken ones. "Shit!" A quick duck saved his head as the ghost swung its sword violently. Raphael rolled away and stood up, rushing forward too fast for his weight. He ended up tumbling instead, yet creating his fall into a somersault. In training, there's always a right way and wrong way of falling down. "This is such bullshit! Such....yaaaah!" He ducked again, wondering if he should keep his head hidden in his shell. Another slice hit his plastron, doing not much damage from the tough barrier. A turn around caused the sword to cling with his shell. Easily bounced off. The figure kept coming on strong.

Risa couldn't wait any longer. After soaking in the tub and putting on clean clothes, she placed on Raph's coat over her own and headed out the door. The fedora hat was bent up in the  
coat pocket. She didn't need to wear that silly thing like he did. The halls were unusually empty for that hour of the day. The time was reaching 6pm when classes would be starting or ending. Either way, the halls would be crowded. Something was terribly wrong.

Fools the soldiers were to fall for Sam being escorted by the so-called 'guards.' Once out of range, Sam was still eager to help Risa with her little problem. Next stop. The master's chambers.

"I've been there many times when asked for assignments. As a soldier, I'm in a hire rank then Risa is. Well, more like, I've had more experience and training then her."

"So, where's the Big Guy now?" Michaelangelo uncuffed her.

"Probably out doing his roundabouts with selected students."

"roundabouts?" Leonardo asked.

"Administering the blood potion into them. I'm sure Risa told you about it."

Donatello nodded. "Yes. Well, it's more like we discovered it in the lab in the basement. You were being drugged also, correct?"

"I suppose. I wouldn't remember that much if I was. I just recall numerous meetings with the master. Alone."

"Jerk." Michaelangelo said quietly.

"Come, help me check these shelves." Sam started to finger around at the labels of books. "It should be an out-of-the-ordinary-looking book. Leather-bound would be my guess."

The group scouted around the desk, drawers, the opposite shelves across from Sam, and even checked around the walls of the room where other books were stacked. Minutes were passing slowly. Sam was getting worried that he might return from his hourly business with the students. She kept glancing to the front door with caution.

"Ah! What's this?" Michaelangelo rubbed the large book with it's smooth cover. "Is this it, Sam?"

Sam rushed over and took it, eyeing at it's beauty and ancient inscriptions.

"God, I hope so." She opened it up and was mesmerized by the gorgeous text of calligraphy. "Pray this is it, guys. Or Risa's a goner."

More like Raphael would be a goner. The ghost was unstoppable as people caught Raphael running around like a lunatic by an invisible force that only showed itself to him. This was getting him nowhere. Somehow, he ended up on the fourth level, one flight above Risa, whom searched endlessly to find him.

"Goddamn it! I'm going to have a heart-attack from this thing! That's not worth dying over! Whoa, shit!"

The ghost floated along calmly, swiping the air with it's sword. Surprisingly, with all the hits it made on Raph, there were no blood stains upon the blade.

"Help me, you stiffs!" Raphael shouted to the people standing in the doorways. They freaked when they saw his skin getting sliced by nothing there. "Had enough, schmuck?!" The figure shook it's head 'no' and raised his sword again. "Aw, Jesus! Thanks for the warning, pal!"

The people could do nothing but gawk at this crazy creature appearing to beat himself up. What did they know? Raphael wasn't sure how long he could hold out before fainting.

Sam reached her room to snatch as many of her precious books as she can into her own satchel. Grabbing her coat and some belongings into a backpack, she knew there wasn't much there that she brought in with her when she first moved in. Clothes were not a worry. She could always buy more later. If there was a later. The Turtles and Craig watched her move around with such speed, swinging her backpack behind her and throwing the satchel over her neck.

"Okay, let's see here...." She opened the leather book on her desk, clicking the overhead light on to see. "Which spell would it be? God, I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Try anything." Michaelangelo put a hand to her shoulder.

"Are you nuts, Mike?" Donatello's eyes widened. "If she tries anything, she could do something terribly wrong!"

"Wait, I know this stuff." Sam waved her hands frantically. "Sort of. It looks somewhat familiar to me. Ummmm....."

"We're doomed." Craig looked away. "Look guys, I gotta head back and distract the other soldiers. They'll think something's up when you don't come back."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Sam looked up to him, then back at the book.

Craig stood silently, letting those words settle in. She wanted him to come with them. It was a lovely thought on her part to care like that.

"No. I belong here. You guys get her out. It was nice working with you, Sam. I'll miss you."

Sam looked up fully, blinking several times. Before she went to hug him, he turned and left the room.

"Goodbye....Craig." She said quietly. Michaelangelo patted her shoulder. Craig was right. There was no turning back now.

The hospital chart read: "Condition unknown." The doctors were baffled by the health status. It had been one day and the condition had worsened over that period of time.

"I can't figure this out here." One doctor check the X-ray of the skull. "What the hell is that?"

"I know. I saw that too." Another doctor pointed with his Ball-Point pen. "I thought it was a blood clot when I first looked at it. Could be something far more worse."

"Let's run some more tests."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

The doctors wheeled the frightened patient into the X-ray room where the large machine pointed down on the bed. The room was all white. White everywhere. The nurse placed a  
thick covering over the body and pointed the machine to the head to take the snap shots. Over and over.

"Doctor, come look at this." The nurse bent a finger to the doctor. "Open your eyes again for me, please." The nurse said to the patient. Upon looking, the doctor gasped and stepped back. The eyes were glowing blood-red and the patient made low growl noises.

"That's not blood-shot is it?" The nurse asked stupidly.

"That's not even normal, Helen."

"Should we put in eye drops, doctor?"

The doctor stared, his hair raising on end.

"I think we should call in a priest, instead."

[PART 23][1] [BACK TO PART 21][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_23.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_21.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	24. Part 23

Part 23

_Part 23_

Night time finally hit the area of New York. The hours of daylight had finally settled into different parts of the world. The streets were again empty outside of the building. No soldiers were outside on the exterior to guard. No one seemed to want to enter the place anymore. Children started to walk out left and right holding papers of dismissal. Cynthia and Cameron were among the group, feeling like a giant weight being lifted off their chests.

"I hope those guys will be okay." Cynthia said to Cameron.

"They're fine. A little kooky but all in all cool."

"Think we'll ever see them again?"

"Maybe. Anything can happen, Cynthia. In this crazy world, I wouldn't be surprised."

The two walked off, hand in hand. Nathan slowly followed behind them covered in bandages. He was recovering slowly but was going to live.

"Wait up, Cam!" He coughed as he swung his large duffle bag behind him.

"Come on, slow poke!" Cameron teased.

The three went down the street, parting from the large group. Never once looking back.

Sam feverishly flipped the pages, almost ripping them in a quick turn. The Turtles were starting to worry that this was taking too long.

"Wait! Here, look at this! I think I found something. A chapter about dark shadows."

"Does it mention Barnabas Collins?" Michaelangelo joked. Sam groaned.

"Ha, ha. No, dark shadows or things long past. A shade of night or evil beings that are possessed by the Devil to do horrible things."

"In our case, try to kill us?" Donatello asked.

"I guess. The prey is seized upon and it will stop at nothing till it completes it's task. Shades could haunt for years without stopping. Or, they can all of a sudden just vanish without  
a trace of ever being there."

"Well, why doesn't it do that? It would makes things a lot easier on our part!" Mike complained.

"The master did the spell. It's under his control. I seriously doubt if it will listen to me."

"Try anyway." Mike pressured. Then looked to his brothers. "Um, that is, try the right spell that won't cause trouble. Heh."

Sam brushed her hand along the text.

"To vanquish one that has entered this world, repeat the spell three times backwards to release it's task and send it back from whence it came. Three times." Sam repeated, eyeing the large paragraph of a spell. She picked up the book, went to the center of the room, sat on the floor cross-legged and closed her eyes. Waving her hands like a soothsayer, she attempted to go deeply into hypnosis and drown out all that surrounded her. Clearing her thoughts on all the negative. The Turtles backed away to give her space to concentrate.

"Alright guys, be quiet now."

She opened her eyes and glanced down at the open book in her lap, keeping her head up and straight out. The words were of foreign tongue. Latin, it sounded like. Saying it backwards was even more difficult. She couldn't get past the first sentence without stopping with a groan.

"This isn't as easy as I thought!"

The Turtles sat in various places of the room, watching in silence.

"Come on, Sam. You can do it." Leonardo spoke breathly. Sam had her own cheering squad rooting for her.

Sam folded her hands down on the page, reading each word as she spoke. Minutes would seem like eternity.

Risa looked around on the second floor around the area of the holding center. Soldiers were talking amongst themselves that someone had escaped and was running lose. She listened for a little bit, wondering if they meant Sam. She hoped it was and at the same time hoped not. Hoping they found her and got her out and now worried they still might be here and could risk getting caught.

"They wouldn't leave here without Raph." She said to herself. "And frankly, neither would I."

Talking was heard coming down the steps. Some girls were chattering about a strange creature running loose on the fourth floor.

"Strange. Nothing I've ever seen before. Did you see that thing on it's back?"

"It look like a turtle shell to me."

"But it couldn't have been a turtle. It was too big for that!"

"Excuse me, but where did you see this creature?" Risa stepped in front of them.

"Huh? Oh, upstairs on the fourth floor. It might be gone now. It's too weird to really describe it."

"Thanks." Risa bolted up the steps to go find him. The girls shrugged and continued on their way down.

Reaching the top floor, the halls were dead silent. Risa caught drops of blood almost everywhere in the entire area of the level. She tried to follow it but realized the drops would circle around into dead ends. It's as if he got trapped, ran, trapped, ran, and trapped many times. A feeling of panic washed over her as she bolted to search each room that was unlocked or opened. Her search was turning up hopelessly and she finally slid down against the wall.

"I thought I told you to go to your room."

Risa looked up wide-eyed. Across the hall, she saw a figure resting in a dark corner.

"Raph!" She whispered. He shushed her. She didn't listen and crawled over to his side, realizing her hands and knees stepped onto drops of blood. She reached him and curled into his embrace. "Ohhh, sweetie." She moaned and caressed his cheek. "I couldn't stay away. You wouldn't leave me. I couldn't possibly do that either."

Raphael put a limp arm around her and she rested her head onto his chest.

"You were right, babe. It does know. And it wants me dead."

"Shhh...don't speak. You're not going to die. I won't let you."

Raphael chuckled softly to that, coughing next. His throat was on fire from all the running and shouting.

"You're the best thing that's ever happen to me." He coughed again; his whole body shaking. "And I want to see you get out of here alive and tickin.' Do you understand that?"

"I couldn't live on without you, Raph." She whispered silently.

"Aw, go on!" He waved a weak hand. The room slowly dropped in degrees again. Risa started to chatter her teeth and saw Raph getting goosebumps on his green skin. She removed  
his coat and put it over his body. He shifted and put it back on him, looking to her with fear. "We've got company."

Sam was getting through to around the fifth sentence. She hadn't even been able to repeat it the second time yet. Too many distractions. Not enough focus.

"Um, maybe we should leave the room-" Donatello headed for the door.

"Silence, please! I almost got it."

Donatello froze and looked to the others. Leonardo was totally into the whole ceremony, watching in utter fascination. Michaelangelo was also intrigued but was becoming agitated.  
Sam followed the text again, getting the feelings of the words. Her accent was right on the dot after studying Latin as an extra curriculum subject. Out of all the languages offered at  
her school, she chose that one. She thought it was such a beautiful language. Pronouncing it backwards made it sound horrid and unusual.

"Please, God, help me through this. Please...."

She looked up and began repeating the sentences by memory. It started to work. There was a sudden change in temperature. Something was happening that was unexplainable.

"Come in, Houston?" Michaelangelo whispered.

A clang of swords filled the halls as Raphael lunged off the floor inward toward the figure. Risa howled in fright as she watched them both in a sort of fence fighting. Raphael could sense the thing getting weak as it backed away further and further.

"That's right, scumbag! Feel the wraith of Raph! Ha, ha!" He eyed Risa. "That was corny, wasn't it?"

"Don't look at me, watch out!"

"Whoop!" Raphael ducked again as the figure came forward with another swing. The figure grew tired and kicked a boot into Raph's chest, sending him flying into the furthest wall.

"NOOOO!!!" Risa screamed and went after him. So did the figure. Raphael shook his head in a daze.

"Now, that'll leave a mark." He looked up. "In the wall. Damn."

Risa covered him with her body like Pocahontas did for Captain John Smith.

"Go away!!!" She screamed at it. Anyone standing there would thing she was totally nuts. The figure started to slowly walk down, inching closer toward them. Risa began to sob. "Raph, get up! Sweetie, come on! Get up!" The hall seemed endless as the figure took it's time. It knew they were trapped. The sword was out all the way, pointing to Raph especially. Risa moaned and held him tight. "Raph, please, get up! God, please! Give me strength!" Risa started to drag him away down the rest of the hall, the figure following their every step. It's face would stare continually right through their skin. Within minutes, Raph would be a display on the wall. With a sword in his chest.

Sam was on the second repeat, constantly battling the difficulties of each phrase. It had long been an hour since she left the cell block. They were looking for her now. No doubt of it.  
As she spoke, the room became deathly cold and unknown shadows filled the small area around her. The Turtles also noticed the book have a gold glow radiating from the pages. It  
was truly an E-ticket ride for them.

"Leave us!" Risa shouted as she dragged Raph to safety. The figure ignored her now coming up faster. This made Risa shriek and shove Raphael as far as she could. A wall blocked  
their path. It was the end of the line. For the first time, the figure grinned wide like a skeleton, it's eyes glowing bright red. Soon it was inches from the two, ready to strike.

Third repeat. Six sentences left. Sam was getting into now, accent and all. The Turtles couldn't help but smirk, hoping all the while she was doing the right thing. Guards outside were  
marching everywhere to find her. They checked the bottom levels first before heading upstairs. Master Nomed was with the group, angered more than anything that his precious book  
was stolen.

The figure struck down at Risa, a sai coming up to block the hit. Raph glared up at him weakly.

"She's not the one you want. You want me, go right ahead!"

Risa gasped to what he said, and clutched him tighter.

"Nooooo...." She whispered.

The figure cocked it's head with confusion but then with one hand, lifted Risa off of Raph in high suspencion. Risa shrieked and dangled in mid-air. The other hand, holding the sword reached skyward to make the final slice. The figure grinned widely again. Then stopped. And frowned next. Raph stared at it with confustion. Suddenly, Risa was dropped but Raph in his quick reflexes jumped up to catch her. The figure dropped it's sword and quickly vaporized before their eyes. Risa fell into his arms as he himself fell to the ground from the unexpected weight dropping on him. Soon, the sword, that had sliced up Raph fairly good, vanished also. Without a trace.

Risa was still moaning quietly. She had enough of this place. Raph was panting heavily on the floor, thankful for whatever happened, happened.

"You okay?" Raph brushed the hair from her eyes. She moaned with a nod. "I'll take that as a yes."

She continued to stare at him. "You would have died, Raph. You would have died......for me."

"Oh, babe." He caressed her cheek next. "I would die for you any day!"

She smiled, tears streaming down.

"Now, that was corny, Raph. You know when you say that, I mean-"

"Risa?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Risa breathed out a laugh and placed her lips onto his. She felt herself pressing harder then him unlike the last time in the bath hall, he smacked into her mouth first. She could feel him start to push his lips harder like it was more than what he wanted to do with her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and stood up off the ground, taking her with him. She looked down then smiled to him.

"Have I told you I love it when you're forcefull?"

Raphael grinned to her.

"Have I told you I love you?"

She smiled and squeezed him tighter.

"I've known all along."

Sam said a small prayer and closed the book, placing it in her satchel.

"I don't know what I did, but I hoped it worked."

Soldiers bursted in to her room with guns all pointed.

"Shit! Ya couldn't get rid of them?!" Michaelangelo flew off the bed in a panic.

Lasers shot off with terrible aim since the soldiers were unprepared to deal with the Turtles. Sam looked to see they were not wearing their helmets, now realizing why they opened fire. Kicks, hits, furniture thrown and shouting all suddenly filled the small room. Sam backed out of the room, her room and wanted to get help. She backed right into the master.

"Going somewhere?"

"Noooo!" Sam shrieked in his grasp. Soldiers came out of nowhere and surrounded her, taking her off down the hall.

Donatello happened to look around, noticing the room was all males.

"Uh, guys? We're missing someone."

"Sam! No!" Michaelangelo spun kick three soldiers at once without thinking. He rammed through others to make his way out the door. "What'd you do with her?!" He screamed out  
to unconscious and fallen soldiers. In the hall he looked left to right, wondering which way they took her. 

Risa stopped into her room, grabbing whatever valuables she could get her hands on. Raphael searched his pockets and found his hat all bent up.

"You smashed my hat."

Risa looked up to see him holding it out all crushed-looking. She began snickering quietly.

"I'm sorry! I think you can still wear it. It doesn't look too badly mangled." Raphael nodded and put it on, the front part sticking straight out and the sides flattened down.

"How does it look?"

_Horrendous!_ "Looks good." Risa bit her lip. She had to turn away before going into hysterics.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"How is it I don't believe you?" Biting her lip, she turned the tall mirror to face him. He gawked at his reflection. "Risa!"

"Doesn't look good, huh?"

"It looks like shit!" He blinked rapidly, turning from side to side to see it all the way around. "The fold's are all fucked up! Look at it! I can't wear this!"

"But someone might see-"

"I'd rather them look at my cue ball of a head then stare at this hat! It looks like Picasso got a hold of it or something!" He sat down on the bed to try and smooth out the folds correctly.

Risa slowly walked around, ready to laugh and cry at the same time. It looked hysterical but him screaming at her was rather upsetting.

"I just thought it looked funny...." She started to laugh breathly. Raphael could hear her giggles sounded tearful.

"Hey, hey...don't cry over it...um, I think you're crying. What the hell are you doing over there?"

"I don't know!" Risa closed the books on her desk, placing them in a backpack. She laughed and wiped her eyes at the same time. "I'm sorry about your hat but it just looked so ridiculous on you and...." She was smiling but crying all at once. "I don't knoooow!" She repeated with a whine. Raphael shook his head with confusion.

"God, I don't think I'll ever understand women's emotions." He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about the stupid hat, okay? Come on. Stop crying.  
Or whatever it is you're doing." He started kissing her wet cheeks. She laughed but still sobbed. "Hey, off with the water works." He kissed again, licking his lips. "Mmm....salty!"

"Oh, stoppit, you goon!" She looked to him with a wide grin then took her hand to his cheek to press his lips onto hers. That was the signal she was happy again.

Raphael pulled away, looking around the room. "Are ya finished here?"

Risa looked around, still sniffling a little. "I think so."

"Then, let's get out of here!"

The two headed out the door and into the hall. Now was the time to meet up with the others. They didn't have to look far.

"Guys! Guys! Over here!"

Risa and Raphael turned to see a soldier coming up the way. A very short soldier. Raphael pulled out his sai, ready to fight.

"What the hell do you want?"

The soldier waved his hands, showing three fingers.

"No, Raph! It's me! Mikey!"

Raph groaned, putting his sai away.

"Damn it, Mike! Where the hell did you get a get-up like that?"

"It's a long story! Listen, they got Sam again! We gotta go find her! Now, come on!"

"But-" Michaelangelo took off as Raphael saw two other soldiers running up the way. He assumed they were Leo and Don. "Aw, man! I thought we'd be outta here by now!"

"Raph....Sam's in trouble. We're not finished here yet." Leonardo came up with Donatello treading behind.

"Wha-"

"Come on!"

The four scrambled down the halls to find where Michaelangelo took off to. They had a fairly good idea which way Sam was taken.

The temperature started to get hotter. Sam looked around, noticing she was being dragged down a long staircase. The steps emptied out into a large cavern. Venturing through a large tunnel, a god-like temple stood in the middle of the room. The master led the way down to the center.

"Bring her to me."

The soldiers obeyed, carrying her body over like a sacrifice. Her satchel was ripped from her side and inspected carefully. Another soldier found the master's book and passed it to him.

"How dare you steal from me, you theif!" He sneered to her. He then looked to his book, thinking deeply. "Your death would have been done by my soldiers as planned but now...."  
He opened the book with delight. "Now, that you've shown much interest in this, I think a proper punishment should be done from here!"

Sam glared wide-eyed as her hands and feet were strapped down on a stone table.

"Who the hell are you people?!"

The soldiers removed their helmets, revealing skull heads. They were dead! Sam's shrieks echoed in the large cavern. The master grinned devilishly.

"We are Hell." He said in a growl.

The Turtles made a quick stop to the dressing room so Raphael and Risa were able to get a hold of an extra set of the silver uniform. To their surprise, their old trenchcoats were scrubbed clean thanks to the nice ladies who had no idea where the items of clothing came from. Raph removed his trench coat and glanced at it.

"Think we'll have time to clean mine?"

Michaelangelo approached him with impatience.

"If it was your girl wanted for death, would you be screwing around like this?"

"Okay, okay, fine! Sheesh!" Raph tossed it in his large backpack, despite it being moldy and wrinkled. The others put their clean ones away.

"What happened to your fedora, Raph?" Donatello happened to notice Raphael quickly stuffing it in his backpack. Raph eyed Risa.

"Picasso got a hold of it."

Donatello frowned but decided to ignore Raphael, knowing he was too weird to even figure out. Raph and Risa suited up, staring at the uniforms with discomfort.

"I feel like a dork." He groaned as he looked at himself. Risa reached over and kissed him.

"Yeah, but you're my dork!"

Michaelangelo was the first one out the door. Each looked like bums carrying their equipment on their backs. Once Sam was found, they had to leave as soon as possible.  
Reaching the basement, they felt the area become unbearably hot. In the lab room, Leonardo halted and turned to Risa.

"Wait up here, Risa. It might be dangerous."

"No, way. This isn't just your battle. Sam's my friend. I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing. I'm coming with you."

She pushed her way by toward the entrance down below. Donatello looked to Leonardo.

"Tough girl, huh?"

Leo nodded. "Just like Raph. Guess they were made for each other."

Risa didn't get far as she viewed the area below with Michaelangelo standing in front of her.

"Whoa. Déjà vu." He muttered.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah, but now we can go down there. Not that we have a choice but I know for a fact Sam was taken down there."

"Let's make this quick." Risa whispered.

The group placed their helmets on. One by one they descended deep within the cavern below. It was now or never.

The patient at the hospital was squirming uncontrollably in the hands and feet restraints. Utterly dazed, confused and very sick, time was slowly slipping away. The heart couldn't handle all the torture the body was going through. Doctors stood by baffled as a preist was soon called in.

The preist reached the bedside, holding a vial of holy water. Saying a small prayer, he splashed the water over the patient in hopes whatever was invading the body would soon escape.  
Eyes glowing red to him, the preist ignored how it looked and did his business. The family stood by in tears, truly frightened of what was happening. The nurse came over in concern.

"I'm sorry. The health status is slowly dropping. There's nothing more we can do here."

"Then what can we do?" The husband looked in to the room where the patient was hysterical. The nurse thought for a moment.

"Living in this condition is merely torment on the body. Only thing left that I recommend is to sign the papers. But you have to make the decision."

[PART 24][1] [BACK TO PART 22][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_24.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_22.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	25. Part 24

Part 24

_Part 24_

The final step from the staircase and the group fell onto solid black rock. One tunnel led straight down to a lit cave on the other side. Strange markings filled the walls on the mouth  
of the cavern they stood in. A high ceiling full of stalagmites hung above their heads. Risa was darting her eyes everywhere as were her companions in silent awe.

"Where are we?" She whispered mostly to herself.

"I'll tell ya one thing. We ain't in Kansas anymore, Dorothy!" Michaelangelo teased.

Donatello stooped down to pick up a small rock. Lifting the shield of his helmet, he eyed and sniffed it carefully.

"This rock has metamorphosed from the looks of it."

"Meta-what?" Raphael looked around on the ground.

"I didn't think rocks could do that since they were just....well, rocky." Michaelangelo picked up one to observe it. Low rumblings were heard on the other side of the walls. All of them paused to catch the stalagmites quivering in their position. "Yaaaah!" Michaelangelo stepped away from underneath the pointed rocks. "Whoa, freaky. Um, you were saying, Don?"

"Uhhhh, right. Metamorphic, as you know, means change in form. This looks like it was once igneous or fire made. These rocks are ones that have risen red hot and melted deep below in the earth's crust When deep in the earth's crust all igneous rocks are known as liquid magma. Once it rises to the surface, it cools and hardens into a different kind of rock, therefore metamorphosing into something like this."

Everyone stood silently. If it were possible, crickets would have chirped. Michaelangelo raised a finger.

"So, um, where are we going to find Sam down here?"

"Looks like one way to me, Mike." Raphael pointed to the tunnel. He took Risa's hand. "Need a guide?"

"Sure, I'll go anywhere with you."

Donatello stood up again, closed his shield and tossed the rock non-chalantly behind his back. Leonardo tapped Don's shoulder.

"You never cease to amaze me, bro."

"Uh-huh-"

Donatello started to speak as more rumblings shook the ground. Risa shrilled and clutched Raph's hand tighter. Michaelangelo's eyes were plastered to the ceiling.

"Hey, look out!"

Raphael pushed Risa and the rest forward out of the way. "Shit! Move, move!"

The stalagmites started to fall like pointed swords right on top of them. Raphael was the last to reach the start of the tunnel almost getting impaled by the rocks. Risa tumbled onto the  
ground with Leo and Don toppling onto her. Michaelangelo was practically up the wall, clutching his chest in heavy sighs.

"Well, that was exciting!" He was able to mutter.

"Everyone okay?" Leonardo asked as he and Don rolled off Risa whom was trembling all over.

"Great, Leo. Risa broke my fall. Sorry, 'bout that." Donatello shrugged to her.

"I...I....I....fine." She sat on the ground, clutching her chest like Mike was doing.

"Ditto. Dandy. Super." Michaelangelo started to get up and brush his suit off.

Raphael slowly rose and walked over to her and bent down.

"That was a pretty close call, huh, babe?"

She nodded. "Almost lost my guide back there!"

He extended a hand. "Almost lost you. Come on. Let's go get your friend."

The group got in a straight line and started marching formally down the tunnel.

"Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh, my!" Michaelangelo whispered behind Risa. She bit her lip to prevent giggling.

Reaching another wide cave, Michaelangelo went serious as he saw Sam strapped to a iron table like a sacrifice. The master has his back turned while soldiers all over the room stood watching like mindless zombies. They looked to see five new comers and thought nothing of it. Four of them short, one tall and slender. Built like a female. Big deal. Soldiers were all shapes, sizes, sexes, and whatever. Little did the five of them know was that they were the only five living soldiers!

Sam was looking everywhere when she spotted the five enter the room. It was getting close to the proper hour she was set to be killed. She was wondering why they were taking their  
time to get it over with. Looking to her surroundings, the area looked like something out of the _Temple of Doom_. She couldn't figure out where she went wrong when she first applied to come to this place. 

"Give me a good reason why I should let you live, Samantha." The master finally turned to face her.

Sam blinked tears in her eyes and started to go in a trance.

"I......I have no real good reason except for anyone else's reason for living." She paused to see his reaction. No response. The cave made a low rumble instead. "I came here because my father told me to learn the ways of the police force. I thought I was training to become a soldier and rid the city of it's crime. What I realized is I was the one doing the crime. I was killing innocent people whom were misguided and untreated fairly like I was. Under your command, I killed lives to gain strength and power. So, you ask me why I want to live. I want to live to start over again. I want to become educated, fall in love and have children. I never want to see another gun or laser for the rest of my life."

"A life like any mortal. To go through a pitiful, wasteful life is not what we planners do here. Do you realize if you were to join us now, your suffering will cease to exist?"

Sam looked around again. The five that came through disappeared into the crowd of soldiers. She sighed heavily.

"The suffering will never cease. You have shown me much horror brought to this planet than I can ever experience in one lifetime. If to die would be the release from here, then so be it.  
I don't want to live in a world of pain. I don't to live in a world of destruction. If I am to become a soldier of a world governed by evil, I don't want to ever live again."

The tears finally slid down her cheeks. She felt movement behind her.

"As you wish, Samantha. You shall die."

"What?!" Samantha raised her head with shock. The room became alive with mixed talk and groans of back and forth debate. Michaelangelo started to bolt but was held back. "Oh,  
God, wait! That's not what I meant! Please, stop! No-"

"In my world, governed by evil, your life will be anew. Dying will release your pain and for once, you will know the absolute power I have to offer you."

The room was alive with mournful worshipers. They were in the walls, in her mind, all reaching out in suffering wails.

"My God, what do you want from me?" She whispered.

The master didn't have to think. "What any ruler wants." He stepped closer to her and uttered in a growl. "Your soul."

That did it. Michaelangelo broke free from the crowds and ran towards Sam.

"Stooooop!" He shouted to the master. "Stop this at once! You can't kill her!"

"We're dead." Donatello whispered.

The master turned fully on Mike with a look of puzzlement.

"Oh? And why can I not kill her?" The master's eyes were gleaming red. Michaelangelo started to speak in a serious tone.

"Because her death sentence was meant to be done by us soldiers. Think of how much of a mistake it will be if you decided to change the rules of this girl's death?"

"Mistake? Mistake?!" The master's voice boomed in the large cavern. "I make the rules around here, you simpleton! I choose the death sentences, not you!"

"Yeah, but look at it this way. You give her to us to deal with, it's an open and shut case. See, one laser blast, boom! Dead. You pulling out your old magic book, saying a gazillion spells of this and that, taking up our own sweet time and then she'll slowly wither away. Uh-uh! I've got plans, man! I don't have all night to wait for you!"

The master stared with such anger and hatred. Sam couldn't stop staring either, only she was biting her lip from the ridiculousness this soldier was saying.

"You dare to challenge me upon this wretched soul's life? You think you can do better at destroying this worthless excuse for a human?!!"

"Hey, enough with the insults! I get the message! I just think she'll pass over a lot quicker if ya let me handle it! Just show me the way to the firing squad, we'll blindfold her, and then zap! She's all yours for the taking! Catch my drift?!"

The room was bustling with mixed chatter again. The time was growing less and less. The master had to think fast. It would be quicker to shoot her dead. Her body wouldn't have time to react. Casting a spell to end her life was a slow, messy process that he indeed couldn't wait for. Michaelangelo was filling his head with utter nonsense. If the strongest and powerful enemies were usually weak-minded, that meant they were not thinking about how to take care of the task as long as the task was taken care of.

"Yes." The master echoed slowly. "It would appear you seem to know more than I undertake." He soon thought of a better plan. "I suppose I could leave her death entirely in your hands. The time strikes nine when her heart will stop. If it is still ticking by the time that I return, everyone in this room including above will suffer the consequences. Do you catch my drift?"

Michaelangelo was now wondering if he went too far with his plan. He slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I catch it!"

The master bowed and stepped away, exiting the room through a large door in the wall of the temple. The soldiers were still talking amongst themselves as Mike stood by Sam.

"Who are you?" She whispered in a daze.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the Calvary!" He whispered back.

"Ahhh-"

"Shhh!" He placed a finger over her lips, looking to see if anyone was watching. He started to unstrap her wrists and ankles, lifting her carefully into his arms. Turning to the group of  
soldiers, they stared at him. He went into his serious voice again. "Ahem! Show me the way to the firing squad so's I can kill her!" Nudge, nudge.

Two of the soldiers stepped forward. The other four from Mike's group slowly inched their way with them.

"There is no firing squad down here." One of the two said. Mike thought quickly.

"Um, right. Well, I'm new here, heh. Just show me where I can pop her full of pure anti-matter then!"

"How 'bout right here? Right now?" The soldier challenged. The others were quietly saying, "Yeah, right here." "Yeah."

Michaelangelo looked to Sam whom was wide-eyed the whole time. He shrugged her in his arms, letting out a huff.

"Aw, come on! That's too easy! Where's your sportsmanship?!" The soldier looked around, almost confused. "Isn't there a place we can take aim for fun?!"

The soldiers mumbled again, wondering where the heck this guy came from. He said he was new, that was true. But to handle such a task as this was puzzling to them.

"Fine. You can take her to the target practice room straight down the hall. It's just as effective as you so choose to do."

Michaelangelo gulped and looked to Sam whom was a nervous wreck.

"Maybe they should take me to the ladies room instead."

Mike frowned "To powder your nose?"

"No, so that I don't wet myself!"

"We will escort you." The second soldier said. His friend and the other four slipped out of the crowds toward Michaelangelo. The soldier looked to them. "What are you four doing?!"

"Um, we're backup! Don't mind us!" Raphael said in a growl tone of voice. Risa bit her lip under her helmet. She was wondering if this was going to be too easy.

The halls seemed endless as Sam was carried to a supposed death. More than two regular soldiers decided to come along for the ride, making the plan to escape much more difficult.  
A total of 12 soldiers, seven being the followers, five being the Turtles and Risa, were walking along the warm, breezy caves. Donatello looked around, always hating his hunches  
being right. If that rock he picked up was once liquid magma, they were close to a pool of underground lava, making this entire place unstable. He found more and more identical  
rocks increasing in numbers. He wanted to ask questions about the operation they had going on below the surface but knew better to do that. Dressed as a soldier, he was suppose  
to already know these things. Asking would make him be more suspicious. Leonardo went along with Michaelangelo's plan but hoped there wouldn't be too much fighting to start  
any cave-ins or the droppings of more dangerous stalagmites to block the exits. Or worse, kill them instantly. He was one for any good battle but in this case, laid low and played  
it smart. Raphael, on the other hand, was ready to bust some bones once the chance was given. The bones of the soldiers they walked with was all they had going for them, being  
dead after several months! The silver attire hid it well, but Raphael could sense something out of the ordinary about these guys. How the uniforms just hung on them as if they had  
no meat on their bodies. All anorexic soldiers? Naaaah! With all he's seen, he wouldn't be surprised of the unveiling of these soldier's looks. Risa knew better then to hang on to  
Raphael like a scaredy cat and learned to act like a professional soldier. She almost became one had her time to die didn't come so suddenly. The death of her threw her body way  
off balance into a confused state of whom to trust and whom to take sides with. She knew all along she could never hurt or betray Raphael. With all the blood administered into her  
from the creatures, not one drop could ever change the feelings she has for him. No bond could ever break her love that she discovered the minute she laid eyes on him.

Sam held onto to Mike like the prisoner that she was. Every so often, when no one seemed to be looking, she'd give him a quick smile or wink and then squeeze his arm with her free  
hand which dangled in the front. Her body was so close to his, she could hear hers and his heart beat in an almost rhythmic pattern. She was scared, he was scared for her.

Another mouth of the cave opened into a huge room full of more soldiers. An underground operation as Don was thinking to himself. To his dismay, they were on a bridge where  
smoldering hot lava was flowing through the cavern in all directions. A view of the floor over the railing, he could feel his body start to heat up.

"Where are we?" Sam could safely say, being the prisoner.

"Hell, I don't know!" Michaelangelo stated. Big mistake.

"Yes, this is one of the many areas of Hades." One of the soldiers stared at him with uncertainty. "How could you not know that, soldier?"

"Um, I did know. But was testing her out. I'm new, remember?!" Mike said quickly.

"Riiiiiight."

The group moved down a ways toward a row of targets where soldiers were shooting left and right at, and this shocked the Turtles and the girls, humans! Living breathing, humans from  
above. Sam knew some of them from attending her classes, Risa also knew them from hanging out together. They were now being used as target practice!

"Oh, my God!" Sam shifted in Mike's grasp. "Oh, oh, this can't be happening!" She moaned aloud. The group looked to Sam, calling out her name in unison and begging for help.  
"Stop this! Don't kill them! They're my friends!"

The soldier looked to Mike.

"What are you waiting for? Strap her up there!"

Michaelangelo swallowed hard, looking to each of their faces. Innocent people dying right before his eyes. He felt sick. He put down Sam and clutched the wall for support. The  
other Turtles were also in shock. Leonardo stood staring, Raphael slowly shook his head and Donatello was looking everywhere else, trying not to make eye contact with any of  
them. He was beyond disgust if it were possible to go that far. Risa was already gone, sobbing as quietly as she could under her helmet.

Acting out his part, Michaelangelo violently grabbed Sam and tied her wrists together behind her back. Sam, of course, wasn't acting. She started to scream and struggle in his  
grasp as he dragged her to one of the polls. The wind kicked up around her. She felt the heat below the rock they were standing on. It started to make her hot and sweaty.  
Her head was limp to one shoulder as Mike lifted her to the poll.

"Nooo, Mike. How could you....stop, please....." She whispered.

"It's okay. We'll get you out." Mike whispered back.

"What about them?" She twitched her head to her friends.

"One life at a time, sweetie. We'll do our best."

Michaelangelo stepped back with his laser aimed. He looked everywhere to see how crowded the place was of soldiers. Leonardo stepped back, preparing his weapon with Raphael  
doing the same. Donatello started to slowly take Risa with him into the shelter of another mouth of the cave.

"Get ready." Mike uttered to Leo. "Now, is this how you shoot!" He aimed to the soldier, blowing him up instantly!

Chaos started up quickly. Soldiers started shooting everywhere. Donatello snatched Risa up and ducked down behind a stack of crates. Removing their lasers, they began shooting as well.

"Man, Leo's gonna be pissed about this!" Don whispered to her, realizing the lasers worked great killing the soldiers.

"I think he'll get over it." Risa whispered back.

Leo and Raph ended up ducking, rolling and shooting off their lasers, hitting soldiers left and right.

"I thought you were against guns, Fearless Leader." Raph was able to say during the stream of lasers shooting off.

"I am, Raph. Always-" Ducked and shot a soldier. "-will be against them. My swords are no good here, though. Neither are yours."

"Whatta hypocrite!" Raphael giggled.

Michaelangelo slumped behind a crate to shoot, noticing a trigger happy soldier was using this opportunity to aim at the prisoners. Sam was flinching in her spot, screaming out and cursing. The fire power shot over her head. Mike looked to see Raphael threw down the soldier, throwing his aim off. That was enough. Michaelangelo double rolled and frontward flipped up to the line of people, cutting them down. He finally cut Sam's ropes last, causing her to fall down into his arms. She started to punch and smack him.

"God, stupid, stupid bastard! Putting me up there like that! I almost died, you know! How could you do that?! Damnit Mike, I-" A slap to her face quickly shut her up.

"Lay low, huh? I've got to take care of these guys!" He released her and she slumped against the wall in both tiredness and shock.

The plan was going as it should. The master smiled devilishly to the remaining soldiers in the first cavern.

"She still lives. The time has come!"

The master began chanting from the leather bound book, stirring up more rumbling and the lava was starting to rise in flames. The soldiers decided to retreat and leave the master  
to deal with the aftermath. More stalagmites were shooting down, splashing into the steaming lava.

Raphael looked over the side, cursing aloud. "Either this boat is shrinking or the lava is rising!"

Leonardo also looked over. "Games over, Raph. Time to get out of here. Now!"

Soldiers lying in heaps were all that was left of the room. The walls were now shaking tremendously. Donatello grabbed Risa like luggage and headed for the exit. Michaelangelo finished shooting up soldiers before catching up to his brothers. Raphael looked around.

"Mike! Where's Sam?!"

Mike had the word 'stupid' stamped across his helmet.

"Oh, shit! SAM!" He looked back to see where he left her and bolted over. She laid up against the rock wall, passed out from the heat. "Sam! Come on, sweetie. Time to go!"  
Sam didn't move. Sleep came at a bad time. Michaelangelo groaned and lifted her up, looking left to right to see the lava shoot flames up. "Oh, shit! We're in big trouble here!"

The group ran back the way they came to the first tunnel, meeting alone with the master whom was waiting for their arrival.

"What have you done?!" Michaelangelo looked to Sam. "I've killed her! See? You broke your promise!"

"Promises are made to be broken!" The master grinned. "And if she's dead, why not toss her into the hot flames?! I dare you."

Michaelangelo looked to Sam. A laser shot off from his right. Raphael's aim was true as he hit dead center into the master's chest.

"How 'bout we toss you instead, fucker?" Raphael went forward and shoved him backwards into an open pit. The master's screams were loud for a few seconds, then silence.  
The flames shot straight up and out of the ceiling, breaking the roof to start a cave-in. Risa caught the book on the table but Raphael snatched her up before she could grab it.  
"Come on, babe! Move, move!"

"Raph, the book-"

"Never mind it! Let's go!" Risa managed to grab Sam's belongings on the way. Raph groaned to her. "God, you women! Always worry about everything, don't ya?!"

The group reached the staircase which seemed to collapse right before their eyes. Risa was shoved up first and almost thrown in to the lab room where she met face to horrid face with the hairy creatures. Screaming out, it's arms circled her neck, tempting to strangle the life out of her. Raphael came through next, seeing what was going on.

"Ohhhh, no you don't!" Laser aimed, he shot the sucker right in it's spot. "I'm the only one who can touch that neck!" Raphael yelled to the other creatures whom scampered away.  
Risa gasped and coughed as Raph yanked her off the floor. "Come on! We're not out of the jungle yet."

The other three raced up next, Michaelangelo looking back with Sam in his arms.

"Leo! That book! That spell book, we can't leave it! You saw how powerful it was, we gotta go get it!"

"No, Mikey we can't! We have to get out of here, now!"

"But think of the lives it could save-"

"We're gonna lose our own lives if you don't move it!" Leonardo shoved him further out of the lab room and up the stairs.

Donatello saw the health book and snatched it up on his way out. It wasn't a spell book but could come in handy later on. The master was right at the final spell. The place was in total  
destruction as promised. Rooms were ablaze with fire shooting out at every corner. Little did the group know that their suits were made of fire-resistant clothing. Sam's clothes were  
designer wear since she was unable to change the night of her date with Richard. Her shirt and slacks were dangerously flammable. The fire alarm blared off, causing ear shattering  
effects for the people inside. Leonardo reached the double door entrance, finding it locked. Closing his eyes, he made a new exit by breaking the glass with his body. Shards flew  
everywhere, cutting into his uniform but leaving his skin untouched. The others followed out with people behind them, thinking they knew the right way to go.

Reaching the opposite street, the fire department was called in as the group watched from a safe distance. Risa removed her helmet and stared at the sight. Sam slowly blinked and  
looked to it as well. Emerging from the building, the dead soldiers marched out silently. All in a row. Only the six of them could see this act. Leonardo thought back to his dream  
with Jenny. He saw a woman sobbing on the street but knew damn well it wasn't her. The soldiers marched slowly down the street, some body parts missing on them.

"Where are they going?" Michaelangelo asked to Sam in his lap.

"They've been discharged." She said weakly. "To either march in heaven." She looked up to him. "Or hell."

Everyone was paying attention to the burning building. The Turtles and the two girls watched the soldiers march until they faded into the darkness.

"Is the master dead?" Raphael said, thinking back to when he pushed him off the side.

Risa thought for a moment. "Yes, Raph. The master is dead. But his practices with evil may never end. He can still haunt us even after death."

"What do you mean?"

"Our blood was mixed with the creature's blood and after so many doses, if he administered enough blood, our body will soon be......taken over."

All their eyes laid upon Sam, wondering if she had the most blood since she was a higher rank in training. Risa bent down to tap her shoulder as Michaelangelo kissed her forehead.

"She'll be fine. She will." He looked skyward. _God, I hope so!_

Leonardo looked down to Risa. "Risa, Jenny's been drugged also. But she escaped awhile back. Won't that stop the process from happening?"

"Jenny left?" He nodded. "Are you sure?" She looked to Sam whom said nothing. She had no idea either. Risa looked up to Leo with such sadness, she almost burst into tears.  
"Where is she now, Leo?"

Leo was taken back by the sudden question.

"Um, she went to Yonkers. To live with her Aunt. Why?"

Risa sat up and looked into his eyes. Deep into his eyes.

"Leo. The night I got shot with the laser, my body lost the battle and I died. The master restored it back to life where I could once again live. In his eyes to serve him. In my eyes to love another."

"So, what does this have to do with Jenny?"

"On the night I was brought back, I confronted the master with some questioning." Risa looked down. "He said those who leave from here will suffer greatly."

"How will they suffer?"

Risa waved a hand as she rattled off. "Illness, nightmares, bad luck. The blood was pure evil. And once in the body, it can do damage beyond repair."

"But, the master is dead, Risa! She should be alright! His evil should no longer haunt her!"

Risa looked tearful. "That's if she stayed, Leo! Jenny left two days ago when the master was still active and deadly. He knew she was gone and went right to work on destroying her very existence! I stood right there and listened to him. For all I know, she could be dead now! Or, she could just be suffering in her tiny body." Leonardo stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh, Leo. I'm so sorry....I-" Leonardo turned and started to walk off. "Wait, Leo!" Risa went after to him. "You don't know where the family lives." Leo paused, knowing she was right. He looked into her face.

"Take me to her." He said quietly. Raphael came over to Risa.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Leo, we may already be too late-"

"I said, take me to her, damn it!"

"Hey, don't you talk that way to her!"

"Raph, Jenny could be dying! I have to go see her right away!"

"Well, lots of luck! How the hell are you going to get to Yonkers at a moment's notice?!"

Leonardo looked to Risa. "Please, Risa. Even if she's dying and I get there too late, I still have to see her. If you know her family, please help me. That's all I ask."

Risa stared to one pitiful face and another exasperated face.

"Okay, Leo. I can't guarantee her family will listen to me. But if you have to see her, I will help you."

Leonardo nodded and headed back to the group, tapping Risa's shoulder on the way.

"Uhhh, guys, we need to take a little trip up north. May take less than a day or two, who knows. Mike, you should call April tonight and let her know what's going on. You have to get  
Sam to a decent place to stay. I guess the next we meet will be at the farmhouse."

"Where are you going, Leo?" Michaelangelo looked up from the ground.

"To Yonkers. I want to see Jenny. Possibly for the last time."

Michaelangelo and Donatello nodded slowly. Once their brother makes a decision, there's no going back on his word. He made up his mind, no one can stop him.

"Well then, good luck to you, Leo, and we'll see you in a couple of days."

Leonardo nodded and turned to Risa. Raphael took her hand.

"I'm going too."

"Fine, Raph. Let's go."

Risa bent down to give Sam a kiss on the cheek. Then looked to Mike.

"Take good care of her."

"You bet. I'll take very good care of her."

Risa caressed her cheek before standing up again and following after Leo and Raph to the train station. Michaelangelo looked up to Donatello whom surprisingly said nothing the whole time. The fire seemed hard to control as more people were being rescued out of the top floors with the ladder. Sam stirred in Mike's lap, occasionally looking up to the building.

"What'll happen to me, Mike? Or Jenny? What if what Risa says is true? Am I going to suddenly change on you?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't mind change as long as you don't try to rip my lungs out or something. If you grow fur and multiple arms coming out of your body, I think I could still love ya, anyway!"

Sam burst into tears, picturing herself as an ugly beast, and hid her face into his chest. Donatello cleared his throat suddenly.

"Mike, there might be a way to at least save Sam and Risa from, ah, metamorphosing."

Michaelangelo looked to him in confusion.

"How? And why not Jenny too?"

As the fire glowed brightly in the large city, Donatello sat on the ground beside his brother and began to have a long discussion about, life, love, and science.

[PART 25][1] [BACK TO PART 23][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_25.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_23.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	26. Part 25

Part 25

_Part 25_

The train ride was very quiet on the way to Yonkers. Leonardo and Raphael slipped into their trench coats and hats. Poor Raphael had to settle for his dirty coat and bent hat. Risa fairly fixed the creases in it, making it look somewhat presentable. At the Manhattan station, she was able to change into more comfortable attire of a burgundy sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She was screaming the 'grunge' look but felt very comfortable.

"See, how us women worry about everything?! I'd still be in that ghastly uniform if I didn't take some belongings."

"Yeah, but babe, when you gotta get out, you can't dilly dally and think nothing's going to happen."

"I know, Raph. I know." Risa looked down, still seeing visions of that book on the table. She had a hunch it's what saved her and Raph from the ghost stalking them. Greedy as she may sound, she wanted the book more than anything else out of that whole place. May all her clothes burn to a crisp. With magic, she could create more clothes! Sam, of course, would have to do it since Risa doesn't know anything about that stuff. Only what it does is how she would use it.

Leonardo sat on the other side in deep thought. He didn't want to think he was making a mistake. He knew he had to go. Even if she died, he still had to know for sure.

Around Wednesday morning, Risa got to a phone to call the family. Using her parent's 1-800 call anywhere free charge, she dialed the house. Risa talked to Aunt Phoebe where the  
conversation seemed to lose it's battle every so often. Risa would almost get hung up on but she would bounce back and explain her reasons for seeing Jenny. Eventually, the answer  
was yes after Risa mentioned she traveled all the way from Manhattan to come see her friend.

The meeting was distant, cold, and very unusual. Aunt Phoebe constantly stared to Leo and Raph, somewhat remembering her first meeting with Leo before. She didn't want them to  
come but Risa insisted they were part of her group and also friends of Jenny's. When asked who they were, Phoebe looked to Leo with a, "Oh, him" remark. Then something sparked.  
Since she took Jenny from the city, the girl talked incessantly about someone named Leo. "The one from-" "Yes, Aunt Phoebe! The one you met at the hospital!" That was how it  
usually started when he was brought up in conversation. Jenny became ill the day she left Manhattan. Risa, Leo, and Raph got somewhat of an explanation on the car ride over.

"She started to get a fever when we first got home." Phoebe started to say. "Her pulse was slow but we didn't seem to notice anything. By the time the evening came around, her fever increased and she was starting to hallucinate." Phoebe looked down biting her lip. "It's like she wasn't herself anymore." She took a glance at the rear view mirror. "I want to know who you people really are and why you want to see her in this condition."

Risa sighed and looked to the backseat.

"Phoebe, it's a long story. But I'll give you the short version."

An argument arose in the parking lot of the hospital. The woman was stubborn, not falling for any of what Risa told her. She started to break down in hysterics.

"I lost my sister and now I might lose my niece as well!" She was saying through sobs. Raphael rolled his eyes. "I came to get her when she was already in another hospital for a surgery I knew nothing about. All she told me was that the school she attended was unfit for her and that the illness was brought on by the stress of losing her mother. That's it!" She looked to each of them questionably. "What more could there possibly be?"

"What is her health status now?" Leonardo looked her in the eyes.

Phoebe put a hand to her forehead, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I can't explain it. It's like....something I've never seen before. It's... oh, God, I can't do this!"

Leonardo waited a few seconds for her to calm down.

"Phoebe. I met Jenny at her school. Although our time was short together, she trusts me and I her. If she is ill, you must give me the right to see her."

"But she's not herself...." Phoebe whispered. "I can't even bear to look at her anymore. She looks at me with her frightened eyes, begging for help. Other times, her eyes...they...." Phoebe almost fell over had Raphael hadn't been standing there. "It's like she's possessed." Her last words were an echo in Leo's ears.

"Phoebe, please. I came all this way and I'm not leaving until I see her. You have my word I would never hurt her."

Phoebe looked at him. His green wide face.

"Your eyes tell me you speak the truth. But, I've never seen anyone like you at all." She looked to Raph. "Both of you. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Take me to Jenny." Leonardo said slowly. "Then, judge for yourself."

Michaelangelo looked around the shack before closing it's doors forever. Donatello brought out to the last of their belongings to the front of the dump area. Sam carried her own baggage with her, looking to see Don approach her.

"How do you feel this morning?"

She stretched to get the feel of the backpack and satchel on her body.

"Strange. But good. I don't know. I can't stop thinking about what Risa said. About, you know, us changing."

"Into a beast."

"Right."

"Well, that's why I ask you how you feel. Do you feel different? Do you feel yourself changing?"

"Yeah, but in a mature way!" She smiled wide. Don rolled his eyes. Mike came over and gave her a quick peck. "Hey, cutie." She pinched his leg below his shell.

"Eep!" Michaelangelo rubbed his leg. "Save that for later, Sam!" Sam continued to grin, then stopped when she looked at Don. Mike cleared his throat. "Ready to go? Casey should be stopping by soon."

"Mm, hmm. I need a vacation from here. What's it like where he lives?"

"I'll just give you one word: Paradise!"

"Mmmm!" Her moan sounded pleased. She looked to Don again. "And your opinion?"

"Freedom." He echoed.

A beat-up old station wagon came up along the side of the road. When it stopped, a cloud of white smoke bellowed out from the exhaust pipe. This car fit right in with the dump. A tall, muscle-bound man stepped out of the driver's seat looking like he was having a bad day. He looked to the three of them standing in the doorway of the dump. Mike went over to him, sizing up the car as the smoke started to circle around him as well. Mike started to cough and wave a hand around him.

"Gaack! I'd say you should leave that thing here and steal a better one!"

"Nah, April would get suspicious!" Casey grinned widely. Then shoved Mike into a bear hug. "Hey, shorty! Howzit going? I haven't seen you in twenty-five thousand years!"

"Has it been that long? Seem to lose count after awhile."

Donatello came over next and got a punch in the arm. He groaned to him and started to rub it.

"Yo, Donny! Haven't changed much, eh? Your eyes look a little blood-shot. Still tinkering with the computers?"

"Still D.U.I.?"

"Hey, I'm sober this morning!" Casey pointed to him. Donatello crossed his arms.

"Yeah, this morning."

Casey, still pointing, shifted his eyes up to Sam whom stood silently watching the reunion. He smiled to her and went over with a hand out.

"You must be Samantha."

She took his hand. "And you must be Casey. Nice to meet you. Mike's told me a lot about you."

"I hope all the good stuff!" He laughed a little and she smiled shyly. He then looked to all her baggage. "Is this all your stuff?" Before she answered, he already guessed, removing it from her. "Jeez, you women pack enough stuff for a month." He started to put it in the trunk and Sam shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna need a month's worth of stuff. Maybe more. I lost everything else in the fire."

Casey smacked a hand to his head. "Oh, that's what Mikey was saying on the phone! Shit, I'm sorry! I'm not good with bad things happening and, man, that just sucks!" Sam smirked and nodded slowly. Casey looked around her for more belongings. "Look, is this all?"

"Yup."

"I'm real sorry. I've been there. I know what you're going through."

Sam looked to Mike and put an arm around him. "I understand. I've been there, too." Mike gave her a quick squeeze. And a pinch to her butt! "Aaah, you cad!" She grinned and smacked him.

"Well, guys! Let's load 'em up!" Casey swung his arms toward the car. Donatello walked by him.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?"

"We'll find out won't we?" Casey opened the door with a grin. That scared Don.

"I'm riding in the front incase I have to grab the wheel."

"Or strangle Casey." Michaelangelo smiled, ushering Sam into the back seat.

"That too, Mike."

Michaelangelo shifted around in the back. "Aw, man! The seatbelts are under the seat again."

Sam found a large string of thick rope and lifted it up. "How 'bout this?"

Casey was not amused. "Alright! That's enough! I'm a good driver!"

"Yeah, but he's terrible at the drinking game." Mike whispered with a chuckle.

With a roar to the engine, the car sped away from the sidewalk. They were off for a good, long, and crazy, country view drive.

She was asleep when he walked through her door. As quietly as he could, he crossed the room to her beside, careful not to wake her. The morning light shone through the venetian blinds. He watched her sleep; her chest rising and falling. A monitor off to the side beeped slowly to indicate her heart rate. Everything seemed to be working fine.

"I'm here, Jenny." He murmured. Her body stirred but her eyes remained closed. He touched her forehead. Cool as a cucumber. At least they got the fever down. Maybe there was  
hope for her after all. Her fists would occasionally ball up, then reflex back. Something was stirring inside her subconscious. It was waiting for the right time. She could hear someone  
calling her. Whether it was male or female, she couldn't tell. Opening her eyes, she saw him.

"Leo." Her breath escaped. Raising a hand to reach out, he took it with a smile.

"Hey. How'er you feeling?"

Jenny looked around her, seeing all the machines and bright lights.

"I feel.....different. Weak."

"You're going to be fine. You'll be out of here in no time." Her breathing was slowing down, her temperature dropping. "Jenny, don't do this to me. You're not going to die." He stood up and looked around. "Your chart. Where is it?" He ran to the door and found a chart on the wall. All the diagnosis were a long list under her name. Leonardo almost fainted. Pneumonia, influenza, all congestive tracks and throat area covered with viruses. A lot on the list was marked 'unknown' for the different causes.

Stepping out to the front, he caught a doctor with Phoebe. Risa stood by listening. Raphael was nowhere in sight. It appeared Phoebe was shaking her head, sobbing, saying something  
about not wanting to do it. Risa was consoling her when she happened to see Leo there. Walking over to him, he could see her eyes all puffy. He clutched her shoulders.

"What did the doctor say?" He whispered.

"Leo." Risa stared at him. "He's done everything. They don't know why she's not getting better." Risa stood thinking, then gasped suddenly. "Wait, the creature's blood! It's still inside  
her. Maybe that's what's causing the illness. She needs a blood transfusion. If they put in an antibiotic to kill the bad blood cells, there might be a chance."

Leonardo stood to think for a moment. Yes! That was it! He tapped her shoulder and quickly walked over to the doctor whom gave him the size-up treatment.

"I need to talk to you about Jennifer."

"Who is this person?" The doctor looked to Phoebe whom sighed with a shrug. "Do you even know the girl's present condition?"

"Look, we don't have time for this. All I know is that she needs a blood transfusion right away."

"Oh, really?" He looked again to Phoebe with confusion. "Look, I don't know who you are, but according to her charts, there was no need for a blood transfusion. If the patient doesn't need one, we won't do it. She'd have to be hemorraging, been in an accident, or has blood clotting. Which none of the above happened. We ran some tests in her skull and thought we saw a blood clot, but it all turned up negative. So, no. She doesn't need a transfusion."

Leonardo persisted. "But she does. Didn't you take a regular blood sample or anything?"

"Of course. And the tests came up negative. Look, I'm sorry, but we've done all we can."

"Except a blood transfusion! How can you be so stubborn?! If I'm telling you what needs to be done, you should do it!"

The doctor's eyes raised. "And just who are you? A doctor? You can't tell me what to do and what not to do with my patients!"

Leonardo flung his hands with frustration. "This is matter of life and death and you're denying her medical attention?! What do I have to do to convince you that she needs a blood transfusion?!"

"And what do I have to do to get you off my back?! Now, either you get out of this hospital, or I am calling security!"

Risa finally took a stab at it.

"Doctor, listen. She was intoxicated with some kind of drug that went into her blood stream. A blood transfusion might save her life. You have to believe him. If not him, then believe me."

After much convincing, a table was set up for Risa to use. Finding her to be Type 0, the same as Jenny, she was able to donate some of her blood. The procedure went as planned, and Jenny was sent back to her room later on. Hours passed and Leonardo sat with her again, thankful for the outrage, and glad he got someone to listen to him.

"Who was the donor?" Jenny whispered, being asleep throughout the entire process.

"Marisa did it. She happened to have the same blood type. Isn't that a coincidence?" Jenny looked away, suddenly feeling worse.

"Oh, Leo." She sighed. He frowned to her.

"What? What is it?" He could hear her sniffling. He got closer and turned him to face her. "Why are you crying? You'll be fine now that the creature's blood is out of your system."

"Leo?" She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Don't you realize?" He shook his head. "We just passed the same blood from one body to the next."

Horror struck Leonardo's face. He had forgotten Risa still had the blood inside of her. He turned away from her, suddenly feeling empty. Sickened. Standing up, he started to pace the room, a pain striking him deep in his stomach. Why Jenny? Why couldn't it have been someone else from that god-awful place? From what he saw on her chart, the transfusion would have stopped her from changing form but then everything else would slowly kill her within the hours. The doctors were right. The stupid doctors were for once, right. There was nothing left to do now. Leonardo turned back to her lying in the bed. She looked terrible. Her face and skin were pale, her eyes sunken in. Time was slipping away from her.

"Jenny." He walked back over to her and sat down. This act seemed familiar before. "There's nothing I can do to stop this. I wanted so much to help you, but now...." He couldn't  
bear to look at her after awhile. He cleared his throat. "Now, um, if there's anything I can do, just name it. And I'll do what I can."

Jenny stared back to his face. His sad, tired face. Such energy was drained from him. He tried desperately to save her. She took her hand in his.

"Hold me, Leo. If there's anything in the world that I loved the most, it's when you held me. That's all I ask."

"As you wish." He whispered.

Removing the sheets and covers, Leonardo gathered her in his arms and stood up fully, looking deep into her hazel eyes. She placed her arm behind his back and with the other, clutched the front of his coat. Stepping away from the bed, he moved toward a chair and sat down, feeling the weight being lifted from his tired legs. She looked to him and rested her head against his warm chest.

"You know, it's funny, Leo." She said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel anymore pain."

He looked down to her.

"What do you feel?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"You should get some rest now, Jenny."

She smiled, playing with his coat button. A small laugh escaped her lips. "Doctor's orders?"

Tears slid down Leo's cheeks as he kissed the top of her head.

"Nope. Mine."

He sat silently with her for a few minutes more, closing his eyes and rocking her gently.

"Love you, Leo." She whispered.

"Love you, too. Jennifer Morrison."

He felt her arm fall limply behind his back.

[PART 26][1] [BACK TO PART 24][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_26.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_24.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	27. Part 26

Part 26

_Part 26_

It was a beautiful ceremony. Flowers bloomed all over in the small park as mourners gathered to pay their respects for the one at peace. Risa stood around people she didn't know. Raphael was on her left, away from the crowds but standing close to support her. She continued to sob and sniffle incessantly, clutching his coat tighter as the priest went on talking. Leonardo stood beside Raph on the farthest side of the group with hands folded together in front of him and head bowed. The priest held the Bible in his hands and read aloud the Psalm 23:

_The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want_

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures;  
he leadth me beside the still waters._

_He restoreth my soul; he leadth me in the  
paths of righteousness for his name's sake_

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of  
the shadow of death, I will fear no evil:  
for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff  
they comfort me._

_Thou preparest a table before me in the  
presense of mine enemies: thou anointest my  
head with oil; my cup runneth over._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me  
all the days of my life: and I will dwell in  
the house of the Lord for ever._

The crowd said a quiet, "Amen" and performed the symbol of the father, the sun, and the holy spirit. The ceremony continued with mixed chatter and quiet sobs. The casket was lowered down into the pit of earth and shovels started to heave large amount of thick dirt. Leonardo couldn't watch anymore. He'd seen enough. Phoebe watched him step away from the group. He could feel her eyes on him. Quiet footsteps were no good for this ninja. He walked up to a large tree before turning around. Dressed all in black, she stood staring at him.

"Who are you, sir? Won't you tell me who you are before you disappear out my life forever?"

Sir. A word he's heard a lot and never liked at all. The woman was in mourning. He wasn't about to say something over calling him sir. Pettiness was not a good thing to do at the moment.

"I won't tell you my life story, Phoebe. Just that I was a friend of Jenny's and I tried to help her as best I could."

"You are not human. I can clearly see that." Anyone could if they looked closely. She stared right through him. "You say you were a friend of Jenny's. But a friend would not let this happen."

"That's a lie. Friends don't let friends drive drunk, but it happens anyway. Friends don't let friends cross rail road tracks. But it happens anyway. I did everything I could to save her. I was a friend to Jenny and I told you, I tried to help her. I did what I cou-"

"You did nothing! What do you think you've done? Did you see what just happened back there? That's my niece they're burying over there! My flesh and blood!"

Leonardo was now losing his patience.

"I did nothing? Woman, you have chosen your words poorly. You don't know anything about me or my family. I am a trained ninja to fight and protect the innocent. I put my life on the line for that girl and just about everyone else in that heartless city of New York. How dare you tell me that I did nothing!! If you had any knowledge of what I went through to get her out of that God-awful school, you would not be bashing me as you are doing right now."

Phoebe started to sob again. Leo sighed and looked over to the group whom started to separate into smaller groups.

"Listen, umm, Leo. I said you did nothing because Jenny is dead. If I had known what happened before I arrived, I wouldn't have prejudged you like I did. But please, I will ask you again because I must know for sure. What have you done for her to make me understand your point of view?"

Leonardo stood silently. He felt he did so little when she lost her battle.

"I loved her, Phoebe. I know you must think something alien like me could never love or be loved. But I did love her. And she loved me. What I did was show her that I cared, released her from her pain and gave her the one gift she will cherish in the afterlife."

"And what is that?"

"Absolute freedom. And to me, that is not considered nothing. To me, it's everything."

Phoebe raised a small smile.

"Are you sure you're a ninja? Or a poet?"

"Welcome to the Homestead!"

The beat-up car crashed into the driveway of a large, white farmhouse. Sam peeked her head out the car window, only for it to get covered in a blanket of smoke.

"You really should go get a smog check, Casey." Donatello's face etched with concern. "This is totally unhealthy. I hope April has another vehicle to use."

"What, and pay gobs of cash? Who needs to see a mechanic when I can check it myself? And now you're here-"

"Oh, no you don't Casey. Don't drag me in on this one."

"Hell ya! It'll be like old times, remember?"

"I'm still trying to forget."

Casey led them into the first section of the house, dropping Sam's bags every which way carelessly.

"Well, groupies, this is the inside of our palace." Casey kicked the door closed with a bang. "The rest of the crew aren't home yet. April's putting up with bullshit at work and Shadow's getting smarter in school so you won't see their smiling faces till later on." Sam nodded to him. "We have plenty of room. When this farmhouse was first built, there were extra rooms for the servants quarters. Ya know, like in the old days?"

"Uh, huh. So, me, your humbled guest gets to sleep in one of the servant's room?"

"Ah, heck no!" Casey thumbed to Michaelangelo. "You can have his previous room."

"Hey! Casey!"

"Well, that's not a problem." Sam grinned. "As long as he gets to stay with me, too." Her fingernail danced across Mike's shoulder, giving him Goosebumps.

Casey looked to Donatello.

"She's over 18, right?"

"Uhh-"

"I don't mean to sound paranoid or anything."

"Umm-"

"I will be 18 next year." Sam popped up.

"She graduates next year, Casey." Michaelangelo said happily.

"I'm not talking about her damn school records. I'm talking about you having sex with a minor, lover boy. It isn't right."

Donatello needed to find a chair or else he would have fainted from the shock.

"Casey." Don plopped down in the rocking chair. "Since when did you become the sex police? You, Casey. The guy who whistles at other women in public."

"He does?"

"Ixnay, ixnay, Don!" Casey grinned to Sam. "Hey, you girls look at other men, it doesn't hurt for us to look too, you know."

Sam waved her hands. "Well, getting back to my situation, you think Mike here is gonna have sex with me at the drop of a hat?"

"I was thinking more at the drop of your luggage in your room."

"Oh, good Lord, Casey! I am not a tramp and this is no whore house for girls to come in and out of as they please."

"I know how this guy is, Sam. I don't want to see you get hurt. He'll probably take advantage of you the first time given."

"Aw, jeez, thanks a lot Casey! Put me out as the bad guy!" Michaelangelo huffed a breath. "I would never take advantage of Sam. Not on the first day, that is." They stared at him. "D-ut! That was a joke, guys. Sam. I'd never take advantage of you. Ever. I don't know where you got that idea, but I swear I wouldn't touch you unless you asked first."

"I know, Mike." Sam tapped his shoulder. "So, why don't you stop me when I touch you?"

Leonardo walked back over to a hungry Raphael whom took it upon himself to feed his face from the large spread out of catered delights.

"For a funeral." He gulped in-between bites. "This is damn good food. Better chow down before we leave. It's a long way to the farmhouse."

"I'm not hungry, Raph. But, thanks for the offer." Leo leaned against the table, looking left to right. "Where's Marisa?"

"There." Raph pointed with a chicken leg in his hand. Risa was talking to some people they've never seen before. "She saw some old school buddies and went to say hello."

Leonardo watched her stand there; her tiny figure slumped over the shoulder of some girl about the same height. Both faces red and stained with tears. One tall guy hugged Risa next, making Raph pause and stare closely. The guy handed her a single rose and whispered in her ear. The two turtles waited to see what she'd do. Risa nodded and walked back over to the gravesite, dropping the rose down on the dirt.

"He's just a friend, Raph. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried. Do I look worried? What makes you think I'm worried?"

"Here." Leo handed him a napkin. "You broke the chicken bone in your hand."

Raphael looked down at the splintered bone between his fingers. He was worried.

"Oh, shit!" He wiped his hand from the grease and oil. "Alright, fine. That guy went too far back there. I just don't want to lose her, Leo. She means every thing to me." Bad choice of words.

"I understand, Raph." Leo sighed. It's funny how Raph quickly forgot why they were standing outside in a cemetery with so many people dressed in black.

Risa waved good-bye to her friends before turning to Raph and smiling warmly. He smiled back with a wave. She then walked up to him, still smiling.

"Hey, babe." He put an arm around her. "How are you holding up?"

"Not good." She laughed. Then sobbed all over again. Raph looked to Leo and thumbed at her.

"This is what I meant by girls having weird emotions. She laughed and now she's crying!" He placed a hand under her chin. "You're a weird girl." She giggled but still cried. Raph looked at Leo again. "See?" Then back to her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's alright. Stop crying, or you'll dehydrate." He started to kiss her wet cheeks and she burst out laughing. "Now, what?!"

"You smell like chicken, Raph!" Risa beamed. That remark made even Leo chuckle out loud.

"Funny, I don't taste like chicken!"

"We'll see about that-" Risa smiled up at him and kissed his lips fully. The napkin with the bones dropped as Raph placed both arms around her.

That was Leo's cue to step away from them. Walking around with hands shoved deep in his pockets, he caught the sight of Jenny's grave. The tears fell silently without any effort to force them. He could no longer hold it in. Leo pulled himself away from the crowds on a quiet walk in the empty cemetery. It was 'dead' quiet. A respected place for the deceased. He found a bench under a shady tree and slumped down on the stone concrete, feeling the cold slab pass through his pants. Looking around, the mourners were starting to lessen in numbers. An unholy sound escaped his lips as his buried his hands into his face, lowering his head downward onto his lap. He cried till it hurt. He cried till he became nauseous. Nothing would stop the hysterics until he felt a slight brush of someone touching his arm.

"Hello-"

Leonardo jumped up and backed away, his tension slowly fading.

"Jenny?"

_Impossible! _He stared harshly before realizing this 'Jenny' was a little bit shorter. Upon closer inspection, it was a young girl looking about the same age as Jenny. She wore a long, black dress down to her ankles with a black beret on her head. Her hair matched the same tones as Jenny's with a hint of honey blonde mixed with it. She stood quietly; her hands circling a large bouquet of assorted flowers. Leonardo briefly recalled seeing her during the ceremony.

"I- I'm sorry." The girl said under-breath. "Did I scare you?" 

Leo sat back down as casually as possible.

"No, it's alright. I'm the one who should apologize for reacting the way I did."

Leonardo sniffed and wiped his eyes. He thought he was alone, only to discover his trail was being followed by someone called 'curious.' She remained quiet as if feeling she did wrong following him to this spot. Looking into his face, she saw much sorrow and distraught. His eyes that once showed pride and honor were now looking hollow and empty. What to do? What to talk about? There's not much to say after attending a funeral. He sat quietly as before, now with someone watching. And wondering. Stuck to ponder in making the next move. After several minutes, Leo felt her slide carefully next to him. It's a free bench. Whom was he to argue with? She studied his features with fascination. It was starting to bother him.

"It is you." The girl finally said. That made him glance to her in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"You're a turtle, right?" Leo just stared, blinking. The girl waved a hand around her face. "Your face. It's green."

_Thanks for being so observant. _"Yes, I'm a turtle. And I'm green." Leo's eyes rolled away to the trees and skies above.

"I never met a talking turtle before."

"Consider this a rare opportunity."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes, my name is Leonardo."

"I'm Laurie." Her voice was so low, it could easily be picked up and blown away with the wind. "I saw you walking around and followed you here."

"That's not very wise, Laurie." He said sternly but softly. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not safe to talk to strangers, especially at your age?"

"Yes, she has." The girl whispered.

"I'm sure she's worried about you. Maybe you should go find her."

"She's already here."

Leo frowned and looked around. "Huh? Where?"

She pointed to the tombstones. "Down that row. Second to the left."

Leo suddenly felt a lump reach his throat. He then stood to get a good look at this person. She had a pointed nose that wrinkled like Jenny's. Her very image reminded him of her. The tears were reaching back to his eyes.

"Are you in any relation to Jenny?"

"I'm her sister."

_Close enough._ Leo almost fell over from the shock. She never told him she had a sister.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to her. Please, allow me to give my condolences to you and your family." He started to rise, tapping her shoulder. "It's a shame we had to be introduced like this."

Laurie watched him start to walk off and slowly followed. He heard her small feet stepping down on the soft grass and turned back to face her.

"How long did you know her?"

Leo thought for a good 5 seconds.

"Not long enough. She became a really good friend for only a short time."

Laurie suddenly got an idea. "Will you do me a favor?" He nodded slightly, thinking it wasn't too much to ask. She broke the bouquet into an even amount of the flowers and handed him half. "Come give these to my sister with me. Any friend of Jenny's is a friend of mine."

Leo accepted the flowers and gave a small smile.

"You have a lot of Jenny's qualities."

"We have a lot in common." She smiled back.

April came home eventually with Shadow from a hard day's work and school. Sam stood up when April entered the bedroom.

"Hello, Samantha. I'm April." April extended her hand.

"Hi, April. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I hope Casey has taken care of all your needs."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'd give him a 85%. Needs to work on the handling-people-with-kindness part the most."

"That's a good percentage for Casey. His grades were a lot lower than that in school!" The two shared a quick laugh before April frowned. "Don't quote me on that."

"My lips are sealed." Sam still had a smile to her face.

"Well, I hope your stay here is comfortable. I'm off to get dinner started. "I'll see you at 7." April closed the door and turned into the hall. The sound of light tapping from the next room filled her ears. Donatello sat at a small laptop computer, tapping away on the loud keys. "Don?"

"Oh, hey April! What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Donatello looked from side to side before answering.

"Ah, sure. Something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It depends on how you feel about making this decision." Donatello's brow lowered with confusion. April shifted to the bed, placing a hand in her coat pocket. "Someone called here a few days ago and I'm still trying to figure out who this person is."

"Is it someone I know?"

"I suppose. She told me your name." Donatello's eyes drifted away as he thought deeply.

"Did you get her's?"

"She said her name was Emiko. And she was calling from a hospital in Florida." He didn't have to think anymore. Suddenly, the color drained from Don's face, scaring April slightly. Tearing away from her stare, he rose and stormed out of the room. "Don?! Hey! Wait, a minute!" April jumped up and followed him half way on the staircase. "Don, stop, wait. What's wrong? Who is she?"

"She's dead, April." Donatello quickly turned around, startling her a bit.

"But, who is or was, she?!" April was now confused.

Donatello stood against the banister, sighing heavily.

"She was one of the amateur soldiers at that cult we were at. I sort of befriended her and when she escaped, her plane crashed down with no survivors."

Donatello resumed his walk down the rest of the way. April still wasn't satisfied.

"If she's dead, Don, who was it that called me named Emiko and knows your name?"

"I don't know, April. Maybe it's her, she's alive and well, I don't know. All I know is that she didn't want me in her life or else she would have stayed behind. Why she decided to call you is something I can't comprehend. I gave her a choice and she took the alternative. As far as I'm concerned, she's dead. And I want nothing to do with her."

"But what if she wants something to do with you?" Donatello paused again, crossing his arms. "I mean, she wouldn't be calling unless she had something important to tell you, right?"

"Like what? That I should never have gotten involved to begin with? That my destiny was to die in the sewer when that bomb went off? Tell me, April. What was so important that she  
wanted me to know about?"

April removed her hand from her pocket, handing him a small note.

"Call her and find out."

Leonardo caught up to Raph and Risa again. They were still doing kissy face. He turned away with a groan. _Man, you guys. Get a room already!_

"Hmm, you'd think those two should get a room!"

Leo blinked, looking down to Laurie whom appeared out of nowhere. How the hell did she know he was thinking that? He decided to let it go.

"Still following a total stranger around?"

"You're not totally a total stranger."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"What more is there to learn about that I haven't already?"

"For one...." Leonardo lifted his coat collar back to show his sheathed katanas. "Why would I be carrying around two huge swords?"

"If you know, why are you asking me?"

_Oh, the child is a such a nuisance! _Staring at her with disbelief, Leo refixed his coat. He didn't know whether to laugh from her silliness or cry from her stupidity.

"Right. What was I thinking? I enjoy breaking my back on these two slabs of steel for no reason."

She heard the sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood you."

"It's alright." Leonardo looked over to Raph and Risa again.

"They look real happy together, don't they?" Laurie followed his gaze.

Leo nodded. "They are very happy. I only wish my brother the best of luck."

"That's your brother?" Laurie pointed. Leo nodded. "You look like twins."

"I have two other brothers." Leonardo looked down at the funeral program clutched in his hand. He shoved it deeply in his coat pocket. "We have to get going soon. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Where are you going?" He said nothing to that. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Um, we have family in Massachusetts. That's where my other two brothers went to." He paused. "From there, I wish to travel to Japan to visit my sensei."

"Wow. Japan." Laurie mumbled in awe. "I never go anywhere like that."

"Laurie!" Leo turned to the direction of the voice. It was Phoebe, standing by a large black, limo.

By some force, Leonardo suddenly picked up her hand. "Come with me, then."

"I wish I could. But I have school and I'm still under the rules of the adult persons." Laurie started to sway her hand within Leo's, then giving it a little squeeze. "I could see why she could get attached to someone like you. I never met you and now, you're so....um....intriguing if that's the word to use."

"Yes, I guess it does fit my description. I suppose you do mean that-"

"Laurie!" Phoebe saw Laurie's hand latched to Leo's. She did not look happy and came over, pulling her away from him. "Did you not hear what I said? We're leaving now." Phoebe looked to Leo next. "Excuse us. We have her side of the family to meet up with so, we must go. You have a way home, don't you?"

_As if you care. _"Yes, I do." He looked to Laurie. "We were just-"

"I know what you two were doing." Phoebe looked back and forth to both of them. "And she is not going to associate with the likes of you." Phoebe marched off with Laurie dragging behind her. Laurie looked back but Leo turned away from her face. "Honestly, dear. What could you possibly see in that thing?"

"I was just starting to find out." Laurie said dreamily.

Leonardo approached Raph and Risa whom witnessed the whole scene.

"Oh, Leo." Risa spoke in sympathy. "I do apologize for that woman's actions. Personally, I always thought she was a bitch."

"I was waiting for you to say that first, babe!" Raphael grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me Jenny had a sister?" Leo asked Risa.

"You mean, Laurie?" Risa shrugged. "Well, I always felt she was kind of a pest." Raphael smirked to that. "Her and Jenny got along too well. Laurie was a grade lower but they shared the same group of friends in school. When Jenny and I got into the private school, or that military training..." Risa rolled her eyes. "...Laurie went off on her own and joined a new group of friends. The Pest Patrol is what I called them. I said hi to her but she was too upset to talk to me. She only talks to ones that she trusts the most."

Leonardo thought about that last sentence. How can she trust him if she didn't know him? Maybe at first glance, she wasn't afraid to open herself up to him. He was caught off-guard when she approached him. Perhaps, she would give him a chance if she wasn't under strict, parental orders of her aunt and uncle. Well, the uncle he knew nothing about. Phoebe was like a barrier between the two. Either protecting her niece from Leo. Or maybe protecting Leo from her niece. He has found himself and his brothers getting into more trouble when involved with women. Each one had a price. A catch. Would he have risked his life for saving one simple soul? Again and again? He didn't have to answer that question. He knew it was yes, for love is the strongest force on the face of the earth.

"We got a train to catch, bro." Raphael straightened his hat. "We'll probably get to the farmhouse by late evening."

"Yes, let's leave here." _Let's leave the past behind us and move on._

The three started to walk off in the opposite direction. Leonardo looked back as the family was getting into the limo. Laurie looked to him before ducking her head into the backseat. Risa could sense Leonardo wanted to get to know her more.

"It's not like I don't know where she lives, Leo. All you have to do is ask, and I'll help you. But just remember, she can be quite a pest."

"Yes." Leo agreed to that. "A pest with a heart."

[PART 27][1] [BACK TO PART 25][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_27.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_25.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	28. Part 27

Part 27

_Part 27_

Sam sat on the porch swing, lazily pushing it back and forth. The sun was just starting to set on the horizon among the silhouette valleys and hillsides. A red sky predicted hot weather the next day. For this time of year, it was a rare occurance.

"Hey." Michaelangelo suddenly appeared at her side. "Watching the sunset?"

"Yes. I always love this part of the day." She quietly spoke in awe. "That was a very good meal. One of the best, I'd say."

"Heh. Glad you liked it. I left the others to clean up after dinner. Dessert's not untill later." He paused for three seconds. "So, what do you say we go swimming?"

Sam looked around. "Swimming? Where?"

"Out there." Mike pointed straight ahead. "There's a huge lake and stream down within the forest." 

"We just ate." Sam tapped her stomach. "Wouldn't you get cramps?"

"I don't. Besides, the hike there will take the load off our bellies. Come on!"

He was so convincing, she decided to give in.

"Don't I need my suit?"

"What? You mean you never heard of moon bathing?"

Sam looked back to the house as they walked away from it. _Looks like he'll get his just desserts now!_

The sky grew darker as they reached a wide clearing out of the woods. A beautiful lake rested calmly with the moon cascading beautiful shades of silver and white on the surface.

"The water looks cold, Mike." Sam wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders.

"It's not cold!" He argued while removing his gear and bandana.

"I'm not going in if it's cold."

"Then, I guess I'll have to test it first-" Michaelangelo grabbed a vine and swung in to the water like a tarzan boy. His body rippled the still waters to a large kaboom of squirting liquid in each direction. Resurfacing, he started to splash at a squeemish Sam on the shoreline. "Come on! The water's perfect!" His teeth started to chatter.

"How is it I don't believe you?"

"Trust me!" Mike started to splash around, trying to get warm. "Well, I don't want to be the only one out here. Ya coming in or do I have ta drag you?"

Sam backed away with a permanent grin on her face.

"Stop splashing, you goon! I'll come in when I'm good and ready!" Michaelangelo splashed one more time before diving under. Sam found a friendly bush to remove her cut-offs, blouse, bra, and underwear. Looking out, she noticed Mike still hasn't surfaced. "Mike?" Running out with the moon only giving off light on her nude body, she dove in and swam frantically around. She popped her head up and started to shiver. The water was freezing cold. "Where are you, you no good, pushy-" Something grabbed her leg and pulled her under. Sam let out a screech before gulping in water. It was hard to see anything in the dark. She reached out and brushed against leathery skin. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she tried to speak his name underwater. He just laughed and pulled her upward with him.

"Glad you could join me!"

"I'm not! It's fucking cold in here! I want out!"

"Awww, you're no fun! You'll get used to it!" Mike began back stroking. Sam clutched her chest with teeth chattering. "The problem is you have to move around. Get your blood boiling!"

"I feel like one big goose pimple."

"Here, do this." Michaelangelo started to do the butterfly stroke. "They taught you this in school, right?"

"Yeah, in a indoor pool that's about 40º warmer!" Sam started to do the same. Her muscles started to tighten from being numb. "Mike, I'm so cold...."

"Alright, alright." Mike swam back and wrapped his arms around her. "How's that?"

"A little better." She mumbled miserably. "I have no feeling in the bottom half of me."

"Maybe this might help." Michaelangelo started to drag her slowly around. She could feel his legs kicking close to hers. She finally rested her head on his shoulder and the two did a water dance for awhile. A dance to warm the skin. He smiled; his face having half a shadow from the moon light. "Is this helping? Do you feel warmer?"

"Sort of. But this might help."

Sam leaned in and kissed his lips, moving her arms up and over to circle his neck. Her soft skin pressed lightly against his. He could feel her errected nipples touching his plastron. Suddenly, Sam felt warmer on the inside. A tingly feeling rushed over her body. Her legs wrapped around his body next, despite how numb they felt. Sam arched her body backwards along the water, allowing him to explore parts unknown on her inner side. His mouth moved downward past her chin, neck, chest, and finally the waist, where he stopped before tasting the water on his lips. She pulled inward again and smiled into his face.

"I'm sure they're having dessert now." He whispered softly.

"So are we." She whispered back then silenced him again with her mouth over his.

Michaelangelo looked down, suddenly feeling strange. She was allowing him to touch her. This was no dream or fantasy. This was real! In her dream, the volcano was like the red light. To stop her from continuing. There was no volcanoes whatsoever in these parts of the country. Nothing was telling her to stop. No one was there to stop them.

"I'm a little nervous." He admitted.

"Are you trembling because of me, or the water?" She patted his cheek with a wet palm.

"Both. I think-"

"Shhh. Don't be afraid. I was the one who was unsure at first."

"We can wait, you know. Like Casey said, I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you the first chance given."

Sam thought for a moment. They could wait. This was not enjoyable freezing her butt off in ice-cold water. No matter how intimate they got, she could barely have a good time.

"Okay, Mike. Let's wait. Not because of you, it's because I'm turning into a snow cone out here. Let's head back to the house so that they don't get suspicious of us."

"Sounds like a plan."

Michaelangelo swam back to shore with a female frozen pop stuck to his side. At the shore, he carried her out of the water. The air felt strangely warmer to her. Possibly from being so cold, the cold air was actually warm to her. He set her down at the grass, getting a quick look at her nudeness.

"Um, my stuff's behind that rock. Be right back."

Satisfied, he nodded and turned away, collecting his gear that he carelessly dropped by a tree trunk. Like two naughty kids, they both headed back toward the house, ready to hear a lecture of some sort from the 'responsible parents.' April would not tolerate such behavior and Casey was a fine one to talk about women having sex at early ages.

The arrival of Risa, Raph and Leo was unexpected. Michaelangelo and Sam walked through the door, breathing heavily from running so fast. Everyone paused and looked up at the two.

"Oh, my...." Sam's ears turned hot.

"Raph! Leo!" Michaelangelo played it cool. "Glad to see you made it back here! Hey, Risa!" He waved to her. "Good to see ya, too Where's Jenny?"

The entire group became silent after that. Sam looked harder at all of them. April and Risa had red-stained faces, Shadow was being held by Casey, both had frowns, and Donatello was looking downward with a long face. Raphael and Leonardo showed no emotion. Mike's face soon fit with the gloomy picture displayed in the living room. Risa stood up, crossing the room up to Mike and Sam.

"It's good to see you too, Mike. Sam." Risa gave Sam a tight hug, getting the front of her shirt slightly damp. "You're just in time to hear what happened."

The evening got later. More tears emerged. Sam had to be consoled next by Michaelangelo whom was also shedding tears. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Jenny. His words were lost for what he could say to Leo. Leonardo merely silenced him, saying it was better to let it go. April had already put Shadow to bed. She and Casey soon followed, saying they had to get up early to go to work the next day. The room was left in silence again. Four turtles and two girls. There was enough to start a party. But no one felt like celebrating.

"So, why are you guys wet?" Raphael lifted a wet string of hair on Sam. "Did we miss something? Or come in at the right time?"

"Um, well." Michaelangelo hated explaining things like that to Raph. "Yeah, you missed it. Over the head."

"Well, then fill us in." Raph smiled, nudging Risa. She nodded with agreement. "How 'bout you Sam? Care to explain?"

Sam looked to him with disgust. "I'd rather not. I'm going to take a shower. Hang in there, Leo." She squeezed Leonardo tightly before disappearing up the stairs. Leo looked down to his plastron. It was wet.

"You still didn't answer my question, lover boy." Raph grinned wickedly at Mike. "You guys went swimming in the lake, didn't you?" Risa smiled alongside him.

"Nothing happened, Raph, if you must know." Michaelangelo crossed his arms.

"Suuuuure, Mike. That's what you want us to believe."

"I'm serious! I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"Yeah? And Sam's taking a shower for no reason?"

"Raph, let it go already." Leonardo sounded too tired for such behavior.

Donatello sensed the tension rising inside of her. He stood up and whispered to Risa.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

Risa raised a finger to Don to wait. She watched Raph whom was still arguing.

"Mike. Nice, inviting lake. In the calm, moonlit night. One guy and one girl. 'Nuff said."

"Would you get off it already?!" Michaelangelo's fist were clenching.

"So, what was it like? I've never done it in water before. Or was the lake too cold for you to get it up?"

"What is it, Don....ack!" Risa reacted just Mike threw a punch at Raph. "How dare you!" Donatello pulled her aside but she got a good punch in Mike's arm. "Don't hit him like that!"

"Risa, wait...." Don tried to pull her back but she was now ready to attack Mike.

"Back off, Risa! It's not your fight!" Michaelangelo felt a kick just below the ridge of his shell. He turned to see Risa glaring at him.

"Don't tell me to back off! If you've got a score to settle with him, you have to go through me!" Risa bent her fingers like claws, ready to scratch Mike's eyes out.

Donatello was now playing referee. "Risa, let's talk about this...."

"Mike, just stop." Leonardo was soon in the middle of Mike and Raph.

"Yeah, Mike. Go ahead and hit her and you'll be smiling gums!" Raphael provoked him while backing away with Leo's hand on his chest.

"Raph, you're not helping!" Leonardo glared to Raphael.

"Well, he hit me!" Raph pointed like a little child tattling.

"And you didn't expect that he would?!" Leonardo had both arms extended between the two. "I can't blame him!"

"Let me go, Don!" Risa started smacking Donatello's wrists.

"Yeah, Don. Let's see how good she is!" Raphael was enjoying this.

"Hey, that's not fair! It's two to one here!" Michaelangelo tried to get past Leo. "Let me hit him once more, Leo! He was out of line and you know it!"

"Mike-"

"Hit him again and I'll kick ya till you're dead!" Risa growled.

"Do it, Risa! Do it Risa!" Raph cheered.

Donatello pulled Risa further away.

"Damn it, Risa! Stop it right NOW!!!" The room fell silent. Everyone paused to look at Don. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Sorry. You have to stop. Right now. Please, calm down."

"Why?" Risa asked hoarsely. "What's wrong?"

Donatello held up her hands. "See for yourself." Risa stared wide-eyed at them. Her nails looked like knives. Long, pointy and deadly.

"Oh, God! What's happening?! Don!"

Donatello shushed her. "Stop. Just stop. Relax." Risa took several breaths for a few seconds before looking down again. Her nails went back to normal. "Good, it stopped."

"What stopped? Hey! What the hell just happened?" Raphael came over as Risa fell into his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably.

Donatello shook his head, looking to Leo. Leonardo fell at ease, doing the same act as Don.

"Don? What happened?" Mike asked next with a perplexed expression.

"Anger, Mike. She was metamorphosing right before our eyes." Donatello found his trusty rocking chair and sat down again. "I read some notes that were stuffed in that health book. If the subject becomes infuriated, the spell is cast, and the magic starts to do it's work." He paused, waiting for a reaction. The only sound was Risa whining softly. "In other words, the creature inside her would have emerged and possibly would have gone for Mike's jugular."

"Noooo...." Risa squeezed tears down her cheeks. She looked to Michaelangelo in an almost begging plea. "I'm so sorry, Mike."

Michaelangelo swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry, too. For reacting the way I did." He looked to Raph. "Sorry, bro."

"Yeah, Mike. I know." He looked to Donatello. "So, how the fuck do we get the damn thing out of her?"

"You mean, how do we get it out of both of them? Sam is still intoxicated incase you had forgotten."

Michaelangelo looked up. To think if he refused Sam in the lake and she became angered, he shuddered at the thought. Risa had more of a fiery temper than Sam. Her wrath hasn't surfaced yet. It might of if she stuck around during Raphael's taunts about the two love dolphins making waves in that lake.

"Don, help them. Do what you can. I said I'd love Sam no matter what happened to her. Even if she grew fur and mulitple arms. But, um, to an extreme, I don't think I could go through with this." Michaelangelo sighed deeply. "We've seen many strange things, but beautiful girls becoming monsters is something I want to pass up looking at."

Donatello nodded. "Of course. But, don't expect a miracle to happen. It's all in the hands of science now."

"Terrific." Raphael mumbled. "You going to let Dr. Demento examine you, babe?"

"If it'll make me normal, Raph. I have to trust him. What other alternative is there?"

Around 11 at night, Donatello sat quietly with Risa and Sam side by side in the living room. He had questioned Risa just as he did with Sam about any differences in feelings on the inside. With the medical book in hand, Don strangely felt like a doctor giving an exam with two patients at the same time.

"I feel a full blood transfusion would be best in my opinion." He stated it as a fact. "We want to get all the negative blood drained and out of the body completely. This is not going to be easy."

"Can't we just live it, Don?" Risa asked, not wanting to go through with it. "I just won't get mad anymore." Sam frowned to her. "Oh, you missed the show, Sam. Don't worry about it."

"Is that what conjures the creature, Don? Anger?" Sam looked to Risa again, wondering what happened while she was in the shower.

"Because it's pure evil that was administered, anger can arouse the demon inside both of you. But, if you wait and do nothing, the bad blood will gradually take over and, well, I'll just say it won't be a pretty sight."

Sam looked to Risa, blinking. Now, they were scared.

"So, you're saying we should do it now."

"As soon as possible."

Risa crossed her arms. "Well, where are we going to find a donor at this hour?"

"They don't pay me enough to go through this shit." Casey sat in the driver's seat, nodding off. Sam and Risa sat in the back with Donatello in the middle. All were stone quiet. April  
sat in the passenger seat, sleeping soundlessly.

"Think of it as a worthy cause, Casey." Donatello attempted to sound encouraging. "Now, you said there was a 24-hour clinic down this route?"

"Mm, after certain hours, it's open for emergencies only. I doubt they'll consider black magic to be an emergency, let alone believe you guys. I don't even believe you, I can't believe I'm  
even in this car driving you weirdoes after 1 a.m. in the goddamn morning. I should be in bed sleeping, but no, you said-"

"Sorry, for asking." Don mumbled as Casey continued.

"We're sorry we're doing this to you, Mr. Jones." Risa said when he finally stopped ranting. She felt she had to apologize.

"Please, call me Casey. I don't go for that 'Mr.' bullshit." He looked in the rearview mirror. "You people start calling me 'Mr." after I specifically said not to call me that. I told you how  
many times? Too many times in my book, yes siree bob-"

The moving picture outisde her window and Casey's droning was making Risa drowsy. Sam glanced over to Don whom was squinting down at the health book in his lap.

"How could you read that in the dark?"

He pointed to the moonlight. "And night vision really helps." Risa passed out with her head resting forward on the back of the passenger seat. Donatello looked back to Sam whom stared blankly. "Can't sleep?"

"Mm mm." Sam shook her head. "The shower really woke me up." Donatello didn't want to further question on what happened out in the lake. He didn't have to. "Actually, the lake was so cold, I bet it could wake the dead." He didn't want to know. He wasn't going to ask. He didn't want to get involved. "But it was so wonderful out there." He was trapped now. "I wanted to, but, I mean, it was so freezing, there's no fun in doing it if you're too cold to move around. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, right. Casey, could you speed it up?"

Casey looked in the mirror again.

"Oh, now you want me to speed up? You the safety nut back there wants me to go faster? You're telling me my car is unhealthy and shit and now you have the gall to tell me to drive faster on this dark, winding road? Well, I'm gonna drive the speed that I want. Yes, that's right. I'll go as slow as I want or as fast as I want. You can't tell me how to drive. If you think-"

"Forget it, Casey."

His voice was tiresome. Donatello figured Casey was so tired he didn't know what the hell he was saying. The hum of the car sent Sam into a light nap next. She found a use for Don's shoulder as a pillow, resting on it gently. He looked down to her. It's strange how a relationship can strengthen from one car ride. Sitting so close together, you get to know your car companions quite well. Body and all. He studied each curve on her. Each loose strand of what little hair she had reach her neck line. The beauty marks on the side of her cheeks, one or two small pimples, eh! Typical teenager problems. Other than that, her skin had a soft texture to it.

The clinic was reached within an hour or so. It was going on 2am. April sat up with a yawn.

"Just wake me when they're done sucking my blood out." She mumbled.

"Wake you?" Casey stepped out of the car, feeling the cold air hit his face. "I'd rather be in bed now instead at a damn clinic. You suggested to come, no one forced you to come, you could be sleeping in your own bed, unlike me who has to drive everyone because if I don't, I'm never going to hear the end of it-" April placed a finger to his lips.

"I've heard the end of it."

Donatello didn't hesitate to carry a sleeping Sam from the car to the front entrance of the clinic where he put her down. She breathed in the air as her heavy eyelids opened to his face.

"We're here." He told her softly.

"Yup." She nodded and yawned to him. "How will I feel after this is done?"

"Just as you do now. Drowsy."

"Perfect."

The nurses or doctors weren't as convincing as they thought to perform the procedure for the girls. It was at this moment, Don wished he learned how to draw blood properly. Not even the health book could be of assistance. He wasn't going to do something he knew nothing about. The doctor was fixing to get rid of them any minute.

"Don, we gotta do something." Sam eyed the closed door. "They're going to throw us out of here eventually."

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." He looked around the small room. Sam sat on the examining table, Risa sat in the waiting chair. "I'm also opened to suggestions."

The doctor stepped through the door. Don groaned and turned away. So much for that theory.

"Ladies. There is nothing wrong with you. The best thing to do is go home and get some rest."

This was calling for drastic measures. Donatello turned to face him but kept his head low.

"Doctor, these women are very ill. I promise you this transfusion is very important to them."

"He's right. We're not well, doctor." Risa rose slowly. "And we've told you over and over that we need a transfusion." Donatello backed away; that tension was growing again. Risa got closer. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do it."

"Are you threatening me, woman?" The doctor raised his eyebrows to her.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She gritted her teeth. The doctor looked over to Sam whom shrugged innocently.

"You're on your on with this one, pops."

Someone must have held the man at gun point, for within the next hour, the procedure was taken care of. April was dead asleep and Casey snored alongside her. Sam lazily watched the blood flow in and out of her. She looked up to Don, blinking a few times.

"Can we sleep over?"

He laughed to that. "I'm afraid I'll have to drive us all home after this." He looked to Risa. "How are you do-"

"What kind of question is that? How do you think I'm doing? Look at me, I'm totally deranged. Beyond exhaustion. That stupid bastard of a doctor took his own sweet time to think over whether we should live or die. Can you believe that guy?! Well, I would prefer to live, thank you very much. The nerve of him! I can't stand people like that. You catch my drift?"

"Yes. Too much of a drift." Donatello looked over at the tubes. _No wonder. Casey is the donor for her! Not only is she getting blood from him, but also a rotten attitude!_ He looked back and sighed to her. The girl was still grieving over losing a good friend. She showed her sorrow in a strange way. She'd either laugh it off and cry. Or have a fit, then cry. She was made for Raph. They had so much in common. He turned to Sam again. Her eyes lost the battle of staying open. She looked like a sleeping child in the bed. Both girls were young and full of life. Not the life that dwelled within them but the life that was fighting to be free of the curse that plagued them for months.

"I must be talking crazy, Don. I don't mean to." Risa shook her head. "I can't help but think the things I could have done to help her-" Her voice broke in parts.

"You should rest, Risa. Doctor's orders." He had no clue he just said a line Jenny used on Leo when he told her to get some sleep. No one knows what words were exchanged between the two souls within those moments of them being together. One remains silent and the other is dead and buried. Risa finally nodded off into deep sleep. The drive home was very quiet for the quiet one. The one named Donatello.

Returning to the house, Don caught sight of Leonardo patroling the outer perimeter. He paused to see the car pulling up and went over to help.

"Hey, Don. How did it go?"

"Hopefully, they're fully restored." Donatello lifted Sam like she were no more than a feather. Leo took April from the front seat. Risa and Casey were awake and took their own selves to bed. More of the stronger ones, Leo and Don assumed. Casey was built like a ton of bricks and Risa was quite a gutsy woman. Sam was placed in her bed where Mike snored like a buzzsaw. Don looked to him, wishing he was leaving her in his own bed.

"Thank you, Don." She whispered before dropping off again.

Risa crawled in the bed with Raphael and crashed down on her stomach, causing him to sit up abruptly.  
  
"Who's there?! Who died?!" Raph looked around with squinting eyes.

"I almost did, the goddamn, no good piece of shit doctor that he was-"

"Oh, it's you. Hey, babe." Raphael flopped down on the pillow again.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it went?"

"At a decent hour." A mumbled voice came from the pillow. "I'm tired..... want to sleep....."

Risa sat up and looked to him. "I'm tired too, but a little hot." Raphael blinked the sleep from his eyes to catch her pulling off her T-shirt, revealing her bare chest in the moonlight.

"Maybe sleep can wait." He grinned tiredly to her.

"Let's see if the beast is still within me."

"God, I hope so." Risa frowned to him. "The sex-crazed beast, that is."

Risa removed her sweats next, repeating how hot she was. Raphael was becoming hot and bothered just watching her. He remembered back to when he first met her when she undressed in front of him. This was another show, with some added treats! Risa kicked off her small panties last, slinking closer to his body. Raphael pulled her next to him, feeling the warmth radiating from her. He put his arms around her, lazily drawing invisible circles on her bare back. His leathery skin and dull nails caused her to get comforting chills. He'd occasionally pinch her upper neck in a massage manner with his two big fingers and the thumb rubbing inwardly. After much considered fore play, Raphael layed flat on the bed where Risa took her role of being on the top bunk. She carefully straddled his wide torso and hugged him deeply. Raphael was fully erected; Risa could feel him coming on her as she sat there. She moved down to allow him to enter her. Once inside, Risa was on a fast roller coaster. The highs and lows, the ups and downs, the turns, the dips. This made it more pleasurable since she enjoyed roller coasters. The shocks were kicking in. If there was a storm going on outside, lightning would have filled the room. Within the next minutes, Risa collapsed on his chest. She released a gasp before calming down again.

"Ohhhh." Her mouth dropped deeply as she stared into his face. "Raph....."

"Yeah, babe?" His voice was dry and cracked.

"The beast is definitely dead. I wouldn't have been able to do this if it were still inside me. I am a free woman now."

"I wouldn't say you're totally free."

"Why is that?"

"Cuz you belong to me."

His words fell silent on her lush lips. She was his for the taking. Without knowing it, Sam experienced the same thing within the next room over. The volcano was conquered and her soul was lifted as well. Both girls tasted forbidden fruit. And both turtles got a taste of forbidden ecstasy.

[PART 28][1] [BACK TO PART 26][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_part_28.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_26.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	29. Part 28

Part 28

_Part 28_

Leonardo paced the roof of the house, getting that feeling of déjà vu all over again. He's done this act before of guarding in this same spot. Many years ago. When him and his bros were in their mid-teens. He felt old and lonely. Longing for companionship like his other brothers. He found Donatello sitting quietly against the barn, drawing triangles in the dirt with a small stick. His mind must have been occupied of creating the symmetric patterns; he didn't even notice Leonardo was standing next to him.

"You let your guard down."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

Leo crouched down on his haunches. "Well, that makes two of us."

They sat quietly for awhile, listening to the sounds of nature. Until....

"Do you think Emiko would be interested in me ten years from now?"

That was a loaded question! Leonardo sat fully down on the ground, knowing his legs would give out eventually.

"Ummmm....."

"Don't answer that."

"Okay, I won't." Leonardo ripped a weed from the grass and started tying knots in it. "But I will ask this. What made you bring up her name?"

"She called here." Leonardo leaned back with eyes wide. "I know I didn't say anything. Hearing about Jenny and everything, I sort of kept it to myself."

"Emiko's alive?"

"And ticking. She called from a hospital in Florida. The plane made it to that state but crashed not too far from the airport. The only wound she got was some cuts and a broken leg."

"Wow. Why did the newspaper report that everyone died?"

"Because the news came out before they found the survivors. Leave it to reporters to rip people's hearts out for no reason."

Leonardo sat quietly again.

"I said I wouldn't answer you....but....um, about that first question....how did you mean by Emiko being interested in you?"

"I....I was acting selfish back there, Leo. I don't even know why I asked you that."

"Because our brothers have girls and we don't?"

"You know me too well."

"I know that you want to love someone and they love you in return. If Emiko called here, she must still be interested in you. But not the way you're thinking."

"No, I can't think that way. My name is not Raph. And what does he or Mike have to worry about anyway?"

"They'll have problems in their lives. No one lives a perfect life. They have each other. That's not the worry. They have to deal with society. That's the worry."

Donatello nodded. No matter what, with or without someone, they'll always have to worry about society shunning them for how they look.

"I have two choices, Leo." Leo waited to hear them. "Go after Emiko as she requested."

"Or?"

"Stay here and live out the rest of my life till I die."

Leonardo tapped his fingers on one knee. "The alternative, or the inevitable. Either way, we're all going to die. But would you want that child to be present at your death bed, or would you rather forget her entirely?" Donatello said nothing. "You know, both choices could equal as one." He nodded to that. "Or, both choices could only be one without the other."

"You're so perplexed yet make sense all the same!" Donatello grinned with a frown.

"That's what I always thought about you."

"No, I'm a turtle with a sick mind."

"I won't argue with that."

Donatello laughed and tossed the stick away, placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay, then. Jenny is gone. She was hardly in your life to begin with. You have no one to go to. What are your plans for the remainder of your life?"

Man, the guy could be TOO direct on the current events.

"Thanks for the update, Don. I'm fully aware of the news broadcasts that flash pass my life." He sighed and looked down. "The only person I plan to go to is Splinter. In Japan."

"Ah." Don looked skyward. "Our sensei. God, I miss him." Leo agreed. "If there was one person I could come to with my problems, it was our master. Our father."

"Before Splinter left, he told me where he was going exactly. He left a map for when we were ready to go see him."

"Do you think he wants to see you now?"

Leo closed his eyes. "He already has. I've already reached out to him. He has felt my pain and loss. I wish to start a new life in the Eastern half of the country."

"When are you leaving?"

"At the crack of dawn. Before anyone wakes. I'm already packed. And I'm traveling alone."

Donatello sat quietly. That leaves him to deal with his two love-sick brothers at the house. The place was crowding as it is with Casey, April and Shadow living there. He wanted to travel too but has already heard his invitation was declined.

"I wish to travel too, Leo." Leonardo looked to him. "To visit an old friend."

"You wish to go to Japan?"

Don shook his head. "Florida."

Risa wrapped her coat around her shoulders and pulled away from the porch.

"Going to Japan, Leo?" She mumbled. "Perhaps I can make your trip a little more enjoyable." She picked up the portable phone and started dialing.

Inside a near-empty airport, two turtles sat side by side, waiting for the call to send them on their separate ways. Leonardo was dead tired but managed to stay awake at this ungodly hour. Donatello drank about 4 cups of black coffee to keep his eyelids open. That wasn't the only thing he kept wide open. His mouth moved a mile a minute, talking about what if Emiko has changed her mind, she's been disfigured from the crash, if Leo would crash as well and not make it to Japan or there's bad news when he gets there, or...

"That's enough caffeine for you, John Moshitta." Leonardo peeled the cup away from Don's gripping hands. "You have to relax and just hope for the best."

"Leo. I can't understand why this girl is haunting me like this. I thought she was dead, I became remorseful, then moved on. When April told me she got that phone call, I didn't know  
what to think. What went through my mind was, it wasn't possible. It couldn't have been possible."

"But, it was possible, Don. And she's asking for your forgiveness. It's better to take this opportunity while you still have the chance. Don't let something you really care about slip through your fingers." Donatello could sense who Leo was comparing with. "If Emiko wants to give you a second try, then you should do what she asks."

"You miss her, don't you Leo?"

"Who? Emiko?" Donatello cocked his head to one side. Leo looked to him seriously. "Yes, I miss her. Very much." Don, of course, knew who he was talking about. And it wasn't a nine year-old terror seeking to create companionship with a mutant turtle.

"At least you know she's in a better place then that horrible station."

"Right." The two sat quietly again until the final boarding call came up for Don's plane first. Both simultaneously stood up with a stretch. "Better go, Don. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Leo." Donatello reached over to hug him. Unlike Raph, Leo wasn't hesitant and hugged him back tightly. "Tell Splinter we said "hi" and that we miss him dearly."

"I will." Leo closed his eyes, feeling them become misty. "I promise." Donatello pulled away, giving a smirk. Leo frowned with a smirk as well. "What's that look for?"

"You look different since I last saw you. There seems to be a change in you."

The frown changed to a wide smile. "I think there's been a change in all of us. We've all grown up and moved on. That is what the change is that you're seeing."

Donatello picked up his duffle bag before turning and heading down the walk way. He waved one last time before disappearing around the ramp corner. Leonardo moved toward the window to watch the short figure boarding on the mini-jet. There wasn't that many people. He was easily spotted with the bulkiness to his body.

"Farewell, Don. Brother."

Leonardo lifted his bag and headed over to his terminal. On the way, he paused, feeling someone following him. He didn't want to make it obvious so he continued to walk. At the gate, he checked the clock on the wall. Another 20 minutes before boarding time. The word scroll flashed across the screen in English and Japanese characters. Leonardo watched it, able to understand the characters clearly. It was the same information from the English. Duh! He turned away to find a seat. A lot of Japanese folk sat around. Families mostly. He rested both elbows on his knees, thinking deeply. He was off to see Splinter. He beloved sensei and father. How wonderful to get away from the states and visit him as well as tour the beautiful country. Soon, he found himself sobbing lightly. Mostly keeping it to himself, though. He was happy and sad all at once, suddenly feeling like Risa when she didn't know which emotion to be.

"Hello."

Leonardo jumped up, feeling like he did this act before.

"Um, hello...." He stared at the face. It stared back. "My God...."

"Is this seat taken?"

Leonardo started to laugh nervously.

"Um, no." To think this person asked him was a shock. He kept smiling. "Didn't your mother tell you it's not safe to talk to strangers?"

Laurie smiled. "Yes, she has. But you're not a stranger anymore."

Questions beyond questions came from Leo and Laurie answered each one.

"Aunt Pheebs and I had a huge arguement when we got home. I told her I was tired of living under her rules and packed what I could carry and moved out. I pretty much stayed with a school friend and we talked forever into the early morning. That was when I received a 911 call on my beeper." Leonardo kept staring at her. "Thank your little friend, Marisa. The match maker."

"But how did you know I'd be here? How-"

Laurie place a finger on his lips. "It's not a question of how. It's just knowing that you were here is what brought me to the airport to find you. And explicit directions from Marisa." She winked.

He sighed, not realizing he kept smiling. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me with you." She took his hand into hers, swaying it gently. "I believe the invitation is still open?"

"Yes, it is. But why, Laurie? What made you decide to come to me?"

"Jenny. It has to be her. She's still with me even though she's gone. It was her will to see you happy even if something should happen to her." Leonardo covered his eyes with one hand. Laurie gave him a little squeeze with her hand. "Are you not happy with me?"

"Laurie. Other than your sister, you were the only person outside my family that has not feared or hated me. The first time you approached me. We talked. We bonded. You shared your bouquet of flowers with me for God's sake!" Laurie blushed and looked away. "What I'm saying is, you treated me like a human when I am not. You've shown me that you could befriend a creature that has no resemblance to anyone on this entire planet. When you ask if I am happy with you, I can only give one answer. And that answer is yes."

Laurie squealed and kissed his cheek. _Well, it was a start! She's just a beginner!_

"I never knew my life would make a turn like this."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "A turn for the better? Or for the worst?"

"You will see your answer in the future, Leo. And then, you will know for sure."

Leonardo looked down to her fingers curled around his. Her little rings she wore on them. He checked the left ring finger. No ring. He hoped to change that in the future. Yes, he would have to see for himself that this girl was serious about him. He never wanted to get hurt or hurt the other in turn. He just wanted to live a happy life for what it's worth. And to just once enjoy the many pleasures it has to offer. The final boarding call sang out on the loud speaker. Leonardo and Laurie sat up.

"Is this all?" He looked to her tiny carry-on.

"Yes, and one luggage. I didn't pack much because I was in a hurry."

Leonardo lifted the carry-on for her.

"Japan has some beautiful clothing stores. I'm sure we can manage you a whole wardrobe." The line started to move and Leo put an arm around her. "This is it, Laurie. You can make your decision to leave now. I'm not forcing you to come with me. I only offered your freedom from your aunt. It's up to you if you wish to stay or come."

Laurie looked behind her. Then, hugged him back.

"I've made my decision, Leo."

A young Japanese couple watched in the back. The woman smiled and nudged her husband.

"They look very happy together."

Hand in hand, the two boarded the plane. A long flight meant long hours to get to know one another. This was the first Leonardo actually enjoyed getting on a plane. He didn't have to ride in baggage this time. He sat up front. In coach. Next to a girl he was starting to fall in love with.

[EPILOGUE][1] [BACK TO PART 27][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Eve_epilogue.htm
   [2]: Eve_part_27.htm
   [3]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_From the Diary of Marisa Stratford:_

_The fall season has arrived as expected. I can still sense that cold wind that stings at my nose when I go out to rake the fallen leaves. Raphael and I are very happy together. We both got a one bedroom apartment in Northampton, thanks to his friends, April and Casey for help putting a down payment on the rent. I'd be pretty much lost without them. We see their daughter, Shadow, every so often since her school is close by to us and sometimes she likes to come and visit. Provided she's not interrupting anything!_

_Michaelangelo is doing well. Samantha went back to New York to finish her schooling at Julliard where they surprisingly hired her back after her many months of being absent. The reason for leaving on the fill-out sheet.....well, she decided to leave that blank. Telling them witchcraft, becoming a monster, and fighting to the death with one of the Devil's worshipers in Hades would not be a good reason in my opinion. Currently, she and him are touring the world on a musical song and dance concert. I just hope to get free tickets when they come to our small community theater! The family would be most gracious of that._

_Leonardo. My heart still goes out to his broken one. After the death of Jenny, his world shattered. He finally discovered someone whom loved him for who he was, not what he was. Somehow, I felt responsible for Jenny dying. I felt if I reacted faster and spent less time worrying about myself, her life could have been spared. Sam blames herself on not getting that spell book in her grasp the night we had to hustle from that burning building. She put the magic wand away for now, leaving her career to soar at great heights. With Leonardo, he decided to leave for Japan to be with his sensei, Splinter, someone I've been dying to meet since I first heard about him. Raphael tells me stories to make me laugh, cry and think. How I would have loved to have a father like that. Last we heard from Leo, he was doing very well. My little match making deal worked for him. Laurie Morrison, a pest in my eyes but a godsend to a lonely turtle, has entered his life and has made a permanent stay. I alerted her of his departure out the country and sent her after him. Although related to a girl he loved, Laurie has shown her kindness and sincerity to someone that's not human. She reached out to him when he fell into that pit of despair at the loss of Jenny. When I think of someone like that in his life, I can only reply with a smile to my lips. These turtles needed to be loved. And loved they shall be._

_Donatello. What can I say about the quiet one? My relationship with Don really sparked when he was a large help with Sam and I. According to the blood samples, it was true Sam and I were slowly, as the word he used, 'metamorphosing' into those beastly creatures. In a matter of weeks, our bodies would have altered, putting everyone else's lives in danger. Donatello had the health book with him and was able to get a full blood transfusion on the both of us to drain the bad blood with healthy blood. Casey and April were a big help, remarkably having the same blood type as Sam and I. We traveled to a crazy 24-hour clinic where the doctors were skeptical on our reasons for doing the procedure. After much consideration, the task was done, and Sam and I were freed from the spell. As far as I know, nothing has changed on us. We are doing well since then. I was glad to send Leo a companion for his trip to Japan but was saddened to learn of Don's story. Hearing his friend being alive, Donatello left Northampton in search of a little girl named Emiko. The child was placed in a foster home for the time being, after discovering her grandfather died of a heart-attack and her grandmother, unable to take care of herself, was placed in a nursing home. Donatello has written, saying he's enjoyed the many sites of Florida but has still not found the foster home where Emiko was placed. For all he knows, the child has given up on him already. I wouldn't doubt that just yet. From her description, she was seeking a family to love her. I know in my heart that Donatello would make a wonderful teacher. And father._

_And what of the police department? Reports came back that about 32 people died that night. 32! It saddened me to think that so many lives could have been saved if they only knew the true secrets hidden within the walls. I later found out a friend of Sam's died as well. Someone named Craig Jones whom ironically was a cousin to April's husband, Casey. Casey's reaction was no more than the word, "Bummer!" but as a family member, we went to attend the memorial service of Craig's and the other people who perished in the flames. Casey was upset, I could tell. He hid it well but I knew he was hurting inside. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all._

_The reports finally died down about the place being haunted and soon it became a fragment in history. I hear they're building a hotel where the place once stood that's said to have 13 floors. Whenever my plans are to visit the city, I think I'll choose the Waldorf Historia. There's always room for one more._

_As I write this, I think about the many things that could have happened in my life. It all would have ended that one night when I died of a fatal laser wound in my chest. I was restored to start over and here I am with the turtle I love, coming to this paragraph with a close. It's after six. Time to go make dinner._

_The End_

[BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][1]

   [1]: http://brinatello.splunkyard.com/fanfiction.htm



End file.
